Hollow Eyes
by TwiliteTGRgrl
Summary: How is everything connected? Everyone in Bleach just needed that line to be drawn to connect them. Has Senna returned? How can their friendship be the death of them all? The truth has arrived. Ichiruki, OC, Chad, ect SEE MY ILLUSTRATIONS ONMA PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1 Listen

_**Hollow Eyes**_

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing of Bleach. Only Kiri. She's 100 mine. HANDS OFF BAKAS!

**Sean: Don't call your readers bakas!**

**Sam: Um yeah well I wasn't really calling anyone that. It was just kinda a macho thing I guess and WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?! YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE MOON!**

**Sean: I just had to come see you!**

**Sam: (Kicks to the moon.) Baka. I don't need nuisances when I'm so busy!**

A/N: Don't mind me. But please R&R the story! Hint: Sayomi means 'night-born' and Kurotora means 'black tiger'. Me did some research! Both names are so cool I just had to use them! This is Bleach I promise! Yeah I'm in between stories…so sue me! I just had to write this one down already!

Random Song of Mo: Colors of the Heart By UVERworld

* * *

_Live by the light. Give into the light and warmth around you…and you will never grow lonely. Trust in your heart's instinct. That same instinct rules the lives around you here. You are the keeper in this sanctuary, protect it with the remainder of your pure life, and listen. Listen to all the light has to say, they know more about the world than humans give credit for._

_The light, it banishes the darkness only by keeping it at bay. Your job, your responsibility is to be the catalyst between the light and dark. Between life and death. The light can only live where shadows have fallen away. _

_Guide them carefully. For if you go astray, the world shall perish, and one light, one star shall be extinguished from the sky…and one life lost shall impact the others. You…you are the balance, the twilight between day and night, the…shinigami of all. _

* * *

Sayomi Kurotora Winters awoke feeling oddly at peace. The sensation hadn't been felt in quite a length of time, and the realization that she was under its spell dazed her significantly. She rubbed her golden-brown eyes in wakeful routine and sat up in her bed, thinking about her new role in life. She was here, in this new town, in this new house, in this new country even! Things were so different than a few weeks ago from when everything had first began to turn her life for the better. That comforting voice still ringing in her head from her slumber was no longer the frightening one she remembered from that day.

She remembered clearly of the horror of having to actually leave the country she loved behind and enter one that was as distant as the moon. The states had the only friends and places and faces she knew but now… now that her family was no longer alive. Now that she was all alone, she knew the only family left 

would be where her mother was born. The place that she had met her father all those years ago. The place where Sayomi knew she had to go to now. Japan.

The packing had been honestly been easy, due to the lack of belongings but, the emotional obstacle was the hardest. She couldn't pack her best friend Lily in her bags, she couldn't pack the house and neighborhood she grew up in and shared beautiful memories with in boxes, and she certainly couldn't pack up the tree that she and her father planted when she was five before he went off to war in any suitcase. That tree held a link to the father she barely knew. It was almost as if she could glimpse into its knotholes and see into another world, one where he would be waiting for her, telling her stories of the magical land where he had met her mother. But sadly, packing and leaving was all she could do now.

And then the voice came. And with it came that same magic from the tree. And she would always carry it with her.

So now. Sitting on her new bed in her new house in her new country, Sayomi Winters, the girl with little left to lose, decided to begin the day.

* * *

"Iiiiichiiiiigoooo!" Said teenager didn't even bother turning around in his seat before promptly knocking the voice's owner to the ground with a fist.

"Mornin' Keigo." The strawberry-blonde went back to reading a book on his desk.

"Aw Ichigo!" Keigo whimpered, rubbing his head gingerly, "Why do you have to do that every single day?!"

"Why do you have to keep running at me and yelling that way…every single day?" Ichigo fired back at his annoying friend.

"But Iiiichiiigooo!"

THWACK! "You're doing it again baka!"

"Ohayo Kurosaki-kun! Asano-san!" A perky voice called from the front of the room. A girl with long brown hair and a well…mature feminine form stood smiling pleasantly at them. "Mornin' Orihime."

A tall, well-toned girl with short black hair walked alongside her dearest friend. She shook her head. "Still fighting this early in the morning?"

"Ah shuddup Tatsuki! It's this idiot's fault he's so damn annoying!"

The 'idiot' cried dramatically and jumped up and down in 'grief'. "You don't mean that Ichigo! You don't mean it!"

A short cute boy walked into the classroom flanked by an enormous guy with long curly hair that covered his eyes. "Of course he means it Asano. Good morning everyone!" "Hey Chad, Mizuiro."

Keigo gasped exasperated. "WAH?! NO WAY AND WHY ARE YOU BEING SO FORMAL?!"

As the usual drama unfurled and the students sat down at their desks, Ichigo felt a finger jab him in the back. Annoyed, he turned around to confront the shorty girl who occupied the desk behind him.

"What?" His voice was laced with irritation. The book (Shakespeare play) he was reading was getting to the climax.

The raven-haired girl stared at him with eyes dancing mischievously. "Oh am I interrupting something?"

"Yes. You are." He growled. The twosome didn't seem to notice what the boy next to them did. He shoved his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose and blinked at the person standing at the door.

_What weird spiritual pressure? No. It couldn't be spiritual pressure. It wasn't right. Then what could it be? _He peered at the couple still arguing childishly next to him out of the corner of his eyes. They stared right back. They sensed it too.

"Alright class, take your seats and give your full attention to our newest student!" The ever-cheerful teacher exclaimed as she entered the room last. All of Ichigo's companions already had their attention trained at that person at the door. "Miss Sayomi Kurotora Winters from the United States!"

The class greeted the girl with polite interest. A yankee could either be interesting or annoying, ne? She was slim and lithe, she was taller than most girls, but her size didn't hold up to a silent power that could just barely be felt from her posture. She had large golden eyes framed with silky brown hair that was cut medium in length into waves that curved away from her tanned, angled face dusted with the faintest of freckles. Everyone could just sense a crisp, gentle air about her, an aura that just seemed to radiate and spread infectiously throughout the room.

The introduced girl smiled shyly and bowed her head of golden brown hair before replying. "Pleased to meet you." Her accent was amazingly perfect for someone who didn't look a speck of Japanese. The teacher whispered a question that sounded like "Can you write your name on the board?" She nodded and quickly printed her full name then turned back to the staring class. "Please call me Sami if that's okay."

Her smile was so dazzling and friendly that several people dared the chance to bombard the girl with questions before she could take her assigned seat. She answered them all with equal politeness and sincerity and then took her small blue bookbag to the empty seat to Ichigo's right. The class was satisfied with the new student. She was classified as interesting and likable. Her middle name was her great-grandmother's name and her mother taught her Japanese when she was only a child. Her father was part Hispanic and was in the Army at an American base nearby when he met her mother. Currently she was living with her mother's relatives. She liked soccer, reading, and drawing. Her favorite color was green and her favorite animal was a tiger.

But that one question though. There was one question she neglected to answer. "Why did you move here?" That one question kept the other students wondering. She was mysterious and kindly. Very interesting.

"Um excuse me…um?" Sami turned to ask her new neighbor with a questioning look as class began. "Ichigo."

"Um thanks. Ichigo, this is gonna sound weird but…are you reading Shakespeare by chance?" Her bottomless eyes strayed to the book he was trying to read and her face flushed a bit with embarrassment.

The boy blinked. "Uh yeah. Orthello."

"Oh eheh! That's what I thought!" She smiled pleasantly, with perfect teeth. "You see, that's what we were reading for homework back home and I really enjoyed it and well…just wondering! Sorry to disturb you!" Her large eyes saddened suddenly and she turned to greet her other new neighbors politely.

Ichigo stared curiously at her when a note plopped in his lap.

_**Looks like the new girl is a nerd like you! :3**_

The crudely drawn bunny gave the notee away. Ichigo seethed.

_**Shut up! Someone finally appreciates classic literature around here! Seeing as the previous new girl was a disappointment. And that bunny sucks as usual.**_

Underneath he wrote his concern.

_**What do ya think her spiritual pressure means?**_

He passed it back when the teacher's back was turned, she was saying something about having to get something from the office and would have to leave the class for a few minutes. The note was immediately thrown back.

_**Well ignoring that quirk…I really don't know. I can't trace it as a spiritual pressure, but I can sense something…**_

He smirked at the supposedly 'thoughtful' bunny she scribbled in the margin. Yet in all seriousness, he couldn't understand the sensation either.

"Hello…um…Rukia is it?" A smooth velvety voice interrupted his thoughts. The shinigami in question looked startled for a moment before putting on her usual perky façade. "Why yes it is! Nice to meet you!"

"Right back at you!" Sami smiled shyly, brushing a stubborn strand of hair behind her ear, revealing a medium-sized silver hoop earring. "Um sorry to disturb you but could you tell me where the nearest bathroom is? I'd ask the teacher but she left somewhere and I _really_ have to use it."

_There's something off in her eyes now…Rukia thought as a shiver ran down her spine. There's something shadowy hidden in those golden depths. They look almost hollow with something…_

"Oh you're not disturbing me! The only one disturbing is Ichigo! Heehee! No the bathroom is just around the corner to the left." Rukia said brushing her unease off with her wit.

Ichigo scowled at the midget and fired back but only half-heartedly because he saw that something was wrong. The girl thanked Rukia and stalked out the door. No sooner had she gone when Ichigo cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"Something's not right about her." Then before Ichigo could respond, his badge went off. HHOOOLLLOOWW HOOLLLOOWW!! Everyone in Ichigo's posse immediately turned to his direction. He stood up ready to go, Rukia by his side, checking her phone. "Four." She said.

But to his surprise Chad stood up shaking his head. "I'll go. You guys have been missing a lot lately."

Ichigo smirked. "Fine. We'll all go. Tatsuki, Orihime, Mizuiro, cover for us."

And with that, the three dashed out of the room and down the hall. When they got outside they were not disappointed. Four large hollows tipped their heads back and shrieked their presence from behind the gym. Rukia and Ichigo slipped into their respective shinigami forms, telling their mod souls to take cover behind some trees. Chad dashed off ahead of the two, his right arm transforming. Time to get to work.

The first three hollows cackled at their appearance, showing their snakelike fangs, flicking forked tongues. They all had a curious snake-like appearance to them. The king cobra looking one skittered to the left, taking charge of the attack, while the other two flanked the right and charged the front.

Chad took the frontal attacker, dodging as it struck at him with its white face leering menacingly. It doubled back as Chad ran straight at its head. The hollow growled and skittered to the side, aiming to strike again as the giant boy missed his target. With a satisfied hiss it pierced flesh, only glancing, but could still taste the warm blood as it spurted from the wound.

Chad let out a grunt as the hollow coiled backwards, prepared to strike once again. He ignored the searing pain in his arm from the cut and this time focused his attack to hit right as the hollow struck again. THWACK! He released his cocked fist as the hollows head came shooting down in aggression. The blow smashed through its reptilian skull, shattering it to a million pieces until it slowly dissolved into nothingness.

Ichigo and Rukia weaved in and out of the other two hollow's charges. Rukia unsheathed her pure white blade and danced to the side, skirting with deadly accuracy as she sliced and cut through the hollow. Her ebony blade transformed into crimson as she pulled it upwards to the hollow's head. The effect was quick and immediate. Its painful shriek rang in her ears as she landed deftly on the ground, its form completely turned to dust.

Ichigo took the pell-mell brash action of head on combat. He didn't dodge attacks as the cobra-hollow hissed only inches from his ear, he merely blocked with the jet-black Zangetsu, never pausing in his dash till he lunged and struck with full force at its skull. The sigh of his robes and the slice of his blade the only sounds to his ears. The hollow never had a chance. "Well that takes care of that." He muttered under his breath before joining the other two.

"Baka! That was reckless!" Ichigo winced as a midget's foot connected with his shin. The two were about to begin another pointless argument but ceased when they noticed their injured comrade. "Chad, you okay?" The large youth simply nodded as he clamped a massive hand on his bleeding arm. He was distracted by something other than pain. "Weren't there four hollows?" The violet eyed shinigami traded a startled glance with the amber-eyed one before looking wildly about for the last hollow. Rukia pulled out her hollow tracking device again in silent panic. "Its spiritual pressure vanished. I don't see it anywhere."

Ichigo cursed aloud, angered that he had missed one. "Dammit! Where the hell did it go?!" He slung his zanpakto over his shoulder with a scowl.

"Ichigo we don't know where it went. There's no use trying to find it if the tracker doesn't even show it." Rukia frowned warningly at him, knowing what Ichigo was most likely to do now. She didn't like missing one either. Who knows where its gone and what it's doing now. But rushing off after it could get them nowhere.

She sighed and beckoned 'Pyon' over to her side so she could climb back in her gigai. "Here Chad, let me heal that wound up a little bit." The shinigami stood on tiptoes to start the healing process. She mumbled something under her breath as her hands started to glow on the patch of dark bloodied skin. The wound wasn't deep, but the scratch itself was wide and the blood just wouldn't colligate.

Ichigo whistled at the wound on his friend's upper arm as he approached, silently fuming that Rukia had read his mind. "Damn that's one nasty cut."

Wincing slightly as Rukia closed the wound up somewhat he questioned Chad about where the last hollow was during the fight so he could try to track it down on his own later but realized his chum's attention was fixated on something behind his shoulder. The fact was…Chad saw something that he hadn't noticed earlier while he was in combat. In fact, he was sure that the vision before him wasn't there until just a few minutes ago. With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he knew without a doubt that what he was looking at right now wasn't natural. It was something that wasn't right at all.

At the base of a tree just inside his field of vision, four serpents slithered through the leaf litter. Four?

As the threesome walked briskly back to class, Chad wondered why he had kept the sight to himself. He winced slightly as throbbing from his bandaged arm intensified, interrupting his thoughts. The short raven-haired girl led the way back to class, soundlessly, absorbed in her own thoughts and very much perplexed on where the whereabouts of that last hollow. Of course some hollows got away, that sort of 

thing happened in the shinigami world. But it was rare that her pager blipped like that. It was rare that the hollow got away _and_ completely disappeared on the tracking pager as well.

Ichigo was still thoughtful as to how he lost track of a whole monstrous beast the size of a house. It irked him to know one got away. _It could be that one hollow that kills hundreds of other innocent people! Destroying thousands of families and friendships. Impacting on millions._ He didn't know when he first started thinking in this fashion, but he was pretty sure it was when he truly accepted his new role and responsibility as shinigami. Of course, he would understand the pain of this situation and of course he would want to keep others from experiencing it, if he could. And he did have the power to protect now.

He watched Rukia's petite form ahead of him from the corner of his upturned eyes. _He had that bunny obsessed midget to thank for that._

Gears still inaudibly turning in each of their minds, they hastily made their way back to their respective classroom and were shocked to find…the teacher was still not there. Everyone was out of their seats, chatting with friends and joking quietly amongst themselves so they didn't even notice the three approaching their seats…or Chad's bandaged arm. Or so they thought.

Orihime and Tatsuki looked up from their animated conversation with Sami as they took their seats. "Oh um…Mrs. Okatawa still hasn't come back from the office. No one knows why." The more busty of the three informed them.

Ichigo let out a sigh as he plopped wearily into his chair. "Lucky us."

Rukia gave him a warning look before hastily changing the subject when she noticed Sami's curious stare. "So what were you guys talking about? It sounded interesting!"

Tatsuki took the bait and played along. "Oh we were just telling Sami-chan all about the different clubs and activities here. I was trying to get her to join soccer club since she loves it so much."

Sami's eyes crinkled into a grin. "Yeah well I'll definitely think about it. There is so much to do here at this school. In my old school all we had were sports teams, student council, random bowling club, and the lonely Japanese culture club." She gave a short laugh. "That last one doesn't hold a candle to the real place though." Her eyes went suddenly distant. "It really _is_ beautiful here."

The others around her just stared dumbly. She sounded as if she was confirming something. Noticing the awkward silence she laughed again. "Heh! Sorry about that! I tend to space out sometimes."

Tatsuki grinned and tapped her best friend on the head. "Don't worry. Orihime here is the master at that!"

Said girl remained placid and simply smiled as everyone let out an amused snort. "Ehehehe!" She quickly composed herself and then wildly waved her arms about, her face lit in sudden inspiration. "I know what club you could do! You could join the handicrafts club!"

Now everyone sweatdropped. "Eh…well…um…"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes at her friend as Sami tried to form a polite form of rejection to that plan. "Orihime! It's obvious that Sami isn't interested in that!"

"Well I'm sorry Orihime! It was a thoughtful idea anyways." "Oh well…I hope you find the perfect club where you'll do something you really enjoy!" The long-haired girl's smile was sweet and sincere.

"Thanks Orihime that's very sweet!"

This whole time Sami could feel four pairs of eyes trained inconspicuously on her from all angles. She tried not to let it bother her much but she couldn't help but look up and meet with one of the stares. She couldn't help but challenge. It was in her blood after all, though no one else knew it. So she met with one of the pairs that was looking directly at her. She raised her eyes and looked beyond Orihime. The enormous boy with the long curly hair was staring at her, well with at least one chocolate eye that she could see. His other was hidden beneath a surge of jet-black curl that fell gently over a full nose and framed his well-angled face. His tanned skin gave away his ethnicity. And the bandage on his arm was suspicious. _He's rather handsome_. She thought. He was the type that liked to keep to himself and by the looks of it, was very loyal to friends.

They kept eye contact for a long time, summing each other up, trying to read the other's suspicions and ending up losing the suspicious drive. He looked away first. The depths of her golden gaze made him uneasy and the shadows lying beneath the surface of the gold-flecked shimmers in them kept him at bay of interpreting his qualms inside them. There was no way to navigate into her thoughts, her eyes, slightly tinged with a bronze tint was a void, a bottomless hole that no soul could dare jump into without ever hoping to see daylight again. He knew as he watched her chit-chat in front of him…that she was hiding something within her. Something that she was still learning to control.

He didn't think the others could sense it, but he knew he could. There was an imminent streak of blackness in her. From the way she talked, to the way she moved, he could feel it emitting from her body in waves. She kept it well-hidden, but to the keen prying eye, as was Chad, since he learned and watching that listening can tell you more than words, he could see it radiating from her.

But oddly enough, it wasn't all darkness that lay within her. No. Chad could also sense, while shadows in her eyes, there was a beautiful sheltering light calling to all who beheld them. That was the one thing she didn't bother to hide. It was easily perceived by the others and made them feel an attraction to her, like moths to a flame. Only this flame…this seemingly normal girl, wasn't the kind to burn and cause harm. Chad knew that but then grew only more confused about her than he already was. It was extremely bewildering. There was darkness in her, yet she did no harm? It made no sense but that was what made him look away in the end. He saw all of this in just a brief glimpse.

In her mind's eye, Sami smiled triumphantly. She had won this staring contest. The tall boy looked very baffled for some reason and she didn't understand it. As she read his gaze, she came up short. She seemed to have met her match in creating a barrier with her eyes. The boy was a master at shielding emotion and it intrigued her. She had reasons enough to keep people out, but then what did the boy have to hide? What did all of the people in his circle of friends have to hide, huh? The other three pairs of eyes were still watching her, but she knew with certainty that they were merely sensing her 'shroud of mystery' that she liked to keep up. The boy was the only one who understood something deeper than the surface. This could be meddlesome. Or this could be interesting. Just like the arrival of a yankee student, ne?

Finally, before Ishida could surmise his suspicions from behind his stare, before Rukia could understand that Sami's spiritual pressure was missing now, before Ichigo could wonder just what was so odd about this new girl…the bell rang for lunch. And the MIA teacher finally came back. And before everyone left the room. Before any thoughts regarding the mystery behind the interesting new student named Sayomi Kurotora Winters could be processed. The teacher called out a simple command.

"Yasutora, Winters. Please see me for a minute before you go to lunch."

* * *

_**TBC!! DADADADA!**_

_**A/N: Please give me feedback for this totally bizarre story idea. I hope it's at least somewhat promising cuz it took a bit more thought process then all of my other fanfics. And don't worry! I'm just flipping between stories like a goober and will continue with all of the stories for both Eyesh and Bleach! Also i was a loser and added some things that are very similar to me...like for one...MY NAME! Geez i'm so wierd!**_

**Sam: Wow that poor girl has a mouthful of name!**

**Hiruma: Sucks for her.**

**Ichigo: Who the heck are you and where did you get that gun?!**

**Sean: Where am I?!**

**Hiruma: (blasts him back to the moon where he belongs) Damn. Looks like you've got a typo problem effen waffle…**

**Ichigo:WTHECK?!**

**Sean: WHY?! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME SO??**

**Sam: Die typo.**

**Sean: WAH!**


	2. Chapter 2 Two Hollows Make a wHole

_**Hollow Eyes**_

**Chapter Two: Two Hollows Make a wHole**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach! Or Hiruma! (how could I? he owns everything through blackmail). I OWN SAMI! I know it said Kiri by accident last chapter but seriously KIRI IS MINE TOO! SHE"S IN ANOTHER STORY SO LEAVE HER BE!

A/N: Hey I just wanna say sorry to Halibel Lecter but I was JKn bout 'stupid Senna'! I honestly really like her character! I was in apple juice state! And yes I know I spelled it wrong the first time on the original summary for this but I spent like forevers working on an Eyeshield 21 fic where the main character is Sena. So ma bad! sticks tongue out at myself Also I don't know if anyone noticed but I accidently put Chad's first name instead of his last when the teacher called for them at the end of last chapter. AGAIN slaps maself

**Ichigo: I'm really confused with everything thus far…**

**Sam: Well good for you.**

**Sean: I knew you'd come back to me!**

**Sam: W-HOW"D YOU COME BACK TO LIFE!?**

**Sean: Love will prevail!  
Sam: Hey Hiruma! I actually need your help!**

**Hiruma: My pleasure to kill…(blasts to moon permanently?)**

**Ichigo: ?!**

**Sam: ICHIGO GO HOME!**

**Sami: Hey creator! Why are our names so similar?**

**Sam: Umm…SAMS RULE DUH!**

_Random Song of Mo: Fences By Paramore_

* * *

"Sado, Winters. Please see me for a minute."

Chad felt a chilling sense of foreboding tremor through him as he walked over to his teacher's desk. That new girl was making him feel a little uneasy. Keigo playfully punched the giant's arm as he exited the classroom for lunch with everyone else. Well he only succeeded in punching Chad's elbow since he was so tall.

"Hurry please so you can get to lunch and eat like ravenous animals!" The teacher called from her desk.

"OOHH! You have to stay behind with the cute new girl! LUCKY!" Keigo's eyes gleamed with boyish mischief as he pranced away. Chad only grunted (and sweatdropped).

"Something's a little off about that girl Chad." A sudden voice behind the tall boy caused him turn around. Ishida stood directly behind him, the light reflecting off his glasses made him look a little intimidating. The quincy wasn't saying it as a warning, merely a fact to those who were observant. Only Chad, however, knew the depth of Sami's shadowed eyes, therefore, the observant were usurped.

The half Jap did his usual reply and watched his other friend join the others (at a distance) who were waiting. Ichigo gave Chad a backglance that said 'careful'. The two, even though they had been close friends since junior high, rarely spoke, and if they did it was mostly Ichigo. So communication was basically through looks. Chad nodded and observed as he led the group away, Rukia looking thoughtful, Keigo and Mizuiro talking animatedly about girls, Tatsuki and Orihime talking animatedly about food, and the other minor characters whose names escape me. (That tall track girl, glasses girl, and cute dolli girl.)

Mrs. Okatawa straightened up some papers she was grading and glanced up. Sami was staring curiously nearby with a lunch sack in hand and Chad was just standing there practically stooping over to look down on her. The longtime teacher couldn't help but smile at the enormous gap they kept between them and the way they avoided eye contact, facing away from the other. They were visibly cautious of each other. Like they were nervous with looking at each other. _Must be young love…love at first sight! Oh so cute! They make a nice couple! The shy couple! _She thought with childish glee. The teacher was sadly mistaken however.

Sami shot a glare at the taller boy through the corners of her eyes when the teacher leaned over to rummage through her desk for a pen. And Chad just remained as still as stone, passive and ignoring. On the inside, he felt that icy chill as her golden eyes connected with his. In _her _mind she was seething that he wasn't biting at her basic challenge. She needed a fearful reaction to keep him out of her plans. It frustrated her how he could be so tranquil.

"Well then!" Mrs. Okatawa finally found one of her elusive pens. "There we go! Now…" Her voice went all businesslike. The two waited patiently while on the inside they wanted to just dash out of the room. Away from the other. But the poor misled teacher wouldn't have know that, instead she turned to (looked waaay up) Chad. "Miss Winters here as you know, Mr. Sado, has transferred from the United States, but it has been brought to my attention, hence me taking so long in the office because that woman in the front office sure can talk…um no one heard that so anyways…(Chad and Sami: …) it seems that Miss Winters hasn't yet learned most of the past chapters in our Math curriculum so you…" She gestured up at him and he blinked surprised.

"Since you happen to be one of the student's in the top rankings of your class…and the only one that doesn't have extracurricular activities…I was gonna ask Ishida or Orihime but they got that weird Handicrafts club and I don't want to anger people with needles and our top ranking girl is in track and she's scary so…do you think…" _This teacher sure can talk…maybe that's why she took so long? Not __someone in the office?_ Chad pondered, slightly curious. _Yeah. Must be. _Little did he know Sami was thinking the same thing.

"Do you think you could help Miss Sami here catch up to our pace? Maybe you could tutor after school, set up some place in the library, or…" Mrs. Okatawa thought with a mischievous grin. _Matchmaker time!_ "…you could try trading addresses and tutor at home or whenever either of you have time."

"NO!" Mrs. Okatawa jumped at the sudden noise from the two seemingly quiet students. They both stared shocked at the other. They had shouted in unison. Sami cleared her throat to lessen the awkward tension. "Um…what I mean Mrs. Okatawa is that this is very unnecessary though thoughtful." Her face flushed slightly from her outburst before. "I can certainly catch up on my own."

Chad grunted to clear his throat too. "Yeah. Um. I'm too busy actually." _Like wondering when I'll get to eat._

_Oh no ya don't! _Unfortunately, the teacher was stubbornly persistent. With assuming the impossible. _This is the perfect chance for you too to get to know each other! YEA! They're being shy!_

_I can't have anybody getting to know me or coming to my home! _Sami thought panicked. _My cover'll be blown!_

"Well I highly doubt that!" The matchmaker teacher smiled brightly. Maybe too brightly. "I _am_ the person who controls your grades, remember?"

"Ehehe…"

"So that settles it! You'll tutor Sami!" Her eyes lit up with eerie happiness. "Right…Chad?" Suddenly the room felt darker. And her voice lost it's cheer.

Said boy gulped as he was called by his nickname. "Uh…yes ma'am." _This is not good…_

The teacher turned her head to the unhappy girl. "Right…Sami?"

"Right…ma'am." _Crap! Now what do I do?!_

_Yes! I did it! I'm so naughty! Heehee! _The teacher's smile grew very wide and the room was filled with beaming sunlight. "Good! Now go get some lunch! Go on! Don't be shy! Shoo shoo!"

She shoved them both out the door and giggled madly at the unsuspecting teens, her head peeking through the window at them.

_Great…and what an odd teacher._ Sami and Chad thought simultaneously.

They were shoved into each other by the teacher. Sami, being the lightest, knocked over by Chad's bulk and was sprawled on the floor. She started to clamber to her feet when a giant hand appeared in front of her, offering her help standing up. "Here." He said. Both of his eyes were visible now. She still couldn't read them, but his gentleman-like action surprised her. (giggle somewhere)

"Ah that's okay I'm fine." Her reply was quick. She jumped up on her feet and dusted herself off. "Well see ya then…I guess I'll go to lunch." She started to briskly walk away. Anywhere away.

"Uh…do you even know where to go?" His low voice echoed down the hall at her retreating form heading for the gym.

_Aw crud! I'm so stupid!_ "…Not the slightest clue." She sighed and turned back to the giant guy.

His lip twitched into the faintest of grins. "Follow me." (more immature giggling somewhere)

"Fine." Sami was not happy. Not one bit. This guy was besting her.

* * *

"Chad's walking with the HHHHOOOTTT new girl!! Darnet! Why don't I get any girls?!" Keigo hooted from his spot on the roof. "I mean, Ichigo's got Rukia now-OWIE!" Keigo abruptly got a face full of Ichigo's fist.

"What the hell're you talking 'bout?!" Ichigo growled enraged. But then paused suddenly to greet his friend. "Hey Chad. What's up?" He asked implying the teacher's reason for keeping him late.

"I'm…" He glanced at the golden haired girl beside him, questioning her with a silent look if it was okay to reveal the turn of events. She just shrugged. It doesn't matter.

"…going to tutor her." The other's all gathered on the roof gasped and stared startled.

Orihime broke the silence. "Oh really? In what subject, Sayomi-chan?"

The tanned girl smiled gently at the brown-haired girl. "Math. You see Americans aren't as smart and don't learn as much as what you guys have already learned so…Chad here's going to tutor me to get me caught up with the rest of you smart people. The teacher chose him because apparently he doesn't have any extracurricular activities and would have more time to help me. "

"Oh! Ehehe! That makes sense!" Everyone's curiousity seemed slightly more satisfied with the answer, but were all a little awed with the fact that Chad was chosen. They all went back to previous conversations and let the two squeeze into the lunch circle.

Sami used this time to properly observe her new fellow classmates. She sat cross-legged in the shade, munching on her bologna and mustard sandwich, and settling her back against a wall.

The cluster of girls that I was talking to seems nice enough. Though that track girl is a bit cold and scary, I think she just falls under the phrase 'quiet intensity', her eyes are clear and full of hope for the future. Track is tough. That glasses girl freaks me out so I'll just have to be wary of her. Hmm. Orihime is very sweet. And the way she stares at Carrot Top whenever she's deep in thought means the obvious. Tatsuki is just like me, tomboyish, a flair for sports and putting boys in line. Heh! That Ishida guy was staring at me earlier, but he doesn't seem all that bad. His eyes are a bit harder to read but they seem to say 'don't underestimate me'. He also glances at Orihime a lot. And I don't think it has to do with her loud random shouts of her bizarre cooking ideas. Heehee!

Grinning, the observing girl pulled out a pack-drink. "Oh!" A soft voice cried out with wonder. Sami's keen ears pointed to the short raven-haired classmate named Rukia who was sitting a respectful distance away from her strawberry friend. Ichigo heard her too and realizing what she was ogling about before Sami did, groaned and rolled his eyes going back to arguing with Tatsuki about some childhood memory in karate class.

"What is that Sami-chan? A juice? From America?" The shorter girl's eyes were wide with awe and curiosity. She was staring at her pack-drink with such childlike wonder it was cute.

"Ah. Yes."

Ichigo smirked. "Obsessive chibi."

The cute look on her face was instantly transformed into one of loathing. "I can't help it! Juice is so good!"

_Those two seem close. They don't even call each other with titles._ "Hey Rukia?" She got the petite girl's attention before a fight broke out with Carrot Top. "Would you like me to bring an extra one tomorrow so you could try it?"

The girls eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh thank you so much! You're so kind! Unlike someone…"

Thus lighting the fuse for another argument. Sami smiled knowingly, reading the relaxation in their bodies, and the liveliness in their eyes. _They must do this a lot ,ne?_

Sami whipped out a bag of BBQ chips, letting herself relax slightly and started snacking with a crunch. She took a deep and then called out with her inner voice to all who could hear in the vicinity. A flock of doves were perched on a nearby grove of Japanese maples, even here, their coos were the same. They filled her heart with a sort of comfort. Familiarality. Memories bubbled up in her thoughts… NO! She mentally shoved them aside and was jerked away from her innermost self. Rukia and Ichigo's fighting was growing louder.

Crunch! Sweet familiar BBQ chips danced on her tongue. Then she winced, her sensitive ears smarting. Rukia and Ichigo's fighting was growing louder over the already loud story that Keigo was telling and the song that Orihime was singing. And they all ignored the two's loud disagreement like they were used to it! "Orale! Geez!" She muttered under her breath. _This group could get pretty noisy .Reminds me my old school when things where different…_

"You know Spanish too?" A low voice awoke her from memories she was trying not to remember. That Chad guy again. He was sitting nearby and she didn't even notice.

Sami sighed. "Yeah well my last name may not tell you much but my dad's mom, my abuela, was Hispanic. My dad grew up with a bit of Spanish and he taught me when he could, but when he went off to war, I ended up picking up quite a bit from her instead. I was learning it back at my old school." _Why am I telling him all this?! I was trying not to think about the past! _With downcast eyes, Sami cringed at herself. I might as well just tell him my whole life story_! GEEZ! NO FRIGGAN WAY!_ _I can't be a friendly with him! Or anyone! Me on the DL!_

She shook her head and muttered absentmindedly in Spanish. "Wow. Soy tan mudo para decir que y aquellos tipos todavía luchan ahí. Por qué no hacen ellos sólo consiguen un cuarto ya. Sheesh!" (Wow. I'm so dumb for saying that and those guys are still fighting over there. Why don't they just get a room already. Sheesh!)

Suddenly Chad let out a short laugh, something he rarely did. It was very pleasant on the ears and nice sounding. Everyone turned to stare at him, this was definitely a sight to behold. The fighting, storytelling, and singing and all chatter was immediately silenced in order to watch the usually calm and collected giant…snort with laughter.

"Chad?" Now his friends were getting worried. He wasn't laughing now, just sorta giggling. "Chad?!" Finally after one whole minute of guffaws were subsided. "Hmm. Sorry. I'm better now." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He smiled awkwardly until everyone went back to the usual. Then he turned to face Sami and spoke in perfect Spanish. "That was pretty funny. It's been awhile since I've talked in Spanish." Her face was bright red and she was staring at her half-full bag of chips in front of her like it grew legs and needed to die. CRUNCH! CRUNCH! She snacked furiously.

_This is sooo infuriating! He's laughing at me! That jerk! And so embarrassing that I was talking to myself…_

_**Listen to the light…relax yourself…too tightly wound can make detonations…harmful to the balance…**_

The voice whispered softly in her head.

She sighed again. "Me too."

* * *

Little did the two know that while appearing to be arguing…well after they really argued…Rukia managed to send an important message to Ichigo. With several bunny depictions of course.

**Her spiritual pressure or whatever it is, has vanished. I noticed it was gone when we returned from killing those hollows.**

Ichigo's brows furrowed in thought. Then scribbled a note back when he pretended to swat at Rukia. Very stealthy.

**Oh so that's what was different…what do you think this means? Should we ask Urahara?**

The note came back again when she punched his arm. **I don't know. Yes we should go after school.**

He nodded before replying. "Your bunnies still suck." The reply was a smack to the head.

* * *

Chad talked awhile in Spanish with Sami, mentally testing her vocabulary, and all the while, trying to figure her out. He was still weary of her, but now he knew that the feeling was mutual…for some reason. Her eyes never gave her away yet when he'd laughed he caught a glimpse of her true self. The girl who didn't hold back, who spoke her mind, who was confident in things.

He guessed that the reason she was weary of him was because of his size and/or appearance. (Chad gets and A for effort.) He knew he looked kinda intimidating and unapproachable. He thought that his staring contest with her earlier might have made her suspicious about something. Wait. He knew that she was suspicious, and maybe she was suspicious of him being suspicious of her being suspicious and therefore (pant)she was scared he was guessing what she was suspicious for. "Ugh." His head really hurt now. And he still didn't understand her.

But then he remembered when he'd watched her try to destroy her chip bag with her eyes. There was a fiery purpose to them, had he made her mad then? But then when she answered, her eyes cooled and she sounded like she was forced to answer.

If he ignored the slight shiver down his spine every time he accidently slipped into her pool of golden eyes, the shadows seemed less noticeable and her beauty within shone even brighter.

* * *

Ishida glanced at the new girl every now and then…he just had a feeling he was right about this. A gut intuition. This girl wasn't what she seemed. He didn't know if she was for good or for the other team but what he did know about Sami was certain. She was a shinigami. Her spirit ribbons were the same faint color as Ichigo's only they weren't ribbons. They were writing snakes, fallen leaves, flying doves.

He watched as she called out with some sort of power surge like a magnet. He felt her reitsu gently rise into noticeablity again for a brief second. He didn't know what kind of shinigami she was or if she even was one…but there was something dark about it.

Now though, she looked the picture of innocence. Well as innocent looking a slim foreign girl with golden hair can be while chatting to a giant in Japanese and Spanish. Chad looked vaguely amused about something and the girl talked with a hint of cautiousness in her voice, like she was containing something and was afraid it would slip out in words. Ishida shook his head. He was crazy wasn't he? Another kind of shinigami? Like that could ever happen… there was enough of those pesky bakas as it was already. (Senna: Hey you guys! Remember me already!)

Then Rukia's phone pager went off. And all hell broke loose.

__

* * *

_**Wells what do ya think peeps!? Thanks to my bro for coming up with Sami's weird last name. Yeah I know this chapter was pretty boring and devoid of action but…my fingers have minds of their own. If you have two eyes and one mouth and two hands then press the button and REVIEW! If not…sux for you! HA! JK! THIS STORY IS CRAZY! Oh yeah is my Spanish right? I wasn't sure...and also that's what I really eat for lunch everyday at school. Bologna, cheese and mustard sandwhich and BBQ chips and a pack-drink. Well not everyday. The sandwhich is the only thing I eat everyday...**_

_**Ichigo: I still don't get it.**_

_**Sam: I don't care. And now I'm going to bed before Sean magically appears to ruin this ending.**_

_**Ichigo: OK…**_


	3. Chapter 3 Sixth Sense, Maybe More

_**Hollow Eyes**_

**Chapter Three: Sixth Sense, Maybe More**

_**Disclaimer:**__I need to bleach my teeth again because they look less white as they usually do. Oh wait, this is the disclaimer right? Oh yeah well I seriously don't own Bleach. Just Sayomi and that mysterious Kiri person in another story._

_**A/N:**__Again…I've noticed another booboo in my last chapter. I was supposed to write why their teacher was digging for a pen, and she was supposed to wave it around. It was a minor error that I'm sure no one noticed…till I mentioned it just…now…AW CRUD! Yes I know me and the main character have almost the same names. Sami and Sam. But I couldn't help it!! Sayomi is easily shortened to that! Also…WHY AREN"T PEOPLE REVIEWING!? AT LEAST FLAME ME! Visit ma profile to see my awesome fanart on my blog!_

**Kon: Review if you love me!!**

**Ichigo: Well then no one's gonna review…that's the problem…**

**Kon: HEY!!**

**Sam: Review if you love Rukia! Op! That means you'll haveta review then Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: WAH!?**

**Hiruma (jotting down that tidbit for future ref): Why the hell am I here again?!**

**Sami: Um…you're pretty cool!**

**Naruto: BELIEVE IT!**

**Sam: Crossovers?! When did that happen?!**

**Sean: Whenever I first met you…sigh**

**Sam: You are in a wheelchair and you still came… HIRUMA!! HECK ICHIGO GO BANKAI AND KILL THIS COCKROACH!!**

**Ichigo: Might as well…**

**Hiruma: KEKEKEKKEKE!!**

**Sean: EEEPPP!! X,o**

_Random Song of the Mo: She's the Blade By Sugarcult_

* * *

Rukia's phone pager went off. And all hell broke loose. Well… not really.

The Quincy watched the scene unfold before him, all the while waiting…for the new girl to suddenly leave. He had carefully noted that earlier, right before Rukia's pager went off in the classroom…Sami had left to go to the 'restroom' almost like she knew what was about to happen. But the dark-haired boy had to mentally scratch his head when it came to the fact she came back at a decently normal time and about ten minutes went by until Chad, Rukia, and Ichigo returned as well.

_So what will she do?_ He pondered.

"Aw damnit! Again?" Ichigo cussed as he stood up. Rukia, joined him but gave him a warning look, lacing it with a silent one that reminded him that _someone_ here didn't know his secret. Or they didn't know the person referred to's secret either for that matter.

Rukia switched her best winning smile on her face and perkily came up with a believable excuse. "Time for your medicine, Ichigo! Don't complain! To the nurse we go!"

"Wha-!!" A pop from a vein in his neck, could distinctly be heard. She gave him no time to be angry however, for she dragged him away by the arm.

"I SAID DON"T COMPLAIN!"

Everyone else in the posse just laughed nervously as they heard several loud thuds as a certain strawberry was dragged down the stairs at a brisk speed. "Ehehe." _What a lame excuse. But certainly a bit believable._ Some checked to see how the newest member to the group would respond.

Sami pulled her exotic tawny hair back into a ponytail for the breeze up on the roof was starting to get in her mouth as she ate, amazingly she didn't voice the obvious question written all over her face. "Um so that's where they go…"

In fact her expression was that of incredulity and doubt. Not fooling anyone.

Her newfound yet very cautious lunch companion, Chad wondered about her sullenly to himself. He had just about given up trying to figure her out since it was so frustrating. But…he couldn't help but wonder if she was truly confused and wondering or if she was just faking it? She seemed to just automatically accept those two disappearing so easily and without question. She didn't ask about his arm either, and she hadn't asked where the three of them went when the teacher was gone earlier. Maybe she just wasn't the nosy type. Yeah. That was probably true. But then again…

Next to him, Sami crunched on some pocky that Keigo had offered her earlier. As a love offering. Only Sami had just smiled and said simply. "Sorry Keigo. But I _do_love pocky." And she took the offered snack. The boy had been crushed and dashed slowmo away with exaggerated tears trailing. Mizuiro commented something about how girls love to reject 'Asano'. And thus that led to more exaggerated sobbing.

A gleam caught his eyes, Ishida sitting opposite him was looking intently in his direction, the sun reflecting off his glasses. He was wondering the same thing, but neither knew it.

Suddenly Sami let out a small hiss. "What is everyone staring at…" Chad peered at her startled. Her eyes were locked on the remains of pocky left in her delicate hands. They seemed to be shaking slightly and her eyes were narrowed almost to slits. That familiar chill ran down his spine again. An eerie black aura gathered around her as quickly as her change in mood as she sat crouched.

"Grr…I'm not on display! Why does everyone have to stare at me?!" She growled under her downcast eyes. The gold in them dimmed in the shadows. No… the shadows in them shimmered darkly through the gold. She clenched her fists until the last of the pocky was reduced to crumbs that floated away in a rough swift breeze. A few strands of her tawny hair landed across her sharpened features. Blazing with enough spite to burn a forest down, her eyes abruptly scorched his with a flip of her head. "Why?! I'm no different!" A sort of spiritual pressure like presence emitted evilly from her. _What the?!_

Chad felt startled enough to move backwards. Waves of heat could practically be felt on his confused face. She slowly scooted forward, eyes blazing with hatred, body tense and ready to spring like a cornered tiger. Stunned, Chad chose to stand his ground, summoning reitsu around his right fist and feeling the soft zaps of energy starting to form at the tips of his fingers. He tensed as well, when she inched even closer on the ground. His back was against the wall now, with his body in the easiest posture to spring forth and defend. Then… in a blink of an eye she winced and stood up shaking her head as if to clear it.

The puzzled giant, still weary, paused in his arm transformation. Orihime felt the disturbance behind her from where Chad and Sami were and tried her best to distract Tatsuki and the others so they wouldn't think to look in the edgy twosome's direction, behind them. Ishida however, felt triumphant in the satisfaction that his ingenious intuition was correct about the foreign teen. She was of spiritual heritage as well as her other lineages. But he was also struck numb in the fact that her power, whatever kind it was, was immensely strong. She might've given Chad some serious injury just now. The thought of such an occurrence gave the Quincy a chill. Sami-chan wasn't just a girl. She was a monster.

_What's wrong with me?! What happened just now?! I-I almost attacked that big guy just now!_Horribly confused, Sayomi walked away toward the back of the roof where the entrance was, and ducked behind a corner to hide between the railing and passageway to go back into the school. Her heart was pounding terribly.

Ishida was still watching her every move, until she hid out of his view. _Any minute now…she'll disappear and her true shinigami form will be revealed._

"Hey Chad what's wrong with you?" Misuiro was standing over his large friend with concern. Chad's shirt collar flapped in the breeze as he sat against the wall, the only movement coming from him as the short black haired player stared. Keigo popped out of nowhere and poked Chad's shoulder. "Eh? What's with that thoughtful look huh?" But still only the breeze stirred his shirt and tousled his waves of dark brown hair as reply. His eyes remained hollow like he had seen a ghost but his hair covered them up so all they saw was his thoughtful façade.

"Chad?" Keigo started flapping his hands wildly in front of his stationary friend. FWAP FWAP!"Hello earth to Chad! What are you doing, huh?!" FWAP FWAP!

Orihime traded a glance with Ishida. "What…happened?" He just shook his head. "S-should I go and check on her?" The chestnut-haired girl wondered out of kindness but also slight weariness. The Quincy immediately objected to such a daring plan. "No! Not now. She's still trying to calm down."

"O-oh…"

"Chad where're you going?!" The couple looked over at Chad's now standing form. He was walking in the direction of where Sami disappeared. Keigo and Misuiro huffed. "Geez fine! Ignore us!"

"Um Chad!" Orihime cried out worriedly.

Ishida placed a slender hand on her shoulder. "It's OK."

"…"Orihime dipped her head, not quite understanding why Chad could check on Sami and she couldn't.

Ishida followed the taller teen at a distance. Still waiting patiently for the change of spiritual pressure.

Chad couldn't explain it but…he needed to go to her. He swallowed the lump of confusion and…apprehension, calmed his senses, grabbed his nerves, and felt his leaden legs move on their own…

_There was something…animal-like in her features then…_

(Cute animals are his weakness but what about threatened/threatening animals?!)

He turned the corner around the side of the entrance and… she wasn't there.

_I knew it. She turned shinigami! _Ishida observed silently. He had kept distance like a wavering shadow behind the lumbering soul. Orihime stubbornly trailed behind the overprotective Quincy.

"Excuse me…" Everyone spun around in the direction they had come. Her lithe form was completely devoid of emotion, the wind sweeping her skirt and tugging on her clothes and hair.

"Uh! Sayomi…chan?" _How'd she get behind them? Did she walk around the other side?_

She lifted her head and smiled cheerfully back. Eerily so…"I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling very well. I think I'm alright now though…" And with that she flipped around and walked back to where she had been sitting eating her lunch. The light dancing around her and her skirt flowing elegantly to match her light steps. Doves flew overhead and leaves spiraled about her in the blinding light.

…_**tamper with the empty…leaves you feeling lonely…the light is always right… always there…never stray from your path…or…**_

_The world will perish…_She breathed into the autumn breeze. _What is wrong with me…I thought I could control this…power._

"Weird. The stupid hollows were gone when we got there!" "Shh! Ichigo, remember?!" "Oh yeah…ma bad." The sound of footfalls distracted the puzzled three who still stood frozen in their tracks. Ichigo and Rukia slammed open the door from the roof entrance. Ichigo wore a bored expression on his mug, Rukia one of annoyance. _No hollows were in sight when we got there so why did the soul pager go off? What a waste of time._

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Ichigo thought about the day's events. First a new girl came, a hollow got away, and now this. A whole six hollows vanished from the face of the earth. Rukia had dragged him all the way down the stairs (literally) and then they had to run all the way to the Riverside district on the other side of town only to find, that the hollows weren't there. They waited the estimated time the pager said yet five minutes later, nothing happened. And the weirdest thing of all was that when they looked around for their targets…they saw nothing but a large flock of doves swirl overhead.

He took a quick peek over at Chad two desks behind him, one row over. His gargantuan pal wasn't acting like himself…if fact no one was acting quite as usual. Ishida was so deep in thought that he even answered a question wrong much to everyone's amazement. Rukia didn't even bother doodling on her note to him, **Everything revolves Sayomi somehow…, **and even Orihime had stopped smiling. Now Chad, he was a total nervous wreck. No one else would know this but Ichigo could clearly see that Chad was upset to the max. The strawberry had only seen his friend since junior high in this state only once before. And that was when he thought he was going to be killed by those thugs who had chained him up in the alley.

Ichigo couldn't help but be at least slightly disturbed. If Chad was scared, then something terrible had happened while he and Rukia had gone on the call of shinigami duty. And it was all because of Sami somehow. But his friends had yet to spill the beans and it frustrated him to the core that he couldn't help them. He pounded his desk in irritation.

"Mr. Kurosaki? Is there something you wish to share with the class?" The annoyed teacher asked.

"No sir. Only something I want to ask." The youth spat out under his breath. Everyone around him grimaced.

The bell finally rang after what seemed an eternity. Chad practically ran out the door, closely flanked by his pissed off best friend. And _he_ was pursued by _his_chibi best friend. "Chad! Get back here dammit!" "Ichigo! Wait!"

"CHAD! LISTEN TO ME DAMN YOU!!" The tallest teen paid no heed to the threatening tone in his shadow's voice and walked at a rapid rate that Ichigo had to jog to catch up with. And Rukia was at a mad dash to keep up with both. They clambered down the school's front steps, the other students trying desperately to stay out of their way. Suddenly, gasps and cat calls filled the air as the sound of wheels on pavement came closer. And then… a kid on a skateboard came out of nowhere! Whoever it was, was hurtling straight at the three confused friends leaping down the steps. Ichigo and Rukia blanched then veered out of the way with a yelp. Chad just stood still on the steps, bracing for impact. He could take it.

The border wore a grey sweatshirt with their hood pulled over so that shadows hid their face. They didn't look out of control or anything, they obviously wanted to go this way for a reason. Much to Chad's surprise, …the rider was wearing the girl's uniform skirt. Some boys watching her weave through whistled as her skirt flapped in the wind, revealing some leg. Still the girl kept coming, a nearby cluster of freshman girls screamed thinking of the horrible collision to come. Only…THUK! Time slowed to a trickle as the hooded girl ollied up and to the right of him…missing him by mere inches…and skidded easily onto the railing with arms outstretched for balance. She turned her head as she went flying past him on the blurred black board.

Her hand darted out and flicked him smack in the forehead. "Tag. You're it…Tora-san."

The hollow golden pools danced, her smile mischievous and playful. Was that a challenge? And then time sped up again, and she slid down the railing with her board screeching, and her skirt fluttered showing black bike shorts, and she landed easily with her blue bookbag thumping into her back, a cute tiger keychain no one had noticed earlier waving a mocking goodbye.

"Who was that?" "Dang! Whoever it is sure can grind the rail!" "Humph. She's gonna get in trouble with the principal for that." "AMAZING!" "Wow she just powned that tall guy!" "What a freak! That girl is so weird whoever she is!" There were both awed onlookers and spiteful snobs frozen with wonder.

"Grr…damn her…" Chad growled uncharacteristically. "Chad?! Where are you going now?! Arg!" "Ichigo! WOULD YOU PLEASE WAIT UP!?"

Chad took off at a sprint after the fleeting form. Inside he was confused. He was terrified of her…then he was drawn to her animal like-ness. Then he feared her inhuman prowess. Then he saw her animalish instinct peeking through. She was…annoyingly annoying and totally infuriatingly impossible to understand. And her challenge just now, made a once dormant part of him that he had buried within himself some time ago, she made it reappear. She kept way out of his reach with blazing, daring speed, weaving through pedestrians and narrowly missing benches and trash cans.

"Chad I'm gonna kill you if ya don't start explaining soon!" An enraged voice yelled from behind him, but he didn't care right now. He felt those feelings of his distant past well up within him from that one challenge in particular.

He still smelled cigar smoke. His abuelo. _Yasutora don't use your hands to harm. Don't let rage consume you…_Back in Mexico, when his beloved abuelo was still alive, was the time when he couldn't back down from threats and challenges. He would just beat the snot out of anyone who dared to mess with him or tease. But he had gotten over that a long time ago. He could take any blow delt him, he could tough it out and keep his thoughts in. And yet this girl finally got his goat somehow. He thought he had promised never to accept challenges as childish as this. But honestly there was no harm with the babyish 'catch me if you can slowpoke' challenge. He couldn't ignore this for some reason.

"Damn…" He muttered as he lost sight of her in a park, he paused to catch his breath. BAM! "Chad start talking fast before I-" Ichigo's kick was so powerful Chad was knocked off his feet. Which is not easy. He stared up at the boy above him, his leering face inches from his nose and his teeth grit into a furious line.

"Ichi…go…Chad. Hollow nearby…AGAIN." Rukia panted after finally catching up to the speed demons. She looked winded for once. That was when a wave of reitsu smashed into the sensories of the arguing boys. Rukia and Ichigo went shinigami and immediately sprung into action by attacking. The hollows screamed and knocked trees around in the park like the leaves waltzing on the wind.

Chad thought. _Where did she go!? That Sami could be in trouble!_ He whipped his head about and spotted her unoccupied board near a bush. _Damn. I guess it's a good thing I decided to accept her challenge._

He charged through the bushes, summoning his spiritual pressure around his fist again. _Where is she?!_

He found her…unconscious and slumped on the ground, blood pooling around her torso. _No…_

"Kekekeke!! Dance effen giant dance! I know you can see me!" Cackled a shrill voice. A large appendage crashed into him, knocking his breath out of him. One hollow had left the others who were fighting with Ichigo and Rukia to chase down a more filling meal. "Aw that's all? You're too boring!" The scorpion hollow had large pinchers and a sinister grin. Its size was enough to flatten a house. It struck the fallen youth with a pincher. "Kekekeke!!"

"Ugh!" Chad lept away with only inches to spare, he felt the wind from the impact where it hit. It retracted its blood glistening claw.

"I was hoping for something more exciting, but oh well I'll just eat you anyways!" It double struck, moving quickly and knocking trees out of its path lazily. "That girl over there shall be the dessert. She wasn't fast enough." The image of her crumpled bleeding form filled his mind. She was innocent. This didn't have to happen to the new girl. Guilt filled the boy. Here he was running after her in anger. Not sure what he was going to do when he had caught up to her. Probably just stand there and say something like 'What did you do that for?' in his usual calm tone. And now she was injured when he could have done something about it. (or something. Chad always blamed himself for things…Ichigo knew this.)

Chad had had enough. With a loud cry he released his arm's protecting form. Swirls of reitsu congregated around his right arm until it transformed. "Hyaaaaaaa!" He charged, his hair blowing out of his face and revealed eyes blazing with fire. Arm transformed, he cocked it back ready to let off an immense blast. Suddenly his arm throbbed. The sting channeled up his body and caused him to double over in pain. He had forgotten all about the injury from earlier. The hollow, however wasted no time in using this weak opportunity.

"Kekeke! Poor stupid shinigami-thingi!" It raised its poison-filled tail over its scornful face. "YA-HA!"

Chad felt a spasm of pain jet all over him, pricking his spine and paralyzing him. For once, he was stuck. His body refused to cooperate and his arm screamed with a vile throb. "Damn…c'mon." The scorpion tail struck. And missed. Chad had bit back the hurt in time to dodge. He wasn't going to let pain kill him. And he definitely was not going down without a proper fight. With all promises with his abuelo to not fight in consideration, he had to at least defend himself and the Sami girl, until someone could heal her.

Blood oozed from his wound and down his arm but he ignored it. The pain spaz-ed out again, but again he just bit his lip and let his will to live take over. "Oh so you are interesting afterall…" The hollow smirked inhumanly.

Then the hollow seemed to make itself look even larger than it already was…it pulled its appendages back and then puffed itself till the tail was arched overhead, threateningly. Its pose could only be described as arched for attack.

"I hate bugs…"(yeas I know scorpions ain't bugs sheesh) Chad mumbled. And with that, he unleashed a powerful blast from his arm as he punched. The blow was powerful enough to destroy the scorpion-hollow's front pinchers. Crimson blood spurt everywhere from the wound, the hollow just cackled.

"KEKEKEKE!! Now that's more like it! MORE! MORE!!" It just arched it tail higher above itself, not even caring that it was missing some limbs. CRACK! A loud noise made Chad look closer at his appalling opponent, all the while on the alert for the hollow to try and strike again. A few baby scorpion things jumped off the hollows back with a squeaky 'YA-HA'. That was when something crashed into him. It was so fast that he couldn't even see it as he felt his feet leave the ground beneath him, the blur smashed him into the nearest tree with jet speed unlike any he had ever felt knock him around, smacking the breath straight out of him. _Was it one of the little scorpions?!_

"Arg!" Chad felt as if every bone in his body was shattered. His vision was off and spotty. There was blood dripping from his parted lips. He couldn't move. If his arm was excruciating enough this was complete hell. The waves of screaming pain turned to agonizing. _I…I have to move…can't see.._

"YA-HA! Gotcha!" Something was pinning him down with frightening force. The squeakiness of its voice matched with the other smaller scorpions he had seen moments before the impact. _One of them snuck up on me…damn._

"Good catch lil one!" The hollows voice was deeper and on the verge of insanity. It was coming closer by the sound of booming thuds near the paralyzed teens ear. "Now hold him still so I can finish him off. He got soooo boring there." SCHING! Chad didn't have to see it to know that the main scorpion hollow had arched his poison tipped tail in position. "Let's put him out of his misery, ne?" The smaller one chortled happily. As if this was something good.

_Damn…I need to move… _His limbs felt frozen. Something incredibly strong held him down. He summoned up something to help him in his daze. Only…no strength came. Memories came instead. _No this isn't the time to be thinking about that!! I need to move._ Still momentarily blinded he felt what appeared to be the baby scorpion hollow press down on him harder, one hard leg pressing into his suffering chest with a sickening crunch of flesh and another appendage dug into his arm…right where his previous wound was.

"AHHHHGG!!" Blood spurt out of Chad's parted lips as he yelled in horrible agony. He could feel the scorpions' arm dig into the wounds with accuracy. Going farther and farther in his wound feeling the blood spurt warmly, the tissue and bones clearly seen. "Good job lil one! Like it effen giant?" Chad gasped as blood gurgled in his mouth and oxygen struggled to rescue his burning senses. "My friends here are experts at finding weaknesses. And they love to pierce the flesh. Just like I'm about to do! EKKEKEKEKEK!!"

Chad panted, sweat trickling down the bridge of his nose and his feverish cheeks, his eyes still felt worthless and he squeezed him shut. _I haven't…felt this much…pain…since…ARG!!_ The baby giggled and thrust its appendages deeper into the felled giant's wounds. Tendrils of fire seared from his chest and arm, he couldn't move and he knew that the main hollow was probably watching and enjoying his pain before he decided to strike. The burning gripped his lungs and heart, he wheezed and more blood pooled in his mouth. Sticky and warm and thick. _This pain…I…I can't fight it._ He squeezed his eyes tighter, memories bubbling up in his oozing mind like the blood in his throat.

_The delicious aroma of Mama's (pronounced muh-mah couldn't add the acento) cooking wafted to his nose like ants to a picnic. His five-year old stomach growled loudly as he journeyed into the kitchen. "Yasutora mi amor." Her voice was as gentle and swaying as a crystalline bell. She had her apron on and was stirring some dinner with her right hand, but she stopped what she was doing just to smile at him. He beamed at her happily and showed her the kitten he had found by the shed in the yard. It was all alone and cold and mewling for its mother._

_He raised it up to show her as she wiped her hands on her apron to give him her full attention. "Mama! Un gatito! Un gatito!" She smiled and ruffled his shaggy hair fondly. "Si, si Yasutora. Un gatito! He looks hungry ne? I shall fetch him some leche, si?" And she stroked the mewling soul in his hands before grabbing some milk out of the fridge and a bowl from the cupboard. He loved it when she smiled at him. Like he was the most important thing on the earth. Like he was so special. She didn't make fun of his differences like the kids in his class. She instead loved them so much. He always felt such happiness just being near his mother. Such warmth._

_And it was then as she set the kitten down on the table to let it lap milk up with its sandpaper tongue, it was then when the kitten purred happily, unsheathing and retracting its claws so innocently into the tabletop, it was then at that moment that everything went horribly wrong._

_The knock on the front door startled him and he-_

"Oi. Oi! Tora-san!" Something was poking him in the arm, near his wound from earlier. Fearing the scorpion's pain again he lashed out in sudden speed. "Yaah!" A cry of pain followed, announcing a very human presence. His eyes fluttered open, finally able to see ever since the scorpion hollow slammed him against the tree. "Owie!" He sat up quickly to find himself face to face with the new girl. Her hand was clutching her nose and blood was trickling down her chin, eyes squeezed in pain.

Chad blinked confused, looking around for the hollows that were not there. "Eh. Sorry." Suddenly, her brown eyes flew open and a brazen fury was unleashed. "What the hell was that for!?" Her face flushed as she growled her words…and smacked the giant and very much confused youth straight in the nose. And with that Chad winced in pain as she spun around and mumbled in Spanish. "Grr…he made me cuss _and_ made me punch him and he punched me and all he says is sorry! Grr…damn he has a hard nose…" She shook her hand in pain. Chad sat up, finally taking in his surroundings. This was Mr. Urahara's shop. He shoved the covers off of his body and tried to stand.

"Just what do you think you are doing? Moving around?" A foot flew out and tripped him in his unsteady attempt of standing. "You shouldn't move around so much when you're injured."

"Gahh!!" So David felled the giant. And he landed face first. He pushed himself slowly on his knees and hands looking past his bangs at the smirking girl. _Wow! She's stronger than she looks._

She flipped her hair and her smile was replaced with a guilty look, she looked down at the wood floor. "I'm sorry…"

Chad complied by just sitting cross legged as she was kneeling. "Me too." He said softly. "Are you hurt? It was a reaction." He was talking about the punch earlier. She didn't reply. "I don't…hit girls."

Her eyes glanced up through her lids, meeting his dark eyes with a unseen genuine softness. "I know. It was an accident. I understand. I'm fine. Besides…" Her face tinged slightly. "I wasn't talking about that."

Chad blinked in surprise. What _was she talking about then? And why was he even at the shop anyways? And where was the hollow? He must have passed out. Ichigo must have found them and saved them._

"Um you do have a strong right hook. But I'm okay."

She sweatdropped. "No no I don't care about that! You obviously have a freakishly strong face. I was…talking about earlier. At lunch. And just awhile ago when I…behaved childishly…" She blushed, the color rising to her cheeks only adding to the beauty. "I swear that…I'm not…scary like that…childish sometimes yes but…I…I'm-"

"I know. I can see that you are struggling with something." Chad didn't know how to take her remark about a 'strong' face but he tried to understand what she was trying to say. "I've been acting childish as well. And…" He felt the familiar loss of words that happened when he let too much out in a conversation.

He looked away awkwardly and once again turned his attention to the new settings. _Where was the hollow? How was it defeated? _He remember the image of Sami lying on her side, blood pooled…

"Hey!" He suddenly looked alarmed at his strange companion. "Where are your wounds from earlier?"

Sami unconsciously let a hand touch the spot where she was injured, but kept her expression cool. "And where are yours? They looked pretty bad."

Thrown off by her knowledge of something she hadn't seen, Chad whipped his head down to stare at the areas that had burned so fiercely. All neatly bandaged. How hadn't he noticed before?? "Sami-chan how do you know that? And how can you see this place?" But she was collapsed on her makeshift bed.

"Sami-chan! Are you-?" Chad stared alarmed at her limp motionless form, but was cut off by the door to the room sliding open.

"Aw it seems our guests are awake! Ururu please fetch some tea for the- oh. Only you are awake Chad? I thought I heard two voices. Never mind Ururu, make just one cup of tea please!" The green-hatted man called into the hallway. A small voice piped a reply and then the clatter of pottery could be heard in the kitchenette. Urahara walked up to the puzzled teen who was still shooting worried looks at the new girl.

"Don't worry about the girl Chad. Her chain wasn't severed by the hollow and her wounds weren't that deep. She'll recover with no recollection of the incident." Chad sweatdropped. Oh he knew just how alive and kicking she was…literally. _But she seemed to understand and remember everything so how…?_

"Chad?" A familiar voice called from the doorway. Brilliant orange hair seemed to light up the room. Ichigo came in and stared fiercely at his friend. "How's it goin'?"

Chad nodded in reply, to say yes, he was fine and you? Rukia came in with Ururu balancing the tray. "We're okay. The hollows we fought were small fry. But we couldn't find you and we…um kinda got lost." He shot a dirty look at Rukia who in turn glared. Chad just let them continue. "But Chad…what exactly happened? I mean…as soon as we found you, you were unconscious, slightly bleeding, and covered in scorpions." He smirked. "You fall in a scorpion nest or something?"

The words echoed strangely in Chad's head. He no longer listened to his friend as he continued. _But…how…was that possible? I was bleeding pretty bad back there. And why the hell where there scorpions on him??_

"And that new girl…eh…what's her name? Sawyer? No. Angela? No. Himeno? No! Damn what the hell was her name?!" Rukia snorted in amusement as he glared at her. "The girl you were chasing after for NO apparent reason?" The tone was frustrated but laced with curiosity and concern. Also…Ichigo sucked at remembering names and faces.

"Sami-chan." Chad stated as he looked over at her still form again. He took the offered tea from Uruyu.

"Yeah! She was injured as well but for some reason she wasn't covered in scorpions even though she was lying right next to you when we found you."

Chad's eyes widened. _It was impossible! She was lying by a tree when he-? _The tea in his large hands shook slightly. Urahara watched as he sipped his own tea, observing this with hidden interest.

"Well whatever…as long as you two are okay then. Now…" Ichigo's face grew more irritated, brows narrowing. "Why the hell did you just run off like that in the first place huh?!"

And to the assembled group's amazement for the second time today…Chad did something rare. He blushed and looked down at the floorboards. "EHH!?" Ichigo asked shocked. Rukia's eyes widened in the new sight. Urahara grinned behind his fan.

"I…dunno." Chad answered, still not looking up. "I was…being…stupid."

Ichigo shook his head and frowned. "And what the heck does that mean?!"

Chad scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment of his actions past. "Uh…"

"YES??"

"I got…mad." His face still flushed in shame.

"…?" Well Ichigo sure wasn't expecting that as an answer from his friend. "Mad?"

"Hrn." Chad went into shutdown mode which Ichigo knew meant…'I don't wanna talk about it'.

"Sigh…" Ichigo mumbled in defeat and scratched his head in thought. "Wel-"

"Ichigo!" BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! No words were exchanged as the smaller shinigami looked meaningfully at her friend. More work today. Ichigo cursed and jumped to his feet, he shot Urahara a greatful glance for helping out once again in healing Chad and the …other…girl. As he turned to leave, he gave the 'careful' glance to Chad before waving off.

"Damn why are there so many today?!"

"Stop complaining will you?!"

The familiar banter faded into the outside world. Chad could still feel the intensity of Sami's gaze on him…he could feel the light and dark seeping through them. He could still feel the softness as she had spoken only a few moments ago. _Why was she hiding so much?_

"She slept through all that huh?" The manager looked thoughtfully at Sami from behind his fan. He looked back in Chad's direction. "Looks like she needs to be taken home before she wakes… Ururu! Tessei! Get the delivery vessel ready for tra-"

"I'll go." His voice was composed and deep. "I'll take her."

The blonde manager raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" For some reason his question felt like it had a double meaning hiding in it.

Chad nodded in complete seriousness. He felt as if this one decision was important in more than one way…and extremely foreboding. But nevertheless…"Yes."

Urahara clapped his fan shut. "Very well. Take care Mr. Sado. And be careful. It's a rough road."

Chad paused stiff as he scooped the sleeping girl into his large arms. She was so terribly light. _What does that farewell mean exactly?_

She shifted in her slumber, murmuring and slumping her head against his vast chest. Her form was so slight and frail and warm. He peered down at his new charge. Her closed lids and relaxed expression made her look all the more peaceful and innocent. Her lashes were so long and her hair draped gently against her pale face. Was this all a lie? He wondered.

And then he slipped out of the secret store and into the dusk, his footfalls sloshing though puddles as he ran into shadow. _Had it rained while I was knocked out? _

He turned the corner and realized…he had no clue where he was supposed to be running to.

"Tora-san. You can stop running now." Her voice mumbled softly from his enveloping arms. He obeyed.

"You awake? Are you…?"

"Yeah. Can you set me down?" She asked shyly. He obeyed. "Thank you Tora-san."

Chad still felt a double meaning. "Um new girl?"

She stared straight into his dark eyes. "Yeah?"

"You can call me Chad."

She smiled. "Nah. I like Tora better."

He blinked. "Why?"

She pouted. "Porque tigres es mi animale favorito. Duh."

"Hm."

She started to walk away as the streetlights sparkled to life. "Call me Sami. Not new girl."

"Sami." It felt strange to say, but not too strange. "What exactly is happening? Who are you?" Chad called after her as she walked farther into the distance.

She turned back around to face him and placed a finger to her grinning lips. "Himegato!"

"Hm." He was defeated and still as confused as he was in the beginning.

"See you around Tora. And thanks again."

But the picturesque farewells did not go any smoother after that. She cried out in pain. Urahara stroked his fuzzy friends head, murmuring 'Things are only going to get worse from here on out Yourichi'. And somewhere Ichigo and Rukia hacked at never ending hollows. Uryu stared at the sewing in his hands distractedly, something was off in the stitching. Orihime glanced out the window, feeling a chill run down her spine and pulling her blanket tighter around her. Tatsuki mumbled in her sleep. Keigo set down his Playboy magazine. And Chad felt fear.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW NOW!! OR I'LL CRY!! This stupid fanfic took forever to finish due to the rude interruptions of some vile thing called school. My Eyesh chapter is on hold as well. Chad is in for some heck now. Is there romance in this story?? KEKEKEK you silly goose…No comment. And dang I'm hungry for some BBQ chips.**

**Sam: So I know for sure that Ichigo reviewed.**

**Ichigo: HEH!?**

**Kon: WHEN DO I APPEAR??**

**Sam: Yeass well about that….**

**Kon: WAHH!!**

**Chad: (its that cute stuffed animal…)**

**Sami: ? Is that a talking-?**

**Chad: Yeah.**

**Sami: It's kinda…cute.**

**Chad: Yeah.**

**Sami: I want it.**

**Chad: Yeah.**

**Kon: Oh crap.**

**Ichigo: …are they chasing Kon??**

**Rukia: Did you review?**

**Ichigo: Yeah said it sucked.**

**Rukia: 00 soo you reviewed?**

**Sam: YEAHHHHH! I KNEW ITTT KEKEKEKKEKEK!!**

**Ichigo: Oh crap…**

**Sam: Are they hiding?**


	4. Chapter 4 Amiga con Nadie

_**Hollow Eyes**_

_**Chapter Four: Patricia y yo. Gomen to Pucca**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I am Sam. Sam I am. I love Bleach and green and ham. Hey did anyone out there (echoes into distance since no one is there) catch that the last scene where Chad punches Sami by accident is supposed to be a cleeever parody of that scene when Chad goes over to Orihime when she was having that weird 'Peetan' dream. Member?? Anyone?? That time when she sat up and hurt poor Chado?? Yeah. So anyways me don't own nuthin. As usual._

_**A/N: **__Hey all you eager lil reviewers and alerters out there!! (wahhh only a small lucky handful likes my story) I will give you all a cookie! Maybe…well it's the thought that counts ne? Anyyyways. That part last chapter when Ichigo can't remember Sami's name and said 'Himeno'? That is the main character of the anime/manga I'm reading and watching as of late (with Vampire Hunter) and yeas I'm in shock I like them since it ain't my style. It's the main character of Pretear. But they __**are **__good. Like BBQ chips. I just ate a whole bag. And yet from the way I eat I ain't fat! Geez thank god for soccer to keep me in shape!! XD Hey my fav part writing thus far was the 'un gatito' part! AW SO KAWI!!!_

**Sami: I like this new toy I found!**

**Chad: Hrn.**

**Kon: I AIN'T NO TOY WOMAN!!! PUT ME DOWN YOU ARE THE SCARIEST MOST BEAUTIFUL CHARACTER I HAVE EVER SEEN BUT YOU ARE STRANGLING ME!!!**

**Ichigo: Hey I thought Rukia was your idol.**

**Kon: ONEE-CHAN!!! SAVE ME WITH YOUR BLESSED GRACE!!**

**TwiliteTGRgrl: Too bad that Rukia is Ichi's idol now!**

**Ichigo: HEH?!**

**Sami: Does this happen a lot? (squeezing the life out of Kon)**

**Chad: (nods)**

**Sami: Orale.**

**Sean: Guess who's back…back again…Shady's back…tell a friend. NOW EVERYBODY MOVE TO THE DANCE FLOOR TO THE-AHHHH!!!!**

**Hiruma: Excuse me coming through. (fires the annoying typo back to Candyland.) Sorry bout that.**

**TwiliteTGRgrl: I ain't paying you to slack off meanie.**

**Everyone else: Man that poor lil Sean…**

**Songs of the Mo: **Just Lose It by Eminem** and **Pillar by Frontline

Her scream pierced into the darkness, streetlamps flickered and the clouds above gathered once again. Ichigo paused in midair as Rukia finished off the last hollow of the moment.

"That scream just now…it wasn't human."

Rukia grimaced. "It sounded like that of a whole turning hollow…"

The strawberry sheathed Zangetsu and looked in the screams direction miles away near Urahara's shop.

"But there is no spiritual pressure."

"Hmm."

A roll of thunder could be heard and Karin looked out the clinic window, tracing stray drops sliding down the pane. "Be careful Ichigo…"

"IIEAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!" The screams only grew louder and Chad sprinted to her side. She was crumpled on the sidewalk with half of her body in a deep puddle, clutching her side in clawing agony.

"S-sami!" She was fine only a moment ago. Walking away in the direction of what he assumed was where her house was located. Looking so mischievous and mysterious in her innocent smile.

"NO!" Her shuddering body swiveled about face, with her hand stretched out to stop him. "N-no…Stay away…" Her face contorted grotesquely. "I-it's not safe right…now." She looked away but the teen definitely saw something horrifying in her once slowly dawning eyes.

Chad stood frozen in fear. Her shape lost its rigidness and began to blur with an intense aura of black. She writhed in absurd and evident pain like a serpent with its head cut off. But what really spooked him was the fact that her screams and howls did not…appear at all human.

"NOOO!!!! STOP IT!!!" She howled at some unseen threat. Her body contorted and became a distorted illusion. Was she real? "STOP I PROMISE I WILL OBEY! JUST STOP!!!" And her screams immediately subsided. Chad stiffened, unsure of what to do. Unsure of what was happening. It was incredibly quiet now. The only sound that Chad could hear was the sound of his heart pounding in terror of witnessing the sight before him…and her gasping breaths as she lay silently half submersed. _There were no people running out of there homes to see what all the screaming was about so…could it be possible normal people can't…hear her cries?_ A dog howled nearby but no human life could be detected.

Chad slowly approached her with caution. The fierce, sinister expression was still fresh in his mind. Water dripped from her and he could hear the gasping breaths she took. He kneeled down to her level. "Sami?"

"You should just leave." Her exhausted voice hid behind her curtain of hair. "Tora. We can't be friends okay?"

Chad stared in confusion. She turned her head away so he wouldn't see the scared tears trailing from her fear-filled eyes. "I'm dangerous. It's better this way alright?" This guy was a nice guy but she couldn't afford to be friends with anyone, which was all too evident. Things could end badly if she kept up with her old personality from before the voice.

Staggering to her muddy feet, she limped away into night, almost falling several times but on she went with her head bowed from the weight of a life she was uncertain about. "I'm sorry Tora."

But to her surprise a pair of footfalls fell beside her. She looked up in amazement. "Whah?"

Shadows hid Chad's face but when he turned to face her his eyes were revealed. "Weren't you just attacked today?"

Sayomi raised an eyebrow. Was this just that insane of a gentleman?

Chad saw the tear stains on her face and it confirmed with his decision to walk with her. She was all too human. The danger in her was too painfully clear and he should just back off, but the other side of Chad was kindness. "You're hurt. I'll make sure you get home in one piece." He had been fearful of her and what she could be, but this animal was also in pain.

"No." Sami shook her damp golden brown hair amazed at the man's sense of duty despite her sinister behaviors. "I promise you I will be okay. I just slipped up today and-" She shut herself up as her eyes widened. The giant stopped walking. _What did she mean?_

"Just forget anything out of place I say for your own good alright?" She was clutching her arm in embarrassment for letting too much slip.

Mr. Giant started walking again. "I want to ask you a lot of questions. Like how you know so much if you were knocked out. Or how come you pretended to be asleep in Mr. Urahara's. Or why your memory isn't erased like he said it would be. I want to know what exactly you are but…" He stared deep into those dangerous gold eyes despite the fear of jumping into them. "You seem to be scared of letting anyone know. So I won't ask."

_Never heard him say so much…_ Shocked at his words, Sami smiled sadly despite herself. This guy was gonna be a real pain to deal with. He was too kind…and intelligent. _Well anyone could have figured it out with my horrible performance but…he is the only one to not be so afraid as to talk to me. The old me still craves friendship to banish this new loneliness. The loneliness that came with the new power._

"Tora, Tora." She smiled. "You are crazy to be near me."

"Hm." The faintest hint of a smile was seen. He tried not to let the apprehension of her warnings bother him. She was just a wounded girl.

They hadn't talked after that. Sami just kept on limping to her house, Chad surprised to find she lived close by his own home in a nice small flat. A small cat darted away from her front porch scattered with many different plants he couldn't name in the darkness. She mumbled excitedly to herself as she dug through her pockets for a key. "Ah the stray came again!" _She must really like animals._

"Thank you Tora. See I've arrived safely." She looked shyly up at him, he almost forgot that she was treacherous. She just looked like any other innocent school girl. "Now promise me that you'll keep away from me from now on. You and all of your friends. Otherwise I can't guarantee that I'll be able to…keep in control with myself." Now her eyes darkened sadly and he lost sight of her real thoughts.

"I can't Sami-chan." He shook his head.

"What!" _This guy is dead crazy! How much of a warning did he need!? _She frowned.

"Math tutoring." He said calmly.

"GAHH???!!!" Major anime sweatdrop. _How could this guy care more about that then his own life??! _"That's ridiculous!"

"I promised." He said scratching his head. "I'd like to keep my grade."

"Oh…" They both shuddered to remember how the teacher had threatened them.

Sami placed her hands on her hip in pouty (yet razzled due to her appearance) defiance. "Let's not and say we did."

"Hm. You might fail. It's quite difficult." He said bringing his hand up to a thinking pose.

"I'm not dumb!" She yelled exsasperatedly, waving her arms. "Now get off my property!" She threw her shoe at him. The effect was comical. With a slow mo halt of time the shoe hit nose and he staggered back from the force of her throw. Without a word yet hiding his faint smile he turned and ran in a chibi sort of way as she yelled and hobbled to collect her shoe. Face flushed she shook her head. "What is with that guy?! Honestly…"

"No hollow here Ichigo. Whatever made that sound is long gone." Rukia stated tiredly as she crossed her arms, looking about the place for the source of the hollow like sound from earlier. Ichigo just sighed in frustration. "Geez I'm getting tired of nothing ever being here. It's like from when we met Uryu. Only we know it can't be him." He rubbed his temple. " Sheesh this is like crying wolf here!"

The petite woman shifted the hilt at her waist, her zanpakto annoyed at not being able to stretch her legs properly. "Maybe it has to do with the new girl."

"I mean c'mon!" Ichigo continued in a rant almost missing Rukia's hypothesis. " I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish that there were some actual hollows whenever we get a call and-" He looked over at his companion. "Well maybe."

Rukia started heading toward the Kurosaki residence. "These occurrences didn't happen until today. The day Sayomi-chan came all of this started happening."

Ichigo dashed alongside her. "Yeah this is getting weird. And ya know I think Chad is hiding something from me."

His eyes looked distant as he realized just how far away he had gotten from his best friend. "I mean I know he doesn't say much but…something is bothering him and he won't tell me."

Rukia's eyes softened. "Ichigo…he's a strong guy. And he doesn't want you to worry I'm sure, if he's anything like you." She looked ahead as they neared the clinic sign. "He's your friend. He'll ask for your help if he needs it. Maybe not aloud but he will let you know somehow if he really does."

The strawberry sighed, a brief grin playing on his lips. "Yeah."

_**Sayomi! What do you think you are doing?!**_

_She gasped in pain as the black beast pinned her down against the forest floor. They were in her inner realm, a lustrous jungle, which was eerily quiet. "I'm sorry!"_

_**You must appeal to nature. You must not stay near those who come from the other side. You are the only one of your kind Sayomi. Being near others can throw the delicate balance of your powers in jeopardy.**_

_The owner of the new voice was a beautiful woman shrouded in gold. Her eyes were gold, her dress shimmering in gold silken material and with golden adornments made her glow with the power in her form. Her golden blonde hair in ringlets, and ivory skin, she placed a gentle hand on the beast upon her, to make it get off. The black beast was a tiger. A sinister and magnificent black tiger with light blue eyes . Her newly combined zanpakto. The woman's name was Airianah, a death god of nature. She could no longer take form and so she used Sayomi as her form. The black tiger growled and backed away, finding satisfaction with glaring at the pair of eyes resting in the shadows, her muscular coat rippling in the small rays of light that penetrated the canopy above, revealing the ghost of her stripes._

_**Listen to me Sayomi. You are the light and dark of the world. Bringer of life and death. You must not become attached to this life for it will harm you. Listen to the light and you shall never be lonely. They know all of the world. It is your destiny. **_

"_Yes Airianah." I sighed. "But must you be so harsh on me? You punish me so much for nothing."_

_**HOW DARE YOU QUESTION AIRIANAH!! YOU IMPUDENT LITTLE FLEA!! **__The black tiger all but pounced on her, teeth knashing. __**You are the luckiest soul in the world to be able to live in her presence! You WILL follow her instructions to the letter understand rat?! **__Her front canines brushed the shaking girl's throat. Airianah sighed. __**She is still learning Kalaki. Patience. **__The black tiger, her old zanpakto spirit, Kalaki leered at the girl on the ground but obeyed her master. __**Why should we bother with this foolishness? I mean she blew her cover enough to let a human in on her secret!**_

"_But I didn't-!" The black tiger couldn't take it anymore and unsheathed her ebony claws to knock some sense into her skull._

_Suddenly a big white blur tackled the black one to the ground. A majestic and grand white and gold tiger. His stripes were tinted to a faint gold tinge. His eyes were a brilliant sapphire. He was Kalaki's brother and the part of Sayomi that was her inner nature and zanpakto. He was the only reason why Sayomi had to be the next Nature Shinigami. He stood before his temperamental sister with a calm gaze. __**Enough Kalaki. She is a child still. And she is my charge. **__He moved to Sayomi's side, who was shaking with the lingering energy from the beast's power when she had struck to kill. He nudged the girl gently with his nose. __**Do not fear, my friend. **__He turned his eyes back to his sister and her master, gravely. __**And why DO you bother here. You know that being the Nature Shinigami will not work here. You killed her mother for naught.**_

_Tears welled up in Sayomi's eyes at the mention of her mother's tragic fate. This evil woman Airianah had purposely caused her father who had died overseas in the war to turn into a hollow so as to let him kill all of Sayomi's family in his despair. He had killed his beloved wife too. And before he could kill his daughter in his blind hollow state, Airianah stopped him and sent him to the Soul Society. She wanted no one to be left of Sayomi's life so she could take her away to do her bidding. There was nothing left to anchor her to the human life. And the scheme had succeeded in destroying Sayomi into succumbing to the Death Goddess. She had wanted a host, well she was gonna get the only one who could be that host. A friendly, loving little girl who happened to have the right kind of tiger-hearted soul she needed to be compatible with her own. Her whole life was gone and owned by this evil woman._

_**I am not evil Sayomi. **__The goddess stated firmly as if reading her thoughts. Which she probably could. __**My form was taken away from me and the balance of the world depends on me to keep the world safe. I was so desperate to find you my host I had to do what I did. It was necessary. **_

_Angry and helpless tears ran down the girls cheeks. She balled her hands into fists and scratched at the earth beneath her fingernails. There was nothing she could do to get out of this but to obey. And she had left the remaining things from her home that she had held dear, her friends and hopes and dreams and she had put on an emotionless face to do it all. She had nothing. She had no one. Nada. Nadie._

_The white tiger, named Arien, crept closer to her side and gave her his comforting warmth. __**Was it necessary to break this cub's heart? **__He gently licked the tears from her cheeks. __**Hush young one. I shall not desert you. I will get you free from this pain because it is I who caused it with my birth. I am truly sorry. I pray you can forgive me. **__Sayomi hugged his great shaggy head. He was all she had left to cling to. "I forgive you only if you can get me out of this mess Arien."_

_**You disgust me so called brother. **__Kalaki sneered at him as he curled gently near the sniffling girl. __**Have you forgotten the importance of balance?! For crying out loud you grow fond of your master like a doting father! You are not my brother you are hers. You have no relation to me!**_

_**She is mine.**__ His eyes darkened a shade bluer, as he eyed her from the side, girl still clinging fur.__** Leave me sister. I ignore your silly comments but you have harmed my master I shall not forgive you. Yes I am like her father for whom else does she have for strength? She needs me now for her soul is fragile enough to shatter at any moment and didn't you need her for something? So let her have things easier so that she may not break. I will protect her and though I am not strong enough now I will soon banish you from here. You and your cursed master.**_

"Arien don't do something too stupid though." Sayomi's eyes finally opened from her horrible slumber. She had to continue this gig as a kid that was not out of the ordinary and get up and go to school and pretend nothing was wrong with her and that nothing odd scared the crap out of her new classmates yesterday. She wasn't looking forward to it. She put on her clean uniform after showering and brushing her teeth. Then she tiredly got her hair less tangled and wet and put her hoodie on because it was a bit nippy outside. After that she snagged her lunchbag and stuffed into her backpack before taking the breakfast taco she had made and throwing some food into a bowl outside for the strays and slipping on her shoes. That was when she hopped on her skateboard and- _wait a minute! I left this back at that shopkeepers! Then how did this get here?! _With a sinking feeling she realized someone was onto her. Or not. _He doesn't know anything about me, I'm just an innocent girl who had her memory erased and I won't question that my skateboard is where it should be._

Brushing off a close one she picked up speed on her green board, putting my hood up to hide she identity because the fact she was a tomboyish skater chick was unbelievable and her neighbors wouldn't quite understand her. She turned the corner and kept tame around the early morning pedestrians, all too aware that most girls didn't do this to get to school. Truth was that boarding calmed her; she could fly and cruise wherever she wanted and it gave her that sense of freedom she so desperately wanted again. Taking occasional bites from her taco and confidently skirting around obstacles. It almost made her feel normal…in a way. There was a small hill coming up. She felt the small hint of excitement that came with skating at fast speeds! She dug into the ground hard and sped up so that she could make a nice jump at the end of the hill. Faster faster! FASTER!! "Yeaahhh!!" She flew down the hill, onlookers watching in awe as she leaped over a trashcan then a bench without breaking speed, grabbing a sign pole to help her turn with the same speed.

But she wasn't careful enough in her fun to see somebody in the way on the other side of the corner. Chad, Ichigo and Rukia were walking to school early as well. Tatsuki, Orihime and Uryu were leading the pack with the other minor characters about two blocks ahead. Immediately hearing the board's whir from the board, Ichigo and Rukia's jaws dropped chibi style pointing at the object hurtling out of nowhere. "Chad look out!" Chad turned just in time to see…a speeding bullet with a taco hanging cutely in their mouth, a skirt whirling, and a tiger keychain flailing. She didn't seem to notice or care that she was about to run over the giant. His eyes widened and previous sleepiness dissolved in an instant. He once again prepared for the impact, suffering from severe déjà vu.

"Hahaha!!" The blur cried before suddenly dodging at the last moment and jumping onto a bench, shredding it and landing pro style on the other side, eventually slowing to a stop. "Hey sorry there Tora I didn't see you there! I hehe got caught up in the moment." The others had all stopped in wonder as to who this person was.

Chad (who was sweating heavily) shook his head. "It's _Yasutora, new girl." He's pretending all of yesterday didn't happen. That makes sense to the rest of them. "_Or Chad."

"Nope. Tora is waaayyy better sorry." She said pouting childishly, finally pulling her hood off and fixing her damp hair into a ponytail.

Keigo shouted in amazement arms flailing wildly, while the others looked on in wonder. "That beautiful woman can take Chad down with a skateboard!? SHE IS SOOO INCREDIBLEEEEE!!!"

"Um. Isn't 'tora' in your name? Why don't you use that nickname?" Chad sighed and actually hunched over in slight embarrassment at her teasing and childish antics.

"Nope. Nope nope! I like Sami for me." She shook her head, tearing a piece of breakfast taco off offering it to him. "Tora suits you."

Ichigo leaned toward Rukia, slightly confused, as he watched his best friend cautiously take the offered food. "What's going on?"

"Urahara informed me that her memories of the moment yesterday were erased."

"No no! Why are they so chummy? It's kinda weirding me out…" The strawberry said scratching the back of his head, his voice hitting a high note in frustration. Rukia giggled behind her hand. "Isn't she the cause of everything?"

The raven-haired woman crossed her arm as she observed the giant munching on the potato, rice, and hot sauce breakfast taco. "We don't have proof yet. We will have to keep a close eye on her."

Chad gave Sami (who wasn't having to pretend hard to be happy that someone liked her cooking) a thumbs up. She smiled rolling her eyes at his lack of talking. _I shouldn't be talking to anyone but…he did like my taco…__**It's okay to relax some now Sayomi, I persuaded those two to let you get away with more to ensure your survival. Making friends won't hurt you but later on it could get in the way.**_

"_Thanks Arien."_ She could've sworn she saw her zanpakto wink at her in her mind's eye.

"Well we should probably get going right?" She declared genuinely happily, for once able to be less cautious about herself. She picked her skateboard up and started walking. Chad sensed a slight change in her and watched her out of the corner of his eyes. Ichigo and Rukia remembered not to stare too hard so not to make her angry like yesterday when she lost control. She turned to the tall guy, her new possible candidate for a friend. "I can be less careful now. But still. We can't be friends okay? Don't even try it. You'll get in the way okay?"

"Um…who wants to be friends with you?" Chad grunted, continuing his lumbering walk towards school.

"Amiga contigo? No. Nunca. Estúpido tigre." She rammed her skateboard into his shin with a playful pout. Then she cheerfully walked on up to where Rukia and Ichigo were, making sure to greet them. Even though everyone had seen her unusual exchanges with Chad.

"Hey Kurosaki-san and Kuchki-chan!" She broke a piece of her taco off to offer them. "Want some? Big guy liked it. Careful though some has salsa even though it isn't that spicy. I got a taste for spicy."

Ichigo eyed it suspiciously as did Rukia, but Rukia was also an actress so she took some politely. _Hope this isn't like Orihime's cooking. Sounds just as weird._ Eventually Rukia's response was evident, genuine even. Little sparkles shot out about her and her eyes widened in childlike wonder. Ichigo grimaced. "This is delightful! Tell me what is in it?"

Sami flushed at the praise. "Potatoes, rice, some queso, eh I mean cheese, and a dab of salsa." She declared proudly. "Want some Kurosaki-san?" Rukia gave him a daring look. He couldn't refuse, but…salsa didn't work so well with him. It was a bit too spicy for him and ended up having his eyes water and his mouth breathe fire much to everyone's amusement.

"Hahaha! Sorry Kurosaki-san! I warned you though." She offered him some water from her water bottle. He guzzled it all down like a camel but she didn't mind. "So Kurosaki-san, tell me, did you finish Othello yet?"

_What is she up to? Being so friendly…. _The teen gave her a suspicious stare but then succumbed to finally having someone to talk to about Shakespeare. "Well…I did finish it. It was good but I thought it was a sad ending."

"Yeah it was! I was shocked that it got so depressing but you know I did think that the way Shakespeare characterized Iago fit him to a T. You know how his very first line in the whole play is something offensive?" Her pretty eyes revealed their happiness and intelligence again. The boy stared in amazement.

"Yeah he definitely pegged that guy as the perfect villain." He continued, suddenly reminding Rukia just how young her friend was. "I thought it was cool how Shakespeare ended each act with the rhymes."

"He's such a genius! Hey did you know they made it into a movie version back in the states?"

Ichigo's eyes lit up, making him seem so much younger than he often appeared to be. "Yeah?"

"I have it at my house!" She grinned. "I think it even has Japanese subtitles if you want it! I'll bring it tomorrow then! Hey have you ever read Cyrano de Bergerac? I must read my friend."

They continued to talk energetically about literature all the way to school and up the school steps until Tatsuki interrupted. Something about asking Sami if she wanted to play some soccer later. Rukia's eyes softened as she saw the interaction of Ichigo and someone his age. _He needed it sometimes. Someone who can just talk about human things. He was a teenager too afterall. Sometimes a shinigami isn't a reliable talking companion._ She felt a jolt of despair shoot through her and pierce her heart. _He can't always have me by his side. He needs a human to be there for him. Not me._ She swallowed then shook her head of unnecessary thoughts. _Enough Rukia._

Sami greeted everyone she met with kindness, she was filled with the thrill of having a speck of freedom today.

And at lunch she chatted with all, gave Rukia the taste of pack-drinks from America, talked in Spanish to Chad, all her new friends. But in her heart she knew she could never remain in theirs, for if she did they would perish, and the world with it. Inside her a tiger paced, ready to knish her teeth in the neck of those she got too close to.

But there was a way to be freed from her chains. Sayomi just had to have the strength to find it.

_**Hi hi!! Review and blue yall! Guess what!? I even created some **__**illustrations**__** for the parts of this chapter! To check them out go to my profile for the link to the PICTURE PAGE! I love to draw!**_

_**Hiruma: Finally decided to post something effen waffle? Took ya long enough. (lounging in a lawn chair with his shades on)**_

_**TwiliteTGRgrl: Don't you have a job to do?!**_

_**Hiruma: Took care of it. See?**_

_**Sean: HELP!! (he is wearing a Devilbats football jersey and is being used as a tackling dummy)**_

_**TwiliteTGRgrl: Awww it suits him. **_

_**Ichigo: What the?**_

_**Rukia: Ichigo you should get a girlfriend already. You're already 16 aren't you? What's the hold up? Cat gotcha tounge?**_

_**Ichigo: (blushing redder than anything in his whole 16 year old life) What are you-?! Why are you saying that dammit??!!**_

_**Rukia: I read that you can only be 16 once. And that you need to party more.**_

_**Ichigo: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU READ THAT?!**_

_**Sami: More tension eh?**_

_**Chad: (shakes head)**_

_**Sami: Pass the popcorn.**_

_**Chad: You ate it all already Sami-chan.**_

_**Sami: Dang. It's getting good I can tell. And why the 'chan' dude?**_

_**Chad: It's less…awkward.**_

_**Sami: Whateva I'm still calling you Tora.**_

_**Sean: WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME??!! I ONLY WANT MY BELOVED!!**_

_**Kon: ME TOO!!!**_

_**Sean: Aw a kindred spirit!**_

_**Kon: (pulls out a borrowed machine gun from Hiruma) Hell no! I just like taking my frustration of being a stuffed animal on ya!**_

_**Sami: That is one evil kawi animal.**_

_**Chad: (nods) Hm.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Amore e Morte

_**Hollow Eyes**_

_**Chapter Five: Amore e Morte**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Where can I purchase a Chad please anyone?? JK! I don't own Bleach or stuff like that! Sami-chan es mio porque es un poco yo…KEKEKKE except I can't skateboard and I'm not trapped in such a fix or have that sorta persona well sometimes but she's a mythical creature ne? kekek!_

_**A/N: **__FINALLY POSTED MY PICS ON MY WEBSITE! Go on my profile and see them! Don't worry everything I post is rated E for everyone so don't freak out kay? Also I don't plan on making profit I just felt like drawing. I do that for mere fun! Wait this is the A/N (wat the crap does that mean? JK I know) I'm sleepy but I will prevail in conquering this story! I also gotta post this other story for Bleach on here! It's a riot I promise! (well I think but my sense of humor is odd compared). Anywaysss…SHOUTOUT TO MY REVIEWER WATERBLOSSOMANGEL13!! You…are…a…life…saver! Ppl review and you'll get a cookie too!_

**Chad: …(I'm starving…can I have a cookie?)**

**Sami: (munch munch) Man this is one great cookie! (shares with Chad)**

**Chad: Did you review?**

**Sami: Nope. I gave her an IOU and stole I mean borrowed it.**

**Chad: …you plan on giving it back?**

**Sami: AHAHA! You're goofy. (Munch) (Chad sweatdrops. 'Goofy'?)**

**TwiliteTGRgrl: You DID NOT REVIEW. Give me that cookie. NOWWW!**

**Sami: B-but…I might not wake up alive tomorrow!**

**Chad: !?**

**TwiliteTGRgrl: Oh um well JUST TAKE IT!**

**Sami: (smirks) Thanks mucho!**

**Chad: You are diabolical…Sami-chan…**

**Sami: Yep! (munch munch)**

_**Songs of the mo: **_I Climb by Thousand Foot Krutch **and **I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy **and **Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru

He stood there indecisively, looking dubiously at the gate at the odd white picket fence wondering if he should just wait or just walk on home. Would the gate suddenly unlock if he stared at it long enough? Chad stared at that locked gate leading up to the porch so hard that he could stare into the grains of the wood and the patches of peeling white paint. Should he just pretend he forgot and go home or…well he could always just…no. He really didn't want to intrude because it didn't seem right to just waltz on in. It was locked but honestly…he could probably just step right over it, being so tall and all. Nope not gonna do it. What should he do?

"Now that there is what most people call a _'gate'._" Chad nearly jumped out of his skin as a soft feminine voice called sarcastically from behind him. "It's scary I know but don't be too frightened of it."

"S-sami-chan!" Chad was still recovering from his slight heart attack. _That girl is like a cat! Sneaking past my senses! _The girl was wearing a green shortsleeve tee with jean kapris, kicking up her skateboard as she approached. _She goes everywhere on that thing…_

"He's pretty harmless to most. His name is Frederick!" Said girl smiled teasingly at the giant as she shifted her bag of groceries in her arms to hip so she could fish around for her keys. "Sorry I got caught up at the groceries so I was running late." She waved away Chad's offered hand to help her. "Nah nah I got it thanks though." Chad opened the gate for her though as was part of his gentlemanly nature. "Thanks dude!" On the inside she wasn't really that chipper. Her insides were squirming from the horrible senses only she could receive. _This is my test of how far I can go to protect my duties. _ _I've gotta keep as calm as I can for the next hour. I can't let well I can't arouse suspicion._

Sayomi kicked her board down the sidewalk then led the way to the front porch were dozens of flowerpots and veggies resided, green and healthy as could be._ Someone sure has a green thumb…_ She again fumbled with keys at the front door nearly tripping over a pan of scraps for the strays before righting herself. "Ahgh! Just kidding!"

Chad shook his head, smiling briefly. "Ready for tutoring?"

"Sure bring it on!" Sami grinned confidently though secretly unsure and thus making the statement a double meaning before opening the door, revealing a small kitchenette and dining table where stacks of paper, books, cups, and other random objects resided. It was relatively neat other than the dining table where she placed her bags after some minor clearing. In the back Chad could make out a living area with a couch and TV and boxes. "Sorry didn't get to clean much but well welcome to my…humble abode." They took off their shoes and into house shoes. Well Sami didn't she liked feeling the cold tile under her feet. "Geez I still can't believe that teacher threatened us with detention if we didn't do a tutoring thing!" Shuddering the brunette recalled the eerily chilling look the woman had given her. Then she turned warningly to her new guest that really shouldn't be here right now. "Remember Tora…I am not friends with you. You are merely my tutor got that?"

The curly head stared deep into the girl's eyes once again startled as he always was about her complexity. "Yes. Sami."

"Good."

"Um Sami-chan." Chad began uncertainly. "I um didn't know what to give you for a gift for inviting me into your house…" Sami gave him a weird look as she spread the contents of her bag onto the table. Some ramen…more ramen, eggs, milk, and ramen. She was a poor girl afterall. She had no parents to provide for her.

"Eh Tora-san you don't have to do that!" She exclaimed. "Geez I'm not used to the polite Japanese culture! I'm a laid back person you don't have to feel obligated!" _He is really too nice. Though he must not know how to handle situations like this, he looks out of his element. Me? I'm used to doing whatever and him? Used to being out and about ne?_

Still wearing the school uniform Chad crossed his arms, holding his textbooks looking awkwardly enormous in her tiny flat, not quite sure where he could sit since there was only one chair and it had books occupied in it. "Well what do I do with this…" He pulled out a bag of potato chips from his backpack.

"BBQ chips?!" Sami's eyes lit up in childish delight. Her pretty features illuminated once again even as she looked younger; golden eyes dancing, smile bright and captivating, and face flushed. Chad was startled once again at how such a 'dangerous' person could look so innocent. It was only the other day that she had nearly attacked him and fallen to her knees by an unseen pain. "For me!? Well then I will most certainly have to accept such a thoughtful gift! ARIGATO!"

"De nada." _She seems very tense despite being smiley. The fakeness is kinda obvious but now it seems genuine. I have found her weakness… _He grinned in his mind.

She clapped her hands and snatched the bag right out of his hands and opened it. She snuck a handful then gave him the bag to sample as was the new custom around Sami. She always had some new food to sample and it usually was pretty good. "So then Tora-san. You must not go over to people's houses a lot huh?" _I remember hanging with Lily and all of my buds all the time. All those fun memories._

Chad thought about it, quietly, eyes shadowed as he savored the flavors on his tongue. _Wow. Now that I think about it, the only person's house I ever gone to was Ichigo's and that was only a few occasions where I was met with the same problem of bringing a gift but they too are rather laid back about those customs…hmm definitely never been to a girl's house. This is weird._

"Well-" Chad started answering only to be interrupted by a mewing sound coming from her mostly unzipped backpack that was resting on the table. He raised an eyebrow as he leaned against her wall near the empty instant ramen cup filled trashcan. "Um it seems your backpack is…meowing?"

The golden haired girl spun on her heels from the refrigerator decorated with pictures of soccer players, tigers of all sorts, and what appeared to be a family portrait crudely drawn in crayon. "Aw lil fella just woke up!" She carefully reached into her bag, pulling out an adorable wad of white fuzz. Her eyes softened, her touch gentle as she stroked the mewling kitten in her arms, before she looked up at Chad, that sweet smile haunting her usually troubled face. "This guy is why it took so long at the store. I was passing by the alleyway near there and some punks were tossing stones at him! Can you believe such a thing!?" Chad saw her eyes change to that fiery fury, but not the dangerous kind. "So I had to go and rescue him! Man did I give those meanies an earful!" The cuteness factor of the creature was starting to take effect on the boy's heart. _He's smiling despite the tough guy image he seems to pull off. I've found his weakness._

_This isn't the only reason I was 'late…_Gingerly she placed him on the table as it cried hungrily, mouth stretching in its cries as if to somehow emphasize the obvious. "Hush un gatito! I'll fetch you some leche!" She dash to her fridge. BANG! The noise startled her to where Chad was standing, eyes wide and revealed from beneath his curls, mouth parted just slightly, books and papers spread about him from where he had dropped them. Eyes reflecting pain and shock.

"Tora-san?!" Alarmed Sami rushed to his side, kitten in her arms again. "Hey Tora?! Tora?! Oi! Are you okay?!" But he was somewhere else completely, little did she understand.

_**Her words just now…they were like so long ago…**__the memories surged past his eyes like a cracked dam, flooding his vision, twisting his heart. He didn't want to go back to that again. Not like the other day when he was fighting that hollow. But the voices in his head didn't listen to what he desired, they played back in stereo._

_The delicious aroma of Mama's cooking wafted to his nose like ants to a picnic. His five-year old stomach growled loudly as he journeyed into the kitchen. "Yasutora mi amor." Her voice was as gentle and swaying as a crystalline bell. She had her apron on and was stirring some dinner with her right hand, but she stopped what she was doing just to smile at him. He beamed at her happily and showed her the kitten he had found by the shed in the yard. It was all alone and cold and mewling for its mother._

_He raised it up to show her as she wiped her hands on her apron to give him her full attention. "Mama! Un gatito! Un gatito!" She smiled and ruffled his shaggy hair fondly. "Si, si Yasutora. Un gatito! He looks hungry ne? I shall fetch him some leche, si?" And she stroked the mewling soul in his hands before grabbing some milk out of the fridge and a bowl from the cupboard. He loved it when she smiled at him. Like he was the most important thing on the earth. Like he was so special. She didn't make fun of his differences like the kids in his class. She instead loved them so much. He always felt such happiness just being near his mother. Such warmth._

_And it was then as she set the kitten down on the table to let it lap milk up with its sandpaper tongue, it was then when the kitten purred happily, unsheathing and retracting its claws so innocently into the tabletop, it was then at that moment that everything went horribly wrong._

_The knock on the front door startled him and he turned to see the urgent looking person standing in the doorway as Mama answered. His aunt. "Noa!" She called to his mother. " I-it's Takahiro hes…! He needs to go to the hospital!" His mother dropped the bottle of milk she was about to put away, and ran with my aunt out the door to her house eyes as large as the dish the kitten was drinking out of. He was confused. His mother never let anything spill. He watched the way the milk inched across the floor with interest. The kitten hopped down from the table and started to lap it up. Something was not right. He couldn't understand it because he was too young but he did understand that something was horribly wrong and it had to do with Takahiro._

"_Hermanito?" Little brother?_

The first thing he felt was something warm on his forehead, something close to him. He refocused his thoughts and eyes. "T-tora?! Are you alright?! Chad? Yasutora?! Answer me!" The worried look on her face as she said his whole first name helped the tall teen snap out of his reverie, flushing slightly as he realized that the warm thing was Sayomi's hand pressed to his forehead, the close thing the kitten still clutched in her arms, not mewling but staring with a somewhat mimicked concerned look. He pushed her hand away, leaning against the stovetop. "Hey you okay? Did you get a headache or something? I got some medicine if you need it." She cocked her head at him as he looked away. "Is it your arm again? Was it the affect of that hollow?" Shrugging off the comment about something she wasn't supposed to know about, Chad then realized that while he was spaced out he had instinctively grabbed his arm. Coincidentally it was the same arm that had been injured from the hollow but it was also the arm that explained his tattoo. _Amore y muerte. Why am I thinking about this at such a time? I haven't thought about it in quite a while._

"I'm fine." He turned his back, then finally started picking up the dropped papers and textbooks.

"I don't think so." He felt a hand roll up his sleeve. He paused in his movement. _What is she-? _"Let's see here- woah! Dang. Wow you got some Bad Boy ink huh?" Quickly she rolled it back then proceeded to help him retrieve the fallen things. _Love and death it says…Something is bothering him and it has to do with something I said or did and that interesting tattoo.__** Oh just let me snap his neck already! This is getting quite irksome you pesky gnat! He is nothing why bother being near him! It's bad enough you wasted your valuable time saving that pathetic scrap of fluff! **__"Shut up already Kalaki!" _She had felt the tigress pace in her mind, slowly building up into her current volatile state. She felt the claws sharpening against stone. _**Enough sister! She has to carry on in her guise remember! Let her continue. "**__Must you argue so loudly you guys!? It's making my ears ring!" __**How dare you speak to me with such an attitude! Do you want me to teach you some respect! **_The claws sharpened again. _"No! Just stop it!" __**We are in an agreement Kalaki stand down for a bit longer. Any moment however, will be the time to strike just wait for my permission. **_The claws retracted. _**Yes master…grr…**_

Rightening themselves, Sami, awkwardly shoved all the books off the single chair and motioned for her supposed and troubled tutor to educate her in order to distance him from whatever it was that was irking him. _And to get him out of here as fast as possible. Sight the timing couldn't be worse for something like this…_He looked at her like 'where will you sit then'? She sighed, rolling her eyes, then shoved him into the chair. The kitten was finally getting his drink and quietly lapping, purring as he kneaded happily into the table. "So um what's so difficult that I can't possibly understand Tora-sensei."

Chad shook his head as if to clear it of something then proceeded to flip through the pages of the math textbook. "Start here." He mumbled gruffly. She took a long look at the page before shouting. "What the heck is this?! Jiberish!?" A moderately panicked expression wormed its way to her face, before changing to that of pure determination. "I need to solve this or I really will fail!" She snagged some paper and a tiger stripped pencil from amongst the random things on the table around where she was kneeling and proceeded to attack the mystery section. Five minutes later she sighed dropping her head on the table letting her hair drap over her face and letting her voice sound helpless. "I need your guidance Tora-sensei…"

No response. She dragged her chin across the table to look up at her guest. "Tora?" Staring off into the distance, head in chin, the girl saw his hidden emotions…_Like I thought in the beginning, he hides so much…maybe more than me. __**That's impossible! How could anything be more important to hide than being the Nature Shinigami!?**__ Kalaki was pacing impatiently again. Arien was calm. __**Humans hide a lot too. Be careful can't you feel he has spiritual pressure?**__ "I noticed that when I met him Arien. But I don't understand it."_

There was something always hiding below the surface in his dark eyes, beneath that surge of hair. Sadness, and guilt hiding and mingling with something protective. _**Speed this up now Sayomi! **_The claws were scratching warningly, pretty soon even Arien couldn't protect her from Kalaki combined with _Airianah, _it was too much power to fight just yet. "Crap…" She felt the pressure from two against powerful two. The transformation was beginning. Her thoughts were starting to meld, only one stood out. _Get Chad out of here. But how could she suddenly get him out without arousing suspicion?! Orrrr… _"Er…I'm sorry Chad I forgot to turn something off hours ago and just remembered and lemme go check on it!" Talking so fast that she could barely understand herself she dashed into her room, little white fluffball floating playfully behind her, contentedly licking his lips from his lips. She was gone so fast that Chad almost didn't see her leave.

"Hm? Woah." _What's so urgent? She left something on? Hair straightener or something? Whatever girls use for their hair… _(A/N Chad you don't know anything kekek)

_**WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU LEFT THE MOST IMPORTANT THING BEHIND IN THERE YOU FOOL! **__"Craapp!! How did I-" __**Go back and grab it quickly! **__Even Arien felt the strain of the moment. __**Quickly my cub!**_

Spinning on her heels she dashed back into the kitchen, were Chad was seated. He raised an eyebrow. She ducked her head so he wouldn't see her face. _Shit it's already beginning…I can feel the merging of power!! Where is it?! I need to get out of here nooww!!_ The girl's reitsu was struggling beneath its hiding tethers. Her bones creaked with the pain that came. She shrugged it off. _**Backpack Sayomi backpack! **_The girl dove for it and spun away all in one movement, moving so quickly shecollided with the table. Her eyes slipped from the shadows, accidently meeting face to face with the very startled and baffled youth who was supposedly her math tutor. His chocolate eyes widened for the second time that day. _Her eyes…they were… _Eyes slitted like a cat and distant, cold and empty as a hollow, the struggling girl ran into the next room where she closed the door behind her.

"What the?" The tall teen scratched his head utterly confuzled. _I imagined that right? But I thought I caught a bit of spiritual pressure. _He wasn't sure he wanted to know, to be involved in something dangerous like this but still…he recalled the warnings from earlier that she had given him, the tense way she had seemed underneath her acting. Somehow even though he didn't want to know or understand the extent of her danger the giant found himself listening intently for anything out of the ordinary. The tiger and soccer ball clocks each two minutes off from each other were the loudest thing Chad had ever heard. _How could anyone stand that horrible ticking? ___He heard something moving around in the next room so he figured she was still here but…seconds passed then painfully loud minutes. Then…BANG! Something crashed. Chad couldn't stand the weird anxiously loud silence any longer so her worriedly knocked on the door. "Eh Sami-chan did something fall?" The knock accidently pushed open the door. Something was moving around all right. Chad looked down at the base of the bed (covered with a small, tattered patchwork quilt) where the little kitten was rolling around playing with a paper bag…and what appeared to be a shoe. He stuck his little head in the shoe, then pulled out to 'pounce' tiger-like on the evil laces. An alarm clock lay near him. No doubt this little guy had caused all the noise. Chad looked around the sparse room cautiously. Bare walls with the occasional bookshelf with novels and manga and a poster for Manchester United a soccer team apparently showed her interests. It was also relatively clean other than some tossed socks and thrown stack of video games near a tiny TV. _Looks like a guy's room…well without that tiger stuffed animal. _A single photograph hung in her tiny room on the opposing wall as her bed. A beautiful ravenhaired woman with the same smile as Sayomi stood arms wrapped lovingly around a handsome man with the same golden hair as Sayomi. _Her parents. She looks just like them… _

"Sayomi-chan?" He called out again. The kitten just looked up at him curiously. Chad's eyes drifted to the window…it was wide open and the curtains were flapping as if a signal to his attention. "Damn."

That was when he felt the sinister suppressing spiritual pressure. Hitting him like a brick wall that could even cause the man who didn't get hurt by steel beams to wince, he ran out of the girl's room and threw open the front door. The distinctive shriek of the hollow could be both heard and felt deep in his soul, it echoed in his mind, in his heart. But the other spiritual pressure was so thick and wild and suffocating. He grit his teeth as he ran, knocking over some tomato plants on the porch then leaping over the low fence like a stag. The concentration of the power could no doubt be felt throughout all of the town. It was almost as staggering as Ichigo's reitsu. Maybe it was, it was as if Chad was running upstream, the currents of power pushing him back, away from the pained girl with the hollow eyes. He couldn't find it in himself to run away as would be a smart move. He was as strong as his will to protect. _That power could crush her._

Turning into the children's park, the swings quivered and swung wildly like leaves in a hurricane, like they were possessed. Another tidal wave of pure horrifying energy slammed into him, a black inky feeling like being trapped in a small space or left all alone in the dark bit into him and left him gasping. He broke into a cold sweat. This was the most powerful feeling that had ever ensnared Chad. He tried to stand his ground but the pain was horrendous. "Urgn!" But his will was strong. _That hollow is gonna kill her!_

He summoned his own reitsu to mesh together into his giant's arm. He ran onward into a copse of trees near a pond, gasping for breath, searching for – SMASH! There it was! An enormous hollow with mammoth like features crushed the tree right in front of him. It bellowed and swung his trunk about him as if swatting flies. Chad had never seen a hollow so large before! Almost fifteen stories high its white mask reflected the bright moon overhead, tusks curled and sharpened at the tips only emphasized its power. "Sami-chan!" Chad yelled into the battlefield. The hollow suddenly stopped its endless flyswatting dance and turned its attention to the young man. Chad swallowed but didn't allow the thick fearfilled air to deter him. He focused his strength into his arm, readying for a powerful attack. The elephant hollow bellowed knashing too white pointed fangs as it reared and shook its head for the charge. All of a sudden the air felt grittier and almost solid in that oblivion feeling of pain. A high pitched scream unlike anything the curly-haired boy had ever heard pierced his ears, the sound so shrill it felt as if his head would explode. "ARRGGHH!!" He fell to his knees, concentration permanently broken, hands clawing at his ears. It only got louder and louder and more piercing, intensifying until…Chad vomited. Gasping and moaning in the excruciating pain the shriek continued until the guy thought he was about to die, his blood was curdling; his head was going to blow up. "Urrgghh…" This was hell. Pure hell. He fell over on his side, insides melting, body leadened. He was helpless…Utterly helpless and the thought terrified him. He hadn't felt so helpless in the longest time. _Are my ears bleeding? _His mind turned to mush. Voices in his distant past screaming at him, shrieks blending into the one that reduced him to this. _**TAKAHIIRROO!! NOOO!! **__Eyes wide and weeping. __**Takahiro don't please don't! **__Hearts breaking. __**Yasutora get out of here until you can control yourself! **__Yells of anger. __**You pretty boy bastard! **__Yells of hatred. __**I can't look at you anymore…**__Voices so soft they could have been yells."I'm sorry…" _Then as quickly as it began, it stopped. The hollow shattered into a million and one lights like shattered crystals. He stared up at them, wondering if it was finally over, if one of those crystal shards was a piece of the girl who was out here. He lay there awhile, becoming aware of Ichigo's spiritual pressure followed by Rukia's, Uryu's and Orihime's coming closer. Turning over as shakily as he was, was a difficult task. Wiping the traces of vomit on his mouth with his hand, he attempted to stand. He had to know for sure.

Amazingly he found he could stand and he could hear. With an almost drunken start of a run, he veered wobbily into a tree, used it for brief support, then ran back to the place he knew the girl shouldn't be at yet. He would be there before her and she would be caught redhanded and then she would have to explain things to him. _Did she just kill that hollow? How did she survive through that intense reitsu and shriek?! I can't just wonder anymore! This has gotten me pissed off! I almost died just now I know it…but I shouldn't involve myself…I'm not sure what to do…_

Summoning his energy once again he ran and ran, leaped over the stupid picket fence, (_why the hell is there a damn picket fence in the middle of Japan?!),_ and bursting through the front door, panting and perspiring like he had just ran through hell and back…which he had in a way.

"Hey Chad!" The cheerful voice startled him as he leaned against the doorway. There she was, innocent, smiling, and drinking tea like she had never left. "Where did you go? I came back from my room and you were-"

"Bullshit." Chad panted angrily. _I'm tired of this charade. Just what the hell is she?! Was that power the hollow's or hers? Why can't she just tell me what the hell it is?! _Chad rarely let his anger show, in fact for the longest time he hadn't even felt anger. Not since Abuelo. Now however, he was exhausted, nauseous with fear and confusion, he felt so helpless , useless, and now this kid thought she could lie through her beautiful smile? No Chad was at his limit.

"Excuse me?" Her tone was equally icy.

"Explain that scratch on your face then." He retorted. Hating how his temper was returning in one fell swoop. She remained placid. Tracing her scratch with her fingertips.

"Cat."

Chad sighed struggling to keep his cool. "Like I said…_bullshit_. Tell me what the hell you are right now."

There was a brief look of pain in her eyes as she looked away, then she returned the glare, that darkness seeping through the gold. "Why do you care?"

"I…felt like I was going to die out there." He gritted his teeth, also hating to admit it. "That power was…so incredible." He let the shadows fall over his eyes again. "How come you aren't as washed out as I am? Sami-chan?"

Kalaki screamed in her mind, she bit her lip, struggling to contain the anger from the overwhelming part of her, she wanted to yell herself. "Tora…I told you something when we met. Do you remember it?"

He pushed himself up to stand straighter, the night air snapping at his skin in the open doorway, he could hear the crickets tentatively chirp, the dogs howling, soft wind tousling the plants outside affectionatly he could vaguely sense the others investigating the war zone.

"We can…" Her voice faltered. "We can _absolutely never _be friends…" She looked away, the moon making her skin glow, the dim lights overhead in her kitchen paling in comparison. Her dratted clocks ticked away the time before she would get her punishment. Sayomi brushed a strand of hair out of her face, swallowing as the man before her straightened his form. "I'm sorry. This was a mistake to agree to this." Guilt rose in her heart. "It's my fault you got hurt-urrgh!" She winced as the punishment began. "You need to leave now. And promise me…you will never look back." Suddenly she looked up and the moonlight revealed her transformed eyes. Narrow golden cat like slits, empty and hollow.

He understood, leaving without another word, he never once looked back. _She is a monster…_

The next morning on the way to school, Chad will see the paper. It will say that the Karakura zoo just introduced a newborn elephant calf to the world. _…or is she…_

And there was no more sleep for Sayomi. _He knows too much…how did I let this happen…I don't want him or any of the others to die. _She lay her head upon her pillow, closing her eyes knowing what lay in store for her in her 'dreams'. Only when she woke up it wouldn't be a slumber she woke up from. It would be the punishment that had been deserved for her actions. _The ghastly beautiful jungle did not welcome her. Kalaki grinned hungrily. __**Get ready for more pain little gnat. You just made one mistake too many.**_

"_Go ahead. I'm empty now."_

**TwiliteTGRgrl: So it's been brought to my attention that some of the Spanish I use isn't understood SORRY! I forget since I'm a Spanish 3 student (still aint that good at it o,O) So here are some translations to clearify.**

**Un gatito means the kitten**

**Orale is another way of saying 'geez alright already'**

**Leche is milk**

**Here are some upcoming words 'Corto de pasado' means roughly (though I could be wrong) 'cut of past' or 'past cut' you'll understand later. If you have any other questions about words I use lemme know! AND REVIEW!**

**Chad's family names meanings:**

**Noa: love and affection**

**Takahiro: valuable, great, prosperous**

**Sami: that was a harsh ending.**

**Chad: …**

**Hiruma: Damn that was actually pretty harsh. Sounds weird comin from me.**

**Sean: Don't bother I'm leaving. I'm gonna go cry in a corner this was so depressing!**

**TwiliteTGRgrl: My heart… it aches…**

**NOTE:** review and check out my illustrations already ppl!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Conspiracy Theory

_**Hollow Eyes**_

_**Chapter Six: Conspiracy Theory**_

_**Disclaimer: I no ownie. I own Sayomi, Airianah, Kalaki, and Arien. I do not however, own Bleach! DUH!**_

_**A/N: These last two chapters are all dedicated to my amiga Nosila! I WUV YOU! And don't forget my lone reviewer WATERBLOSSOMANGEL13! Without yall I'd be unmotivated kekek! Also the chapter is based off of the title of the song that I put as Sayomi's theme. Conspiracy by Paramore. I'll make my author notes shorter okay? Geez! **_

_**Review and go to my profile for pictures. Just do it okay? It's not so hard are you chicken?! Bawk bawk bawk!**_

_**Songs of the Mo:**__ Propane Nightmares by Pendulum __**and **__Innocent Sorry by Abingdon School Boys __**and **__Somebody Told Me by The Killers (im starting to put more than one song lately idk why) __**and **__Seishun Kyousoukyou - Youth Rhaspsody by Sambomaster (Naruto fifth opening)_

* * *

"Hmm. This is getting quite interesting…" with a clack of his fan he had held to his face, the shopkeeper Urahara looked out into the oblivion of the moonlit night. The spiritual pressure had been so interestingly powerful. He tapped his chin thoughtfully then turned to Yoruichi who was sitting comfortably in her human form at the table, Tessai who was stirring her tea, and Jinta who was currently giving the poor girl Ururu a noogie for being so quiet. His audience stopped what they were doing however when Urahara remarked gravely. "Get ready for it."

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was not a happy camper. Nope. He was very grumpy this morning even thought he had every right to be. His amber eyes narrowed and the dark circles underneath them evident. His hair was even messier than usual and his brows met in an angry line above those eyes, and his seething face. No one had better tick him off today. _No one. _"Grr…"

Walking to school with his ever short companion, Ichigo wanted to punch something. But he couldn't punch Rukia so he continued to simmer like a strawberry on a stovetop. "Grrr…"

"Oh would you stop grumbling already Ichigo?!" The raven-haired woman felt a déjà vu coming on from that time long ago when they didn't know that Uryu was the one beating them to all the hollows. It still happened occasionally but now it was getting ridiculous. Her friend wasn't the only one feeling the strain of sleepless nights and false alarms and the damn beeping of her phone that would vanish almost instantly. Her temper was starting to peak through as well.

"GRRR….!!" Ichigo twitched, tick marks taking over his face.

"I told you to stop grumbling!!" She hollered up at him, deciding not to punch him for it just now…she was too tired.

"How can I NOT grumble!?" Ichigo shot back, desperate for someone to take his frustration out on, even though he didn't mean to. "This is getting prettttyyy damn annoying Rukia! Where the hell are all those DAMN HOLLOWS?!"

"How should I know Ichigo!?" Rukia crossed her arms and scowled echoing his frustration. "Why don't you ask those missing hollows yourself?!

"My my…fighting already at such early hours?" The irritating voice was all too familiar and his habit to shove his glasses up the bridge of his nose was even more familiar.

"Uryu!" Ichigo spun around, glaring at his friend/rival. "It's none of your damn business!"

"Temper is still around I see." The other guy just raised an eyebrow then straightened his school tie pretending to be nonchalant. "It's because of those hollows…am I right?"

The strawberry looked away grumbling again and turned his grumpiness to the ground, scuffing his shoe. Rukia couldn't help but smirk at his actions because she knew he was apologizing to his friend/rival in his own kinda way for acting like such an ass to him.

"I'll take that as a yes." The boy walked in front of the couple, personally as annoyed with the disappearing hollows as they were. "I have a hunch on how it's happening though."

Ichigo sighed tiredly putting his hands behind his head as he looked up into the clouds. "Well let's hear it."

"Sayomi." He turned around to face them, glasses glinting in the sunlight as he spoke in seriousness. "It's all because of her."

Violet and amber eyes met with his in equal seriousness. "We think so too. We just need proof as to how she's doing it." The taller of the three sneered at the ground. "And I plan on asking her right now." Powered by his desire for explanation he sped up his walk, seeing some of the others up ahead across the street. He looked toward Chad, she was always talking all chummy with him.

"Wait Ichigo. We don't even know how dangerous she is." The woman cautioned her brash friend. "If we question her up front like that we don't know what'll happen. She seems to have incredible power so we need to think about how to figure her out without putting the people of this town in danger."

The boy was beat. _Damn why does she always have to be right. _Begrudgingly he sighed, knowing that it was for the better to sit back and create a safer plan then to just make matters worse. "Hrmm…" He grumbled still frustrated with the unbearable predicament. _Besides we don't even know for sure if she's the one doing all this and if she is…she has yet to do anything evil._ He recalled the conversation they had about literature. _She didn't seem all that bad then. Of course she could just be acting like Rukia often does as a cover up but…she seemed genuine then…_

"You know…you weren't there when she nearly attacked Chad the first day." A low thoughtful Uryu told the others walking behind him. "Even he was fearful of her that day."

"But he doesn't act like it…" Another emotion came through the grumpy youths voice as he shoved his hands in his pockets, remembering his friends odd behavior as of late. The other two looked at him in surprise. Ichigo rarely spoke his feelings so openly. "He's not acting like himself at all…" He growled beneath his breath. "What does he _know_?" Focusing his amber orbs in the direction Ichigo had just seen him, he was disappointed to see that his friend was no longer there. _Damn I guess he walked on ahead. I'll have to ask him what he knows about that new girl whatever the hell her name is later._

The two dark haired people, though completely different, could understand why Ichigo was so frustrated. _He feels helpless, something that he hates to feel like. He wants to help his friend that won't let him._

They walked the rest of the way to school in silence, unaware of the pair of hidden eyes watching them as they passed.

Upon entering the classroom for first period the boy noted duly that 1) Chad was deep in thought about something and 2) that the girl whose name was something like Sori or whatever wasn't here. In fact…for the next two days she wouldn't be at school…and during that time Ichigo stubbornly cornered Chad. The exchange was like the following.

* * *

They were walking home after school, Ichigo agreed to meet up with Rukia later and he walked alongside his seemingly distant friend. "Chad."

Chad didn't answer or even acknowledge his friend's existence. He just lumbered on lost in his thoughts.

"Chad why don't you just tell me." Ichigo was impatient and angry but he saw how distressed he was beneath those curls so he toned down his voice in concern. _What's bothering him so much…and why won't he let me in so I can help?_

Suddenly the giant stopped walking, still staring solemnly ahead, voice low. "Ichigo. It's nothing. You shouldn't concern yourself." The strawberry blonde couldn't see it but hiding under his curls, the chocolate eyes were troubled, remembering those words that stung him and bit into his heart. Her voice had trembled then but her words were piercing like the terrible shriek that nearly struck him dead. _We can…__**absolutely never**__ be friends_… The words somehow hurt him. Chilled him but still they kept repeating over and over in his mind. _What is she…and why must she isolate herself from everyone?_

"Why can't I know Chad?" Ichigo's voice was gruff. "Why can't I know about something that's hurting you? We're friends right?" As soon as he said it he realized that was the exact same thing Rukia had said when he took it upon himself to rush into battle to save Orihime. He had left without so much as considering that his other friends wanted to help too. "I…" He couldn't help but think about the pact they had made when they met so many years ago in the alley, Chad chained to a chair, himself on the ground bloodied and battered. They had agreed to watch each other's back that day. That Ichigo would fight for Chad because Chad wouldn't fight for himself and Chad would fight for Ichigo, the guy that saved his life that day. It seemed so great then, knowing you had a person you could trust with your life. And now…there was no way to make things that simple anymore…and he didn't know why. The unknown always bothered him.

"You are my friend." He finally tilted his head to look at Ichigo, one eye peered down at him, its barrier put up so no emotions could peek through. "That's why I'm telling you…that this isn't your battle this time." And he just walked away. Away from his confused comrade in arms.

Ichigo watched him go, heart sinking as he realized the distance between their friendships was farther than he had ever expected. Chad was on the completely other side of the canyon now. And all Ichigo could do was call across the vast distance, over waterfalls and forests and the bustling life below. All he could hope was that somewhere across the distance Chad could hear his calls and acknowledge him and that the calls didn't get swept away by the wind.

"Chad." He shouted to the other side. "What is she? Why is she the cause of your pain? Tell me that at least Chad." _Would the wind carry the words away?_

The speck so far away stopped suddenly, broad back still turned. All that could be heard was the cry of doves and the rustle of leaves on the trees. "I have no idea who or what she is. But she doesn't need anyone to intrude on her life." _But I still want to find out… _"She's struggling on her own. It's probably none of your business Ichigo." He continued to walk along the canyon rim, alone. The memories of the past that he had worked so hard to bury had resurfaced because of her. He found out just how alone he really was and it hurt. He thought that his life could just go on but she brought up the rawness tenderness of the wounds he thought were patched. _But that's not really Sami-chan's fault…she has no idea…that her words were so similar to someone so long ago._

Ichigo felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach, with despairing eyes he walked home. _I don't know you anymore Chad._

Chad took a sharp breath to steady himself, emotions jumbling. _I'm protecting you Ichigo…just like you always try to protect me…when you left to save Rukia you didn't want anyone else to get involved…because you didn't want anyone else hurt. I'm sorry my friend. It's my turn once again._

"Ichigo?" He heard the sound of Rukia's light and lithe footfalls catching up to the friend he left behind. She could help him but no one could help Chad. He truly felt that familiar lonely sensation that came with the words spoken recently meshing with those so long ago. When he walked away he heard the familiar banter of two people who met under fates dictation over the sound of his echoing steps. No matter how far they stepped away from each other their lives were too tightly wound to one another's to be able to stay away forever.

The giant couldn't help but remember how lonely Ichigo was for the longest time without that small woman when he had risked his life to give her the freedom to choose what to do with her life, she had chosen to stay in the soul society with her brother for awhile. The troubled youth had come home and stared into space a lot, he had been moodier and quieter, no one to argue with or tease or talk to, he didn't admit it to anyone or even to himself but Chad knew he missed his chibi friend. She was the only one that could be of assistance to Ichigo in a meaningful way, the only one that could get away with kicking his ass and teaching him a lesson without a kick back. Chad wasn't willing to go any further in his suspicions than that but he was certain that Rukia was an important person to Ichigo, she was up there on the list of people to keep safe, well everyone went there, but she was a close friend so she was just a littttle higher.

_I don't want to think like this…I don't want to remember everything…I'm a new person now…I just don't want to feel so far away…but now I'm feeling weak and helpless. I'm watching the people around me at a distance and I can't even give aid to those people who need it…Sami-chan…she's…an innocent girl isn't she? She isn't a monster right?_

* * *

_**You horrible monstrous wench! Do you know what you have done here?! **__A huge and heavy paw the size of a dinner plate pressed against her chest, crushing her breath, a snarling maw housing knife size teeth inches from her face. She could kill if she had to. Sami-chan was trapped here, for the last couple of days she resided in a coma like state as she received her punishment for letting Chad get too suspicious. For almost letting him in on her secret. She had wanted to so badly but it was dangerous for him to be let in. She couldn't watch that for anyone. She was a monster and the twinge of guilt and despair left her empty inside. This crushing pain was much like the hurt she felt now. Hollow. "Yes Kalaki. I almost killed an innocent person today because I couldn't control your power." _

_**Don't give me that rubbish you speck of dirt you! You knew what you were doing! And you should have just killed him but you couldn't do that right! You are a failure of a death god! **__"Kalaki. I will not kill anything. That is not a requirement or anything." She kept her voice icily emotionless even though her heart was beating like a drum and her mind was a blur of thought sound and color. __**You are worthless! You need discipline! More discipline! Let me show you what discipline really is runt! **__With each word the evil tigress pushed down harder onto her ribcage, she could feel her ribs creak in her weakened body. The spiritual pressure from the beast was suffocating enough when she was fighting to gain control over Sayomi's body but having to be face to face literally was like sticking her head in a black hole. "Y-you're crushing m-me!" The tigress smirked, pushing even harder till Sami couldn't help but wince. Arien tried once again to protect his master from his sister but failed as she slashed at his face. Blood splattered everywhere only adding to his list of wounds from the past few days. He just wasn't strong enough to defend her anymore. The darkness was too strong for him. _

"_A-ariennn!!" Sami managed to gasp. Her only savior was being swatted away but he wouldn't give up, unfortunately it could permanently damage him. There were serious gashes along his sides and around his eyes, his beautiful sapphire eyes. He never lost the fire in them though, and as the red blood stained his white coat, he staggered to his feet once again. Lunging again and again to protect Sami. "Stop it Arien! You can't fight her right now! Just let her have her way ok?!" Arien coughed more blood, shaking his head to clear the pain he tried to ignore. There were more important things. __**No Sayomi! How can I give up when she threatens you?! **__The tigeress crowed in amusement, giving him another wound to the shoulder, causing him to finally fall over in pain and exhaustion . __**Oh my foolish brother you think I merely bark and have no bite?! I'll show you that my words aren't empty! **__Her claws shown in the faint light as Sami lay in the moss and lichen floor of the forest. Large as steak knifes and ten times as sharp she revealed them with affection. __**Where to begin with, my claws? How bout her pretty little face?! **__She traced the previous scratch from the hollow incident and pressed down harder, letting it deepen and widen the wound, letting the blood trickle like a dainty red stream. Sami gritted her teeth, fighting the screams that threatened to spill, but knowing that they would only add fuel to the fire, make Kalaki enjoy it all the more. __**Now for the rest of your face!! **__The demon tiger cackled in pure sickening excitement, getting ready to strike._

_**Wait Kalaki! **__Sami turned her head to the voice, stunned. Airianah?! She's stopping Kalaki from hurting me? Is she really evil afterall? The woman smiled with a look of sympathy towards the girl then gently instructed her demented zanpakto. __**If you are going to punish the child then do so where it isn't visible Where she can cover up the wounds easier and out of view of other humans.**_

_Sami recoiled in horror. THE WOMAN IS BEYOND EVIL!! She squirmed to leave but the tiger still pinned her down. She tried not to let her fear seep through her eyes. She deserved this right? Why let Arien get hurt any further? Why let innocent people become victims to Kalaki's wrath? The most deserving candidate for torture would be Sami right? __**Oh this is going to be soooo much fun! I will enjoy this maggot! **__In her mind, Sayomi screamed the only names that had cared about her. MOTHER! FATHER! SAVE ME! ARIEN! T-TORRAA!!! Too bad the first two were in a better place, with Arien trailing close behind and Tora…he was better off._

* * *

"Well young pupils it's time once again to introduce you to your lovely new student! Miss Winters! It's good to see you again!" Mrs. Okinawa beamed, letting the golden-brown haired girl, whom was arriving at school during third block, smile with as much cheer as she could pull off, without coming across as to fakey. Most of the class murmured and called out questions of polite concern to the girl. She smiled and shyly announced she was perfectly fine. "I'm sorry about your sick spell. It's unfortunate. Now please take your seat and we'll try to get you up to seat after class okay?"

"HEY NEW GIRRRLLL!!!" Keigo called jumping out of his seat only to be shoved by the teacher back into it. "AW C'MONNNN!" He whined. "I JUST WANT TO HUG HER AND WELCOME HER BACKKK!!"

She walked carefully and a bit stiffly to her desk, taking care not to bump any hidden wounds or step wrong. Sayomi had returned after three days of torment. But no one else knew that. She turned to smile at all her neighbors as if she was glad to be out and about finally which she wasn't because she had to tread even more carefully not just because every step she took left a sharp jab of pain that traveled up her leg and into her already slushy mind. No she'd rather just lie in a heap as the world's most evil animal shredded her and slammed her into rocks and trees, forced her to play a killer game of hide and seek or else she threatened to snap Arien's unconscious body, and crawl around bleeding and bruised to some sort of safety. Then she was forced at every interval to go and fight hollows, nearly getting killed from fatigue and lack of sleep. Finally she was forced by the equally vicious blonde woman to not arose suspicion anymore and return to school pretending she was sick with stomach flu. It was all the girl could do to not scream as she stiffly positioned herself into the chair. She turned to her neighbor who was always glaring at her.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" She smiled warmly. "Feels great to be back and not be sick at home stuck watching Spongebob reruns." The boy made no comment but continued to glare. Sami bit her lip as Kalaki snarled at her but continued her polite charade. "So what did I miss around here?" That was the last straw for the already pissed off strawberry, his lip twitched into a snarl and was about to give her an earful then and there if it wasn't for a sharp jab from a really boney elbow to the back of his head. "Ooff!!" Strawberry smashed face first into the desk with a crack. He gave a sore look then slowly slip his chin across the desk to look up and glare at the chibi.

"Excuse him please Sami-chan!" Rukia gave an apologetic smile (though fake) and proceeded to smack him on the back of the head with her fists all the while smiling innocently. Sami blinked. "He's in a sour mood lately. You know he forgot to take his medicine this morning ."

"Dammit Rukia!" Ichigo's voice sounded straggled and high pitched as he clutched his head whining into his desk. "AHHHAAA…ahhh…"

"So yeah welcome back!" She giggled perkily.

Sami had not been expecting this welcoming committee and just nodded her head slowly. "Ah..yeas…" _N-no comment. (insert anime sweatdrop here)_

She looked around cautiously. That Orihime girl was chatting animatedly with her best friend Tatsuki and some of the other girls about a TV show she wanted to watch called Bleach or something. Every once in a while the busty honey haired girl would sneak a look in her direction then look away. The Ishida guy didn't bother to hide his accusing looks before hitching the glasses back up his nose. And…Chad…she dared herself to look back at him but he was staring out the window watching the cute little birds outside, chin propped up on his hand, surge of hair covering his eyes. He pretended he couldn't feel her intense stare boring into him and chilling him. Sami gave up and turned back around as the teacher finnaallyy started class. (Little did she know that the teacher was up to her old tricks and saw the whole ignoring thing the two she kept trying to set up hopelessly, were doing and assumed that her tutoring idea had created a real life lovers spat. But once again she was mistaken.)

Sami closed her eyes taking a deep agonizing breath. Today couldn't get any longer for her. _Speed up clock…lemme out of here._

Eventually the bell did ring. All the others who glared at her all during class left quickly, barely talking. Chad was the first one to the door. Unfortunately for him, Mrs. Okinawa grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the classroom. Ichigo gave him a sympathetic look as he walked out with the others to the lunch spot on the roof. "Wait a minute Speedy Gonzales. I need to talk with you and Miss Winters first. Then you can go start a food fight or whatever it is you kids do these days in the cafeteria." The giant sighed, why wasn't he surprised? _Of course…_

Sami carefully made her way to the teachers desk. Once again. Yet this time it was a much much muchhh tenser atmosphere between the two, the desperate need to flee from the other so much stronger. The misled teacher grinned. _I'll fix this! I know I'm an amazing matchmaker! I wonder what happened at heehee the girl's house huh? Or was it his house I wonder?! _Her grin grew more wide as she tried to concoct a soap opera like scenario in her head to explain the twosomes discomfort at the others presence.

"Ahem…Mrs. Okinawa?" Chad reminded her, scared at her bizarre expression. She shook her head shaking the thoughts of exaggerated drama from it. "Ah yes so I was wondering how the tutoring thing went Mr. Sado? Miss Winters? Making progress? (double meaning implied here)"

"It was fine. I know all the chapters now thanks to Mr. Sado." Sami replied quickly, trying to get out of there as fast as possible. But of course Mrs. Okinawa the ever persistent teacher took this for bashfulness (somehow) and smiled.

"Well that's good. Now tell me…are you l_ying_?" The room got dark and cold again as her smile grew impossibly wide again. "Did you really learn _all _of the content for you to catch up?"

"Ah-"

"HA! That's what I thought!" The teacher sat up suddenly in her chair and banged a fist on the desk, sending papers and writing utensils flying. "Now what I want you to do right now is spend a moment _alone_ to talk it out and figure out where you will meet for more tutoring and prepare for a test by next Tuesday! Compredes? Good!" And with that the teacher almost flash stepped out of the classroom she was so fast. But she conspicuously stood right outside the classroom door peering at them through the window giggling.

The two both simultaneously thought '_What the? What is with her?' _and started to just walk out the door themselves, taking care to pretend the other didn't exist only to find that the teacher was shaking her head and making talk hand signals. _Oh come onnn…I just wanna get out of here. Fine._

_**Don't mess up maggot. **__Kalaki sheathed and unsheathed her claws happily._

For the first time in a few days, Sami and Chad met eyes. Both met the barriers and looked away sighing. The tanned girl shook her head. "We'll just pretend we are talking. Say whatever and make it look like we're having an actual conversation about math tutoring okay?" Chad didn't reply, she couldn't look up at him anymore so she shuffled her feet to pass the time. Chad still didn't say anything. Her heart ached in sadness. She hadn't meant what she had said that day, but she couldn't apologize. It was for his own good. "Look Tora-I mean Sado-san. I didn't-" Kalaki growled warningly, Airianah giving her a shake of her blonde tresses. "I didn't-" She felt a lump in her throat. There was no way to say an honest word without consequence. She took a deep breath and looked him right in the eyes. "I hate you Tora. I never want to see you again and I hope you hate me enough to stay away from me." Her voice rose in a façade of anger. "J-just keep out of my way okay?!" _This way he'll stay as far away from me as he can…I'll never have to fear that anyone will interfere with my new life again._

She expected at least some sort of reaction from him, like the anger of that night when he insisted she had better tell her what she was. But instead he just stared down at her, emotionless. He blinked slowly then sent ripples of bewilderment in her gold pools as he said as calm as can be. "I hate you…"

Eyes wide, she swallowed the lump in her throat and replied just as calm. "Good." And she walked away. The only person seeing the sadness in her eyes was the confused teacher as she realized she made something worse somehow, she hadn't heard the exchange but she saw the miserable expressions through the window. Sami-chan brushed past her, bitter tears threatened to spill as she strode limping to the girl's room.

Mrs. Okinawa turned to look back into the classroom, puzzled as she saw the tall boy still standing where he had been the whole time, staring at a spot on the ground. He finished his sentence that he wouldn't let anyone else hear. "…enough to help you…"

"D-dammit…" Sami muttered as she choked back a sob, hands gripping the sides of the sink. "D-damn h-him." _**What are you sniffling for runt? That was actually a splendid idea! It will keep you far away from that dratted human that almost found you out! **__"J-Just shut the hell up Kalaki!" __**Why you-!! **__The tigress' tail lashed. __**T-that's enough sister… **__"Arien! Don't move you're still hurt!" __**Don't worry for my sake Sayomi. It's you I wish I could heal. I'm sorry that I can't be there for you…**__He looked shamefaced, one eye swollen and his body riddled with badly healing scars .__**I'm sorry you had to distance yourself again. I had hoped that a bit of freedom would…do you good…urrgh..**__ He winced, his grand presence dimmer. __**I'm so sorry for my weakness. You must belittle me. **__"Never Arien." She breathed reassuringly. Airianah decided to step in again and offer her usual 'helpful' advice. __**Like I always say young one. Live with the light. That one you shunned away was too dark. He was riddled with darkness that you shouldn't tamper too much with. One false move and you could shift the balance. The balance rests with you Sayomi. "**__What the crap do you mean Tora is riddled with darkness?! If anyone I'd say you were!" She yelled in her mind, tears starting to fall over the dam. "He was the only one around here that wanted to be my friend! Who was willing to help me! And I said such horrible things to him! I-"_

"So you're sayin that on this Bleach show the characters can see the dead as well as the living?!" A loud voice echoed throughout the bathroom.

"Yeah and the main character is soo cute! Ehehe!" Orihime said shyly as she turned the corner to be near the sinks.

"Ohoho! Orihime it sounds like you have another crush!"

"Aw Hime that's so adorable when you blush like that! I could just-"

"Shut it you!" BANG! Chizuru was kicked into the wall by Tatsuki.

"You guyyysss!" The softspoken girl cried.

Sami kept her head ducked as she pretended to wash her hands, ashamed of anyone seeing her cry. "Oh! Sami-chan! Good morning I'm so glad you've returned in good health!" She smiled kindly. Then she saw the tanned girl wipe her eyes. "Oh…Sami-chan! Are you alright?" Her eyes were so soft and sweet. The other two girls stopped fighting immediately to see what the problem was. "Hey Sami-chan is everything okay?" They were startled when she turned her head smiling like nothing was wrong, tearstains clearly shown on her face, and eyes puffy. "Oh yeah I'm great just some allergies you know!" She quickly moved toward the door, Orihime's voice gentle as she put her hand on the handle.

"Sami-chan…why do you lie so much?" She stood frozen, with her hand on the handle. Someone could be about to push open the door and hit Sami but she wouldn't have cared if she did. Orihime came closer, hands clasped shyly as she looked at the ground. "You keep saying you're alright but your face keeps lying." With a guarded look, Sami turned, wiping at her cheek and revealed that a ton of makeup had covered a nice long scar. Orihime gasped. "Oh Sami-chan." The honey-haired girl eyes were sad. She walked closer to the other. Chizuru and Tatsuki giving sympathetic looks. Orihime came closer and reached out a hand, with a brief touch she mentally called upon her hairpin friends. Chizurucouldn't see what was happening but the others could. Sami's tearstained eyes widened in amazement as she saw the little creatures flutter before her and slowly heal her face. "Hime?" Tatsuki questioned her friend at her bold showing off of her powers.

"Sami-chan you can see them can't you?" Sami nodded in awe as her face felt less painful. "Where else does it hurt Sami-chan?" Her eyes shown meaningfully. _She's…so kind… _Sayomi blinked back fresh tears. "Thank you Orihime-chan…" She bobbed her head and left for lunch. When she had gone away Tatsuki turned to her best bud in curiosity. "Hime why did you do that? Didn't Ichigo and the others say that-"

"I'm sorry but…she seems like a good person." Orihime said softly. "I don't think she means harm."

Tatsuki and Chizuru patted their friend affectionately on the head. "Good Hime…"

"And also…" The girl continued thoughtfully. "…she was also injured all over the rest of her body. It was as if she was hiding all of the abuse of something."

* * *

"Hey Chad how'd talking with your girlfriend go? Huh?" Mizuiro asked bluntly as the big guy finally made it up to the lunch spot. Even though he had been informed about all the details thus far about the suspicious new girl he still had those typical burning questions.

"HUHHH???!! YOU GUYS ARE AN ITEMM???!!!" Keigo cried out in horror. "THAT'S LIKE THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST! THAT'S LIKE-"

"Enough Keigo." Ichigo interrupted. "Why don't you just shut up already?!" Chad ignored the odd conclusions and sat down.

"Well are ya going out or not Chad?" Mizuiro asked again, sipping on a soda.

Ichigo tried once again to change the subject from the weird girl. "Hey why do ya wanna know? You interested Mizuiro? Weren't older women your usual taste?"

"Hey now Ichigo that's not-"

"No we are not…we aren't even friends…" Chad said slowly, watching a dove fly calmly overhead. The other ogled in an awkward silence.

"Well that's disappointing." Mizuiro said cautiously. "I thought for sure you were at least friends because you seemed familiar with her." The smaller guy confessed. "I was kinda hoping that our Chad had finally grown up or something."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING MIZUIRO?! CHAD IS A GROWN UP JUST LOOK HOW TALL AND BUILT HE IS!" Keigo exclaimed.

Rukia watched everything intently as she sipped her juice box. Uryu ate his lunch quietly.

"He looks so bummed about something." Ichigo said quietly so only she could hear over the cover of Mizuiro and Keigo's excessive chatter. "What happened now I wonder?" He munched on his rice thoughtfully, before sighing, staring out at the hustle and bustle of the town as he sat next to the chibi. "When did everything become so damn difficult…"

"Well I'm sure we'll find out something soon…" Rukia replied gazing out there with him. "It can't be long now. I've just got this feeling that something is about to happen…" Her voice took a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" He turned toward her. Uyru looked over at Chad, who was sighing and looking out toward the sky, the only place of freedom and happiness.

"Instinct."

* * *

Back at the Kurosaki residence, a makeshift meeting was taking place. Isshin Kurosaki couldn't believe he was doing something like this for these people he hadn't really sat down and talked to in a long while. His old friends and rivals sat around him in the living room so carefully kept clean by a certain Yuzu. Isshin turned to his old comrades and scratched the back of his head. "So you're saying that I should prepare for another full scale war here?"

Yourichi crossed her arms, sitting poised on the armchair, eyes bright with her intelligence. "Not a war exactly but…"

"A battle for both sides…" Urahara completed for her sitting on the arm of the couch, twiddling with his fan. Tessei was parked on the other side of the couch sipping tea. "In a violent battle." He murmured quietly.

"I don't want my son involved in this then." Ryuken Ishida said firmly. "No more soul reaper affairs."

Urahara let the shadows fall over his eyes, barely showing one eye, fan brought up to his face. "You are mistaken though Mr. Ishida. This isn't merely a battle for soul reapers. It's a battle for all life and death of everyone. Everyone in this world. And the next."

Ryuken shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose, hiding his astonishment. "I see."

Isshin tweaked his beard in thought. "So for one reason or another, two conflicting Nature Shinigami's, chose to reside here?"

"Yes." Yourichi replied. "Although I don't think the more recent one chose to live here, the other one was drawn to the unfortunate amount of spirit energy in this town. It's very attractive for them with so much energy around and it makes them even more powerful."

"However…" Urahara concluded. "There isn't much either of you or your sons can do about this…that's why I'm warning you now." His hat completely blotted out his face as he tipped it in thought. "You see this is a battle only a few people have the power to tame. And your sons will not succeed in this area."

"What exactly are you saying here Kisuke?" Ryuken questioned, worry starting to set in. Isshin felt the unknown strain as well. "Yeah what do you mean? Ichigo and Uryu have become incredibly powerful boys. Are you saying that the people who went to Soul Society and saved Miss Kuchiki and defeated captains then going all the way to Hueco Mundo to defeat Aizen…can't save this town?"

Urahara clacked his fan closed as he stood up. "That's exactly what I'm saying Isshin." He started to pace along the room. "You see it is not a question that your sons are incredibly powerful young men. It's no question at all looking back on their accomplishments…" He paused staring up at the large poster of Masaki, smiling innocently with little flowers floating around her. "I'm saying it's more up to a few certain people who have the hidden strength…to stop the battle." He turned to look at the two mystified men, worried about their son's safety. "It's something that doesn't directly impact either of your two son's for once but they will have to protect the innocent lives of the town meanwhile. The outcome of this battle will be decided by the factors involved. I'm not confident if they will succeed however."

"What kind of cryptic answer is that Kisuke…"Ryuken mumbled. "Who are the 'factors involved' then?"

"All in good time Mr. Ishida. All in good time…" Urahara replied.

"Ah geez…Ichigo is not gonna like this…" Isshin rubbed his chin. "Masaki what do I do…"

"Protect as many lives as you can Mr. Kurosaki. Your son can at least do that."

* * *

Walking home was a nightmare. She couldn't ride her skateboard because it would hurt too much, so she had to walk all the way back home which was practically across town. Not only that but…she lived in the same area as Chad so guess who she had to follow for the last few block? Was it so hard to not have to see him?

That was when the sharp familiar pang reached her senses. _Oh not now…again?! I hate this timing… and Arien and I aren't exactly in great condition for any more violence. __**Sayomi you have no choice. Please be careful and don't let anyone see you okay? **__"Yes Arien." _She pulled her little tiger keychain off of her backpack, readying herself for the transformation. She dove into some bushes near an abandoned house. First of all…this wasn't an ordinary keychain…only those with spiritual awareness could see it. And inside the keychain lay the things responsible for helping her turn shinigami. They were dangerous to wear all day long so she kept them in the specially made keychain that created a small invisible barrier around it to conceal and contain the dangerous items inside.

She took a deep breath, trained to sense the souls around her and pinpoint them before doing anything. _No human lives around here, this is good. The only close human soul around here is Chad…but in a few minutes he'll be out of range…__**Grr.. Why is that lumbering one always around Sayomi?! **__"How the crap should I know Kalaki!? It's probably just coincidence." __**There are no coincidences Sayomi…**__Arien remarked softly, licking his remaining wounds."Well alright then Arien but this is no time for deep phrases." __**You will see… **__She could feel the other two occupying souls give the injured tiger a curious look. __**And what does that mean brother?! **__"Hush let me concentrate or we all die!"_

Sami felt the presence of Chad disappear from the estimated radius. She summoned all the other life forms with her mind and created a sort of barrier from them in order to protect them. She then zipped open the keychain, pulling out two rings…wedding bands. She felt that sickening heartbreaking twinge every time she looked at the articles. _Airianah gave them to me after she finished having my family dead. She tampered with them so that they could serve her uses. They should be buried with them…_These were her parents wedding rings. Her mother's was a simple diamond ring, matching perfectly with her mother's simple tastes and lifestyles. Sami could hardly look at the engraving on the inside, for it caused her to choke up in sorrow. It said 'For Mitsuki with love'.

She swallowed and slipped it on her right hand. The other was a simple silver band. Her father's. There was still black marks on it from when he was killed in a roadside bomb. _He died fighting for the family and the country he loved. _She slipped it on her left, clearing her mind of her heartbreak. This next move needed complete concentration. She stood, touching the rings together as she made a prayer-like hand gesture. The effect was immediate. Reiatsu sparked out like upshooting rain, an upside down waterfall. Still in the prayer looking pose she closed her eyes, beginning the containment process that failed that day. Thousands of voices and calls swarmed her mind, flooding her thoughts, so many ways of seeing almost blinded her as her eyes changed thousands of times. Bug vision, bird vision, cat vision even a tree's awareness. She remembered her first time releasing the power that didn't really belong to her, it was so overwhelming that she ended up forgetting who or what she was and changed over and over into a wild instinctive killing machine. Her mind and memories had been forgotten and her instincts roamed in darkness. Luckily for her, Arien had pulled her through and stopped her before bloodshed was created. Now though it was somewhat easier to control, but just like that night if she wasn't careful she could lose awareness of the things around her and become a beast.

Suddenly she snapped open her eyes, hollow and empty eyes, and slid the rings against each other as she slid her hands in opposite directions. "Guide the night born frost!" She cried, swirls of fire and ice curling around her glowing body. "Arien Huecosonar!" (A/N: there is a tilde over the n. Pronounced sohn-yar) Hot and cold sensations washed over her being as she shed her human form. Airianah was occupying it like a mod soul. Like she owned it. "Quickly Sayomi." The loud boom of released pressure hissed and made her bones creak, her golden hair floating around her. "Abandon all remorse!" The last part of her transformation, was the hardest to control. "Kalaki Huecosonar!" Immediately the shadows overtook the young girl, her eyes darkened and feelings of malice and hate shriveled her heart. She hissed and felt her lips curl into an ugly snarl. _I'm too weak to hold back to Kalaki this time…_ Dark thoughts flooded and combined with the wild feelings of every living creature. Her body contorted and blurred. **"**_**GRROOWWWLLL!!!"**__"Nooo stop it Kalaki! If you take up too much power I'll die! With you and your master as well! I die and we all die!" _"Kalaki patience. There will be time for take over later as planned. Just obey for now." The blonde shinigami stated matter-of-factly in Sami's body. "_**Yes master…"**_

"_What do you mean you'll take over?!" Sami suddenly felt as if all the suspicions of these two were aligned. Her heart sunk further than she had ever thought. They made me come all the way over here to Japan for a reason. They made me weak for a reason…I'm going to be permenatly possessed…and they will use me and my body to do something evil…just great…__** I won't let them do that Sayomi! **__Arien snarled, despite his wounds, his body was poised for attack inside her mind. __**"You had better not do anything about it...brother…" **_Kalaki infused with Sami cackled.

"ARE YOU GOING TO ATTACK ME OR NOOTTT??!!!" Bellowed an enormously whiny voice. The hollow was finally here. The threatened girl had no choice but to push the conversation out of her mind and focus herself to fight and cleanse the hollow. Her uniform was very unique compared to other Shinigami's. Her shihakusho was a pale gold color, the fabric more constricting to her body and with an open back so that when her combined zanpakto's used their power she wouldn't have to worry about her clothes tearing off. The top of it was almost like a Soi Fon's uniform except the neck was crisscrossed to provide maximized flexibility in transformation, it was a two piece uniform, the bottom of the top ending below the waist. The bottom was a tight fitting pant. Her shoes were flats that connected by ribbons up her ankle. She was ready for anything that involved fast quick movement. At her waist there was no zanpakto or sheath tied to the waistband. In fact she had no sword. Instead she had two clawlike weapons she held in each hand, connected by a gold chain. (A/N: Ehehe think Wolverine? Idk) They were a pathetic looking instrument of doom, but when fully released…

The hollow was almost gorilla looking. It lunged, laughing at the small weapons in her hands. "WHAT ISS THAATT??!! AHAHAH!" It's enormous fists landed with a thud right where Sami had stood. Only she wasn't there…she side stepped, cut around the back of him then pounced. Her form blurred and she let the effect of her zanpakto's transform her. She whirled about the hollow, a falcon, a wolf, a panther! Moving endlessly and shape-shifting as was her power. Finally the hollow landed a blow, but she rolled in the air turning into a sparrow, then back into a human, jumping alongside the hollow letting her claw-daggers, slash across its side as she fell. The hollow writhed in agony. The weapons power had a cleansing venom within them, so anything they cut, helped to deteriorate the human soul that once resided within the hollow. A Nature Death Goddess didn't do a regular Death God's job of cleansing the human soul. Her job was to separate the human soul from their animal spirit or vise versa in order to keep equal number of souls in the world for every species including humans . Every human soul had a natural piece to their soul. This is how the shape of the human hollow is dictated. Once separated the human soul could have an immediate konso by the Nature Shinigami or wait around for another Shinigami to send them on their way otherwise they would repeat the process of hollowfication. But the Nature Shinigami was in charge of leaning the balance of all living things. She made sure that things where reborn for animals and other organisms as well as humans. Otherwise there was complete chaos. You see animals could also hollowfy as well, though that was rare, and if there was no Nature Shinigami those animal hollows could meld with other hollows and create even deadlier creatures.

Gorllia-guts nearly hit her now. It was angry and somehow keeping up with her movements. She released the zanpakto's final form. "Sono! (tilde on n) Bite the Renewal Twilight! Kalien!" She tapped the two weapons together, gold light reflected in her eyes, an unseen wind tugging her clothes and hair like a hurricane. They had combined for the ultimate weapon. A large sword with two blades sharing one hilt, the black blade facing an opposite direction as the white blade, Sayomi changed her eyes to tiger's to zoom in on her target. A small place located at the top of the things skull. She twirled the weapon above her head like a sick baton by holding onto a small gold chain, where it created a shrill shriek and released it at her target. It had no chance to duck away. A million shards led it away into the place called oblivion. This time the human spirit was separated from the animal one and the gorilla spirit was chosen to be reborn. The human spirit decided to disappear and the gorilla was sent elsewhere in the world where it would be born again. Sometimes the human remained and went to Soul Society to await its reincarnation.

Sami fell on one knee panting. "I used too much power…" _**You are also weakened my cub…**_ Perspiration slid down her cheek. She took down the barriers and hurriedly took her body back. She was scared of the words from earlier. But she should have been more frightened because she was unaware of something watching in the shadows. "I-I'm done…let's get home…" She panted, pain intensified after her battle.

* * *

"Captain's! Calling all Captain's!!" Yelled the informant as he ran from division to division. "Captain's meeting!"

Byakuya Kuchiki looked up from his paperwork. Renji scratched the back of his head as he stopped polishing his zanpakto. "What is it this time?"

_I thought this would be a time of peace?_

The captain's trailing their symbolic white coats strode into the meeting room before the Captain General.

"It has been brought to my attention by our Secret Remote Squad that the Nature Death Goddess has been spotted. And there's more news I'm aftaid." The Captain General leaned on his cane actually sounding tired. "There are two of them. Never in history has there been such a thing. And I'm afraid that the order of the universe depends on disposing of one them. Two Nature Death Gods can throw off all the balance in the universe and create a world leaked with life and death as well as creating sinister creatures. They are truly powerful shinigami's."

"So you mean to say that they are both occupying one area Captain General?" The young white haired taichou asked crossing his arms. "Do I know which area that is exactly?"

"Yes Hitsuguya…" The older man nodded. "Karakura Town." The old man continued. "I will be sending those captains that know the town and its occupants best for this mission."

"Ohh so that means these opponents are amazingly powerful people right?" Kenpatchi grinned mischieveiously, clutching his un-named sword. "Count me in!"

"First we must decide which one to dispose of. And how." Soi Fon stated firmly.

"One is merely a child. She barely has control over her new powers. She's the more deadly of the two. We will target her."

"Ohoho!" Cried Kurotsuchi excitedly, eyes staring in two different directions. "I must experiment on such a rare specimen! It sounds intriguing! Something I've never picked apart before."

The other captains tensed. "Get ready for a deadly war."

* * *

Chad stared up at his ceiling, arms behind his back and window open, curtains sighing, the moonlight bright. "So that…is what Sami-chan is…"

* * *

**REVIEW AND SEE ILLISTRATIONS ON PROFILE! Ok ok! So I'm gonna add the illustrations for this chapter soon. They probably won't be on there but some other will. THIS WAS AN INSANLY LONG INTENSE CHAPTER!!**

**Sami: That button there is something called a '**_**reviewwww butttonn' **_**Don't worry I'll protect you from it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories de Nadie

_**Hollow Eyes**_

**Chapter Seven: Memories de Nadie Chorus (Memories of Nobody Chorus)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach geez! I own Arien, Sayomi, Kalaki, and Airianah though who would want them? I'd take Arien in a heartbeat though since he's a KAWI tigerrrr~! (if you haven't already noticed but if you haven't you are very non-observant hehe, but I love tigers they are my fav animals!) XD And I don't own Nachooooooo Libre!**_

_**A/N: Some things need clarifying I didn't clear them cus I got to excited and posted as soon as the last word was typed kekek! X3 Sorry if I sounded too rushed! Well so lemme explain Arien and Kalaki's last name Huecosonar. In the current form without the tilde (the lil squiggle thingi over the n) Sonar means 'to ring' however with the tilde it means 'to dream' (**__**soñar) wow I had to copy and paste to have the correct form just now figured that I could do that. Idk how to make the tilde on the comp. otherwise kekek so 'hueco' means 'hollow or empty' like Hueco Mundo means 'hollow world' if you didn't already know. So anyways their name should be 'Huecosoñar' sorry about that. Although I really like the meaning either way ahaha! Also the meaning behind Sami's cry for Arien 'Guide the night born frost' symbolizes herself. She's asking Arien to guide her. Her name Sayomi means 'night born' and her weird last name that I chose is Winters so that equals 'frost'. SO THERE NERD SECTION OVA! I'm currently workin on some more illustrations so it'll be here on my profile link to my webs sometime within the weekend if anyone cares.**_

_**Songs of the Mo: **_I Caught Myself by Paramore, Hirohira no Hanabira by Stereopony (Bleach Ending 17), and New Design by Thousand Foot Krutch

**Sami: I love Nacho Libre!**

**ME: Hey get that corn outta ma face! Steven!!**

**Chad: …**_**NACCCHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**_

**ME and Sami and ect: ….. O,O**

**Sean: I can wrestle! (He gets ignored as usual like Ishimaru)**

**Ishimaru (from Eyesh): Hey!**

* * *

_In order to understand the light…one must first understand darkness. In order to understand the tears…one must understand the happiness. In order to understand the innocence…one must first understand the danger. In order to understand the reasons…one must first understand… the lies. This is the credo of those who live betwixt life and death every day…and this is the day that danced between the death that awaited some and the thoughts swirled in their heads…tick tock goes the clock…can you hear the last heartbeats?_

Rain pattered softly against the roof and windowpanes. A young man stared out the window at the grey dreary sky and quick flashes of lightning lit it up, with his hands in his pockets. Memories of other rainy days fell into his mind like the droplets that he watched tumble to earth. Closing his eyes he tried to drown out the flood in his thoughts, the memories and the sorrow, the sounds of rain and thunder meshing with those sounds of rain and thunder. The roll and crash of sky didn't make him jump but the feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder did.

"Ichigo." A gentle female voice murmured behind him. The orange-haired youth didn't bother turning around to address the owner of the voice. He opened his eyes and relaxed somewhat to the touch.

"Rukia." It had taken quite a bit of life and death situations for the twosome to become acquainted to the feeling of touch. The smallest of touches anyways. In the past it was almost unthinkable to so much as high five let alone put a hand on a shoulder. After the Aizen showdown, the moments of blissful peace over the town had affected the two shinigamis into finally telling the other about the most painful moments of their lives as well as the other parts of their lives before. Rukia had been shocked at the horrible tale to occur to her friend at such a young age, at the innocence of his heart compared to now. Ichigo was equally horrified to hear about the tragic story of the man that he supposedly looked like and the conditions of harsh life in the Soul Society. Once they understood the other even more they created an unbreakable bond between them that they still didn't understand themselves.

"Ichigo." The raven haired woman looked down at the floorboards unsure of how to help him from the previous conversation she had accidentally overheard. Kon crawled out from under the bed, eyes solemn. "I know it's unbelievable to be told to-"

"Hell yeah it's unbelievable!" He spun to face her, piercing amber eyes blazing with anger. She dropped her hand from its perch and hunched her shoulders, grabbing her other elbow appearing like she was cold and looking down at the floor. Realizing he was talking brashly and without care, Ichigo rubbed the back of his head awkwardly looking away as well. "Hey I didn't mean to…take it out on ya…" He peered cautiously at his friend, face flushed from his actions. Shadows covered her face and a thick gloom engulfed the area. Kon cried out in fear. "ONEE-CHAN?!" Ichigo raised his brows. "Oi…Rukia-"

THWACK!!! A tiny fist was somehow embedded itself into the compact and muscular stomach of Ichigo Kurosaki. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE IT'S _MY_ FAULT!" Rukia glowered. Hunched over in pain, the orange head was about to retort something back equally angry until he righted himself and found the shorty with her back to him, arms crossed, her floral print dress shifted as she shifted to one side. "But to be told you will be useless…" She turned her head slightly, one beautiful deep cobalt eye piercing his. "…will only make you fight even more fiercely…" She turned back to the window where he was previously gazing out of. "…because that's the kind of man you are."

His amber eyes softened and he gave the slightest of grins, dropping his hands from his aching stomach, not knowing that secretly Rukia was in pain from punching those rock hard abs…

The reason for anger in the teen had been with his father only a few moments ago. You see Rukia wasn't the only one who grew closer to the once lonely punk, his father had revealed to him some time ago after the war the secrets and a past that took awhile for Ichigo to accept and believe. He couldn't just accept that his stupid dad that attacked him every time he let his guard down and couldn't see ghosts and always acted like a kid was that powerful of a shinigami. But after awhile he did grow accustomed to it, with an insane amount of shock yes, but an acceptance none the less. His father had become more like that, a father, a man he felt more comfortable around, a man that could be serious when need be, a father that he still could talk to if he needed some advice that Rukia or Urahara couldn't respond to. He still was his usual ridiculous self but he knew that it was time to be a better father for the son of his that was soon to be a man. Yes, he grew just a smidgeon closer to the man named Isshin Kurosaki. But the conversation just now was just as unbelievable to the teen.

"Ichigo." His father had told him quietly as they sat in his office. "I want you to understand something that has come to my attention, son." He was completely serious and doctor-like as if he was about to address one of his patients, bridging his hands and staring right into his son's confused eyes. "You…NEED A GIRLFRIEND!!" A red Ichigo jumped up out of his seat slamming his fists on the table surface, all but attacking his father that was no longer serious and smiling like a loon.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT?! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SO SERIOUS LIKE THAT?!" He grabbed the front of his laughing father's shirt, snarling. "I THOUGHT YOU HAD SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL ME!"

Isshin just wiped his eyes sighing. "Ahh…well son I do have something serious to say but I thought that I should at least get you laughing before so…"

Ichigo glimmered with tick marks, scowling. "I'M NOT LAUGHING…"

The goat-chin cleared his throat. "Hmm well I thought it was funny…but anyways seriously son…this is an extremely important matter." He was once again serious, acting like he wasn't just goofing around a moment ago. His eyes were dark with graveness. "Ichigo…"

The boy had a sweatdrop but he paid close attention. "Ichigo you must be aware of the situation with the new girl in your class."

Ichigo let out a huff. "Like hell I do. She's causin' quite a stir around here."

Isshin stroked his beard in thought, eyes mischievous. "Oh is she that cute?" Ichigo snarled. Seriousness was resurrected once again.

"Anyways Ichigo…" Isshin had finally continued. "Listen…she's more dangerous than you think. She's even a danger to herself. And she's about to trigger the next great war." Amber eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

The eldest Kurosaki leaned back in his chair, hands behind his back, glancing at an old family photo framed on his desk scattered with patient records. "Within her is the power to destroy everything, Ichigo. And when she does trigger a violent battle, not 'if' mind you, _when_ she does, you will not be able to do anything about it other than protect this town." The picture was recent and had a small glare on it but Isshin could see the goofy grin of his son, in the picture his young muscular arms wrapped playfully around his sisters (both smiling gleefully with a ice cream cone in hand) and with the other arm around Rukia (her eyes wide as she was about to try the new treat). It had been a beautiful day that day. No more life/death battles. Finally a time when his young son could smile again (on those rare occasions) and just spend an afternoon with the people he cared about and treat them to ice cream. Eventually he looked up from the picture and said firmly in low voice. "You can't save her. This is her fate."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!" Ichigo was standing again. "ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T JOIN IN THIS BATTLE?!"

Knowing this would happen, Isshin remained calm. "I'm afraid not son. I've been instructed to tell you that whatever you might do is futile against the odds of someone destined to die. Just help everyone defend the town and the guiltless occupants okay? "

Ichigo was beyond angry, bewildered and hurt. "How…how can you say that?!" Grimacing with his emotions, his brows knotted close. "Are you saying I'm not strong enough to protect a girl Dad? I've been through hell and back and-!"

His father stood up as well. "I know you're strong. Everyone does Ichigo. But this isn't your battle."

The teen dropped his hands to his side in defeat. He had been told this before. "Why can't anyone just clue me in on this? Why am I being told I'm no longer useful?" His eyes met with the turmoil inside them just as it started to rain outside the Kurosaki residence. "What is with this girl I mean how is she so dangerous?!" He suddenly remembered all those times she seemed nice. Talking about Shakespeare, almost running over Chad on her skateboard, giving them all samples of her interesting foods. She had feelings and emotions and desires and dreams just like the next person right? Whatever the hell her name was had yet to do anything that seemed remotely evil… "She's destined to die?" All anger towards the girl herself seemed to dissolve as fuzzy memories danced in his head. _A red ribbon…floating autumn leaves…who the hell-? _This all felt familiar somehow. "Who is anyone to say that you have no right to live…to protect?" Déjà vu. "Who is anyone to decide when someone must die?!" His voice rose. Anger emitting from his voice. Isshin raised a brow. Rukia's eyes widened remembering vaguely of the same words as she stood outside in the hall, stopped from going into the kitchen by Ichigo's yelling when the conversation began.

"I'm telling you Ichigo…"Isshin sighed brushing back his hair before meeting his son's disgusted eyes. "…this isn't a battle you have to fight this time. You've done your part. It's time for someone else to take this one. You need to focus on other things now. Keep your soul reaper duties…protect this town…but leave this one be." He knew his son would never listen anyways but he tried to warn him for his own good. "You're 16 son…I don't want you to have to fight every single fight, nearly dying every single time…nearly…" For once the older man looked rather saddened as he looked back at his desk photo. Such a happy blissful smile in that photo…

Blinking with astonishment, Ichigo sat up a little straighter. "Hey. Dad don't tell me-"

THWACK!! "Ahhh now don't be getting all sentimental with me boy." Recovering from his kick to the side, Ichigo just grumbled, his father disappearing down the hall only to yell out for his daughters with a love only he seemed capable to exclaim to allllllll corners of the globe.

"Stupid old man…"He semi-mumbled, blushing a bit despite himself. "That's what I should be saying." Rukia smiled softly from her hiding place.

Thus leading him back to the present, where he stood in his room looking out the window. Disregarding his father's subtle hints at caring, the questions still remained. Why can't I help an innocent person? Why is she labeled to die? In the end he never found out what made her dangerous, or what she even was…

"Ichigo." Rukia reminded him once again. "You're the kind of man that fights for what he believes is right…even if it's a desperate battle." She couldn't help but recall his incredible adventure to thwart her execution. He shouldn't have survived. He shouldn't have regained strength and quadrupled that power. He shouldn't have been able to surpass and defeat all of Soul Society's finest. But he went against those odds…and saved her life, changing it secretly.

This handsome, amber eyed man was someone that looked like and sometimes behaved like the man she admired, but he was someone different entirely. This guy's a young guy whose eyes are a beacon of hope to everyone around him, a sort of contagious strength that attracted people to his side. Ichigo may not know it but when one looks into his eyes, one could see a passionate fire that could never be extinguished by words.

No, Rukia knew just how hard it was to deter that fiery will when it was set on one path. Like a pouting kid he would take all of the opinions that told him he couldn't do it or it was impossible and he'd tell 'em to shove it and continue on his brash path of righteousness, never once straying until he rendered all naysayers speechless as he stood atop the mountain with his fingers in the v for victory, looking down on those who had dismissed him not with arrogance, but with a smile that said that he wasn't the kind of person to fight for the chance to gloat..but for the chance to make a difference and protect what is precious to him. He also didn't seem to know the amount of admiration that those around him felt towards him. His friends looked up to him in a way, though they wouldn't admit it.

And little did the raven-haired beauty know just how much she'd changed Ichigo's life. Well he didn't understand all the details himself either but oh well…

* * *

First Heartbeat of Uncertainty…

* * *

**Later that morning at stupid school: (the clouds had parted for the most part)**

"Dang Sami-chan!" Tatsuki panted as she shouldered the heavy soccer ball bag from the field. She threw the bag into its spot in the equipment room and walked over to sit next to the golden-brown haired girl in the grass, wiping her brow with a triumphant grin. "You sure you ain't on a pro team?" Sami smiled gently, a hint of sadness in her eyes. She had swallowed her pain and the aching in her tired body to play the sport that set her free and she had played like her life depended on it. She soaked up that last bit of thrill she got from dancing around opponents on the field. The PE class girls vs boys game had gone well.

Tatsuki and even Rukia and Orihime proved amazing soccer players. Orihime a great defender and passer amazingly, Rukia using her slight frame to her advantage she was able to slip through those big tall tough boys and trade the ball off to Sayomi who did a croif (a behind the back turn) by Ichigo (leaving him thoroughly powned) and cut around Ishida (quite easily v,v) then passed it to a sprinting Tatsuki who then wall passed it back to Sayomi as she did a helicopter around Chad (he blinked amazed), he tried to stab the ball away, Ichigo double teaming on the opposite side but she had dragged the ball to the side of her in the gap and megged (nutmeg-term for when you kick the soccer ball in between someone's legs. Get your minds out of the gutter geez…) the taller guy, scooping the ball up into the air and kicked the ball right over Mizuiro and Keigo (both with their mouths hangin open in shock) only to shove past them, flying almost slowmotion in her lithe movements as she collected her pass to herself and seeing an opening as Ichigo, being the sweeper-keeper (the guy in a scrimmage that is a defensive guy and the goalie) was trying to hustle back to his goalie position but she was too quick. Aiming for the bottom left corner, a difficult place for a tall guy expecting a high shot, and scored all in the blink of an eye. She had smiled, feeling that this is what she should be doing. Not worried about anything, only having fun.

All the girls had cheered rushing around her like she was some sort of celebrity, excited at their victory (finally) against the guys in soccer. Ichigo wiped his brow, Rukia standing with her arms crossed near him as they watched Sami smile shyly as Orihime and Tatsuki stood on either side of her raising her arms up like a boxing champ who won a match. The strawberry shook his head, panting. "Shit. She's pretty damn good. I mean Tatsuki was great already but damn…" Rukia nodded interested at the girl's athleticism. "Yeah it's almost like…she's not any different than Tatsuki-chan." Her eyes stayed on the taller girl as the other girls had made a grand show of parading around the field even though soccer still hadn't ended then. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her opinion. "Wadduya mean?" "It's like she doesn't have to have some sort of shinigami powers." Chad stood to the side of them, not saying anything but watching quietly as he noted her slight limp and the way she glowed with a warmth of someone who she might have been in the past. That glimmer of gold hiding in the depths of her eyes that day their eyes had first met. Some of the guys joined in the celebration as well, not able to restrain themselves from a good chaotic moment. Keigo Asano being a likely candidate for such things led a dance -march as the gym teacher tried to regain control.

But Sayomi hadn't heard their conversation after the game. Instead she had crept silently away in the disorder and pandemonium to nurse her wounds and let her feet rest from the exhausted state she was hiding so desperately. She plopped down in the shadows of the equipment buildings, ignoring the all too familiar growling of her stomach and of the monster embedded in her head. Running out again in the wee hours of the morning to fight hollows in the rain didn't give her any time to eat, not like she felt the significant urge to eat anyways. The rain had left her wet and feeling a bit ill to top off her list of complaints that no one else knew about. Tatsuki soon found her and joined her in the grass, tugging at her gym clothes and looking out at her other classmates walking to another equipment room. Sayomi looked over at her kindly compainion curiously, thinking she was looking over at her close friend Orihime. Instead she found the tomboy to be looking over at Ichigo who was currently in yet another debate with Rukia. Her eyes looked sad and fresh with past memories. Sami was surprised, but she decided not to ask. "So those two are really close huh?"

Tatsuki didn't say anything for awhile then spoke. "Ya know…a long time ago me and Ichigo used to be inseparable. We were best buds." She smoothed some stray black strands from out of her eyes. "But then one day he stopped calling me familiarly and added a '-chan' and stopped being a crybaby and losing to me in karate. It was as if…I didn't know him anymore." She turned to her tired companion in the grass. "He grew up and grew away from his old friend Tatsuki. I met Orihime soon after and he met Rukia a while later. And he didn't need his childhood friend anymore." Her fingers were twisting the tips of still damp grassblades."He's not that far away…but it's not the same." Sami sighed stretching out her legs.

"Guys are like that huh? One minute they are your best friend then the next they remember cooties." Sami laughed, trying to lighten the other girl's mood, thinking of her old guy friends back in the states who were like that. _Why is she telling me all of this?_

They watched amused as the petite girl kicked Ichigo in the shin, causing him to drop a bag of soccer balls in his cries of pain. Keigo and Mizuiro laughed good naturedly when soccer balls started rolling in multiple directions. Chad tried to help them round em up. "But ya know what else?" Tatsuki laughed, leaning back as she rocked back on her seat, glancing up at the girl with many troubles. "He may have had a sorrowful life and tried to distance himself in some sort of punishment…but I don't think he can push _some_ of us away." Her dark eyes were dancing with meanings that puzzled the hollow eyed one. _Kurosaki-san had a tough life huh? _"Because of _that_ person…he's slowly coming back to all of us…maybe even better than ever. And he'll come back to his old childhood friend eventually for a girl's advice, just you wait." _Again…this seems personal with this group…why is she letting me in on all of this…she knows there is something weird about me right?_

"Tatsuki-chan…"

Chad picked up the last ball that had escaped, his hair parting a bit from his face as he picked it up. His eyes glanced at the two staring at him, this time he didn't shy away from her gaze but returned a curious stare, then returned to his task as ball-shagger for the grumpy and mysterious Ichigo. Sami blinked in wonder. _This guy! I tell him I hate him, he tells me he hates me and what the crap is with that look?! __**I'd like to know as well! **__Kalaki rumbled before being ignored somewhat by her host. _Tatsuki smiled gently as she faced the girl with destruction in her very bones. "I'll be waiting for that day because Sami-chan…that's what friends do. They are always there." Sami jumped to her feet, eyes wide, every entity within her just as stunned and taken aback as she was. _She can't honestly be saying that she considers me a friend?! And me and Tora friends?! NO NO NO!! This isn't good. Stay away from me everyone! __**You're plan of hate has backfired somehow!! **__"OBVIOUSLY!!" _

"T-Tatsuki-chan…" The shadows suited Sami only too well. Her beautiful complexion and hair melded with her own darkness as well as the darkness that lived around her. "I'm not someone you should feel the need to be close to. In fact it'd be a wise decision to stay as far away from me as you can got it?!" And with a flip of her heels she strode away, angry and upset that she had to send someone else so kind to want to be welcoming as far away as she could in the far flung mountains. Tatsuki shook her head sorrowfully, watching the foreign girl's back as she limped even more noticeably. "Hime was right. She is weighted by somethin'." _Did she try this same sort of 'stay away' tactic with Chad?_

* * *

Second Heartbeat of Suspicions…

* * *

Chad decided to keep everything to himself. He had seen her shinigami form that day but he hadn't said anything about it yet. He just kept stealing glances at her. The way she had moved reminded the lad of Yoruichi, so fast and nimble like a feline, but her movements were somewhat different as well. Like today in the soccer scrimmage…she almost had a graceful, fluid movement like whatever she did was dancing. Lightfooted and almost floating she could just dart every which way. That day he had spied on her transformation, he had known she was walking home behind him, he had felt her presence suddenly disappear and he had been concerned and curious despite himself.

He went in the direction he last felt her slight spiritual pressure and realized there was a shimmering force field in front of him. Being as it was transparent for a force field, he could peer into this newly blocked arena as his senses felt the first wave of hollow reitsu wash over him. Then caught completely off guard Chad watched in amazement as she preformed her ritual to shed her gigai/body and emerge as a golden shinigami. Imagine his shock as she not only revealed bizarre looking weapons from two tiny rings hidden in a tiger keychain, but became a blur of hides and skins and colors and sounds and shapes. She was suddenly a hawk, wolf, panther, fox, butterfly, tiger, millions of creatures. _Well…this sort of explains her urgency that day when I went to her house…she ran off so fast and came back to grab her backpack…I guess because of the rings in the keychain._ The youth felt chills run down his spine when she let out a feline roar so ferocious it could fell a tree, her voice screaming at another from the same body. She then gained some sort of control and gasped for air. Then remembered the hollow.

His eyes could barely keep up when she swirled around the hollow, yelling out her zanpaktos name like a shinigami. But when she had said a second name he gaped even further in bewilderment. _Two completely different zanpakto?! I remember fighting that one Soul Reaper Captain with the pink coat…he had a twin-bladed zanpakto…but not two zanpaktos! And they aren't in a sword shape! Just what in the world is Sami-chan?!_

The gorilla-ish hollow swatted at her with a quick speed but not quick enough. With amazing acrobatics and transformations, Sami was a blur of gold dancing about in a haze of flames and ice, leaves whirling, her only hint at her movements. The birds above called in songs. But she couldn't hear them, she couldn't hear anything but the sound of her breathing and the tears as she ripped at the hollow, finally slowmotion in her fall to the ground like a leaf floating to the ground, golden hair glinting with the sun as it floated about her shoulders, the sigh of her robes like a whisper, her eyes changing in the light. She was a death goddess. A damn deadly one. She had spun about then and Chad thought he had been spotted so he ducked only to see her continue in her spin and call out another command, revealing a deadlier looking weapon. And when she spun it about above her emotionless face he heard that shriek from the time he was at her house. The weapon screamed in such an atrocious manner as to suggest death all over again for the giant. He winced. However, it was a quick last windup to hit the hollow, so the pain wasn't unbearable.

When she was done and nearly collapsed as she hastened into her gigai/body, Chad knew with satisfaction just what kind of dangerous person she was. But what exactly was it that made her seemingly innocent and harmless nature so deadly? He wondered. _Is she like Ichigo? And has a hollow within her? Then maybe Ichigo could help her… _But he didn't want to involve his friend.

* * *

Third Heartbeat of Explanations…

* * *

"Ichigo you know what this means correct?" Being the first ones sitting on the roof at lunch, Rukia glanced at her soul pager while Ichigo took a moody bite from his lunch.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to have to return to Soul Society to report what little we have learned…and await orders."

Ichigo twitched, staring at his feet in front of him where he sat.

"Ichigo…" Rukia pouted warningly. He always seemed to make faces nowadays when she announced she had a duty as a ranked officer to return to Soul Society.

"Yeah yeah I know…" He grumbled, not happy. He didn't understand why it made him unhappy but whatever…he's a dense lad.

"From what your father told you, I'm guessing he was speaking with Urahara. And that means it's only a matter of time before Soul Society requires my knowledge of the events happening here."

"But what _have _we learned?!" A tick mark appeared.

"I don't know!" Her eyes narrowed. "Other than the fact that maybeee Sayomi-chan is the one who is getting to all of the hollows before us!" _So much time and sleep wasted from her…if it is her…_

"And that she bothers Chad." Ichigo mumbled. Looking up suddenly he said, "Chad knows something about her that he doesn't want us to know for some reason."

They looked up as the devil armed man came to the lunch spot behind a boisterous Keigo telling a bored looking Mizuiro a story about his trip to the store where he saw a man who looked like some female celebrity. Orihime and Tatsuki and friends came laughing about a part on that previously mentioned Bleach anime. They watched as he snuck glances toward Sami-chan as she sat down by herself far from the group looking distant.

"He stopped looking hurt and avoiding her…" Ichigo whispered as Uryu came and sat near the couple. "Ya know we weren't very good at keeping a close eye on her…"

Uryu randomly joined in the conversation, light glinting off his frames. "Why didn't you keep a closer eye on Chad? He seems involved in all of this."

Rukia stared down at her juice box. She knew that answer. Ichigo stared at his large friend opening a bag of BBQ potato chips. (a snack that hadn't really been eaten until after Sami-chan intro'd it to them) "Because he wants me to stay out of this. And I want to respect that…"

"Even if his life and all of our lives could be in danger?"

"I don't know what to do anymore…"

* * *

Fourth Heartbeat of Conflicting Thoughts…

* * *

"_I wish none of this was happeningto me Arien…" _She was finally home from school. Well as home as she could ever be with living in a foreign country all alone other than two embodiments of evil that were planning to take over your body and use it for some sort of scheme. "_I wish I could just go back to the way things were…" _She lay her head on the pillow, hair still damp from her semi-refreshing shower, rock music playing on her ipod dock. She closed her eyes, trying to forget the pain in her entire body from simply laying. She tried not to let what little excess spiritual energy she had go on automatic healing because she way too many injuries to waste it on. Her eyes were heavy as lead, closing upon pillow impact but her mind would never cease in its flurry of activity. There were such dark circles under her eyes that she had to perfect her limited makeup knowledge (since she never wore the stuff) to cover it up some.

As the darkness engulfed her senses she found herself in the inner sanctum of her spirit world. The forest had thinned out to a random meadow where a single tree sat amongst gentle swaying gold grasses and revealed an eye-catching azure sky. Its stature and species strange in such an entangled area of tropical exoticness. Tall and strong, the mighty silver oak tree sat lonely in the sea of gold and blue, waiting for someone to sit in its mighty boughs and eat it's acorns. She limped to it, the only sound in the whole jungle the sound of the winds tussling the grasses and leaves. This tree was like the tree her father and her had planted so many years ago at her old home…it felt like someone else's life back then. The tree had a large knothole almost right in the center of its vast trunk, when you looked inside it you could almost see another world. This was true about the one planted in front of her old home, but there was a distinct difference with the one in the center of her mind. Sayomi brushed some hair out of her face, feeling a bit out of place walking barefoot and in a nightgown (she rarely wore anything but pj's but tonight she felt like wearing one) in a forest. She decided not to stop in front of the knothole this time, where she could watch the memories on the other side. If you looked in through the tree, instead of seeing what was on the other side of the tree, you could see all of Sayomi's past, hopes and dreams whirling about like the leaves wheeling in the air. She wasn't strong enough to see herself smile, running around blissfully with her family and friends…enjoying life without a care in the world.

She leaned against the lonely tree, her only pillar of strength, pulling her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. This was the only sanctuary in the whole entire universe that she could escape from anything and everything. For some reason Kalaki and Airianah didn't bother her here. The wondering statement set off a chain of despairing thoughts. _I could die at any moment. They could just take me over somehow without killing themselves and just get rid of me…just like my family…and they wouldn't stop with just a stupid little girl…they'd wipe out anyone significant to me first then everyone else…_

Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized she could no longer exist. Panic piled up her thoughts, heartbeat racing, air slowly being tapped off. The folds of her white nightgown shivered with her skin beneath it, as the nippy air soaked in past her thin garment. She held her knees closer, gasping for air. She was all alone. _I don't want to die yet…I-I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT SOMEONE TO TAKE ME OVER!! I'm not strong. I'm not strong enough to save myself…all this time I thought I was strong enough to be alone. I'm scared…I'M SCARED!! _

A warm hand gripped hers. A beautiful man with ashen skin and sapphire eyes stood before her, white and gold garments bright in contrast to the shadows from the jungle whence he came. Creamy pale hair with the faintest fleck of gold in it curled about his head, framing his face, he looked like an angel…come to take her away…to rescue her…. _**I shant desert you my cub…**_

"_Arien!" The girl started, chocking back a sob and noticing his many bruises and scars marking his flawless almost glowing skin. Said 'man' sat near her, eyes peerless with gentleness and kindness. It was unusual for the zanpakto to choose a human form, since his true nature was that of a tiger he rarely left that form even though he was a transforming zanpakto, he was more comfortable in one skin rather than another. But when he did transform it was breathtaking. She wiped the tears off her face at the sight of her companion. "Y-you always scare me when you meet me in that form. I thought you were about to take me to heaven." The zanpakto smiled, a flawless dazzling smile, a smile that could never be duplicated, simply angelic.__** I apologize for frightening you, I felt you would be more comfortable with a human expression rather than a feline one.**__ "Arien…you think about my wishes too much. I know it bothers you to be away from your true form for too long." She turned away as her brother like figure ruffled her hair fondly.__He looked old enough to be her elder brother, but no way could he pass as one…he was too heavenly and eyecatching in her opinion.__** All is well cub… **__"You are strange."_

_**You fear so much…and I do nothing to help you banish those fears…**__ His hand still on her damp locks, she peered up at him from the corner of her eyes, his own spheres of light half-closed in a sadness as he gazed into the distance of jungle. "We are weak Arien. Both of us." She smiled grimly, pushing his hand off. "What are they planning huh Arien?" He blinked slowly, sky captured eyes darkening. __**I do not know. Every time I try to eavesdrop upon their scheming they stop talking. No matter how camouflaged I am. They can sense me. **__He turned to his master. __**Young one…I do not know how to protect you. I try to be there for your spirit in the very least. And I will die in my efforts to protect you no matter how unsure however…I am honest in my opinion that things look uncertain for us.**_

"_You don't have to pretend to be hopeful to me." She retorted, rubbing her arms for warmth. Finding none she let the air chill her to the bone, the sky above the swaying leaves darkening."'Uncertain' sounds way too hopeful Arien. You know as well as I do that we are helpless here." She fingered the lace on her nightgown. "Arien. You don't have to be my strength. I don't need you to have added pressure to become my strength." She closed her eyes and felt the rustle of cloth as the zanpakto took off his jacket and wrapped it snuggly about her. "Just swear to be near enough for me to know I'm not alone. I'm selfish I know." A small whirring noise could be heard as she suddenly felt a mass of fur on her skin. Arien reverted back to his tiger form. He purred, curling himself close to his master like an overgrown kitty, pushing his nose in her hair, the warmth welcoming. __**You are never selfish Sayomi Kurotora Winters…I am alone as well. We are two of the same. One of the same.**_

"_So…I'm a fuzzball like you?" She smiled despite the tears rolling down her face. She was glad that there was someone she could talk to…like a friend ,brother or a father. He swished his tail playfully past her nose as she snuggled closer to the warmth. __**Inside maybe…Sayomi my cub… **__His tone retrieved her attention once again. __**You were false about there being no hope. I said 'uncertain' as I recall. I never said it was impossible. There is still a glimmer of hope. I hang on to that thread like a spider to its web…**_

* * *

Fifth Heartbeat of Apprehension…

* * *

She felt weird. Her few hours of sleep made it hard to open her wide and golden peepers but she did, only to feel a strange dark far away feeling. She tried focusing her eyes…they wouldn't move. It was as if she stood in a dark blackened tunnel staring at the light at the other end. Puzzled she tried to reach up and rub her sleepy eyes. _What?! _They wouldn't obey and for some reason she was only vaguely aware of the fact that she was holding something. Feeling lightheaded Sayomi finally realized she wasn't laying down like she should have been as she slept before. No she was standing in the middle of the room, clutching...Kalaki's half of the zanpakto. _This is just a dream or nightmare right!? Please just wake up already! _"**Oh this is simply lovely." **_What the hell?! _The voice was her own. It was the her's yet it wasn't her saying the words. Thrashing about in her mind she struggled to free herself from invisible chains, she had absolutely no control as her mouth curled into a grin, her arm moved and she could both feel and not feel her own movements in her limbo state. There was no feeling of touch or sight in her body but she could still sense its awareness. Like watching everything in a trance she saw herself lift the zanpakto as if to strike.

A strangled mew let her know just what was happening. A fluffy white kitten scurried under the table that had the TV surrounded by video games sat. "**You will have the honor of testing how sharp my dearest Kalaki is now that I've returned." **The kitten's eyes were wide flecks of innocent blue, as the sword glinted in the pale moonlight. There was nothing Sayomi could do but thrash about screaming as loud as she could like someone could actually hear her scream as a prisoner in her own body!

_It's already begun! I am no longer! What is going to happen now!? They won't stop at just killing kittens! HELLPPPP MEEEEE!!!!!!! Arien where are you!? WHAT'S GOING ON!? I'm scared help me…._

"_**It's futile . The balance is in my favor young one." **_Airianah stroked her new golden brown locks, smoothing the nightgown on her new skin. _**"Kalaki finish this creature off. I agreed to let you practice hunting but make it quick."**_

There was no sign of her hopeful zanpakto. He was probably easily locked away as well. Their power had finally been toppled. All those punishing agonizing hours with Kalaki and then the lack of sleep and the grueling days of hollow slaying added to her deteriorating body and will. Sayomi realized just how simple their plan had been from the start. _Airianah chose me as her host for another reason. I would be easy to manipulate and take over eventually._

An icy fingertip traced the scar on her face, that wasn't Sayomi. _**"Live by the light child…and you shall never grow lonely. My rules were strict for a reason. I needed you to be the opposite force of the nature shinigami. You needed to be the light while I was the dark. We balanced until I could slowly eat your influence away. You shall soon see what it means to be the nature shinigami. To feel death."**_

_It's over…_

* * *

Sixth Heartbeat of Realization…

* * *

A knock at the door nearly sent him in an angry frenzy. _Who the hell DARES wake me up when I finally started driftin' asleep!!? Gah it's probably another damn hollow…_A bright light illuminated his room and it wasn't the waning moon outside. With a grumble he threw off the sheets on his bed rubbing his bloodshot eyes accidently squishing Kon with his feet. Angered, the konpaktu started a squeaky argument at two in the morning. "What the heeeelll is wrong with you Ichigooooo!!??,"

"Ichigo." Said teen who was digging hurriedly around his room (with a pissed off stuffed animal pounding on him) for his Deputy Badge finally realized that the person who woke him up wasn't Rukia.

"Karin?" He blinked, tossing Kon to the side. "Hey cut that out would you Kon?!" His sister looked upset about something, tugging at her soccer pajamas. (Already used to her brothers one time secret Soul Reaper life, so Kon wasn't out of the ordinary…in fact Yuzu was entranced with him, much to his displeasure.) "What's up?" He sat relaxing somewhat, waiting for his little sister to walk into the room. She didn't move but hung at the doorframe. "Hey you alright Karin?"

Suddenly her dark eyes were shining in the moonlight…they were upset. "Ichigo…I…saw something weird today and…I had a nightmare." She looked away. Kon squeaked as he sat up in interest. The bed groaned as Ichigo got up and put his hands on his sister's shoulders. He had definitely grown closer to his family. "Hey…do you wanna talk about it?" He asked gently. Over time Karin was more open to her brother and open to more supernatural things as well.

"Y-you might not believe me…but…" Her cheeks tinged a bit. "I saw this…girl. And she…creeped me out."

Ichigo's brows furrowed in concern. "Wadduya mean?"

"She..she looked like your age Ichigo. She was really pretty and she smiled at this stray dog on the corner of our street. But when she looked at me…her eyes were all wrong!"

"Wh-!!"

"They looked empty and blackened like when you're about to use your mask. O-only they were a gold color and…" She grabbed her brother's shirt. "…They were like a cat's!" She shook her silky black tresses. "I know you probably don't believe me but…"

"No I do." He patted her gently on the head. "I remember about what happened with Chad's bird."

She continued, talking faster and faster in her worry now that she was absolutely confident her brother believed her. "And the dream I just had it scared me because there was a big black lion or something and it raced by me. I was walking down our street to school and it scared me by running past me straight towards someone walking up ahead. It was the girl I saw and she was just walking, right next to you and Rukia-nee and your big friend and Tatsuki-nee. And I tried to yell to get you guy's attention but you couldn't hear me and…and then finally she turned around and it raced toward her with a really creepy-ass roar and lunged at her! And she just calmly turned around as if she'd seen it before. And held out her arms to her sides like…like an invite or something for it to attack her!" She gasped in a breath finally. Ichigo's eyes were wide at such a strange dream. "And it tried to bite her but you guys tried to stop it. And she was crying Ichigo! She was crying and it made me so sad. Like…like she knew she was about to die and she couldn't do anything about it. That's what got me the most…more than her creepy eyes in real life."

Ichigo took a step back thoughts whirling. _What…just what the hell did this all mean?! Is she a psychic or somethin'? _Trying to appease his suspicions he asked. "Karin do you remember what this girl looked like or did she have a name?"  
"Yeah I…don't remember a name but…I remember that she had really pretty golden brown hair and she was kinda tall and tannish. She looked like a foreigner."

"Oh shit." The teenager took a step back, Karin a bit confused. "What the hell does that…mean?" _That had to be the new chick whose name escapes me! What is up with this girl?! How is she supposedly destruction? It seemed according to Ishida that she's some sorta Death God but different. She hadn't done anything dangerous to anyone other than scare the crap out of everyone that time at lunch when me and Rukia weren't there. Now I got Dad and Urahara saying that she could destroy the city if it wasn't for something or other they wouldn't specify. Dammit this is freakin' me out from the lack of details!! What am I supposed to do?!_

"Woah hey Ichigo is it that new girl you and Rukia were talking about huh?" Kon asked, intrigued. (wow this is the most he's talked through the whole story)

"Hey…Ichigo." Rukia suddenly stood behind Karin, holding up her Soul Pager phone thing. "Something's happening in Soul Society. I can't get a call through to them. I've been trying for the last two hours."

"Dammit! What the hell is happening!?"

* * *

Seventh Heartbeat of Contemplation…

* * *

"Captain! What's happening!?"Assistant captain Matsumoto cried as a tremendous jolt of spiritual pressure tore through the entire building, knocking things off the walls and desks, powerful enough to simply flip over the desks and blowing paperwork every which way. Her taichou stood instinctively in front of the person he happened to be speaking with before hell broke loose. A strange hollow-like howl screeched from somewhere near. "Momo? Are you okay?" The captain turned to his companion as his vice captain moved some fallen tables aside to make her way near them. The petite brown-haired and recently labeled captain Momo Hinamori mumbled something unintelligible. It seemed Toshiro Hitsugaya had been so unconsciously protective he had smooshed the poor girl into his chest as he braced for impact of the reitsu. Embarrassed, the young white haired lad, (who had grown a bit taller than his old childhood friend as well as more protective) released the new captain. They all immediately heard the siren of extreme emergency go off from the central station. "Like hell if I'd know Matsumoto." He and Momo jumped just in time as an enormous tentacle smashed through the building.

"Binding spell 81! Constrict the fallen star! Hoshi!" Momo cried as she lept out of the hole in the wall to defeat the hollow. Only when she and the other two raced outside they were shocked to find…it wasn't a hollow. It was some other sort of monstrosity. It had limbs of different kinds flailing about its gooey body; tentacles, paws, and humanoid hands, and it had no mask but it did have a hole in its center, its eyes were not empty…they were brimming with intelligence. "Wha?!" The sirens all throughout the Serietei were screeching, with almost the same amount of intensity as the hollow creature. The sound was painful to the ears and before it could utter another sound, the young white-haired captain sliced through its head (?) and it disappeared with a curious look in its eyes.

All around them Soul Reapers flooded out to fight dozens of hollow-creatures, defending their epicenter like ants, the sound of unsheathed metal on the flanks of flesh and scales and feathers, almost drowning out the emergency sirens.

Eventually the bizarre intruders were hacked away leaving dozens injured amongst the newborn rubble and ruins and many, many more confused. Toshiro finally sheathed his sword. "What the hell was that all about? What were those strange hollows and that intensely powerful spiritual pressure?"

The curvy blonde shook her tresses as she placed a hand on her hip. "That was way too weird."

"Ah Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Hinamori, and Matsumoto." A low voice called out from behind some wall shards. "Are you guys just as perplexed as I am?" The owner was revealed once his red ponytail came into view.

"Renji!" Momo cried out. He waved at them tiredly as he looked around at the destruction.

Hitsugaya turned to his subordinate first. "Please go and check on the squad, make sure all injured are taken to Squad 4 infirmary. And organize a rebuilding team for the infirmary if there has been damage there as well. And also Matsumoto if you could be so kind as to inform Momo's vice captain of the same orders as well that would be great."

The blonde raised her arm in a small salute, giving him an amused smile. "Yes right away Captain!"

The pretty brunette pouted at her childhood friend. "Shiro you don't have to help me with my duties! I may be new at this but I am not stupid!"

The young man crossed his arms. "Whatever bedwetter." Staring her down. "And even though you are now a captain you still must refer to me as _Captain _Hitsugaya."

Her eyes narrowed. "That's not fair Shiro-chan! You still call me Momo all the time and I'm not allowed to call you Shiro? I'm not following you orders."

"Ahem." The couple spun around, totally forgetting the pineapple vice captain was still there. He tried to hide his laugh in a cough.

"Ah Renji---- Abarai-kun---! How fares----how's----- your squad?" The two captains almost said in unison, embarrassed.

"Heh. Well…our squad isn't too badly injured. Sent some to Squad 4 but mostly we got the hell knocked out of our barracks. It's gonna require quite alotta repair." The red-head scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly a man came flying towards them, panting out urgently. "All…cough cough…a-all Captains…pant…report to meeting…"

"Take it easy." Momo said gently comforting the messenger. "Please catch your breath! Were you running from each district?"

Blushing slightly (much to Toshiro's displeasure) due to her kindness, the messenger nodded and bowed his head in the usual posture of a messenger and proceeded in his message. "We have lost communications systems with the Real World."

"Shit!" Renji's face quickly tensed with worry and frustration. The other two immediately knew what the matter was. Rukia was in the Real World right now, a place he where he wasn't. _I hope she hasn't gotten into any kind of trouble…_

They all shared looks after thanking the poor tired messenger and proceeded to flash step to the place where the latest meeting would be held, passing demolished and destroyed buildings and limping and bloodied shinigamis. It was as if an invisible foe (lasting only a few minutes) had been on a parade of death, causing strife with each step they took. A Squad 4 relief member stood over a particularly battered fallen comrade, aiding as well as he knew how amongst the rubble. Some hadn't been lucky and had been crushed by the strange creatures or by the exploding rubble or even just the impact of their intense spiritual pressures. As his hands went to work in his help to the man, Hanatoro became lost in thought. _Those things were no hollows…_

* * *

Eight Heartbeat of Trepidation…

* * *

Sayomi was utterly helpless as the beings within her locked her out of her own body. Kalaki was raised above the innocent kitten Sayomi had taken in, its fur raised and ears back, sensing the sinister nature of the wielder. _Oh come on please Kalaki don't do this! Just leave the poor thing be! _She pleaded in her mind. The invisible chains around her tightened in response to her trashing and yelling, she felt the metal on her skin and it bit and dug suffocating her. **"Never fear…Kalaki shall not stop here.**" Airianah replied using the gasping girl's physical voice. **"I am also quite enjoying the feeling of freedom again."**

As the sword was brought down almost in a slow motion movement, the ticking of Sayomi's clocks in the next room seemed slower and deafening and far away. She felt the despair in her soul as she knew that this one sword swing was the beginning of the end for her. For all life around her. Maybe even her own life. Most likely her own life. Her panic combined with the sadness of never having had accomplished any of her dreams and goals in life and all the traumatic events and deaths of her family blurred together. Suddenly she felt it. Anger…rage...at herself, at her situation and her own helplessness as well as the two who had stolen her life from her and very soon from everyone else. She let out a long yell, finding a part of her she rarely showed. Her rage summoned up her very core of tiger-like strength and fiery passion. Something had finally flipped the switch.

She wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet, she didn't want to sit backseat to these two alien parts of her any longer! Her muscles screamed with her as she strained at her chains with every fiber of her being, the slow mo action around her unchanging. But she lunged out and tugged at all angles like a caged beast, like a wild animal no longer able to contain the desperate emotions within herself. She pulled and tugged and growled and stained at the chains. _I'm tired of not having the freedom that belongs to ME! I won't let my parent's death_s _be in vain! I can't just let myself be used! Arien was right! THERE IS STILL HOPE I JUST NEED TO FIGHT FOR MYSELF I CAN'T JUST WAIT AROUND TO BE RESCUED I NEED TO BELIEVE IN MYSELF!! _

"_**Keep it up young one."**_

The chains didn't agree. They dug into her flesh drawing blood, wrapping tighter around her neck and chest, cutting off oxygen the more she strained. _Just a little…farther…I just need to go a little harder and…I can gain control! _Wincing, she gritted her teeth, howling with the adrenaline and pain. She felt dizzy with lack of air, eyes getting even more blurry. _It's okay…just a little farther…I can make it… _Sayomi's muscles strained to the farthest her sinew could go, bones crackling, heartbeat racing. It felt as if she was a piece of clay being shoved into a tiny tube, squeezed at all sides causing her insides to explode. _I-I'm trying…_

BASH!! Time sped up and suddenly Sayomi found herself flying backwards into her bedpost. She could have sworn something pushed her forehead backwards. _What?! _She looked down at her chest, feeling stranger than ever. A long heavy chain was connecting her to her occupied body. It was surreal to see her familiar face from across the room staring at her with wide eyes and a sword in her hands, making expressions she wasn't making. Her body felt lighter and as her other self with Airianah at the wheel gaped at her, sword in midair, Sayomi realized that they were also staring at the strange man before her. The tip of his cane gave the illusion of a sword-tip. She scooted farther, chain rattling with her movements, the sword glowing powerfully red. The man was creepy with the shadows hiding his eyes from the brim of his green and white striped hat.

It was the same man that had bandaged her up that day when she woke up I his freaky shop near Tora after that quick battle against the scorpion hollow. Tora had nearly caught sight of her that time too. The hollow that time had injured her gigai and her at the same time. She had been amazed to see Tora's strange powers and his incredible strength. Sayomi remained in hiding, watching in horror as the hollow knocked him out, severely injuring him. He had cried out someone's name in his reverie. Takahiro or something. Maybe his girlfriend or something. (A/N: ..eh…nooppee) She just managed to send the hollow packing and releasing his scorpions into the world when she panicked and caught a wiff of the grumpy guy Ichigo and Rukia so she pretended to be unconscious too. Ichigo was surprisingly strong as he hoisted Chad's arm over his shoulder and herself on his back. Rukia tried to help lift Tora on the other side. They dragged them as best they could to a strange shop smelling of spiritual pressure. She had caught a peek of the shop group then so seeing this guy again was puzzling. This whole situation was puzzling but the sharp point pointed directly at her created dread. The man tipped back his hat with one hand, the moonlight revealing his smile.

"Pardon for the intrusion but…" His robes shifted when he did so and the wooden sandals clacked on the floor. "…it seems you've gotcha self into a bit of a bind Miss Winters." From behind him at the windowseat a beautiful black cat shook its head much like a human.

"You never change do you Kisuke?" The white un-named kitten cocked its head in confusion. This isn't right…little did it know that Sayomi felt the same. Somehow she wasn't sure which was more perplexing…the fact this man knew her name and owned a cane in the shape of a sword or the fact that the cat was talking and it wasn't a zanpakto from what she could see like Kalaki or Arien. The girl also realized that this chain connected her soul self to her body…and that the man was holding his blade as if he was about to chop the chain. _I'm pretty sure that if he severs that….I'll die for real._

Things kept getting more complicated.

* * *

Ninth Heartbeat of the Cat's Ninth Life…

* * *

**Well I didn't like how this turned out, it sounded too rushed in my opinion. It lacks action I know but plenty to come I assure you! I'm currently workin on more illustrations. Sorry this update took so long (and is long…its like 19 pages on word) I know this aint a good excuse and all BUUUTTTT MY COMPUTER TRISHA WAS ILL AND THEN I WAS AT A THREEDAY SOCCER CAMP AND IM A LAZY BUUUUMMM!!!!**

**More is coming. Review or someone will make sure to be even lazier! MWAHAHA!**

**KON: WAT THE HELL?! WAT IS WITH ME ONLY TALKIN TWICE IN THIS WHOLE FANFIC HUUUHHH??!!!**

**The huh huh bros from Eyesh: HUH? HUUUHHH??!!! HHHUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!!???**

**Me: well im sorry your moment to shine hasn't appeared yet but it will!**

**Byakuya: Wat about me yo?**

**Me: …O,o**

**CANT WAIT FOR THE AVATAR MOVIE COMIN OUT NEXT SUMMA!!! I HART SOKKA!**


	8. Chapter 8:UR stupid

**Hollow Eyes**

Chapter Eight: Ur Stupid

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Bleach. No. Ownie. Me Sam not Tite Kubo. I own Sayomi, Arien, Kalaki, and Airianah though. And the kitten. Whom I have named which you will hear later on.**_

_**A/N: Hi Hi! I've created my own Deviantart account with the same name! I'm still going to update my website as well but please feel free to find a more convenient way to view my art! My art is pretty good, not comparable to some others work but you could say I'm good! Heehee! I love making fan comics as well and lemmee tell you…you really need to check it out because they ain't lame-o! Kay enough advertising jk! I'm just really excited to show others my work and make someone smile even just a bit to roll your eyes at my antics~! **_

_**Hope this makes you laugh: See I just woke up from a bizarre dream involving Chad and all the other Bleach cast (which has never happened before) and was going to el baño sleepily recalling that I was joking with Chad and he retorted with a 'well your face' comment and that all of us had to participate in an obstacle course in which all of us had to balance a broken egg in a spoon…weird I know. Anyways I was reflecting on this and grabbing some toilet paper whennnn something hard GRABBED my hand!! I was definitely awake when a FRIGGAN HUGE scorpion JUMPED off of my hand and crawled under a towel I had accidently knocked to the ground. It must have been in the roll…DESGUSTING!! O,o Worst scorpion experience ever! **_

_**Even worse than 2 years ago when I woke up and sleepily felt something crawling on my face so I moved my arm to brush what I sleepily thought was my hair and got a nasty STING TO THE ARM. I was so lucky that that scorpion this time didn't get the chance to sting me! It didn't pinch me either but ya know I think I scared it just as much as it scared me when I spun its sleeping place. Okay sorry I know I promised to make this short but I can't help it! And also Urahara's speech is similar to the one he gave Ichigo for a reason.**_

_**Songs of the Mo: **_Nothing Can Be Explained by Mike Wyzgowski (?) (thinking of Monsters Inc. for some reason) from Bleach soundtrack. You know that one background song in Bleach that you can never make out the words in the sad parts? We Win Haha! By Thunderbirds Are Now is the other song and so is Heat Island by Rhymester. I like the catchy sounds!

* * *

""Pardon for the intrusion but…" His robes shifted when he did so and the wooden sandals clacked on the floor. "…it seems you've gotcha self into a bit of a bind Miss Winters."

From behind him at the windowseat a beautiful black cat shook its head much like a human. "You never change do you Kisuke?"

The man didn't seem to notice but Sayomi stared at the cat wondering how it could talk even though her powers couldn't detect it as either a zanpakto or a real animal. She tensed when the creepy green hated man squatted to be on eye level as her using his sword/cane to hold him up, getting the blade dangerously close to the chain connecting her to the other her being occupied by two malicious entities. _Okay what exactly is happening?! I was being taken over, I can't find Arien, Airianah is holding Kalaki and is about to kill that lil kitten over there in the middle of my room, and there is a talking cat and…and there is this creepy guy who somehow knows my name even though last time I saw him I was pretending to be unconscious!! What kinda nightmare is this??!!_

Thoroughly baffled, the girl backed up reflexively as the man moved, somehow balancing easily with such high shoes. She swallowed a lump of panic in her throat. Only a moment ago she was yelling and straining at her invisible confines within herself and now suddenly she was slammed into her bedpost with this guy staring at her. "W-Who are you?! And what do you want?!"

She blinked her large lashes as the man actually looked a little hurt. "Ahh she's scared of me!" The cat jumped off its perch and approached the disappointed looking man. "What did you expect Kisuke? Looking as disturbing as you did and making such a bizarre appearance I believe that her reaction is justified." _Woah this cat has such a dignified vocabulary compared to most cats I know. And he's powning this weirdo…_

"Sigh…" The shopkeeper rightened his posture a bit. "How blunt you are Yoruichi…" _And a talking cat ain't a bizarre appearance? _He fixed his hat and the light illuminated his face better, revealing a slightly less scary face. The cat faced the freaked out girl. "I am Yoruichi Shihoin…and this is Kisuke Urahara. We are here to help you."

"Excuse me?!" Sayomi's anger had not disappeared completely as she startled herself telling off a talking cat. "Help me?! I'm sorry but just what the heck can you do!?" But the cat was calm and unblinking as it turned to the man she had heard Chad call Mr. Urahara and Ichigo call Hat and Clogs. "Doesn't she remind you of someone?" The blonde man produced a random fan out of seemingly nowhere and hid a smile behind it, still squatting. "Like a certain Mr. Kurosaki?" The cat grinned, not unnervingly. Sayomi raised an eyebrow. _Like Ichigo?? No way I'm not grumpy like him! Wait…I guess my yelling was similar…sigh…but it seems the worst of me has shown through in these tough times…_

"I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't think there is anything you can do for me okay?" She glared at the still frozen with shock Airianah her on the other side of the small room. "This is between me and her. I know now that I have to fight for myself. To protect everyone. I knew this all along but I wasn't ready for it yet. Now I am and nothing had better interfere!" Her fury started to mount as she felt that ever-present helplessness that disgusted herself, hunched there against her bedpost not even in her own body made her despise her self-pity. _I hate that I'm this way! I've let her walk all over m!e I'm so pathetic I don't deserve anyone's help! _"Besides if you interfere she'll only destroy you! I appreciate the offer but get out! There's nothing you can do and I don't want you caught in the crossfire!"

Her eyes caught movement so sudden she raised her arms in front of her face to brace for impact that she assumed was Airianah finally attacking her with Kalaki. But no sharp pain came. Instead she heard the sound of metal against metal. Looking up she was alarmed to see that it wasn't who she thought it was. Urahara or Hat and Clogs or whatever his name was had his sword/cane completely unsheathed…and pointed as if to cleave the chain connecting her body with Airianah in it. "No interference huh? Do you know what happens when I draw down my sword and cut this chain?" His eyes were brimming with a sort of deep intelligence. "The chain will slowly corrode and after a while you will become a hollow." The shadows were hiding his face again. "And you are correct in saying that you are not ready. Do you think you can just somehow manage to fight your way out of this when you don't have any control of the power loaned to you?" The robed man suddenly turned the point of the blade it the young girl's face. "Do you think you have the strength to not only protect yourself as well as this town? You're weak and defenseless and your zanpakto has been sealed. Trying to topple that kind of power over there is suicide. Don't make me laugh." His face was suddenly really close, and extremely intimidating, voice low and eyes unwaveringly piercing. "Don't use this as an excuse to kill yourself."

His words struck the girl to the core. _He…really…wow he really didn't hold back… But I needed to hear that I guess. I am too weak and…maybe somewhere deep down I didn't mind dying…I mean I've lost so much and have no way of beating Kalaki and Airianah and I am weak and and…and it really is hopeless isn't it. But… I can't just give up. There are other lives at stake. I can't be a coward who lets someone walk all over me and use me to hurt innocent people. _She digested these thoughts, turning them over and over in her head, for once not kidding with her thoughts.

She heard a whimper from near her leg. The kitten had scurried to be near her, eyes innocent and scared. He had no one. Just like her. Arien was unable to be with her. Just like its mother was unable to be with him. He tried to rub his furry head against her but ended up going through her only because she was a spirit at the moment. "Aw Scamper…I'm sorry…" She fought the impulse to comfort him as it confusedly repeated trying to touch her but ended up going through her. Scamper's mews and attempts getting more and more desperate as it bounded again and again. It was heartbreaking. She was sure that if kittens could cry tears he would've, he was only a little kitten barely able to eat solid food. Yoruichi, the black cat came and rested a paw human like on his head as the white one mewled frantically. "There there little guy." The white fluffball stopped his frantic cries and cocked his head at the strange talking cat, mewling once then started purring as he first sniffed at the black cat then rubbing his head into the older cat's shoulder. _Animals can somehow have the ability to sense spirits…_

"I-I…can't win can I?" Sayomi hung her head in defeat, clenching her hands into fists so hard she dug her fingernails into her skin till she drew blood, mouth in a grimace too ugly for her pretty tanned face, still slightly damp hair hanging over her thin shaking frame. "Why can't I win for once? Just once!" The shopkeeper fanned his face, the black cat Yoruichi stared calmly with bright intelligent eyes, Scamper stuck his head through Yoruichi's front legs to peer worriedly at her. She suddenly lifted her head, revealing her squeezed shut eyes and brows taught. "WHY CAN'T I JUST FRIGGAN WIN!? AM I ALWAYS SO USELESS TO WHERE I NEED SOMEONE ELSE!?" Her eyes were exposed once again, blazing with a determined fire, a blaze both sad and angry, a flame that danced wildly with a life that didn't know which way the wind was going to blow them.

_All those times before in my life I needed someone to hold my hand and tell me everything was going to be alright. Whenever something went wrong I'd strive for someone to comfort me. My mom and dad, my best friend Lily, my dog Scraps…I needed someone else to pull me through. I tried to never walk by myself because it was too lonely. And then I lost them all in one swoop. I needed someone else to pull me from the rubble because I wasn't strong enough to alone. And then that voice came, that voice that I couldn't see whose owner it was. Velvety smooth and comforting and kind. I desperately clung to that voice in hopes that they would help me. And I trusted it. And here I am, trapped in my own body because of that lying voice. The need for someone to help me always my downfall. I'm just going in hopeless circles. What do I have left to cling to?_

SHINK!! Her eyes widened when she heard metal on metal, metal scraping the floor. This time it was really what she expected. Airianah and Kalaki, twisting her smile into a wretchedly ugly grin, eyes dark, shadows gathering and swirling about her like smoke. Only they never reached her because a green blur intervened with his own sword. They stood swords locked as Airianah laughed, the sound eerie to Sayomi for it was hers only darker. Those lips, those eyes, those hands all hers.

"**You foolish child. For once you are correct. You will never win. You will never even live long enough to try to defeat me! This world shall rightfully be mine!"**

The girl leapt to her feet, feeling fear at the closeness to the spilling of her plan. "But Airianah why?! Aren't you the true Nature Shinigami?! Why would you want to disrupt the balance of everything!?"

Her other self leered, parrying a blow from Urahara. "**Wouldn't you like to know." **Then all of a sudden she disappeared with a rattle of the chain. Reappearing in front of Sayomi's face. Kalaki raised to strike once again. She could've sworn that the sword was roaring in triumph…and hunger. _Then…this is it. I'm going to finally die…_

"Swing soft bird of death, ripple waves of defeat, moon call to the breeze of springtime! Hado 67! Fleeting Snow!" A woman's voice called from somewhere. A beam of cold blue light emitting all around Airianah. Snow somehow trickled around her form creating a barrier of ice around her. Before Airianah could bat an eye the barrier shrunk to fit snugly around her body like shrink wrap and she was frozen. The stray ice fluttered to the floor, leaving a thin layer of ice on the floorboards and on the chain connecting them.

"Benihime!" Another light, red, looped like a chain around the now frozen girl. Urahara was standing, pointing his sword with one hand, holding his hat down with another, the dust settling. "Woo! That was a close one." He turned his head as if to speak to the cat again. "Couldn't do that powerful attack in cat form eh Yoruichi?"

Sayomi who finally realized she had been holding her breath and took a quick breath in, cold stinging her face and lungs. Kalaki inches from her face. "Wha-?!" Remembering she had heard a woman's voice she turned to where the light had come from and where Urahara or Hat and Clogs was walking to, taking his robe off and holding it to someone in the swirls of frost still hanging around.

"Thanks Kisuke." A woman's mature voice said from in the frost. Sayomi's eyes widened as she saw a dark skinned hand reach out of the frost. "I'm so rusty with that one I thought it best to use it in human form." A startled mew and a scuttling of paws could be heard as Scamper came hurtling through the waning frost swirls and straight to Sayomi, forgetting he couldn't touch his new mom and crashed into the bedpost with a tiny grunt. The frost settled and revealed a tall, beautiful dark-skinned woman with a purplish sheen to her hair wearing Urahara's green robe. She smoothed back her hair, tying it up with a ribbon that seemingly came from nowhere and turned her gold-green eyes on the stunned girl. "Are you alright Sayomi?" Yoruichi amusedly waited for the shocked babbling that usually came to those who saw her transform. Ichigo's had been the most amusing and she was curious to see how the girl would respond.

"Eh…" The girl's face was calm and expressionless. She looked first down at the grumbling confused kitten at her feet who was trying to lick the frost off of his pelt, then at the ugly her encased in ice right before her eyes, before turning her attention to the woman. Urahara flapped his fan anticipating the outcry that made him grin as well. "Oh I see." Both adults blinked in wonder at her matter-of-fact voice. She cocked her head to the side slightly before giving a rare genuine smile. "You're just like me huh? Transforming?" They sweatdropped. _What an unusual response! And she's all of a sudden happy about it?! This is disappointing…no fun. _"You have to tell me how you can talk in other forms cus I can never do that! And you made it a guy's deep voice too! That's so cool!" She was practically beaming much to the other's surprise. _She can really change her attitude can't she?_

"Um…well Sayomi…" The bewildered and disappointed woman sighed. But the girl already remembered as soon as the childish words left her mouth. She was going to die right? She looked down at her feet. _Short attention span dammit…_ "Thank you…for saving me."

"Well Miss Winters, now do you see that you need our help?" Urahara was looking out her opened window, eyes shifting back to her. "You want to be able to defeat this threat don't you?"

Her eyes were stony again. "Of course! But how the crap am I supposed to do that?! I can't even find my zanpakto, get in my own body without it being taken over, let alone be rid of her and her plans!"

Yoruichi was sitting on the floor stroking the kitten under his chin, robe draped over her shoulders. "You realize that there is no way to defeat her while you barely have any spiritual pressure on your own don't you?"

"Then that means I'm done for."

The woman shook her head. "Not necessarily. Ichigo Kurosaki underwent special training that made him from having no more shinigami powers after a near deadly attack to being able to defeat whole armies of hollows, Menos Grande's, Arranclar's, other shinigami's and anything that stood in his way. In just a week."

"Well," continued Urahara, "…he did need a few more days in order to achieve bankai and be the only human to obtain such a level but yes he did go from nothing to an extremely powerful Soul Reaper able to be of captain rank."

Sayomi's jaw dropped, not entirely sure of allll the meanings of words like 'Arranclar's' (other than it meant 'to rip' in Spanish) or 'Menos Grandes' (other than grande meant 'large') but she understood that the guy in her class had waaaayyyy more power than she had ever imagined. _That grump??!_

"His case also involved him having a Vizared's power that he couldn't control. It was similar to your case where he was scared of himself and the embodiment he struggled to control." Yoruichi smiled as the kitten mewed at her. "But when he did he became even far out of league for anyone else to catch up to."

Urahara fanned his face. "They are pretty similar aren't they Yoruichi?"

"Well considering their temper and situations then yes."

"You know…" Urahara looked directly into the girl's eyes. "…I gave that same speech from earlier on him. You see, you aren't the only one who felt the need to protect even though the odds were against you and your past losses made you want to just give up. Do you want to do something about her?" He nodded toward the frozen Airianah as Sayomi tried to process everything that they were saying about someone she didn't know much about. _Another clue about Ichigo's past…what makes us so similar?_

"I already said yes."

"Good. Now the spell is about to wear off of her. I can neutralize her powers for only five days since her power is way too potent for even the both of us to seal off for long. If I wanted to I could kill her right now but that would kill you as well and if you wish to live then it's up to you. You aren't as strong as Ichigo because he was born with spiritual pressure due to his father being a shinigami…he was an exception and an anomaly that you can't duplicate since you are just a mere human without shinigami lineage. There is the chance that you can succeed but if you don't you can die either way. She could kill you without killing herself or you could kill her thus killing yourself."

"Eh…so is there the slightest chance I can get control?" She sweatdropped.

"Well. There might be a way. But no time to explain right now the spell is about to wear off. It's time to neutralize her so you can go back inside your body. Now if you want the power to never rely on anyone ever again, Miss Winters I suggest you come with us immediately after so we can begin training."

Yoruichi flash stepped towards Airianah and as the ice began to crack the woman raised her hands, summoning a sort of light about her. "Nullify the questioning rumble of the earth-!" A hand reached out and grabbed her by the neck. But she wasn't there anymore. Nimble and quick as ever, Yoruichi flashed stepped just as Airianah howled in fury, smashing the red chain and ice wrapped about her. "-quiver of arrows burst into 36 cloud strikes! Hakudo 53! Hindsight!" All of a sudden Airianah went limp but not without giving the woman a nice slash with Kalaki. "Grr…she's quicker than I expected." A temporary calm filled Sayomi as she dragged the chain connecting her across the floor to the body that rightfully belonged to her.

"A-Are you okay Mrs. Shihoin?"

Urahara clacked across the floor. "Hee hee she called you 'Mrs.' you're old Yoruichi." He leaned to help her but she transformed back into a cat, his green robe collapsing around her. "Was she too much for the Flash Step Master?"

"No. I'm fine." Her beautiful voice was transformed into the same deep gruff male voice, licking at his wounds. "I just underestimated her is all." He/she swiveled to face the young girl as Urahara grabbed his robe, putting it back on over his ninja-looking clothes. "Well hurry up and get back in. We haven't time to waste.

Sayomi felt weird taking orders from a talking cat but hey her zanpakto wasn't any different. (well he was but whateva) She held out a tentative hand, then finding no buzzing tigress and her master to yell at her and lash out at her, she jumped right in her body. Once inside she flexed her fingers, happy at their movement to her will. She savored the feeling of not having voices in her head, sighing happily she smiled for the first time in a while. _This is how it should feel…though I wish I knew where Arien was…_

"Now hurry and change clothes…we are going to begin training immediately."

"WHAAHH!!" She was shoved into her closet as the strange twosome of cat and shopkeeper walked into the next room to give her more privacy.

Yoruichi was still licking at his (her?) wounds. "You know that her power is similar to someone else though. Not just the power she's borrowing…her own power deep within her."

"Yes. Her powers feel like that of a hollow's which we all know is similar to a certain someone else's power."

"But…I don't think even they understands the strength within them."

"Oh I think they know about it but they don't have it completely controlled either. It's best they figured out a way without losing it completely."

"Things are getting very complicated Kisuke. We must move quickly before things get too chaotic. "

* * *

"DAMMIT CHAD! PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE!!" SLAM! For the hundreth time Ichigo Kurosaki put down the clinics phone as gently as a meteor colliding with earth. Yuzu was making coffee, woken up by the movement and yelling coming from her brother's room prior to the phone slamming in the hall. (Surprisingly Isshin wasn't woken up…he was passed out cold in his bed, drooling on his pillow calling out his deceased wive's name with a goofy grin on his face.) Karin was staring absentmindedly at her glass of milk, seated at the kitchen table, trying to understand the meaning of her dreams. Rukia was trying to get a hold of Urahara to ask if he had heard anything from Soul Society, the place she couldn't get a word to or a Hell Butterfly in order to return to. Basically she needed Urahara far more than she liked, but he wasn't a bad guy and she did need news from him and a back up way to get to Soul Society. But like Ichigo…she couldn't reach the person she needed answers from. "Damn you Urahara! Like I always say why do you bother to have a phone if you never answer it?!"

Both Shinigamis slinked into the kitchen, riddled with tick marks and pissed off as could be. "Well it looks like we're payin' them a house call huh?" The strawberry grumbled, pulling himself and Rukia some chairs at the table where Karin sat.

"Well it is the middle of the night…maybe they're asleep." A cute voice pipped up. They sat as Yuzu, who often felt obliged to serve them coffee at these late hours (despite the two's strong disapproval and convincing that she should sleep), gave them the caffeine her brother needed and the extra sugar her 'older sister' craved. "Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Yuzu…but please go back to bed will ya? You haven't been getting much sleep as of late…"

His thoughtful, hardworking sister shook her head, her soft brown eyes kind. "No big brother. You don't get much sleep either so I hardly think it's fair if I got more than you and Rukia-nee. And even Karin hasn't slept much."

Ichigo frowned. "That logic isn't right Yuzu. Just sleep for all of us then will ya? Geez." He scratched the back of his head and took a huge gulp of coffee, something he started to drink in order to stay awake long enough for school, to find out that someone else had been getting to the hollows before him and he had wasted his time, and to make him even more irritable when he crashed from the coffee. Rukia added spoonful after spoonful of sugar into hers until Ichigo snatched the spoon away. "Enough! Geez do you want cavities?"

"Well how in the world can you drink coffee with barely any sugar in yours?" Her pretty violet eyes were childish. _So…cu-_

Ichigo looked away, abruptly standing up, nearly causing the chair to flip over. "C-C'mon midget you're wasting time! We need to find Chad and Urahara and find out what the hell is going on and why they won't answer a phone!" Rukia glared not even getting to try her sugary concoction, and thus started up another argument that anyone who didn't know the two would assume that they hated each other's guts…but Karin and Yuzu knew (with much amusement) that their older brother had been embarrassed. They watched him crash through the front door with a chibi barking close behind.

"Hey Ichigo you forgot your…coat…" Yuzu sighed hearing the door close with a slam.

"Hmm…wonder when he's gonna stop being such a child." Karin wondered aloud to her twin, finally taking a break from her thoughts and sipping on her glass of milk. "He's already 16…almost 17 now."

"Karin!" Yuzu gushed as she wiped up Rukia's mess. "Don't say that! Big Brother doesn't need to grow up yet! And you don't mean that he…"

"Yep…that's what I think anyways." Karin sat back in her chair, finished with her glass.

"NOOO LALLALALALALLA!" Yuzu clamped her hands on her ears while Karin smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile Ichigo and his short companion Rukia had stopped their grumbling almost as soon as they had left the house, running towards Chad's house. The sapphire night sky was clear and the moon was a brilliant bright orb above, stars glittering just for them. Ichigo softened. "Woah…"

"Yeah…" Rukia smiled, stars in her eyes.

"The moon is beautiful…" He murmured.

"It's as bright as the sun…"

They carried on in silence. The only sound the patter of their footfalls on the sidewalk, the rest of the world blissfully asleep while the chances that something bad happening were high due to the past experiences where they couldn't get a hold of Soul Society. Wait…how did they know that? Well it had happened more than once. They shook off the strange feeling that they had been through situations like this before. _How come every time I get déjà vu I feel this sensation of maple leaves and red ribbons?_

"Hey! His lights on! Why is it so hard to pick up the phone?" Ichigo increased his speed as he dashed to his large friends house. "Ichigo wait!" Rukia tried to keep up. He jumped to his second story apartment via fire escape, staring at a shady looking guy smoking in the alley next door, and pounded on Chad's door…no answer. He looked through the window but couldn't see anyone. "Damn I don't think he's home."

"Ichigo?" A deep gruff asked from below. Not Rukia. Ichigo spun about, pissed as could be. He almost jumped off the fire escape to give his tall friend a kick to the face until he remembered that he was still in his body not in shinigami mode so he could die doing that…

"CHAD??!! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE?!" He called racing back down two flights of stairs, giving a look at the still smoking dude in the alley. Chad had been out walking in the beautiful night to clear his head because his thoughts didn't help him sleep.

Rukia had her arms crossed watching the two recently disconnected friends converse. Well as much as Chad could converse. Ichigo glared daggers up at Chad, before switching to his serious face.

"Look dude we might have an emergency very soon around here. Involving Sayomi." He said gravely.

Chad's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Ichigo repeated the news his father had conveyed to him just earlier that day. When he had finished his news Chad just stood as still as a stone statue. Emotionless and unmoving, so much so that the couple was worried he hadn't heard what Ichigo had said.

The strawberry scratched the back of his neck, unsure what was in his friends head at the moment. _I really don't understand what Chad is thinking anymore. _He decided to continue with the ominous dream his sister had. "Also…I don't know if this means anything but Karin's feelings tend to be right when it comes to spirits and things like that." When he concluded that, Chad still didn't motion or react.

Rukia broke the silence. "Uh and don't forget that I can't get ahold of Soul Society at all. Or Urahara for that matter." She mumbled the last part angrily under her breath.

"Eh Chad?" He waved a hand in front of the giant's face but nothing happened. "What are ya thinking huh?"

"Damn I can't locate her!" All of a sudden Chad shouted, moved and ran like hell from his gaping friends. Taking off in the direction he knew was Sami-chan's house. Ichigo just stood there for a moment in shock. "What the…HEY WAIT CHAD! DAMMIT WHAT NOW!?"

_I heard everything that Ichigo and Rukia said but…I couldn't believe it. But then I sort of could when I remembered her behavior that time I escorted her home. I really hope there's not gonna be another war. I really do. But I know that Urahara and Mr. Kurosaki wouldn't lie about the safety of Karakura. I hope it's false because…I don't want Sami-chan to die. I don't know why I feel such sadness and despair for someone I barely know…but I do know that even though I didn't witness it…evidence is there that proves she saved my life. When I got knocked unconscious by that scorpion hollow. I almost died…that hollow was carving out my insides and she managed to save me and she bandaged me up and healed me somehow even before Ichigo came and took me to Urahara's…you know that means that Urahara was suspicious of her from the start. I owe this girl for helping me even though she didn't have to. Even though she had an evil part of her, she could have killed me…she's fast enough to do that. But she didn't….and I don't want her to die. Because there is an innocent girl in there going to be destroyed and there is nothing she can do about it…I hate you enough to help you Sami-chan. Because you hated me enough to help me first._

As he came in sight of her house he recalled those words that made everything change for both him and her. 'Tag you're it Tora-san!' Those childish words and actions that followed were a domino effect that revealed something to both of them. There was that childish, selfish, and spoiled child again, reappearing in a way that infuriated himself because he had no self-control over it. His abuelo's teachings slashed all in one stupid tease. He was both exasperated and entranced by her. _There is something animal like to her and I can't ignore it though I'd like to sometimes. But now I definitely can't._

He hurdled over her white picket fence and noticed that it was deathly quiet around her house. Like a forcefield of quietness was only in this spot, like it was a world stopped in time, a stillness associated with death. _That's odd. Now that I think about it. There are always birds singing around her house. And cats are always on the porch._

"Why the hell is there a white picket fence in the middle of Japan?!" Growled a voice from behind him. He was reminded that Ichigo was there with him. Rukia and Ichigo jumped over too, narrowly missing some plants knocked on their side.

"Is this Sami-chan's house Chad?" Rukia asked looking around at the place in the moonlight. He nodded and knocked on the door.

"I couldn't feel her spiritual pressure. So I know she won't answer." He explained, though still knocking. Though once again knocking too hard and opening the front door by accident. Without another thought he walked inside and found that her kitchen lights were on. The blasted loud clocks greeted him teasingly.

"Woah…Chad…" Ichigo blinked. "Breaking and entering? That's not like you."

"Shh." He replied.

"WHAT?? DID YOU JUST SHUSH ME??" A vein popped, Ichigo was having a grumpy stressful day AND night.

"Did you hear that?" He cocked his head, curls falling, listening.

"I did." Rukia joined in the listening pose.

"What the hell are you guys talking about I don't-"

"SHH!" Rukia punched him in the gut. "I SAID SHUT UP! I heard something."

Ichigo rubbed his raw ever used punching bag of a stomach. "Ow. Hey is it that super annoying ticking because it's giving me a headache."

Chad shook his head and cautiously opened the door to Sami's bedroom. REERRRR!! REERRRR!! The large teen could distinctly hear the sound of something scraping along the floorboards as well as crying. He switched on a light, discovering the sound of the noises.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo exclaimed, reaching a disbelieving note in his voice. They all had major sweatdrops but Chad couldn't hold back a smile when he saw what it was. The kitten. With his tongue stuck to what appeared to be ice on the floor. When it saw him it wiggled about frantically, crying as best it could with its tongue stuck, it was very comedic and cartoonish to actually find such a random situation like that. Ichigo and Rukia stared down at the creature with the most confused expressions he had ever seen on their mugs, so Chad explained as best he could. "Sami-chan rescued him from thugs." Ichigo didn't understand but scratched his head in thought. "Um so she left him stuck to ice…okay…" Rukia was immediately attracted to its cuteness and looked at it in awe. "Aw." Her eyes lit up and a lightbulb went off in her mind as she made a childish face while the other two sweatdropped. "Fire! That'll get the little guy free!" She raised her hands. "Hakido number-" "WAIT RUKIA DON'T DO THAT YOU'LL ROAST HIM!" Ichigo cried, grabbing her hands. _Sometimes her ideas aren't always thought through…._

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" She retorted furiously, noting briefly that he was still holding her hands so she swatted them away.

"Here…" Chad had returned from the kitchen with a cup of hot water. Gently stroking his little friend, he poured water by his tongue, the ice thawing for the briefest of moments, enough for Chad to pick the white fluffball up and off the ice. It responded by purring and meowing as much as it could in one breath. _He's cute…_Chad thought again. The ice was still frozen solid and strangely blue.

"There are faint traces of Urahara and Sami-chan in here." Rukia observed, still watching the kitten in wonder.

"And that ice definitely has Yoruichi's reitsu. It looks like a battle took place in here. See there's scorch marks here." Ichigo pointed to a black spot on the wood.

"And someone else was here." Chad added. _It feels like Sami-chan's spiritual pressure but darker. Like when I saw her transform and a different voice spoke._

"Well at least we know why Urahara wouldn't answer the phone. He was here. We must have missed them not too long ago." Rukia looked around thoughtfully.

Chad stood, letting the kitten on the floor. "But where's Sami-chan?" The kitten mewled at the name.

"Urahara." They all said aloud and proceed to dash through Sayomi's kitchen, past the stupid clocks and over the lame fence.

* * *

"HEY HAT AND CLOGS OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! OPEN UP ALREADY WE NEED ANSWERS NOW OR ELSE-!!" Once again, Ichigo found himself banging on someone's door in the middle of the night. They had reached the shoten only to find all the lights were off and the door was padlocked. And there were tons of animals surrounding the place they shouldn't be able to see. Mostly cats. Ichigo wailed on the door, impatient from having run all across the whole friggan town. Chad looked on in thought from beneath his curls. _All these animals are gathering. They don't come near the barrier around the place but they face it from all angles. The birds are swarming the rooftops. It's like that horror flick The Birds…_

"What's with all the friggan cats eh?! Yoruichi throwin' a party!?"Suddenly and quite fortunately the door opened. Ichigo paused, hand in midair, sweating to find he almost hit the silhouette in the doorway. He looked up slowly with a gulp. Tessai calmly peered from behind his glasses. "I'm afraid that Boss is busy at the moment. But please come inside."

"Eh…" Ichigo sweatdropped still caught offguard. "…yeah." They trooped inside, suddenly feeling the reitsu they were searching for. Tessai motioned to the training room trapdoor. "If you are looking for the young lady she's training with the Boss and Ms. Yoruichi. Ururu please help me make tea for our guests while I let them through the barrier." The threesome blinked. _It's such a strong reitsu even with a barrier?! _The sweet timid girl bobbed her head and set to work, trying her best to work anyways with a red-headed boy giving her a noogie for being so quiet. Tessai mumbled something under his breath and they were through the barrier. "Thanks." Ichigo said and Chad and Rukia nodded suit. "How long have they been training with her?"

"Almost 3 hours I believe."

"Damn."

Rukia bent down and opened the trapdoor. The two guys followed her down the ladder, each step down making it harder and harder for them to breathe; all the while they heard some sort of battling ruckus. When they finally turned around and looked about them they noticed…1) there was no one that they could see…2)it had gone quiet…3) the reitsu had disappeared completely…then…SMASH! A whirling blur appeared swirling up the dirt as it landed with a rolling crash. Sayomi…in her shinigami outfit. She didn't seem to notice she was being watched but shakily got to her feet as something orange appeared above her. Yoruichi soaring down from above with a falling kick.

_She's done for…Yoruichi's just too strong. _All three onlookers thought simultaneously. But the younger girl didn't even bat an eye as she calmly stared up at her opponent, like she was waiting for something. _What the hell? She wanna get killed?! _They all thought in alarm. Then with another flick of dust Sami quickly rolled to the side faster than a cobra strike, sending a powerful reitsu-spiked soccer kick right where Yoruichi was in the arc of her kicking. It was a good move. Yoruichi could barely move in time to dodge it since she was still stuck in the momentum of her own kick. The violet-black haired woman stood briefly in view, clutching a wound on her side where reitsu had scratched at her from a triumphant tanned girl. But Sayomi didn't have time to spare at her closeness for another blur came out of nowhere.

A red beam of light came from the shadows, almost hitting her if she hadn't dove out of the way just then. Landing by skidding to a halt she then leapt into the air and seemed to disappear again in a sort of flash step, except it wasn't a shimmery kind of flash step it was more along the lines of someone took an eraser and hurriedly expunged her form from sight. Reitsu exploded from all around the arena, it was if someone had flicked a switch and it poured from everywhere, as if it was starting to gather in clouds only to rain down upon them. Just the smallest of blurs of movement could be seen. More red beams that could only be Urahara sliced away at the air. It was an air ballet as Sayomi could finally be seen by the naked eye. For a short moment she was moving in almost perfect slow motion the beam coming all too much at the speed of light but she danced around it like it was nothing. Urahara flash stepped to a new location and fired away from there. She didn't stop moving at all and flipped and cut and weaved through the attacks in an underwater dodgeball game. Orange joined in the battle once again as Yoruichi threw ninja stars into the mix. This time the girl utterly vanished from any sort of view but the three could only guess she was dodging somehow. "Woah." Ichigo breathed. Rukia's eyes widened in amazement and disbelief. "Impossible." She whispered. Chad just wondered. "She seems even more powerful than before."

All eyes were on Chad as he remembered in his awe that he hadn't told the others about the day he had seen Sayomi transform. _Oh yeah…I forgot I didn't want them involved in this…_

"Wait what do you mean by 'before' Chad?" Ichigo stared him down. "You've seen her in action before?"

Inside the giant debated whether or not to finally explain but opted for a third option…vagueness. "Once."

Ichigo growled knowing this only meant he didn't wanna share any more info than that. "Dammit Chad why do you keep leaving me out of the loop!?"

Rukia abruptly pointed in the air. "Hang on guys. Look!" They stopped the silent tension just in time to catch more visible action. A single bird fluttered in the sizzling heat above. "What the hell?!" Ichigo raised a brow that was slowly getting less taut over time because of a certain someone. The sparrow swooped for a few hellish moments as it rained more red beams and shiruken upon it. It grew larger and larger as it swooped, until suddenly the bird wasn't a sparrow anymore but an eagle. The eagle screeched and flapped its wings madly as if something was possessing it and wasn't paying attention to the attacks from above anymore. A shiruken grazed its right wing and it the eagle suddenly writhed into a serpent, falling to earth, wriggling madly as well until it got a full on hit from Urahara's Benihime, then it turned into a tiger…and crashed to the floor from ten feet up, the dust became a cloud around her hiding her from view again...the elusive tigeress in hiding. "Sami-chan!" Chad's eyes widened in worry. _Is she okay?! Landing from so high up might have seriously injured her. And what happened to her just then? It was if her transformations weren't listening to her. _

The dust cleared and revealed that Sayomi was being blocked from hitting the ground by Tessai. _Where the crap did he come from?! _Everyone watching in shock thought. _Wasn't he upstairs making tea? _Ichigo recalled a moment like that back when he was training too. When that Ururu girl kicked him and he was sent flying into a near fatal collision with the wall if Tessai hadn't blocked him.

Sayomi fell to her knees panting heavily, sweat and blood dripping from her face and her damp hair and clothes, clutching at a wound on her stomach where the fabric to her shirt had been shredded. Tessai asked her if she was okay but she shooed him away with her hand, gasping out a thanks for his aid and trying desperately to find some air. Her mind was still sorting out her form because she shimmered back and forth from a tiger to her human one. Yoruichi suddenly came into her view. "You grew stronger in only 3 hours. You could dodge us both as well…impressive. Though I wasn't expecting you to attack me like that earlier. Clever. You still have yet to control your own spiritual pressure and power without tapping into the entity inside you's power but I think you could eventually control it given the circumstance." Sayomi smiled as she crouched in exhaustion, tiger form flickering out finally.

Clap! Clap! Clap! "Well done Miss Winters. We had you focusing on only dodging for this session to help you gain your spiritual endurance back but I think you went a bit overboard in using that quickly regained power. I think we'll take a break now. It seems we have guests." Urahara clapped cheerfully from his hiding place before coming into the open and facing his visitors.

Sayomi snapped her neck up abruptly as if something horrible had just appeared, her eyes the size of lemons. She gaped at the 'visitors' starting with Ichigo and Rukia then pausing on Chad…the person she had to keep out the most. Her eyes wavered in his. A million questions buzzed in her head. "What are you doing here?! How did you find me!? Why did you come!?" She seemed to address them all as she locked in eye combat with the one chocolate eye she could see from across the training area. _Why can't he just leave me alone and stay out of this?! All of them! Do they want to die if they get caught up in this?!_

"We went on a wild goose chase." She staggered to her feet, wearily leaning on a tree-like Tessei for a moment then concealed her worsening limp in a slow walk towards the others, ignoring their stares at her wounds still dripping blood. Urahara seemed to be amused by something Ichigo and Rukia were shouting at him for. Finally reaching them, they stopped their chatter and gave her a curious look. _They want me to talk to them…well I wish I could but I'm not going to for their own good. _She made for the stairs in a huff. Until a low voice caught her off guard as it spoke rapidly. "¿Qué pasó Sami? ¿Qué sucede? Quiero que sepas que sé que te vi lucha gorila hueco que el otro día ... Sé que es una buena persona y estoy no tiene miedo de usted." Sami stood still with shoulders hunched, frustrated with pent up anger. _'What happened Sami? What's up? I want you to know that I saw you fight that gorilla hollow the other day...I know you are a good person and I'm not afraid of you.' Oh so he wanted to fight verbally in a language only he and I would understand eh? Two can play at this game._

"Hey Chad what are you saying to her? Are you talkin' in Spanish?" Ichigo asked scratching his head. Chad nodded, waiting for her reaction.

"¡Usted es tal idiota!"Sayomi began with her back turned, then spun about to glare up at him, her voice rising in angry colors. "¡Cómo puede usted dice que usted no está atemorizado de mí cuando usted tiene que tener miedo de mí si no usted se morirá! ¡Usted consiguió eso?! ¡Y cómo el demonio le hizo ve mí lucho esa cosa si yo nunca le vi?!" (You are such an idiot! How could you say that you aren't afraid of me when you have to be afraid of me or else you'll die! You got that?! And how the heck did you see me fight that thing if I never saw you?!) She jabbed a finger in his chest for emphasis. A gesture that, if it were a street punk, would usually end up making them learn about flight in a few short moments as Ichigo tended to kick the ass of those who did such an arrogant thing to his friend (other than him). Everyone was taken aback by her ferocity even if they didn't understand her language.

With a toss of her ponytail and a sinking heart and conscience she clambered wearily up the ladder. She switched back to Japanese. "I don't want anyone protecting me…because they usually end up dead. Who knows even I could be but it's better than worming your way into my problem _Yasutora_. All of you." When she was out of sight and through the trapdoor. The giant lost in thought realized everyone in the training area, (Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia) were all looking at him curiously and expectantly. _I'm not bothering explaining. I'm not going to translate. I'm not going to listen to that girl when it's my own will that wants to help her. She doesn't get it…but it's not like I told her my reason yet…damn…I'm an idiot…that would have been a better thing to get straight…maybe…but last time she didn't want to talk about how she saved me. Is it safe to now? That's what I should've asked damn…_

"Ehhhh Chad?" An anxious voice pipped up near him. He felt a hand poke him in the arm. "You okay there? There's eheh a depressed-looking cloud around you?" The others sweatdropped to see his head sagged rather cartoonishly as he beat himself up in his mind. He sighed. "Sorry." None of the others in attendance knew who he was addressing in the apology…himself, Sayomi, or them…

"Tea's ready!"Jinta's obnoxious voice called down from above. "Yippee!~" "Oh brother Kisuke." "Don't worry you can have some milk." Yoruichi and Urahara, eager to break some of the tension led the way back up. (Though how Urahara climbed up with those sandals is quite the mystery.) Rukia looked back at the two boys before going up herself. _Ichigo probably wants to talk to him…_

The strawberry stood with his arms crossed looking down at the ground, waiting patiently for his friend to talk to him. When he didn't, Ichigo took it upon himself. "Hey Chad…it's not fair ya know…" This got the curly head to look at him. "If there is something you want to protect…isn't it only fair for me to help you?"

"No. It's not."

"What the hell Chad?!" Ichigo grumbled.

"Ichigo. Remember how I wanted to help you save Rukia?" Chad looked into the distance, Ichigo paid attention. "We swore we had each other's back when we met remember that too?" Ichigo nodded slowly. "But I realized soon after I got into Soul Society that…I was no longer able to watch your back anymore. I was weaker than you. And in the end I didn't do a damn thing."

"Huh?" Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief. "What are you saying Chad?! Without you, without all of you Rukia wouldn't be here alive today!"

"You know that's a lie Ichigo. I didn't do anything but get thrown in prison. I could've died in Soul Society. It was you that saved Rukia. You and everyone else and some other powerful Soul Reapers." He paused, not used to being so open with his friend. Their friendship never involved much speaking. "Back then I didn't let it bother me too much how much stronger you had grown because you did that to help a friend that saved your life. And later on when the Arranclar came…I still failed at protecting our friends…I almost died both times. And If it wasn't for you and the others we all would've been dead. That was when I realized I couldn't afford to be weak anymore."He looked away. "Ichigo…we can never be on equal levels anymore. But I became so much stronger through my training." He took a breath…he usually didn't say that much. He looked his friend directly in the eyes. "We can in a way have each other's back because that's what friends do. But our paths are changing…we can't always be there for each other. You didn't need me those times you wanted to protect something. And I don't need you to help me with that. Our paths have separated Ichigo."

"I…I can't believe you Chad…" Ichigo muttered, angrily and hurt. "You don't really think that do you Chad?! We all needed each other in these wars! And if there is another how could you think I would stay out of it?! This is our town Chad! And that girl, I don't know what she means to you, I don't know what she is and…I don't know what you owe her but I can't just sit back if someone needs help…if the time comes I can't stay out of that Chad! She's an innocent person whose fate has somehow been decided and could die and I've never been one to ignore that sort of thing, you know that!" He had a fistful of his friend's shirt. If he wasn't such a giant he would've hoisted the guy to get his point across. "And I don't think you're weak…I know you're strong…and…we swore we'd fight for each other…" He released the shirt.

"There was a time when all of us met at Urahara's to go into Soul Society to save Rukia…" Chad continued wearily. "I said something about Uryu. I said that out of all of us Uryu was the most complex and that therefore he was the weakest of us all. I was wrong. It's me that's that way. He's strong like you. And like you he knows what he has to protect. I don't. I just owe someone. And if you guys get involved you might get killed and those that love you and care about you will worry and be torn. I don't have family or close people in my life like you all. Like I said…this is my foolish battle." And with that Chad turned his back on his friend and took his own path up the ladder, not wanting to see the pain and confusion in his best friend's usually determined eyes. "I don't want to see that."

Ichigo clentched his fists as if to grasp on to the last thread of their friendship. "Dammit Chad. You're being so damn selfish."

Everyone else was sitting around the table when he came up. Rukia was questioning Urahara about news from Soul Society and why she didn't have connection with them. Chad took a spot and listened in, just as a depressed Ichigo slunk in to sit by Rukia. Urahara sipped on his tea with one hand and fanned his face with the other. Yoruichi sat backwards crosslegged with a mug of warm milk in hand. "I haven't heard from them either." He said gravely. "And I can't send you there just yet. It takes 7 days to prepare a sekkaimon and I also don't know what is going on there. I also need to train Miss Winters as well in order for her to have the chance of winning her battle. And I only have a few days to give her that edge otherwise we are all done for."

"Oh so you don't have any answers is what you're saying." Rukia looked annoyed. "Honestly Urahara…you are an unreliable source. I hate relying on you for information in times of need." Urahara pouted. "Aw c'mon Miss Kuchiki! Don't be so harsh!"

"Be a man Kiskue." Yoruichi chided, setting down her empty mug and wiping her mouth with I childish smile and turned to the ravenhaired woman. "You see it's unusual that we lost contact with Soul Society. Always in the past we had the Secret Remote Squad to trade info with but this time even they aren't around and seem to have been called back. Which is also an unbelievable feat since they need to keep an eye on this town. It must mean something serious has happened in the Soul Society and they cannot reach us to tell us about it. We all need to be on our toes."

Ichigo spoke up still shaken up from his talk with Chad but he camouflaged it. "And why do they need to keep an eye on this town when they got all of us to guard it?"

"Because of me. It's all my fault for coming here. I'm a danger to everyone so it doesn't matter where I go." A soft voice mumbled grimly from nearby. Everyone but Urahara and Yoruichi jumped. _She's so silent and cat-like I didn't even hear her coming!_

Turning to look at the speaker they found Sayomi, bandages on her arm and peeking from the bottom of her fresh tank top that might belong to Yoruichi. It revealed that she had rather toned tanned arms that made her look thin, but a lithe thin. "I'm sorry."

"W-wait! Sayomi-chan! You shouldn't move yet!" Ururu's timid voice pipped from behind her. Sami turned around with a gentle smile, limping more prominently than she liked. She patted the girl on the head fondly. "Aw don't worry about me Ururu-chan! I'm fine."

"W-would you like tea Sayomi-chan?" Ururu blushed, a puppy that clung to kind words and actions.

"No thanks. I don't want to be any more of a burden than I already am. Go back to SaraLara."

The girl bobbed her head and excused herself to go back to watching her favorite anime on TV while Jinta was busy sweeping the front porch. Ichigo stared at this seemingly normal teenage girl, trying hard to imagine what she would be like destroying this town. "So why did you come here."

She averted her eyes, fingers twiddling with her bandage hanging from her shirt. "I don't really know. This…voice told me to go. And…I guess the prospect of visiting the land where my mother was born…appealed to me."

"Voice? And what does your mother have to do with anything?" Ichigo's intrigue was peaked at this point, knowing what it felt like to hear a voice in his head. (Well other than Zangetsu.) Also knowing full well what it was like to want to feel closer to his mom. Sayomi undid her ponytail, letting her sweaty golden-brown locks frame her face. Rukia was watching Ichigo closely. _There is something similar between them._

"Yeah…" She traced her name in the tabletop. The only sound being Urahara's fan. They waited…but it appeared that she was done talking. _In a way she's like Chad… _They all gave Chad a sideways glace. He blinked, looking around at the stares. _What?_

"Sayomi…your mother…" Rukia couldn't help prying. "…she lived here in Japan? Was it in a town close to here?"

"No…she lived here. I'm staying in her old house." She absently twirled a strand of hair on her finger, still not looking anyone in the eye. _I really shouldn't be saying anything but…if I'm gonna die soon I want to be sure that someone protects my mom's house._

"That explains the picket fence right?" Chad broke the awkward silence. Urahara smiled interestedly behind his fan.

"Yeah. It's not really my taste but…I didn't have the heart to get rid of it…though it _was_ pink when I moved in…" She shuddered dispite herself. _Mom loved simplistic things but she was also a girly frills and pink kind of woman…my opposite. She always complained that I was her son instead of her daughter. Hehe we always had fun on shopping trips…barely buying anything that we both agreed on but mostly we teased each other and made fun of the latest styles… I miss her so much…_

"It's…unique…" Chad agreed slowly.

"Yeah…" She said for the umpteenth time. Then abruptly stood up, much to the surprise of everyone so much so that Rukia spilt some of her tea and Ichigo jumped, she stood shaking her finger at Chad bellowing in Spanish. "Hey what do you think you're doing talking to me?! I thought I made it very clear that-OW!" Wincing in pain she gripped at her reopened wound she had been trying so hard to dismiss and pretend it wasn't throbbing like heck. She sat on her knees, hair a curtain for her face…until she glared up at the guy she had been yelling at. Rukia and Yoruichi were the closest to her and leaned near her to see if she was alright.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked in Spanish. "You shouldn't bother getting mad at me if you're just going to hurt yourself."

"I'm not hurt. And if I was I wouldn't want someone as stupid as you to worry about me!" She growled.

Nonplussed, Chad calmly took a sip of tea. "Who says I'm worried?"

Still kneeling on the floor, Sami grimaced in pain but turned it into a snarl towards his cheekiness. "Grr! What is with you?! You keep butting in when you could die from it!"

"I owe you Sami-chan." One warm eye bore into her gold ones. At a loss for words, the girl stared at her hands gripping her wounds, eyes wavering. There was a new crimson stain there but she didn't mind. She sighed, sitting up a bit. "That's one stupid reason to kill yourself moron."

Chad shook his head. They still conversed in Spanish. "I can't forget someone who did that for me. That would be inconceivable and dishonorable to not try to pay that person back."

"To heck with honor. Get lost." She growled. SCRATCH SCRATCH! All heads immediately swiveled to the shoten's front door. Urahara answered it, curiously looking out into the night. "Hello?"

"MROWWWRRR!!!" A white blur hurdled through the door like a snowball from hell, straight at the crouched girl.

"What the heck?! OW!" Everyone became expressionless with shock as a very familiar white kitten made figure-eights at hyper speed around all of her limbs, crying like there was no tomorrow and not shutting up. Sayomi, whom had ceased her arguing for the moment at the strange interruption, broke into a rare genuine smile, picking the fluffball up and stroking it tenderly. "Scamper!" More sweatdrops to be seen on everyone else's faces as she cuddled her little charge, eyes bright with child-like awe. _Scamper? She named the cat…'Scamper'?!_

Chad clamped a hand to his mouth so as not to laugh, but…Sayomi caught the movement and frowned.

"What? You have a problem with something?"

Chad coughed, concealing his laugh. "Um…cough…heh…you really suck at naming things…hehe cough."

THACK!! She took someone's shoe by the door and hurled it at him in anger…much to everyone's…well let's just say bewilderment. In a slowmo-like cartoon violence, his head tilted backwards as the shoe connected. "For your information _Gigante_ (giant), he's named after my dad's dog! And I think it's cute for him because that's what he does! Scamper around!" Her gold eyes narrowed. "And what the crap is with him saying he was stuck to cold stuff? And running around town with you?!"

"Eh…" Of course it wasn't uncommon for Chad to become speechless but…he had ABSOLUTELY no idea how to respond to freaky statements like those. "…what?"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to jump out of his seat, pointing a finger at her as he danced in exasperation. "Wait a minute! Are you telling me you can understand cat language?! What the hell?!"

She innocently cocked her head to the side. "Of course. My power involves animals…if I can't understand what they are saying how could I do my job?"

"Eh and just what the hell are you then? The cat whisperer??" Ichigo's voice reached a high note of disbelief.

She ignored him on purpose as she stroked the still hyper-mewling kitten. It calmed down somewhat and instead purred blissfully. "There there Scamps…no more cold stuff for you silly cat. I hope you learned your lesson to never lick ice okay? And don't follow stupid people from now on." She glared at the guy still rubbing his face from where a size 13 shoe (Ichigo's) had collided with his hard face. "Oi my shoe!"

"I didn't know he followed us…" He uncharacteristically laid his head on the table, a sweatdrop visible. "Oi es mio…"

"Don't 'oi es mio' me GIGANTE ESTUPIDO!" She stuck her tongue out at him like a bratty kid, cradling her Scamper in her arms. Chad sighed in the table top.

"Hey why are you ignoring my questions?!" Ichigo threw his hands in the air. Rukia was extremely confused and Yoruichi, Tessai, and Urahara just watched the chaos with satisfied amusement. "HEY!"

But the girl paid him no mind. She continued to argue with 'Gigante Estupido' for a while longer until she was interrupted by a sharp pain in her head. _**You can't contain us forever…and when we are free again we will kill all of those close to you now…and then you. **_Kalaki and Airianah's faces were crystal clear in her mind's eye. She felt the consciousness of transformation begin for no apparent reason and she ducked her head down to hide the terrible eyes that became hers. Scamps, who had nearly drifted into a content, purring slumber, raised his head fearfully, letting loose a hiss as he backed away from his master with hackles raised. Sayomi felt a hand on her shoulder. She shakily tried to push it away. Rukia's voice filled in her changing ears. "If there is a power within you that you need to control…you're not alone here. Ichigo had to do the same thing. He may not seem like a friendly guy but-" "HEY!" "-he can relate to your situation." Sayomi peeked through her hair at the man seated across from her. He had his arms crossed, pouting in his grumpy way. This was the second time someone told her that Ichigo could help her out in a way. She shook her head as a cackle in her head rang in her ears, making her nauseous.

"Mr. Urahara…why is she still getting past your kido spells?" She gasped out in between breaths. The green-robed man was fanning his face, eyes shaded, looking as mysterious as ever.

"I told you...she is powerful enough to break the spell within five days…but that doesn't mean she can't break through every now and then to let you know she's there."

"How can I beat her then?" She sounded desperate. Everyone watched from the corners of their eyes, trying to understand her better and conceal their sympathy out of respect.

"Hmm…like I said it's up to you." He tapped his chin with the now folded up fan. "Are you ready for more training?" The girl bobbed her head, still clutching at her shifting eyes. Urahara looked toward Ichigo for a moment. "Hmm…say Ichigo…can you do me a favor?" The strawberry looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Eh what?"

The shop owner smiled secretively. "I still need to do something else besides train Sayomi and try to get communication between the worlds up and running again sooo…"

Thunderstruck with the abrupt notion of where the conversation was heading, Ichigo balked. "You want me to train her?! Me?!"

"Yeah Ichigo is a horrible teacher." Rukia nodded seriously, arms crossed. She remembered all those times in the past when Ichigo had tried to teach her the strange ways of 'algebra' and such human traditions. He had started out patiently enough but after awhile he had lost his temper with her when she had asked questions like 'why can't I wash my clothes in the dishwasher' or 'is y=mx+b a cookie recipe'?

"What?!" Ichigo chomped, swinging his head at his chibi friend who smirked.

"Well Mr. Kurosaki, you did have training experience with me, Yoruichi, and the Visords. It seems you are a great candidate for training Miss Winters here on control of her power as well as regaining her zanpakto's control."

"What are you talking about! Most of the time I was with Shinji and them I was forced to run on a 'piece-o-crap trainer' and forced to wash dishes! And all those other times I trained with you I was thrown in a shaft with my arms locked up, nearly killed by a kid and drooled on!" Ichigo argued angrily.

"Well that all may be true Mr. Kurosaki but…" He shifted his hat to reveal his eyes. "…in the end you were able to control your power and become a master with it as well as bankai."

Ichigo looked away, blushing a bit at the praise. "Eh well that's all very nice but…"

Rukia smiled at him. "But I think you'd be a decent teacher for Sayomi." Her brilliant violet eyes concealed a sadness as she remembered that painful feeling within her wanting Ichigo to be around humans more. There was something dangerous in Rukia's heart that she didn't think would work out with her human friend.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia in surprise. "Ya feeling okay Rukia?"

Yoruichi turned to Chad. "And you as well Mr. Sado. You and Miss Kuchiki could be great teachers for Miss Winters as well. You have strength and power that would be beneficial for her to practice against. And Miss Kuchiki has great skill in kido and agility."

Urahara stood up gesturing towards the training-room trapdoor. "Well then why don't you all go down there and train right now?"

The others eyes widened. "Now?! But what about- oh wait we don't have school tomorrow…but still!"

A cane came out of nowhere and kicked Ichigo out of his body, in a flourish of spiritual pressure and swirls of smoke. With comical rolls and cusses as he rolled across the room from the impact, Ichigo got to his feet suited up as a shinigami ready to kick some. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT HAT AND CLOGS?!"

"What are you waiting for Ichigo?" Urahara grinned twirling his cane/sword on his finger. "Get to work. I'll let your dad know where you and Miss Kuchiki are."

"Ah-ahh…" Ichigo made as if to rebuttal but decided against it wearily, scratching the back of his head frowning. Not liking how he was thrown into being a teacher for someone he knew was extremely volatile and didn't know how to handle such a responsibility. But he had wanted to help so here was his chance to help her. "Fine."

Urahara clapped his hands."Yea! Alright! Glad you decided to help!" Everyone sweatdropped. _Wasn't he forcibly knocked out of his own body? _He then turned to Sami-chan who was nervously still covering up her right eye. "And you Miss Winters…you need to regain control of your zanpakto. You have proved quite quick and capable of regaining your spiritual powers. But in order to wield your own blade without interference of _her, _you need to look for him first." Sayomi raised a brow at the strange instruction.

"Here. Ichigo." Something almost as tall as Ichigo was hurled at him. "WAHAAA!!" The air was knocked out of him. Sami blinked at the mannequin-like thing he was buried under. "You know what to do with this okay." Ichigo pushed himself up.

It was the strawberry's turn once again to be confuddled, glancing at the mannequin thing back to Urahara and a grinning Yoruichi . "But…wait a minute! Isn't this for achieving bankai?"

"In this instance, Ichigo, it's to help Sayomi regain control of her zanpakto." Yoruichi spoke up. "She needs to do so physically and quickly."

"Now are you feeling up to it Miss Winters?" The girl nodded, already shedding from her unoccupied body and knowing full well he was only asking out of politeness since she had no choice anyways. She stroked Scamper under the chin one last time and dashed down the trapdoor without another word. Tessai picked up both of the bodies lying on the floor and was about to take them…eh who knows where. Ichigo stared down at the thing in his hands and gave a look towards Rukia who nodded encouragingly. Before Tessai left with Ichigo's body she pulled a familiar pill out of her pocket and put it in his mouth. Kon opened Ichigo's eyes wide. "Where the hell am I nee-chan?!" She ignored him and popped a chappy candy in her own mouth, slipping out of her gigai and making her way toward the trapdoor herself. _Looks like I don't have anything else to do what with Soul Society out of reach…wouldn't hurt to help prepare Sami-chan…_

Chad remained behind for a moment and glanced at the two adults. "Is there really a chance that Sami-chan can win?" Urahara was deadly serious as well in his reply. "Not really. She's still tapping into the embodiment within her's power."

"But-!" He raised a hand in surprise as if to grab the hopelessness from the phrase hanging in the air and crushing it in desperate response.

"_But…_there is a slight possibility she can Mr. Sado. I never said 'not a chance'." He smirked, walking away into another room, leaving the tall young man to weigh the possibility of Sami-chan, an innocent looking young girl with a surprising strength and kindness within her as well as a sinister evil within her, the possibility of Sami-chan never opening her brilliant golden eyes ever again was just too shocking. Even though he barely knew her…the idea wasn't one he wanted to see for anybody.

"Take your zanpakto and…well you just sorta run it through." Ichigo scratched his head as his new 'pupil' stared incredulously at the strange mannequin thing. Sayomi just reached into her pocket and pulled out her tiger keychain pouch and fingered out both rings from their little compartments inside. Slipping them on cautiously she began her ritual and tapped the two rings together as she brought both palms together and slid them in opposing directions to unlock their power. Mumbling her phrases as well, she felt the fire and ice swirl about her. "Guide the nightborn frost…Arien Huecosoñar! Abandon all remorse Kalaki Huecosoñar!" Everyone watched in awe as she revealed her beautiful glinting two zanpaktos. With visible fluid ease she stabbed the thing and instantly regretted it. All at once the onlookers felt constricted as intense and ever-changing spiritual pressure flooded the arena.

Sayomi gritted her teeth as Kalaki's zanpakto writhed in her hands, sending cackles of black scorn through her. "C-crap…" Her eyes were morphing again and her hands were changing into wings, paws, claws. It was becoming troublesome for the girl to control the power. "Gah!" Her hand moved of its own accord. "Groowrr!!" She growled like a tiger, eyes blazing with Kalaki's fire. Ichigo and all gathered and watching took a step back in horror. Her pretty and innocent face contorted sickly with animal fury. Then…she disappeared.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out. But he already knew. Spinning in a flash step he raised Zangetsu to block his neck. Sayomi was no longer human anymore. She had pounced at Ichigo, her teacher, eyes rolling, tongue lolling, and facial muscles crunched in grotesque inhumanity. She struggled with herself for a moment, the zanpaktos in the mannequin shifting with spikes of reitsu until… Sami became still.

"Hey…are you-" Ichigo asked cautiously as Sami stood with her head bowed, hands clutching desperately at her hair. She finally straightened and her eyes were the usual normal shade of gold. "I'm fine." She turned to look at the mannequin where her weapons were currently zapping with fire and ice. Kalaki then started to fade away until she fell off the mannequin and transformed with an angry hiss back into a ring. The echo as it fell on the floor was deafening. _I can only hold back Kalaki and Airianah for so long…thanks to Mr. Urahara's and Mrs. Yoruichi's spell I'm able to gather some sort of strength to push them back…Now for my dear friend Arien…_

"Arien. Are you here?" Ichigo just stared at her serious face confused. _Shouldn't her zanpakto be standing here…like when Yoruichi trained me with this thing? _Chad and Rukia stood side by side watching the scene unfold, waiting for whoever she was addressing to be revealed. They didn't have to wait long. A cool breeze wafted from seemingly nowhere, the taste of rain on their tongues. Rukia felt something cold on her skin. She looked upward. "Snow?" Sayomi looked behind her, feeling a piercing gaze watching her. "Arien!" All her relief and joy was evident at seeing her tiger friend in the tone of her voice and the relieved slight smile. A beautiful majestic tiger stood in the shadows. His eyes veiled in them. He was so grand and as snowy as a plume of white feathers, almost as tall as a horse. Sami took a step towards the only one that seemed to live in her pain, smiling broadly. "I'm glad you're free again. I was worried…"

Chad, the strawberry-sensei, and the violet eyed woman stared in wonder. _So this magnificent beast is Sami-chan's zanpakto._

"Arien?" They watched as the smile froze on her face and became a small frown. She stopped walking toward him. "Arien? What's the matter?" Something felt terribly wrong here. The shadows were too dark. The ice too cold. "Why don't you answer-? GAH!?" With a flurry of snow and burning ice, she was thrown to the ground, the earth all too hard and spine cracking.

A crushing paw as big as a dinnerplate-if not bigger-familiarly making it difficult to breathe as she felt the entire weight of the incredibly enormous tiger upon her, lungs remembering a time when a different tiger had done the same. Panic, confusion and lack of oxygen made her still as stone, as if she could stand with a 600 pound tiger on top of her anyways. Everyone's eyes were wide as they could be…if Sami's already large eyes could get any wider. "A-Arien?" She breathed, feeling claws dig into her skin. "What's…ugh…wrong with you?" It felt as if the slim connection between him had been severed. He was no longer a warm breath beside her, purring in similar company, affectionately ruffling her hair, a giver of kind words. He was no longer the Arien she knew, but a sinister one. His eyes were revealed. Wild, flecks of blue that brimmed with no emotion, eyes narrowed feline slits not unlike her own when she was uncaged with power. She gasped as she stared into those thoughtless eyes. "Arien…"

Chad tensed, muscles about to spring and attack. Ichigo flash stepped to him, gripping his arm firmly, shaking his head but not facing his friend, eyes still glued to the scene before him. "What the hell…?"

"Who is Arien?" The white-and-gold tiger growled, knife sharp teeth revealed. Sami felt tears in her eyes, but she stubbornly swallowed them back. _I thought I wasn't going to be such a baby…I need to figure out this without panic…Arien is lost but maybe it's only temporarily. _A thought of inspiration entered her mind. _Maybe that's what I have to do…start over and tame the beast. This is part of my training…and I can't lose this inseparable friend._

"Arien…" She summoned her courage as the beast was a stranger to her and an amazingly sinister huge creature but she didn't want to think about the fact that he could kill her in the blink of an eye. No…this was a test to prove she could stand alone. The one ally she had was taken away from her. This was the test to prove she was powerful alone. She placed a hand on the paws upon her, touching the softness of the fur, the sharpness of the claws. She hardened her eyes to be just as emotionless. _I've acted so many times before._

The tiger pushed down harder on her chest. "I told you runt…I don't know who that is." His voice was so much more gruff and wild then it usually one. Sami applied more pressure on the paw. "I do Arien. Now please get off of me." Her tone was composed with just a hint of warning. "Don't do this to me."

The tiger's eyes widened. "Who do you think you are child?"

"I'm Sayomi Kurotora Winters. Your wielder. Get off Arien you aren't like this." She pushed harder on his weight. Her eyes dug into his. "Arien." He growled but took a tentative paw off and arched his back, feeling the heat in her gaze, feeling somewhat threatened by the girl.

"You called me but I don't know you." He paced, confused and trying to find memories that were trapped away. "Who are you?!" His face scrunched in tiger ferocity. Sayomi swallowed but sat up, getting to her feet, she kept her posture confident and calm.

"I already told you." _I know what it's like to see with blurred eyes…so many different kinds of eyes with feelings of fear and puzzled panic connected to them. I understand what it's like in a tigers POV. To feel the threat of another staring fearlessly into your eyes._

"Who is Arien?!" And with that…he lunged at his master, in a slow mo attack of claws and teeth. And Sayomi stared into his eyes blithely but on the inside she was scared. She buried that fear deep, waiting for the painful impact, arms outstretched as if to give her old friend a hug. Ichigo slow mo dropped Zangetsu, recalling his sister's dreams. Rukia watched with the sensation of familiar wrongness that came with a friend killing a friend while one was not in his right mind. Kon and Chappy and all the others upstairs felt the tug of good and evil approaching. Chad…saw people he cared about in his distant past…close their eyes and fade away.

* * *

_**Sooooo im really sorry that this chapter update took so long~! I've been on vacation in Yellowstone and Seattle so I APPOLOGIZE!! Look so I was going to make this chapter even longer but then it would be just right to end it here and make an even longer one next chapter~! More action to come! In fact this next chapter is comin atcha ASAP! Yeah also I'd like to say that Sayomi isn't really a temperamental girl like Ichigo is temperamental. No unfortunately for now you only get to see the worst side of her because she's in a very volatile situation right now so of course she's going to be ultra stressed and hysterical. But before all of this she was really a sweet, rather shy girl, with just a hint of hyperness and loud confidence. This has been 26 pages long…wow…**_

_**Author's Hints: The dialog when the twosome of Ichi and Ruki was running in the moonlight was a symbolization of Tite Kubo's familiar phrase of Black Sun and White Moon. So in a way it was like he said that Rukia was beautiful if we wish to follow the symbolism.**_

_**Review or I'll cry! I worked so hard for this! And I humbly bow my head in apology for the lateness of this chapter! And sorry if this ending sounded rushed! V,V**_

_**Check out ma DeviantArt account with the same name for ma art as well as fanart and Hollow Eyes illustrations. Ma link to ma website as well will sho you ma art but not all of it just Hollow Eyes art. For mo go to the above DA site. lalala**_


	9. Chapter 9: Resonating Sounds

**Hollow Eyes**

**Chapter Nine: Resonating Sounds, I'm Not Your Master**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach for cryin out loud! Tite Kubo does! If you don't know that then go cry in a corner somewhere, curled up in the fetal position! OoO Also Arien, Sayomi, Kalaki, Scamper and Airianah are mine though so don't get any funny idears without my permission okay? Kekeke! Oh and I don't own the songs featured in the story they just fit the moments as they appear…**_

_**A/N: I'm gonna make this author's note short and to the point this time…alright so here's what I'm gonna say…MEOWWWW. No comment. OH OH OHHH!!! I'd like to thank some really amazing people for actually taking the time to read this story and for some of their comments! Sassymom25 for her kind comment about how I didn't use the correct word (tho I knew that word I just was a moron and didn't check over that section lol); luvableKnegi (please check out her amazing fanfics please!) she's been a great bud and DA-er and Chad chika when no one else would!; waterblossemangel13 for the great feedback and wonderful comments!; my bfff who has been the constructive criticism I needed to hear. I wuv you my major amiga!; and to all those who have put me on a watch or fav on here! I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS!**_

_**Songs of the Mo: (whatever happened to just plain old 'song' of the mo?)**_ Shake It by Metro Train, I Get It by Chevelle

* * *

"_My name's Lily!" She said so matter-of-factly and gleefully, like it was the best thing ever to introduce herself to someone like me. "What's your name?" I shyly looked at my feet, blushing. Not yet used to people paying me any mind. Especially a girl. I've always been the tomboyish girl that got along easier with boys, playing sports with them at recess instead of gossiping with girls. It was my first day there, having moved for the last time to live in Texas. It was a brilliant blue sky day. She was a pretty girl, all smiles and with pretty blonde hair and sea grey eyes. I was a scrawny girl with bangs and large eyes. We were different. It was obvious. She smiled at me and led me to her lunch seat where a bunch of other kind smiles greeted me. Like I was someone special._

_Over time we all became friends and Lily became my best friend. She taught me how to smile confidently, to seize the day and make each one more enjoyable. I found out my talent in soccer because of her friendship. I had always been an artistic child but due to her 'try new things' attitude one sunny day I had been dragged into it by this fun-loving friend. And fell in love with soccer in the process. She helped me become the person I am today. No that's not right. I was never this pathetic back then or because of Lily. Not like I am now. _

_What happened? Oh yea. The monsters inside me. They cost me my only friend I had left. They turned me into a monster too. One that could've killed that friend. One that made me leave everyone behind…everyone…my home and the remaining people that mattered in my life. Even the boy I'd liked since I'd moved there. Every single person that at one time had welcomed me with open arms, who would've comforted me when they'd found out my family was slain. But I was no longer a person who could be an innocent child anymore. I was a creature born from the lie of comfort. I couldn't trust anyone anymore. I can't…trust myself. I couldn't stand to see the faces of those I had left…twist in horror at the sight of me. At the truth of me. A disgusting girl who clung to others in times of need. And so I disappeared into the shadows._

_Where am I now anyways? It's dark. But I don't want to call out for help. It would be all too predictable. I guess I'll have to get myself out of this one. Wait. Why can't I move? I feel…heavy. Weak. Where am I? Lily? Mom? Dad? No. I don't want them to come here in this scary place. I'm going to have to stand up now. Wait. ARIEN! I had forgotten him! I feel terrible! ARIEN!! Where are you? I know you aren't feeling well. I can sense it somehow. Come here. Let me remind you of who you are. That's something I don't need someone else to guide me to do. I can help. Arien? Is that you?_

"_**Silly girl-child." **_Sayomi Kurotora Winters finally opened her eyes. As her eyes focused, she realized that she wasn't looking at the sky as she had vaguely thought in her daze. No. It was the bright sapphire eyes of an enormous white-gold tiger she was staring into. She gave a start and tried to push the steak knife sharp teethfilled maw out of her face in her shock. Her memories were hazy of how this had all happened, as her senses recollected the feel of scratchy whiskers and melting soft fur. _Why am I on the ground?_

"_**I'm glad to remember you my young master." **_She sat up and was aware of the lush emerald green grass, the swaying dense, flowering trees, the empty wind. The inner world within her. It felt eerie without the two other pairs of eyes that usually stared at her from within the shadows. The tiger smiled at her in his own kind of way, twitching his whiskers and letting out a purr.

Sayomi desperately searched for the swift confusing moments before but couldn't really remember what happened in between feeling the importance of standing up to the once threatening Arien and then thinking of her childhood friend and sister-like figure Lily. All she could remember was little darting images from both films of memory. Like fish darting through the reef, the cause of the effect remained elusive to her.

"Arien? What happened? Are you-" She stared up at her zanpakto. "Well nevermind that. You're obviously okay now. But still what happened and where've you been? What did they do to you?"

A giant paw was lifted above her head and a light shown about the figure of Arien until…he was standing on two legs…a human just for this occasion. His paw was now a large hand and he made sure to ruffle his master's golden brown hair fondly. _**"Will this form calm you more? Another human to speak with…won't that be more comforting to you Sayomi?" **_The girl moved away uncharacteristically. "I don't want anyone to comfort me anymore Arien."

She stated firmly. "I need us to be strong together but not one comforting the other all the time. We have to be balanced." The tiger-man blinked slowly but his face was indifferent, wind rippling his white-gold hair and the furry trim on his coat. He then answered calmly. _**"I understand. Now do you not know what happened before?" **_The girl shook her head. _**"I was caged up in you by Airianah and Kalaki and my mind was caged away as well. Being away from my master left me a wild beast. So when I heard your voice calling for me I was fearful and confused and lept to attack you. But you didn't defend yourself nor tried to fight back. You merely embraced me as I knocked you over with my strength." **_He paused to smile again. This time humanly. _**"And as soon as you so much as barely brushed past my pelt did I remember everything. Who I was, who you were and more importantly…The duty of the zanpakto. The oath taken to protect and fight alongside you, my cub…you my master!"**_

"So then are you suggesting that now we both have the willpower to want to work together? Not just one protecting the other? AKA. You protecting me?" Her eyes were solid flame of determination at her new-found brainstorm.

"_**Yes my cub, if you would be so kind as to forgive my behavior that nearly killed you, then we can start over as a real zanpakto and his wielder." **_He asked kindly of her, a youthful nervous look on his face while he spoke however. _**"You must understand I am still a young spirit. I make more mistakes. I was foolish to think that a zanpakto only stood to protect its wielder. I am the left hand and you the right…who fight as one."**_

The man/zanpakto didn't have much time to react as arms were wrapped around him in a quick hug. "Of course I forgive you Arien! It was my fault as well! I was the stupid girl who thought only about needing others help, then trying to stand on my own without you! Since you kinda are a part of me I have no choice but to work with you." She took a step back and grinned confidently for the first time in awhile. A real confident smile. "I am not your master Arien, from now on we are a team!" He nodded solemnly.

"Well it looks like that's all…taken care of." A low gruff voice called, making Sayomi jump. She finally became aware of the fact that there _were_ two other pairs of eyes present, in fact there were three pairs of eyes…just not who she expected. Ichigo, standing beside a stunned Rukia and Chad, raised an eyebrow in her direction as they all stood beneath a copse of evergreen trees, looking about them in amazement of the entire training room being turned into a jungle.

She gaped at the intruders and pointed dubiously at them. "H-How did you guys get in my mind?"

"No idea…one minute we were watching you about to get mauled by a tiger and then the next the training room turned into the friggan amazon…"Ichigo raised his other eyebrow. "Wait…this is your inner world?" Looking around in amazement, he thought back to the times he was in his inner world…a sideways building and a strangely flipped sky. And Zangetsu standing on a random sideways pole. Rukia looked about in wonder, taking in the sight of a world she had never before witnessed. "How interesting. Did this happen when you used this thing Ichigo?" She turned to him but he merely shook his head. "No. Zangetsu came out and all these swords came out but not my inner world." Sayomi and Chad had yet another blank stare off, Arien brought his 'hand' up to his chin thoughtfully and smiled, eyes going between them as Sami frowned.

"_**My mas- I mean my young cub…I mean Sayyyooomi…"**_ A slight breeze ruffled his white-gold-blonde hair as he began, reminding all as the light made him glow that he wasn't at all human what with his cat-like cobalt blue eyes and feline-esque grin. _**"…what we need to do now is control **_**your **_**power."**_

She broke away from her silent questions at the look she had caught Tora making. _He looked so sad and…something. As did Rukia for a moment. __**They have things inside them too. Burdens that you cannot tread young one. **_Arien spoke in her mind so only she could hear. Sayomi glanced at their now concealed expressions. The tiger-man walked up to the strawberry teacher, talking low in a voice that Sayomi couldn't hear. Ichigo nodded, looked her way and beckoned the girl closer.

"Hey Sami. I got some questions for you." Ichigo spoke clearly as she came closer. She nodded for him to continue. "For the first one…why the hell is your zanpakto a-a-a HUMAN?!" His serious façade was destroyed in seconds, replaced by a seriously freaked out expression underneath. He whipped his head back to the man-tiger. "No offence but how did he go from tiger to human?!" Everyone else sweat dropped. Arien smiled not unkindly, all his pointed ultra-white teeth showing, wind whipping the fur trim on his coat. _**"Well I was wrong in assuming this form was more comfortable to you humans…oh well."**_

Sayomi smiled weakly. "Arien they just aren't used to you. I don't mind any of your forms just choose what's comfortable to you." In response Arien turned back into a tiger…a very, very large and handsome tiger. She looked expectantly back at Ichigo for his questions but was surprised to hear a different voice speak up. "Your zanpakto helps you to transform correct Sami-chan? It's his and your power." The low voice and curly hair gave himself away.

Sayomi nodded curtly. "What did you figure that out when you were stalking me?" Her beautiful eyes narrowed, sharp gold knives slicing into melted chocolate. The others were surprised as the giant uncharacteristically sputtered. "S-Stalking?!" His eyes were wide and he paled, before regaining his calm mask once again, furrowing his brows and frowning. "Who'd stalk you?" He stood higher as if he was looking even further down at her, tone icy. "I was merely walking home and noticed a strange and strong reitsu near where I was. I'd didn't give a damn whether you were there or not." _Though I did know you were there…you just suddenly disappeared and there was a hollow nearby. I wouldn't forgive myself if my savior was killed. Damn why can't I just say that out loud?_

Rukia and Ichigo made comical shocked expressions, mouths near their chins, eyes startled at the OOC-ness of it all. Arien's tail twitched but he merely watched in thoughtful interest. With anticipation, they all expected a loud and strange outburst/attack but were startled once again at her silent but effective retaliation. She merely stared wide like a cat, eyes piercing and dark, mouth in an ultimate upside-down anime pout. Her hair was messy and a few leaves still remained in it from being knocked to the ground by a friggan huge tiger, there was even a smudge of dirt on her cheek, and her expression was that of a little girl morphed with a kitten trying not to pounce on an irritating looking grasshopper in the grass. She was trying so hard to not yell, and not be mean because it wasn't worth the effort but the final effect was…well it was pretty darn cute…in a messy child/baby animal kind of way. And cuteness is a weakness of a certain someone…much to Sami's ignorance. The oddness of the events continued as Yasutora Sado-also known as Chad and to one person as Tora-twitched to control his cuteness receptors.

Seeing the trouble and mental trauma his friend was having with this very weak part of his soul, Ichigo immediately jumped in front of Chad, he himself feeling the cuteness affect his mind, but willful enough to push them out of the way. He completely forgot for a moment about the conclusion of his and Chad's friendship from earlier. Rukia could vaguely sense this defeated attitude whenever his sisters or Nel-sama or just children in general begged him for something, it secretly tugged on his heartstrings. _Softy…_She thought, but she did realize that Sami-chan was no child. No…she was a human and the same age as Ichigo. But she couldn't find herself to dislike the girl. There was just something about her…and Ichigo…did she see that strange gleam in his eyes? She…didn't want to know. His amber eyes looked away from the dazzling beautiful gold orbs in an awkward fashion. "Erm…look Sami I never got the chance to ask you my other question." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Chad abruptly turn to lean overpowered against a mangrove tree, head hanging, cloud of despairing shame hanging high overhead. _Sami 1…Chad…zipitty doo dah…poor guy. _"I need to know what the basis of your power is so I can help train you past the obstacles in your way in our short amount of time."

Sayomi took the pout down a cute factor and stared past Ichigo's shoulder at the weird reaction Tora had that she didn't understand, he started to turn back around having recovered somewhat, face still tinged and sweating from his mental strain. But she continued in seriousness, and cute-ish pout, leaves in her hair and innocence in her cat-like eyes. "Well…I'm possessed." She began matter-of factly. The giant had to turn back around again, the chibi-ness combined with a ridiculous statement was like a round-house kick to the gut for the already weakened lad. Ichigo sweatdropped again. Rukia was ultra confused but she got the gist of the chaos and sighed crossing her arms across her chest. _This is going nowhere…_

Ichigo tried to salvage the situation, trying not to imagine how red his friend was. "Eh…possessed. Okay…not what I was expecting…" _'Within her is the power to destroy everything, Ichigo. And when she does trigger a violent battle, not 'if' mind you, when she does, you will not be able to do anything about it other than protect this town.' _The strawberry blonde recalled the words his father had told him. _Just what the hell did he leave out?! Possession?! I've never had to deal with something like this! I'm a damn substitute shinigami for crying out loud not an exorcist!! Well I guess I kinda am but still! And how can I help this girl?_

Chad still hadn't turned around, his hand still covering his face from what he could see. _What is this girl? _"Well erm…" He scratched the back of his head trying to retain a sensei image in his responsibility. "…Sayomi…er Sami or whatever the hell your name is…what exactly do you mean by 'possession'? Are we talking ghost possession here? Like in a movie or somethin'?"

A brief breeze wafted the vague scent of ripe fruit from some mango trees somewhere. Hair tousled, Sayomi looked into the distance, pretty tanned face sorrowful. "I wish it was just a movie…" She then turned to meet his eye. "Look all you need to know is that the beings inside of me will kill you given the chance…as you found out earlier…sorry." Ichigo blinked, the others listened closely. _Beings? Not just being?! How many people are inside of her?! How many monsters? _They all recalled the deadly inhumanness of her face, the feline roar erupting from her parted lips, the strike at his neck to kill. "That's all I shall say since the closer you get to me the more you will suffer for it. I only just realized that to survive on my own…I need the other part of me, Arien, to work alongside me. And that is all I can except as help, but I shall allow you all temporarily, as Urahara's substitute."

Ichigo gave up wearily with a sigh, twiddling Zangetsu's strap on his back, understanding somewhat. "Fine whatever. We need to get movin'. Rukia!" He called for the midget even though she was standing right next to him. And was kicked in the shin in response.

"I'm right here baka. No need to yell." Her expression displayed her still turning emotions. Ichigo could tell, even as he clutched his throbbing leg. "What the hell was that for dammit?!" She hmphed and pouted as she walked closer to Sayomi. "Let me guess. You want me to start teaching her basic kido. The technique you have yet to master." She smirked, her back to him, Sayomi cocked her head to the side, instincts roused and she looked toward Arien who pretended to be interested in the random blue butterfly that came seemingly out of nowhere in the usually lifeless jungle realm, floating above him lazily. "Come with me Sami-chan. Arien-san." Ichigo seethed at her but let it slide seeing as how something was bothering the raven-haired woman. (A/N:Doh! Idiot he is.) Sayomi was then dragged away (literally) to a small meadow that would serve as an appropriate training area, suitable for flaming fireballs and lighting coming out of her hands. "W-Wait Rukia-chan!" The other girl gasped, feeling anger clasp her wrist like a small cold pair of handcuffs. It had no key apparently, and she was on her way to a cell of enlightenment and technique.

Watching them go, Ichigo grumbled to himself, feeling drained already, though the training hadn't even started yet. With trepidation he swallowed his hurt from his argument with Chad earlier to comment about his friends still ashamed pose with back turned and leaning wearily against the tree that was sure to snap eventually with the feelings being concentrated into it from the strong focused-ness coming forth from one hand. The other appeared to be covering his face while he leaned. "You gonna be okay Chad?" Ichigo asked both concerned and irritated with speaking to him after their parting words from before. All he could see was a curly head motion yes. "Damn. She sure can fight dirty eh?" The orangey remarked slowly. The giant merely bobbed his head, shaking the tree slightly. "And I don't think she knows it huh?" The tree shook again, knocking some leaves out of its head. _Damn…_Chad thought, manly pride crushed. _I hate her enough to help her and…this is how she repays me…unknowingly nearly gave me a nosebleed…damn. I will make it my mission to despise cute things from now on…_

* * *

_**SLASSSHH!! **_Metal caressed the flesh of its prey like a snake strike. Dragging downward in a crimson ribbon of speed, the sword did not hesitate or show mercy. The wielder was tired, though he tried not to show it. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya stood amongst the glistening fragments of hollow, like the entity of snow in a fitting blizzard, the red from Hyurinmaru dripped slowly down into a remaining frost on the ground. He was panting slightly, perspiration sliding down his face, his turquoise eyes half closed. Backup was scarce. The onslaught of mutated hollows had been an almost all day every day since the invasion began. Soul reapers had fallen by the day, the infirmary overflowing and not enough Squad 4 members to tend to the injured. Even Matsumoto had been injured and battered from the unrelenting unrest. She was fine but it was obvious that rest was the only thing she really needed since most of the squadrons were out and about for most of the day and night to combat monsters.

Trudging footsteps echoed through the devastated rubble of one-time buildings. The white haired youth turned to the sound and the familiar reitsu that had been blocked out of his senses due to some strange power the mutant hollows had. A familiar brown head came into his view, he relaxed somewhat seeing as that was why he was fighting as fast as he could...just so he could go and check on her. "Momo." She came out from behind some debris, he could only see her face. She was smiling tiredly, he felt relieved…but…he saw the circles under her eyes. And it reminded him of that time not too long ago…when her voice had pleaded for him not to kill _him._ He hated more than anything to see her so physically and mentally exhausted, he'd been trying to get permission from Captain General for some extra rest for her but it was impossible due to the need of defenders as more and more people kept falling.

"T-Toshiro…" Her smile suddenly faltered and she finally came out from behind the wall, clutching her side and grabbing at the wall, revealing…her entire body was covered in blood…her own. Toshiro gaped, in a state of shock, dropping his zanpakto and hearing it vaguely clink. "Oh…Momo…" The vibrant life in her eyes faded as she smiled one last time, and fell, like a petal from a withered black rose, slowly to the ground.

But someone was there to catch her before she did. Just like he always seemed to be doing. And his turquoise eyes were frantic…wondering how he could protect her…wondering how the chaos would stop…wondering…why this always seemed to happen to her…and him.

* * *

"GAH!! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!" A furious voice cursed out to the heavens. Well…the painted heavens on a ceiling…in a mentally conjured jungle. The scene unfolded to show that in the small cleared out meadow of evergreen emerald ferns and tropical fruit-bearing trees, a fire was starting. And a bored looking Chad routinely tossed a bucketful of water on the fire…for the umpteenth time.

"Ichigo-san errmm...sensei…" A tired girl sighed, shifting some sweaty hair out of her eyes and taking a swig of water from a random stream that ran through the jungle, her gold eyes flickering. "You should probably stop now. You could end up scorching something in my mind if you keep that up."

Said 'sensei' had serious tick marks of frustrations all around him hovering like butterflies, sweating like a hog (A/N: though pigs can't sweat apparently) and his veins were fit to burst on his furious contorted face. He was facing where a trail of smoke still lingered. Rukia was trying hard not to laugh…and failing terribly at it. "AHAHAHA I-Ichigo just give up on Kido AAHAH!!"

Sayomi stood again from where she was kneeling to drink. Arien and she shared a knowing look as Ichigo proceeded to spin about and chew out the woman who calmly insulted him back, a fighting match of grown children. Sayomi fixed her messy hair into a ponytail, pulling strands back out of her face before wearily standing up. It was an impossible feat that took every last inch of her being to not cry out in pain, her muscles were still screaming from weeks and weeks of ordeal before now, her mind tired from using spells. "We shouldn't rest. I…can feel her power within me slowly returning. Please can we move on to another field of training?" The others stared at her, interrupted and grumpy but understanding of the situation.

Ichigo sighed, rubbing the back of his head until the last of his irritation that she had mastered kido perfectly before he had. "Alright then…guess we should move on to sword training." He glanced at Arien who was nodding as he stood up from his spot in the shade. Ichigo unwrapped Zangetsu, Sayomi once again amazed that there could be such a monstrous zanpakto.

"_**No need to summon me as a blade Sayomi. You need to conjure our strength together in order to have a weapon. That is my challenge to you." **_The gleam in his eyes reflected azure pools of encouragement. The gleam in Sayomi's reflected golden pools of confusion. "Eh that's very deep and all but…how do I do that?" Ichigo too didn't get where the tiger was coming from or the meaning of the words. _Maybe it's like what me and Zangetsu did…what with all the swords scattered everywhere and I had to find the right one. What is it with zanpaktos and being vague with instruction?_ "Well we should start out with basics. Here." The amber eyed man randomly pulled out a small metal blade that looked like a zanpakto and handed it to the exhausted girl. "Urahara gave this to me in order for me to teach you how to-" But he didn't get to finish her sentence without raising his sword up to his face, blocking the smaller blade that seemingly came out of nowhere. Its wielder, a dazzling foreign girl with a lithe and seemingly innocent and charming personality, smirking slightly in mischievous nature. "Basics," she said. "Got it. What's next?" The boy's eyes widened and he blinked at her cat-like speed. Rukia and Chad were equally speechless. _I guess it's to be expected that she's that fast like from earlier?_

Ichigo recovered and smirked as well, gripping Zangetsu in front of him and taking his usual stance to fight. "Hehe well alright then…guess I won't hold back then." Concentrating with his reitsu, he held the hilt firmly, smirk broadening in confidence. "Get ready to fight. Show me whatcha got." Sayomi took a deep cleansing breath then took her own stance, forcing her knees to bend, her muscles to tense like she would in a soccer game right as the whistle is about to be blown. "Guide the night born frost…Arien… Huecosoñar!" She cried, though nothing happened to the blade in her hand and Arien sighed from his spot behind her.

His voice floated into her ear, in a language of cats that only she could understand. _**What did I tell you earlier my friend? You must take both of our strengths within you to create my sword form. This jungle around you…it's the world we share but only I know its secrets. You must learn to work with me as you have said…without Airianah's help. **_She nodded, all that was left of where she was standing previously was a cloud of dust. Ichigo flash stepped just in time as a blade whistled past his ears. A flash of golden hair and she was also gone again, striking out time and again like serpent, putting the more experienced shinigami on the defense. Ichigo was impressed. He paused a moment as she caught her breath in small puffs of steam, trying not to clutch her pervious wounds on her stomach. Then she tried again, this time slicing a piece of his shihaksho. He smiled and charged, Sayomi narrowly evading and slicing all in one moment, but he dodged her blow and ended up slicing an annoying strand of hair that had gotten loose. They fought on and on in what Nel would say was a game of 'Endless Tag' but was actually an elapsed time of about 2 hours. And the slices kept on coming, both narrowly missing but snagging a piece of shihaksho on the way, almost a dance of blurs, the only sign of movements were leaves rustling and tousling. _Why can't I turn this stupid metal into Arien's zanpakto?! I've been at it and at it thinking teamwork thoughts and crying out his name for hours now!! _But she couldn't ask Arien who was hiding in the shadows of some mangroves, watching her; she knew it was something she had to figure out on her own.

Rukia rubbed her arms as if she was cold, feeling a little confused. _Ichigo actually looks like he's having fun. Sayomi she's… _"…going to collapse…" The raven haired woman glanced surprised at Chad's voice. Her strange strangling thoughts evaporated in an instant as she realized the girl was shaking slightly where she stood to catch her breath again, perspiration mixing with some blood sliding down her cheeks, her shinigami uniform slightly shredded, showing some bandages beneath and her breaths coming in more sharply. _This girl was tired before she even began training. But she doesn't show it._

Ichigo obviously saw this too, for he lowered Zangetsu and stared concerned from where he stood. "Hey. Let's take a break now." He blinked as she did her strange sort of backwards flash step toward him, blade raised before him. "No. We have no time to rest. And I have yet to master Arien's challenge." His eyes were kind though he still looked grumpy, piercing into hers. "Maybe I'm tired." She frowned, fire blazing fiercely within her golden depths. "Nice try. Now let's continue. I want to get the hang of this." Wiping away some blood from a wound on his chin, Ichigo sighed defeated and took up a stance again. _This chick doesn't know when to quit. She looks like she's about to pass out. _Ichigo thought ironically not knowing this was exactly his own mindset. "Fine. Suit yourself."

He raised Zangetsu again. Only to have a hand hold it back. "That's enough." Another large hand held Sayomi's blade without caring that it was cutting him. "Arien looks bad too." Chad's voice was firm, hair covering all but one eye, Sayomi gaped at him, gasping for breath and battling out with his chocolate eye. _Curses he's pissing me off! Leave me alone!! Wait Arien?! _She swung to where she had seen him last. He was hiding because his wounds had reopened somehow, all the wounds from Kalaki oozing. She gasped and knelt to his eye level, where he struggled to not show his pain. "_**I-I need you to rest for just a moment…this world it seems…I have yet to conquer Kalaki's power completely… **_He spoke privately to only her. _**As you tire…it seems I am…even though you have yet to release my zanpakto form…ergh!"**_

"Oh Arien! Why didn't you tell me!?" Sayomi exclaimed worriedly. But the tiger merely stood with shaky limbs, eyes firm though the rest of him didn't match that strength. "_**We don't have time for this young one…take that blade…"**_ Rukia and Ichigo took a step back automatically with the tone of his voice. _Finally his zanpakto-ness is revealed. Now he really sounds like one…like ours. "__**…and now in order for you to truly understand…I want you to run me through with that blade…"**__ WAIT WHAT? _Everyone thought simultaneously. _Did he just say…? _"Arien!? What are you saying!?" Gasping and vigorously shaking her head, the tanned girl balked away from her pained teammate. "I could never do that to you! You are my only ally left!" The tiger fell onto his side, unable to stand any longer, like a sudden attack had knocked the wind out of him, eyes glowering with something hidden. "_**If you trust me do as I say Sayomi!! This is your responsibility as the Nature Shinigami!" **_Darkness was clouding her now glazed eyes…there was always death around her…as Airianah had always said…she was the Nature Shinigami…this was part of her duty that she did not wish to uphold…to cause death by her own blade. "_**If you can't do this you can never hope to be rid of my sister and Airianah!" **_Sayomi forgot about the others gathered around her that felt like they were invading something private. Eyes lowered, she gazed at the metal in her hands, the sheen was strangely blue, and caught a glimpse of her own reflection…a helpless, hopeless girl with blood on her cheek…_So pathetic…__**"If you want to understand what it means to be a real shinigami then run me through…"**_ Raspy voice in a her heart, metal in her hands, memory of earlier when she saw herself with Airianah in her body with Kalaki raised above her, she was filled with something strange. _**What do you crave Sayomi? **_A fading voice in her head said.

"Strength." And with that, Sayomi struck her fallen comrade with the blade in her hands, eyes empty and emotionless, blood filled the exotic air.

* * *

"Use your strength Hanataro! Be a man!!" A gruff low voice growled from the rubble as a skinny short young man with pesky strands of black hair in his perspiring tired face, was seen dragging an unconscious man. "Put your back into it!"

"I-I'm trying Ganju! This one is heavy and I'm afraid I might reopen his wounds!" Hanataro sighed, giving up on his endeavor and waited for more bellowing that was sure to follow for his wimpyness. Instead Ganju came back and put yet another injured Soul Reaper on his back, shifting his weight and proceeded to whistle. "Bonnie-chan! Come here!" Hanataro knowing the drill, did a duck and cower maneuver to avoid being trampled by the rampaging giant leaping boar as was often the outcome anyways for the poor little Squad 4 Relief Member. "Hey G-Ganju please don't be so rough with the injured people!" His eyes were wide and worried as Ganju continued to work with unmerciful strictness as he darted from decapitated buildings, pulling people out and even if they weren't unconscious or hurt, just frightened Rukon kids, he tossed them either over his shoulder or on Bonnie's back. "GANJU DON'T!" Hanataro all but fainted at his friends work-hard-and fast-to get-everyone to the Squad 4 Barracks-ASAP attitude.

Things were bad enough that everyone available that wasn't much use at fighting had to work around the clock as healers or the people to check for survivors…or both like himself and Ganju. His kind eyes softened as he remembered the fit Ganju had thrown at his sister's ordering to help people that were in the crumbling buildings and help Squad 4 rather than be the defender of the Soul Society like her. She had bluntly proclaimed that her little brother was too weak for anything like fighting and thwacked him on the head and tossed him out. The man's pride was shattered like the protective walls in the Seiritei, but he couldn't let people die around him and set to his new task with ultimate vigor. He kept sending his gang and their pigs back and forth through the most heavily hit parts of the cities and alleyways to and from the temporary shelter of Squad 4 in the sewers, the only safe place left in all of Soul Society and where Ganju, Ichigo, and Hanataro had been to hide themselves so long ago.

"GGRRAAHHHH!!!" A loud roar awoke the scrawny man to his feet and back to his dismal surroundings of demolished one-time buildings and homes of innocent people. "Ganju! I don't think it's a good idea to be so loud! You might call a hollow this way!" Hanataro called into the nightfall-brought shadows ahead of him where he had last seen the boar and darting figure of the broad man. He nearly had a heart attack when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "GAH!" He cried in fright, eyes wide as plates. It was merely Ganju, who warningly held a finger to his lips. "Shh! Shut up moron! That yell earlier wasn't me." They looked in the direction the cry had arose from. And were met with a building wall flying toward them. "DODGE YOU IDIOT!! GAHHH!!!" Having sent Bonnie ahead to the sewer with all the people they found, Ganju had plenty of room to spare on his wide shoulders to throw a terrified screaming Hanataro over and comically bound to safety as the wall smashed where they once stood. With an amusing (despite the seriousness of the situation) roll that sent both tumbling like girlish-screaming tumbleweeds , the pair rightened themselves to prepare for the next wall attack."W-WHAT THE HELL?!" It wasn't until then that they felt the sickening spiritual pressure of a hollow.

A hideous, shapeshifting monster came out into their view, and luckily for them it wasn't interested in the cowering and oogling twosome…it was enjoying a fight with a gravened and vulnerable young man with white hair. "GGGRRRAAAHHH!!!! STAY!" **Slash!** "AWAY!" **SLASH!** "FROM MOMOOOO!!" **SSSLLLAAAASSSHHH!!!!** There was blood dripping all over and Toshiro Hitsugaya couldn't tell whose blood it was anymore. The hollow had tried to snatch Momo away from him almost as soon as he had caught her when she had collapsed. And there was no way in hell the icy captain would let Momo be taken away from him again. His movements were desperate and shaky with emotions instead of intellect. "GRRAAHH!!!" **"Good little human good! This is such a delicious fight! You think I have something important to you! Yes fight away and become my meal!" **Leering hungrily, the hollow was dancing about on many different limbs, always changing and always attacking like one thousand blades, talons, fangs, claws, weapons of all kinds, eyes bright with too much intelligence.

Hanataro felt his instinct prickle from within him. _Captain Hitsugaya isn't fighting as he normally does why is he calling out Captain Hinamori's name? I don't see her anywhere…and I have yet to see these strange new mutant hollows converse with us…they are getting more powerful and intelligent…_

Before anyone gathered could react, a limb shot out snagged Momo's apparent limp body from the tiring captain's arms. "MOMO!!" Teal eyes blazed despairingly as he bellowed, legs not fast enough in his brash attacks and exhausted mind and body. He watched in slow motion as a sword not unlike the man he had killed had wielded…came out from the opposite side…coming closer and closer, his dearest friend getting farther and farther. A glint of silver and red…and a glimpse of her soft brown hair…was the last thing he saw before the blade of the hollow struck his fatal blow.

* * *

Sayomi was expecting blood. Only…there wasn't a hint of crimson to be seen. Arien sat calmly before her like a king…much like usual. Sapphire eyes softened kindly as a blinding light filled her awareness. _**"This is what it means to be a shinigami. You must not hasten to bring death if it is needed. Airianah didn't lie when she proclaimed that you must become the catalyst between the two worlds life and death…light and dark. **_Feline eyes pierced her own with a great power. _**That blade you thrust into me was a special one. It is the blade that represents your hope. It's a slim hope as you can see, but if you have the power to believe in your own strength even if that meant you couldn't rely on me anymore, the test was to see if you could trust in that slim hope and to trust me…your zanpakto. From the moment my awareness of being a zanpakto returned, I knew by some instinct what I needed to do to get you to become dependent on your own strength. That is the power you crave Sayomi. You crave to be strong enough to stand alone for you don't wish for anyone to help you or get in the way. Forgive me. But I needed you to believe I was dying. At the loss of me you were on the verge of panic and grief young one…but you remembered that I asked you to trust me. So you had the vaguest inkling that 'something was up' as you humans would say correct?"**_

Sayomi nodded. "That blade. You set this whole test up from the start?" "_**Yes Sayomi." **_"You had me believe that Kalaki was still hurting you somehow?" "_**Yes**_." "And you told me to kill you." Her eyes were shadowed. "_**Well not exactly…I asked you to run me through."**_

SMACK! "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!!!!!!!" Arien was caught off guard when a small balled up fist was pounded on the top of his head, his head slow mo going downward with the impact. "DON'T YOU EVER ASK ME TO DO SOMETHING SO STUPID AGAIN!" Arien had an uncharacteristic comical shocked expression as only tigers can attempt, Sayomi had a seriously pissed off glowering face with her eyes narrowed and mouth wide in yelling, doom clouds had gathered, thunder crackling, fire and hellstrom etched into her face, veins all but popping. "IF YOU HAVE SOME SORTA TEST FOR ME JUST TELL ME INSTEAD OF GOING ALL 'I'M YOU VAGUE FRIGGAN SENSEI' ON ME!!! GRR!!!" Arien glanced up looking like a put out kitten. _**"But…that's what zanpakto are supposed to do Sayomi…help their wielders through tests and vague advice…" **_His voice took a rather youthful whine to it.

"So that's what they are supposed to do? Seems right since Zangetsu does that too." Ichigo's voice startled the attacking Death Goddess so much she turned around and nearly attacked the source of the voice. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS STILL DOING HERE???" Everyone was already shocked by her chastising of her zanpakto but to be yelled at so randomly they all jaw-dropped again. Ichigo had a hand in front of his face looking like he was about to karate chop if she threw a punch his way, eyes wide. "Gah! We- We've been here this whole friggan time!" Rukia sweatdropped. "She's…a little scary when she's angry…" Chad grunted in agreement, sweating a bit.

Sayomi had calmed down a bit enough to pat her surprisingly depressed looking sword buddy on his booboo. "Sorry…"

Rukia turned to the still irked and scared looking strawberry. "If I so much as talked that way to _Sode no Shirayuki _she would have thrown a fit." Ichigo nodded still staring as the now completely innocent girl returned hugging the tiger about the neck, like a toddler hugging a kitten in her arms. "Yeah…I think Zangetsu would've been really stern with me…"

Arien's pride had been hurt a bit as a zanpakto but he was youthful and patient, deciding that to speak so familiarly to each other was quite alright if that way their bond could be strong. _**"Sigh child…you hit hard for such a small figure." **_Sayomi shot him a warning look. "What was that?" _**"Nothing. Just please don't do that again…"**_

"Now we are even okay." Sayomi crossed her arms, immediately regretting it due to the pain of her reopened wounds on her stomach. "Geh."

"You should get that treated and get some rest." Commented a concerned Ichigo, who shifted a thumb in the direction of the barely visible stairs amongst all the tropical fauna.

"Absolutely not! I have some training to do still with Arien! We don't have much time!" Her eyes were hard but desperation leaked through. "You can go. But I'm not through yet."

Ichigo sighed, scratching the back of his head and looking to the side. Indeed Sayomi was stooped to hide the fact that she wanted to collapse very badly. "What with you shaking that badly? You can barely stand. What do you possibly hope to accomplish?" _Geez this girl can be stubborn…_Ichigo thought ironically.

"I just established my trust in myself and with my zanpakto…I still have so much more to do!"

"Your body won't be able to function without some sort of rest." Rukia advised gently, coming to stand next to Ichigo.

Suddenly a great commotion stirred through the silent jungle, thrashing and crunching, and quite a bit of cursing. "Howdy!" The ultra perky shopkeeper pushed through some shrubbery, using his cane to get through and somehow managing hiking with wooden sandals. "Like what you've done to the place Sayomi! It's very tropical! Might have to leave it this way whenever I want a vacation."

"Grrah! Onnnneeee-cchhhaannn!!!" An obnoxious high-pitched voice called from behind Urahara, strawberry hair and lack of scowl giving Kon away. Another raven-haired chibi with a cutesey grin shoved the konpaktu in Ichigo's body into a tree skipping toward the owner of the body she was occupying, getting ready for a glomp attack. "Hewo (Hello -_-;) HOP! I found you HOP! I win the game Kon! HOP!" The two konpaktos then added more chaos to the annoyed group by arguing like a more jumpy immature version of Ichigo and Rukia fighting with Kon angrily kicking with his super powerful legs and Chappy hopping straight into the air and tackling Kon to the ground bending his arms back. "Arm goes bbwwwakkkeee!! HOP!" She giggled gleefully. "Kon! Chappy! Those are our bodies you're destroying!" Ichigo cried shrilly, but they paid him no mind so he and Rukia dashed over to break them both up.

Urahara simply turned to the only other people in the vicinity, calmly ignoring all the violence and screams of pain going on behind him as Ichigo was glomped and arm bwacked before he could so much as pull her away from Kon. Sayomi, Arien and Chad felt that their shadows were getting longer as they sweatdropped. _Is that… really okay?_ Putting a hand on his hat the shoten owner grinned. "I couldn't help but overhear that you wish to fight instead of sleep Miss Sayomi…but you are being foolish here." His smile suddenly changed into a much darker tone remnisant of a certain incident with a teacher at school. Sayomi and the giant blinked, thinking the same thing. "All living things need sleep in order to recover their energy and power. It is admirable of you to want to continue fighting in a small timetable such as this however…" He lowered the brim of his hat. "…you would run yourself into your grave with you so fatigued." Abruptly his shadowy eyes revealed themselves, piercing and warning. "And we don't want that now do we Miss Winters?"

Feeling defeated Sayomi gulped, shaking her head and becoming increasingly aware that her eyes were starting to blur with the longing to close them. _How long has it been since I've slept well?_

"Good! Now that that's settled!" His cheerful aura randomly returned and he turned to the malstrom of Ichigos and Rukias. "Everyone head upstairs for some food! Tessai will be sad if you don't eat every bite!"

Now that statement got everyone's attention, because multiple stomachs growled fiercely at the same moment. Kon and Chappy were long gone leaving a cloud of dust behind as their only evidence they were even there. "Last one there is a loser HOP!" "Too late for you friggan bunny!"

Rukia blew that pesky strand of hair from her vision before looking down at Ichigo, nearly busting up with laughter. He looked dead with his arms hanging limply by his sides and face planted into the soil. But it was only a second longer before he stood, raring to curse his glomp attacker and briefly finding that who he was about to chew out was Rukia. "DAMMIT!! Oh…" He embarrassedly shifted his eyes before smirking softly. "Sigh…those two are tiring."

"GRAAHH!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CHAPPY!? STOP BWEAKE BWEAKING MY ARMS!!" The exclamation from above in the shoten was enough to get Ichigo dashing through jungle and stairs, all but dragging Rukia with him. "DON'T DO THAT TO MY BODY!!!"

"That's what she said~!" Urahara cupped his hand to yell after them. Chad and Sayomi shrunk to little chibi frightened people, Arien to a kitten.

"Well isn't that what young people say these days right Miss Winters?"

"Eh…"

"Oh well I tried to be with it." (O_o) The blonde-ish man shrugged waggishly.

"What about you Mr. Sado? Isn't that a cool thing to say?"

"…"

"And Miss Winters I hope you will join us at dinner as well-oh." Urahara was unaware that Sayomi was so tired that she had just randomly curled into a cute cat-like ball and fallen asleep in a blink of an eye using Arien as a warm fluffy pillow.

"Wow that was quick." Chad remarked amused.

"That's what sshhheeee saaaiiiddd~!" Urahara mischievously sang making Chad want to seriously break his oath and punch the man, for his annoyingness. "Am I annoying you? Sorry Mr. Sado I miiigghhht have had a good long sip of sake with Yoruichi before coming down here…"

Chad was expressionless. "I recall you saying you had a lot of work to do Mr. Urahara."

Acting like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar but not caring one way about it shrugged, grinning and fanning himself. "But I did need a break Mr. Sado." Then he turned, addressing the trapdoor ceiling. "And so do you. OH TESSAI! We need to get a transport to carry Miss Winters up! And have Ururu set up a room for her!"

Dubious, Chad glanced down at the passed out girl, hair a gentle curtain, her mouth slightly ajar with a small line of drool trailing from it. _She looks so peaceful…isn't it better to just let her sleep here?_

"No." The other man seemed to read his thoughts. "I cannot have a guest sleep in the training room."

Chad peered down again, noting that the tiger was asleep now too. _They probably haven't slept this contentedly before in a very long time going by how dark the circles under Sayomi-chan's eyes were._

"I hate to do this." Urahara was surprised to see that instead of waiting for Tessei and the carrier, Chad had kindly taken it upon himself to carry the girl himself. She was like a doll, eye lashes long, hair draping, and limbs completely relaxed in his arms. _This is awkward but I don't want to disturb her. This is the first time I've ever seen her this completely open before…like sleep is the only way she can truly be at peace. Reminds me of the time I did this to get her out of Urahara's that day…only she wasn't really sleeping. I can tell the difference…the first time her muscles were very tense, this time she's completely limp…and she seems to have lost some weight from her running around at night and not eating much…_Her head was slumped childishly against his vast chest, hand curled up to her face, but she was all but a feather to him. She was too fragile to have to deal with the things she was dealing with._ Possession huh? _She mumbled something in her sleep. _Why Sami-chan?_

By now Urahara's eyes took on an interested gleam behind the brim of his hat as he pulled Sayomi's zanpakto in its physical form out of the mannequin making spirit Arien disappear as well as the jungle like someone had flipped a switch and now it was time to show the elapse of time of a jungle withering away over time to become a desert. The ring clinked harmlessly to the ground. Urahara bent down and gingerly picked it up, rotating it in the light to examine it. Very educated-ly he knew not to place both of the rings together and tucked them back into their designated spots in the tiger keychain pouch. He walked up to the giant teenager and tucked her possession in her arms like a child and her stuffed animal, before finally turning to leave. "You are too kind Mr. Sado." _Yeah…maybe I am…_

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I'M SORRY BOUT LIL SHIRO BUT JUST READ MAYBE HE'S OKAY! I LOVE THAT GUY! And about Urahara's drunkin-ness…ehehehe yeaahhhhhhh…Arien is so cute to imagine as a lil kitteh! Doncha think??? Sorry but I had to divide the rest of this chapter in half so you didn't burst your brains out on a fifty page rampage! DIDN"T WANNA DO THAT TO YA!! Cus I care! HOP!**


	10. Chapter 10: Adios Hollow Dreams

**Adios Hollow Dreams**

**A/N: **This chapter was originally connected to the last one but was so long I decided to cut it in half! GASP! Sorry this all took so long! Also be on the lookout for allusions to the first Bleach movie as well as the second! And also…I tried to keep some things light so forgive my cheesy humor! Also I use Chad's famous power speech in that one episode when he first releases his Right Arm of the Giant.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach or nuthin but Sayomi, her family, Scamper, Arien, Airianah, Kalaki and such. I also don't own the song. Tite Kubo and Evanescence do.

This next song will be featured in this chapter as songs of the mo and well you'll see…look it up on utube cus then you'll see the effect it has in the story. Listen to it when it is made apparent later in the story. Anyways here it is: **Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence**. (actually one of Sayomi's themes) Believe me listen to it.

* * *

"It's about time you guys." Ichigo grumbled in between bites at his rice at the latecomers as they finally entered the kitchen and walked toward the table. He noticed Chad holding Sayomi, he raised an eyebrow putting down an empty bowl.

"She fell asleep."

Ichigo waved it away, still a bit confused as how to best talk to his friend now that they had a fight. "I see." Rukia and Yoruichi watched the flicker of remorse whisper past in his eyes.

Chad, ignoring his friends pain yet again, looked to Tessai expectantly waiting for command of where to place the girl so she could sleep comfortably, only…he became conscious of Sayomi's increased squirming in her sleep. Two seconds later a large golden eye peered sleepily about. "Food?" She mumbled. "What…"

She yawned, stretching until her fist hit something really hard. "OW! What the…" Her eyes were wide awake now from her five minute power nap. Snapping her head up to see what she hit she was terrified to see…that Chad was holding her, his head punched upward from where she had hit him. "Geh!?" "Ow…" She looked about frantically, finding everyone in the shoten shooting her amused glances. And then there was the delicious aroma of…food. _Sweet heavenly food…but soo…sleepy…eyes slowly closing again…it feels like a weight is on them…arms…warm…food smells good….EH! ARMS?! FOOD?! _She tiredly locked eyes with the man, who was rubbing his nose. Understanding he let her down, relieved somewhat to have ended the awkwardness. "Eh…thanks Tora-san." But her legs were wobbling so in the end she just crawled sleepily to the table, in a sleep walking-like trance, not noticing anything now but the food (or the complete silence of everyone else as they gaped), she gave thanks for the meal, took a bowl that Tessai had set in her place, all but inhaled everything in one breath, took a long swig of water and…she promptly fell asleep faceplanting right into the empty bowl.

"Sami-chan!" Rukia cried out in alarm as the girl's breathing was amplified from sleeping in the bowl. Scamper, who was hiding under a chair this whole time because Kon and Chappy scared the crap out of him, finally came to his adoptive mom's side and jumped up on the table to lay in the bowl with her…or just on her head as she snoozed.

Wearily sighing Urahara patted a shocked Chad's shoulder sympathetically. "Guess we'd better move her to her cot before she starts drooling all over my good utensils. Tessai...you should also tend to her wounds again."

Without another word Tessai came, gently picked her and the kitten up and took her to another room, were an intensely frightened kitten mewled. Chad extremely tired just watching the whole ordeal joined the others at the table of bewildered and amused silence. Urahara passed a bowl to Chad as he too sat down amongst Yoruichi, Ichigo, Kon, Rukia, Chappy, Ururu, Jinta and Chad.

"If she's that insanely exhausted that means you trained her hard. Good job." He grinned to Ichigo.

"She's a hard worker." Ichigo shrugged. "Put up a decent battle though I shouldn't be surprised if she could fight against you and Mrs. Yoruichi."

"And she has an expert grasp of kido…unlike someone." Piped Rukia coyly. Ichigo started yelling as was the norm.

However it seemed Jinta grew tired of the twosome's constant bickering for he threw down his bowl with a clatter. "Oh just shut up and go get a room already!" Ururu gasped at her brother-like figure. "Jinta!"

Ichigo, in mid arguing slowly created an evolution on the progression of shades of red. Rukia not quite understanding what context everyone else was talking about assumed they meant something completely different. Cocking her head to the side she watched the red show and said simply… "Well yes I guess our grouchiness is due to sleepiness so we should head to our rooms to sleep." Everyone else sweatdropped for the umpteenth time. Chad was struggling not to laugh. _Isn't that exactly what Sayomi said that one lunch? In Spanish?_

"Excuse me Yoruichi could you please direct me to the room I will be sleeping in?" Rukia stood up, Ichigo had now faced the wall head propped on hand to hide the fact that he was still as red as his namesake.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!" Urahara suddenly objected, fist slamming the table.

Yoruichi groaned and shook her head. "Again Kiskue? I think you had a bit too much sake earlier."

Chad and Ichigo took it upon themselves to clear the table, not looking at each other the whole time. Working quickly so they too could leave the area and go to sleep, feeling the grip of insanity from not sleeping and having the stress of preparing for an upcoming battle. Rukia and Ichigo and Sayomi all had jumped into their bodies for sleep. Unfortunately for Chad and Ichigo both of their cots shared the same room since the shoten wasn't THAT big for everyone to have their own room, even Rukia and Sayomi had to share a room. Which was an even larger awkward turtle factor. Later after both staring at the ceiling from opposite corners of the room, Ichigo would ask Chad what is exactly that happened that made him want to repay Sayomi…but of course he wasn't expecting an answer. Chad had closed his eyes, recalling the memories that once again popped into his head whenever Sayomi was around. Ichigo too gave up on speaking with his compadre on the other side of the room and instead tried to figure out exactly how his sister Karin had seen something in her dream that ended up coming true…a tiger attacking a defeated looking girl. Meanwhile across the hall, Rukia struggled to shove away her memory of Arien attacking Sayomi and feeling a familiar pang of her own situation where a friend had been controlled by evil and she had to…Rukia just turned over and begged for peaceful sleep.

* * *

_There is a deafening sound but its miles away. There is dust and sand in my eyes and it's a miserable feeling of trying to wipe away sleep. Where am I? The sun is scorching and scratchy. Is this the beach where Mom and Dad and Lily and I all pitched a tent under the stars one last time before Dad had to go back to war? It's fearful and lonely out here where ever I am… There is another deafening sound. Is it gunshots?_

_I finally see something blurry with heat upon the sand. There is no ocean in sight and I cannot smell the salt nor hear the cries of laughing gulls. It's a small squadron of cars…camo painted ones. I run towards it to avoid the blaring of the sun, maybe there is water inside. But there are other people, other voices so I look cautiously behind the vehicles loaded with things I cannot see._

"_Sir! We need to head west along the road! McCaulin is requesting backup aid for the cover of civilians in the next town sir!" A voice said, he is a wavy blur, like when I first began to see ghosts…they looked just like that. He has a tan camo uniform on. In fact there are a ton of blurs all around me, getting ready to jump into the vehicles. But one blur isn't as foggy. It's as if he's…staring straight at me…though I can't see his face…like it's covered by a veil of fog…_

"_Alright guys l want you to head inside." The familiar voice commanded, but I felt his eyes were fixed on me, they were soft. "And there are chances everywhere that there may be a roadside bomb. But we need to take that chance if we want to save innocent lives and our loved ones back home. Are ya with me!?" The blurry women and men raised a fist in agreement, giving a mighty cheer and proceeded to flood the vehicles._

"_Dad?" I ask in a faint whisper. "Daddy?" He watched his troops file in and even though they knew the dangers on the uncertain road ahead, they still knew what they had to do. Their courage filled me. My father, the sharpest spirit figure of all, turned back to me, his sea grey eyes I was sure, were bright and kind with love and intelligence. It was as if he could see me…a ghost?_

"_Do you understand Sayomi?" The sandy breeze tousled his golden brown hair as he grinned like I felt he always used to, like a confident kid on a mission. Tears filled my eyes. "No I don't."_

_A blurry woman came running from the back of the first truck. "Requesting permission to move on sir!" Daniel Winters continued to smile as he nodded at his messenger, and grab a handle on the already started car. The despair as he started to leave was too much for me. I don't want him to leave again. My heart ached. "No wait Dad! What does that mean!? Wait!" Confusion and grief stuck my soul, a forceful hammer blow in the midst of loneliness. My heart bled with his as his envoy melted into the heated sand, heading off into the unknown and leaving me all alone in the blistering desert…."DAAAAAADDDD!!!!!! DON'TTT GOOOOOOOO!!!"_

"NO NOT AGAIN!" Sayomi's eyes finally opened as she screamed into the lonesome darkness, suddenly aware that she wasn't withering in the sands of a country far away, a cat scrambling off her sheets in surprise. She felt the sticky tears streaming down her face, eyes wide and gasping for air as she regained her surroundings. _It was just a dream…but why do feel like it meant something? Dad…why do you haunt me….? And why isn't your face as clear to me as it used to be…?_

A sharp and sudden pang more powerful and tear-inducing than the pain in her physical wounds pierced the girl…grief. A grief so haunting and familiar that the girl threw off her covers in its pain. She reached into her pocket for a usually hidden object that she kept with her in panicked moments like this, only she remembered something vital. "It's back at the house." Rukia sat up, eyes wide in sleepy fright. "Say-Sayomi-chan what are you-?" But Sami-chan was already up and out of the room, limping as she ran down the hallway, she snagged her sandals and her skateboard and she was gone out the front door, Scamper mewling worriedly behind her, tiger keychain in her hand. _How could I be so forgetful?! And I didn't lock the front door what if someone goes inside?! There is one thing I don't want to see get messed up or stolen. It will help me to never forget!_

The girl's hair was in disarray, clothes a rather large green tank top she had borrowed from Yoruichi and some black sweat pants. She didn't care that it was the dead of night almost dawn as she sped down the slowly awakening street on her board, with a kitten riding on the back of it, having only slept a few hours. She didn't notice that she was being followed. She was almost at her house when something went terribly wrong. A shadow emerged from the alleyway between the houses. A shadow that a girl that had left the typical human realm had forgotten…that not all humans are kindly like Ichigo, Rukia and Chad and all the others she has met thus far.

"Hey babe." A huge burly thuggish man stepped out in front of her, three other sets of eyes leered from the darkness. "Why don't-GEH!" Sayomi just wheeled past him, ignoring all of the looks and dead set on her mission to care. But the shadowy thugs weren't just going to let her go on by, the ringleader grabbed her arm. "Wait a moment hun." A circle was formed blocking the girl's path, Scamp hissed and hid under the skateboard, sensing that trouble was nearby. "Hey boss maybe she doesn't speak Japanese."

"Well maybe she'll understand something else…" He smirked back in reply, trying to see Sayomi's face, but shadows hid her expression. "Come on-THWACK!"

Sayomi's sharp gold eyes were revealed…blazing with dangerous warning and tear stains still on her face, the thug was clutching his nose. "Don't touch me." She growled almost animal-like. Scamper mewed frightened as the thugs gaped in shock but quickly turned to anger at her threatening.

"This bitch needs to be taught a lesson." Growled the ringleader. He made for her, whipping the blood off his face. Sayomi didn't move an inch, merely looking as dark as she had before.

"Sami-chan!" A voice suddenly called from down the sidewalk…Orihime…with Tatsuki and Keigo and Mizuiro beside them. "I thought I saw you skating by! And Keigo and Mizuiro too when they were shopping for his sister-Oh!" The honey-haired girl realized the situation as the gang tightened the circle. _What is Sami-chan doing out here all alone? Those guys…oh no Sami-chan is in danger!_

Tatsuki called angrily to the crowd, cracking her knuckles and getting into a karate stance. "Get away from her!"

Keigo and Mizuiro too got ready to jump in and fight off the older guys. "My beautiful Sayomi I will protect you!"

"Sayomi-chan!" More voices joined the fray as Rukia, Chad, and Ichigo ran up, who all three looked hurriedly dressed from their pj's. "Where do you think you're doing running off in the middle of the night?!" The thugs looked at one another like 'what the hell? More people?' and just decided to make a dash and grab of Sayomi anyways before more people decided to interfere and they could react.

"Sami-chan!" Orihime screamed. But Sayomi wasn't in any danger.

"GRAH!!!" She was a blur, a beautiful whirl of wind and autumn leaves, a swish of golden hair. With a powerful kick, she knocked the ringleaders legs right out from under him, the next moment she punched out a guy coming at her from the right, the next she gave a roundhouse-like kick across the guy behind her's face. It was such a fast battle that when she finally stopped to stare at the last man standing, the others were still caught up with the first guy falling over. The poor last guy gulped, gaping at Sayomi like he had just seen the grim reaper…which was fairly accurate. "Only one more?" She whispered and the rising sun in the distance reflected in her eyes, giving the man a thought that she was a leering tigeress, ready to pounce, and kill him. Without looking away, she did a kickstand with her board, scaring Scamper out from under it and caught it with one hand. And suddenly she disappeared again, reappearing with the board slamming into the thugs head, and disappearing again as she skated off and the guy fell over with a humorous and comic look of shock and pain as he joined the star-seeing x for eyes pile of villains on the ground. They all groaned in pain wondering just what had happened that they didn't even get to blink.

"Eh…."Orihime got to blink in shock though. "Did Sami-chan just…?" Beside her Tatsuki nodded, unable to speak, Mizuiro and Keigo gasping, Rukia and Ichigo bewildered chibi stares, Chad sweating heavily. "It would seem…Sami-chan can…take care of herself…" He murmured in awe.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Um…where'd she go now?" The sun was coming up and people were starting to appear from their homes like moths scurrying about in the presence of a flame.

Rukia crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And um…where is Chad going?" Ichigo blinked in awareness. "Huh?!"

The guy was long gone, at a sprint, feeling dejavu at not too long ago when she had raced off on her skateboard, pretended to mow him over, skid down a ramp and flick him on the forehead with a childish "Tag you're it Tora." And how that was the day that she saved his life…without him even knowing it, or witnessing it. Right now only he had seen something in her face before she sped off. _She was crying…_

"CHAD HEY WAIT UP!!" He could hear Ichigo call out behind him in the dust.

"Damn…" Ichigo grumbled still sleepy and hurt from all those words he had shared with Chad about their friendship. "I give up…they'll be back…" He turned back in the direction of the shoten thinking about more sleep. Rukia understood that he was growing frustrated with his old friend and his new distantness, though she didn't know what had been said.

"Yeah I guess…I'll go with you. Bye Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo." Rukia waved as she walked next to him, just casually dismissing the chaos that had just occurred. "She obviously doesn't need help fending for herself and Chad is with her."

Orihime and the others were still in shock and confusion but uneasily waved as well. "Uh…well…I guess things are okay now…but I'm still not getting what's going on…"

Tatsuki shook her head but began to drag her friend. "C'mon Hime. Let's take that ice cream to my house before it melts. My parents are probably wondering where we are. We should actually sleep at a sleepover ya know."

Mizuiro started off towards Keigo's place, where he had been hanging out at while his mom was out of town doing crap. "Hey where are you going Mizuiro! We have to buy my sister some chips or she won't let us back in!!" "You're too loud Asano." "WAHHH!!??? WHY ARE YOU SO FORMAL!!??? HEEY WAIT!!!"

* * *

Sayomi could barely see through her tears now, she gave up wiping them away as they were endless, Scamp was struggling to stay on the board because she was wobbling to stay in a straight line, her muscles were still exhausted and the fighting had left her drained again. She fell off the board whilst going around a corner, rolling and scraping her legs, reopening wounds on her stomach, she slowly struggled to her feet, wiping her eyes to keep going, leaving her board behind and picking up Scamper and letting him ride on her shoulder. The anguish within her throbbed more than the wounds, the fear of forgetting was too overwhelming…too unbearable to imagine. She staggered to her gate, fumbled wearily with the latch, sobbing, tripping and falling over a fallen plant pot, Scamper flying into a bush then meowing in disdain, and crawling frantically, almost panicked to the front door where she was about to punch it if it hadn't already been open. Sayomi, eyes messed up and tired with tears, smashed her leg into the table leg in the kitchen, knocked over a chair with books in it, pushed past her bedroom door and fumbled crying to one wall, not even bothering to turn on the lights. _Yes it's still here…safe and sound…_

Her legs gave out as she gripped the object in her hand, hugging it to her chest. She curled into a pathetic relieved ball, her forehead against the wall, hair draping over her face as she just let out a good cry, tears etching rivers on her face. Scamper meowed up at the rain above him, rubbing against her leg in purring comfort. _I've been crying so much lately…they would be ashamed of me…I wish…I wish they were here to chastise me…to tell me I'm a tough girl…to…to…_Exhaustion became too much for her.

"Sami-chan." The lights somehow flickered on. The girl didn't bother to look up. She knew who was there…he always seemed to be there. And she didn't want him to be…because one day it would be his picture she would have to keep with her as well…so she wouldn't forget his face.

Her shoulders shook, she chocked back a sob. _I don't want anyone to see me like this…go away Tora-san._

Chad saw that the picture of Sayomi's parents he had seen the time before when he had come to her room was taken down, he intelligently put two and two together. "You miss them." He whispered gently as he watched her collapsed against the wall.

SMACK! Yet another shoe was thrown at him…this time a girl's sandal. "Get out of here Tora-san!" The emotion in her yell was evident. But he made no motion to move.

"Get out of here dammit!" Her sobs mixed in with her yell this time as she tried to hurl her other sandal at him, but it was slow and he batted it away.

"It's okay to miss them." He murmured, watching softly. "It's okay to cry about them."

Sayomi blinked, surprised, then squeezed her eyes again, biting her lip. "What the hell do you know!?"

"You haven't really cried about them haven't you?" Chad looked out the window. "You may have cried about them at first…but now…it just really hit you harder in realization didn't it? That they really weren't here…that they will never return…"

Sayomi slammed her fist into the wall. _How does he know?! How does he understand that the dream I just had…showed a face that wasn't clear anymore…that a face I loved is slowly vanishing from me?!_

"I understand what it feels like." His eyes searched into the past, on that terrible day…on both of those terrible days in his life.

Scamper looked up into his adoptive Mom's eyes, waiting for her to stop raining. Sayomi bored a hole in the floor with her intense wavering stare."I-…I feel like…their faces are disappearing from my memory…" She sniffled. "And it wasn't that long ago that I saw my parents…but…"

"You feel afraid that over time you'll forget their faces…" Chad agreed. "…that over time they will just disappear forever from your mind…"

Finally, Sayomi slowly looked up and out of the cover of her hair, but not meeting his eyes. "Just when I felt that I could be strong enough to only rely on myself…something triggered the intense feeling of despair and panic within me…that my parents really weren't there to protect me anymore…I mean…I knew that as soon as I was all alone in my house…but it just didn't…register…that they were the only ones to…-" She looked away again. "I just…don't want to forget them…"

"How can you?" He said simply. "The ones you love are always with you Sami-chan. They are looking after you everyday…" He looked down at his hands…the ones that had a power from someone he had lost. "…lending you their strength." He took a breath, burying his past back down again. "And I believe it. You just kicked five huge guys asses just a second ago…with only your fists and your skateboard. If you aren't blessed Sami-chan…with someone's good will and strength combined with your own…I don't know what it is that made you so strong."

A sad smile, returned to her pretty features, she looked down at her furry friend and stroked him absentmindedly. "Thank you…Tora." She turned her eyes to his dark ones, wiping the last of her tears away. "I…needed to hear that…"

"The strength you possess is power. Power is like an animal." Chad continued. "It can't be predicted or contained, but because your power is that of an animal…I think…it's the strongest power one can possess."

Sayomi chuckled slightly. "Are you always this philosophical?"

He just shrugged, looking back out the window again, turning his back so she couldn't see he was smiling. He remembered something that someone told him long ago. "Do everything you do…in their memory just by living Sami-chan. It's what they would've wanted. To see you alive and happy…with a smile on your face…and friends by your side." _Thank you Tora-san. Thank you Yasutora Sado. You are truly…something. I don't know anything about you but…you somehow know just what to say…_

Using the wall as support, Sayomi Kurotora Winters…stood up…wiping her last tears off her face. She looked down at the picture in her hands…the smiles on her loved ones faces were newly memorized in her soul, her heart felt like she had renewed a strong impulse again. She was content. She was ready for more training to become even stronger. She was ready for anything ahead.

And it was a good thing too…because 'anything' was about to happen. Chad turned back around, the strength in Sayomi's eyes were brighter than ever. A resolve had returned, fueled by her sadness. Chad watched as she tucked the picture in her pocket, leaning against the wall, thinking about why she had to defeat those that possessed her.

"Sami-chan…" Chad said kindly. "We should head back to Mr. Urahara's. You need more rest and your wounds have reopened." Sayomi opened her mouth to speak and-SLASH!!

All that she could see was shattered glass, floating slow motion past her, splintered wood and remains of her wall flew like tiny little insects, so surreal and unbelievable that she couldn't help but gap at the strange sight. _What…is going on…? Chad! Where is he?!_

Amongst the slow flying things she could make out the blur of Tora-san as he soared into the opposing wall. The taste in her mouth…was blood. _Oh no…_

'_Ekekekekeke! Hello little human squirt!'_ A huge looming, hideous changing face grinned at her threw the enormous place where her wall once stood. It was a jackal face, a human, a snake, a monster of everything all at once. '_I can't wait to eat you! They said if I ate you I could become the most powerful entity in the world little one!'_ Its body was a blur of colors and shapes as well, the size of her house, it towered above but just looked down at her in excited glee.

Sayomi couldn't breathe. _Is it a hollow?! But its strange eyes show intelligence! What the crap is it?!_ She didn't have much time to react as it lashed out with a furry, scaly, twisted claw. She dodged out into her yard, crushing her precious garden. _Oh no my little children! _The hollow cackled and charged her as she struggled to get to her feet. _'Oh please oh please let me eat you!' _She had no shoes, but she didn't care as she ran down the street, hurriedly looking for the keychain in her pocket. _Where can I go? Where can I go that I can properly kill this thing without endangering my neighbors?!_

A tentacle grabbed at her, but she dodged, still searching for her keychain and a place to fight. _How come I can't sense its spiritual pressure?! How did it hide it from my awareness?!_

'_Come on and fight me kid! I'm huuunngggrryyy!!!' _The hollow wailed, Sayomi found her father's ring and put it on, chanting Arien's name and completing the ritual without bothering with Kalaki's half, she had ran as far as the inner part of town where the first ten story building of Karakura came into her view, there was nowhere else to run. She didn't turn shinigami…she didn't have to turn shinigami to use her zanpakto. It was more convenient for a Nature Death Goddess to be able to dance back and forth from shinigami and human form as was best suited for a certain situation. Arien was a long curved, tiger claw-shaped sword made of red and gold cat's eye stone when he wasn't used with his sister, a lone silver chain with a leaf ornament hung from his hilt. "Let's go Arie'n!" With a flash step only she could use called Corto de Pasado. (Cut of the Past) It was a teleporting technique that could only be used when thinking of a certain spot she had been in the past. She thought about the spot behind the hollow when she was running from it. SHRIPPP!!

Her sword clanged against its talons, teeth, feathers. Nothing was going to hurt this creature she realized. Something was too off about it. "Arie'n I believe in our strength together! Help me find a way to slice through it!" _Without Kalaki…I can use only one kind of attack. Search for the words in your heart my cub!_

She dodged and dodged and flipped and cut but nothing came to her mind. Gritting her teeth, she swatted off wearily, the hollows attacks, but her back was now against the buildings brick, feeling her previous wounds and training coming back to her. "Crap…"

'_Aw you were boring for something so supposedly powerful lil one!'_ The hollow pouted in hideous faces. Tension in her tired body, Sayomi didn't give up hope even though she knew the hollow could kill her easily in her state.

_What do I do now? Arien…hmm…there is something in my head…what is it….it's like a name…a phrase that I've never said…it's something on the tip of my tounge…it tastes like blood and smells like moonlight and snow._

Then it hit her. "Hueco Ojos Atesora los Todos." (Hollow Eyes Treasure of All) Soft, innocent lips breathed on a breath of wind. A glimpse of gold light shimmered from her blade and that was all the hollow got to see before he disinigrated to cackling dust, her breath continued its new ritual. "Atesora los Todos en Muerte." (A/N: Atesora can also mean 'it hoards' as well as 'treasure'. "It Hordes All In Death.")

"I did it…" Sayomi sighed, lowering her blade, and still feeling strangely uneasy. "I don't understand what attack I did or how I did it but…" Ducking just in time, Sayomi narrowly missed having her head splat into the brick behind her as a new hollow tentacle dove out of the air. "Another one?!"

But it wasn't alone…it seemed…there was an invasion in the human world…_Wait a minute…didn't Airianah say something like this would happen? She said something about that if the balance of life and death by the Nature Shinigami's hand was unbalanced…there would be creatures of darkness of both human and animal nature. Beasts like these…but how…? Was this just another part of Airianah's plan? I wonder…_

Five more hollow-things stood before her, and she knew her strength was already waning having used so much power in one attack, like someone had flipped a switch letting all her power explode. "Get ready." _Andddd…NOW! Huh!?_

Right as she was about to lunge in to her new attackers, a whirl of smoke appeared before her. It was purple, and made her feel dizzy. "Wha…" That was when Sayomi collapsed, Arien dropping with a pathetic clack. _What the heck…I…can't feel my legs…or my arms…or…anything for that matter. What is going on now!? One thing right after the other!! _She looked sideways since she couldn't move her head as the hollow that was about to strike her disappeared, then the next one and the next one till the sky was but a sea of glittering stars. It was silent around her. Only the swish of the shahaksho of the man in front of her could be heard. _Who is it…?_ The uniform was white over his black robes, and as he turned around…Sayomi realized it wasn't a human that saved her…but a monster…with terrible hungry eyes. A delicate looking woman with a short cut uniform robotically glanced up at her companion. "Mayuri-sama." "Shut up Nemu! I want to gaze upon my new specimen!" Sayomi felt like she had been locked out of her body again…like when Airianah had done so. And the eyes didn't read of anything in human emotion.

The man-purple head grinned cocking his head, white teeth flashing and eyes crazed. "Say little human would you like to be my new experiment? I couldn't guarantee you'd live past all the dissection but I really must observe more of your fascinating power first! I've never really had the opportunity to study a Nature Shinigami alive!" Lying on her side, unable to move, Sayomi could only think of the horrors awaiting her. _Is this really how it's going to end for me?! Being a lab rat for some psychopath in a mask?! No please! I've just barely got the chance to defeat Airianah! Please don't end this way! Please!!_

Her eyes widened as much as she could move them, terror evident as the sinister stranger approached with outstretched twitching fingers and menacing smile. _Everything's happening too fast! What-?!_

"This is a great day for me Nemu!" The woman looked away helplessly, not at all agreeing with the man who had some sort of control over her. "Y-Yes Mayuri-sama…"

Sayomi couldn't close her eyes as she wanted desperately to shut them and wince, tense her body for the icy touch of a monster that she couldn't combat. She felt sweat roll down her cheek, body fallen like a corpse in the dirt.

That was when the wall of the building just exploded. And a repeat of her house was all too fresh in her mind as debris flew about her head and the intense spike of spiritual pressure nearly suffocated her if she wasn't so used to swallowing down her own. The creepy man was staggered back away from her the dust cleared. There was a strange blue-ish glow and a rush of sound in silence. "We meet again."

"Quincy. I told you many times already…I've studied your kind enough." The beast named Mayuri said wryly as Sami-chan could see far enough to notice her classmate that had always been keeping a weary eye on her since she arrived like he knew what she was since the beginning, holding a blue wavering reishi bow and arrow trained on her would be dissector.

"Get away from the girl." Uryu Ishida commanded in his icy way, light from his weapon reflecting eerily on his glasses. "You know I chose to miss. The next arrow will kill you."

Sayomi was surprised at her classmate's power…but to an extent. She had been aware for some time that he possessed some sort of Death God influence though what he was was certainly a mystery to her till now. _Ishida-kun…is a Quincy? Airianah didn't tell me about them…_

But there was no time for all the amazement and wonder for the hollows were here again and in multitudes of numbers...measurable to the millions. And swarming around her motionless body. As Ishida stood far away to help quick enough even with his flash step-like technique, more hands reached out to snag her from all around.

"Uryu." A familiar gruff voice called as more black cloth, dust and reitsu came into the girls limited vision on the ground. "When the hell did you get here?"

A long ominous looking black blade blocked one pair of giant eagle talons with fluid easiness. The wielder looking confident as his orange hair tousled in the sudden wind. Beside him, another familiar character with flashing violet eyes held a gorgeous ivory blade to a pair of claws, a forcefield somehow shielding Sayomi's other side. "Damn so much for sleeping."

"What the hell took you so long Kurosaki?" Uryu rebuttled calmly in usual routine, still holding his bow at a level aim on the monster-man Mayuri. He glanced behind him out of the corner of his eyes. "Orihime. Be careful. You're defending Tatsuki-chan and Asano and Mizuiro-san as well."

The honey-haired woman behind him nodded, but the concentration on her usually smiling face unwavering as she stood protectively in front of her friends that had no powers to protect them though they could see every hideous, grotesque monstrosity gathered around them. They had just felt all the sensations of danger just outside their doors and come to investigate only to come upon a more dangerous gang-up than earlier.

"Well isn't this exciting?" Something blurred through all the hollows, leaving their shimmering dead bodies in their dust. Yoruichi joined the fray. An excited looking green-robbed man who was brandashing his Benihime about and holding his hat down on his head with the other hand, soon joined in as well as Jinta and his giant bat, Ururu and her explosive gunfire and Tessei…just destroying everything in sight. "Well we're all here!" Urahara grinned, flash stepping to the center and slaughtering the hollows in front of Orihime's force field so she could focus it around herself and her helpless companions.

"Almost!" Cried an older obnoxious voice. Huge slashes revealed a sudden path created by none other than the back in action Isshin Kurosaki. "SOOONNN!!! DADDY'S HEREEEE~! DON'T CRY!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP OLD MAN!!" Ichigo snarled at his father before realizing something important. "Hey who's protecting Karin and Yuzu!?"

"BWAHAHAHAH~~!!! KARAKURA!! POWER FORRRCEE!!!!" Sang a eccentrically dressed man with dreadlocks and a cape and sunglasses.

"Hey Ichigo! Karakura Pink here!" Said Yuzu waved cheerily as he brother sweatdropped, and jawdropped.

"Karakura Red Karin here!" Karin dressed in red posed, winking in her bro's direction. _That's the girl…_ She thought. "We're fine!"

"Hey I'm Karakura Red!" Jinta yelled after smashing in a hollow skull. The chaos just kept mounting.

"Uryu. You have something for Sayomi?" A silver haired man, the splitting image despite older Ishida said, calmly killing hollows without looking as he walked toward his son through the shifting blurs of hollows.

Uryu nodded, disappearing for a second then reappearing beside the stricken girl, in his flash step. "Mayuri poisoned me too once. But I was smart enough to ask Urahara to whip up some of the antidote in case I had to face him again. Drink this and you will be able to feel your limbs again and the poison will leave your bloodstream." His dark eyes penetrated hers in a gentle/cold way. He kneeled to her level and gently poured a strange hot liquid in her parted lips after tilting her chin so she could drink. The effects weren't immediate but Sayomi could slowly form words with her mouth, croaking a "Thanks."

By this time one hollow stood out against all the others as he stood at least ten feet taller than the rest in his shape shifting way. His eyes were the most intelligent. "So. Are you going to hand over the human yet? She is the Goddess that will make us all powerful beings…if I consume her."

"Hell no." Then the battle began. Ichigo kept one eye watchful over the still fallen girl and then flipping back between his sisters and Rukia. He had seen something that made him realize he had to protect Sayomi at all cost. _The fear in her eyes…Why was there something so familiar in just seeing the fear in her eyes…the trembling of her body…? Why is it that whenever I see Sayomi that I feel like I'm trying to remember something that I can't? It makes me know that I'm making the right decision and going against Soul Reapers from Soul Society again. That bastard tried to do something to her…she's still a human…whatever it is that's possessing her…she's still just a human girl. And that fear is apparent._

There were brilliant flashes of blue, red, black, white and orange as the sound of flesh pieced by metal filled the twilight air. Ichigo dashed in and wiped out as many as he could, weaving in out of Rukia's white blade, they were the perfect synchronized harmony, melodious in red slashes and clinks of metal, sigh of cloth, but just as opposite. Isshin kept his family safe, hacking into hollows with the most serious face he owned masking the fact he was always joking around like an idiot. Yoruichi whirled by on light foot and impossible speeds, kicking into hulking hollows as Urahara destroyed half the road in Benihime's blast. Don Kanon'ji just did his usual thing filled with crazed 'Bwahaha's and the Shoten kids peppered their own equally powerful attacks. The hollows were endless however, and soon the small troops could only do so much to make a tiny dent in the swarm. Everyone was overwhelmed and overworked in a matter of moments, slipping up just enough not to notice that a hollow had snuck up to the top of the twenty story building behind them and lowered an inky tentacle down to wrap around the thawing Sayomi's waist chocking her like a python. Her limbs were only just tingling with feeling but still as limp and useless as noodles. "Ack!" Her wounds were spurting blood, lungs gasping for breath.

Pulled up like a doll on a yo-yo string of death, there was no time to think, no reason to think of panicking as she headed headlong into a waiting maw of changing teeth and fangs with a mass of her hair covering her eyes. "Ghh!" The arm wrapped around her squeezed her tighter till blood burst forth from her lips, right leg ironically getting some sudden pricks of feeling in them as her body was a moment away from being crumpled like a meaningless piece of math homework that never was completed.

"GAAHAHA I WIN I WINNN~!" Hollered the beast, graping the girl upside-down and ready to drop her into its mouth like a grape with beautiful golden hair and crimson juices.

"El Directo." There was no mouth left to consume anyone as a flash of light consumed the world. The hollow stared blankly at the hole in his body…but for some reason…he just laughed with his eyes…and whipped his limb with his morsel…till the girl was flung off the building…then it died.

There was a slowmo feeling of falling underwater as Sayomi tasted gravity, her hair whipping around her, clothes billowing and tugging upward, brain slowly realizing that even if she could slowly move her leg and now barely one arm…there was no way to survive falling from such a high skyscraper-like building. No way to breath as her stomach rose to her mouth, breath gone.

"…"Something suddenly snaked around her waist, but it wasn't suffocating…it was gentle. Individual albeit enormous human fingers dug into her shirt fabric for grip, the wind suddenly not whipping into her body and her breath caught as she was forced into a sturdy breathing being. Looking up past flapping fabric she knew who it was catching her once again. "Tora…san…" _Why?! There's no way we both can survive! When did he get here?! The last I could see of him, he was thrown into the wall in my house! How did he survive that!?_

She saw an arm with familiar markings dart out to punch into brick, never hesitating as it shred at his muscle and sinew to slow their freefall. With his body angled to brace for impact of the fast approaching earth, his face was covered with his dark curls, though one eye peered down at her. He pulled her closer into his vast and solid chest with long, muscular arms that could wrap around her twice over, she could hear his heart beating, warmth so close and engulfing. And it was so strange for Sayomi Kurotora Winters as they hurdled toward earth…she never felt so…safe before…his heart beginning to speed up now as the ground was nearing but on the outside she knew that it was impossible to tell he was tensing. Being so close to him…to the life within him as they neared random death…never felt so safe… Feeling dazed in her death-fall like an autumn leaf she realized something was tapping her on the top of her head as she fell, she reached up and touched metal. _It must be…the coin he always wears on a chain._

Chad gasped in a silent way, still holding Sayomi tightly with one hand, digging into the building with the other, something spiritual zapped him when she touched the coin. A feeling so reminiscent and proverbial it couldn't be tagged with a description other than supernatural, a jolt to his brain and heart that sent a surge of extra power to his arm, an arm that was born from his plea to his grandfather. There was darkness…his arm tingled with a dangerous shadow that awoke something inside his caged human soul. All with a single touch to a necklace.

"GRAAHH!!!" He dug harder into brick to brace back the feeling he hadn't realized. "HANG ON!" Sayomi understood but only one arm could listen obediently, the other still a tingling mess. She just reached around Chad's back to clasp her numb arm as a way of hanging right as he used his other arm to dig into the building as well and-SLAM!! Everything was spinning as Chad brought them into a roll against the ground, a blast of air, rubble, dust, blurs, hair, pain. And then everything was still. She was on her side again. Her left side and leg the only remaining part of her that was still numb but she could feel her head was against something hard. Something was moving beneath her. Something alive was beneath her. Chad. His chest rising and falling and then…he got to his knees, arms supporting him over her head as he panted for air, over her shaking form. _H-He…saved me…somehow…he took the brunt of the fall…and yet we are both still alive…what is…Tora-san?_

"Now…we're even…"His chocolate eyes remained emotionless as he panted inches above her head, his hair draping down, arms torn and bleeding. She gazed up in wonder, but he dared not look at her again…something made him uneasy. Chad, having caught his breath enough, staggered to his feet, vaguely noting that Sayomi was okay and that everyone else had encircled the fallen, defending and not letting a hollow through. Everyone called out worriedly to him but it was as if his ears were plugged by something. He stared down at his hands…something wasn't right….that power wasn't right at all…

"Tora…san…?" Sayomi too pushed herself to her only feeling leg, clutching her bleeding stomach with her tingling left arm and wiping blood from her mouth with her other. _Is he okay? Was this all he wanted? Did he just want to call it even for saving him that one day? I'm so confused. Sigh…I need Arie`n before something else attacks me. _She didn't have to look far when Ichigo flash stepped to her side after slicing through a few dozen hollows with his bankai. "You okay?" He handed her her zanpakto, blandly nodding and just staring at Chad's back. "He's fine…I think…don't worry about him just-" Blood splattered on the girls face. Ichigo stood protectively with his sword already swung down, a hissing snake appendage snarled once more before disappearing. "-worry about yourself right now."

SLASH! Sayomi managed to kill another arm as way of replying…with only one arm of her own. "You too."

The others were tired, slashed at and bleeding but not down and out. There was still an endless sea of hollows twinkling in the first rays of the sun. Isshin stood defense to a tuckered out Yuzu and Karin, back to back with his old pal/enemy Ishida and Don Kanon'ji. Urahara blocking back hollows from an injured Jinta and a worried Ururu. Yoruichi tiring from endless flash steps, Tessei tirelessly killing, and Uryu firing away at hollows come too close to Orihime. Rukia kept up her strength to dart between groups, blood staining her fair skin and fairer blade. Sayomi used her new attack much to the awe of the others.

They almost didn't notice the hell butterflies. The quiet clack of traditional screen doors, emitted a generous calm in the midst of barbaric time-old violence. Suddenly the largest hollow appeared before his troops, leering like a maniac and twitched between wolf, elephant, horse, leg of a lion, wings of a swan, now a hoof, now a gross octopus. "_**Retreat for now my brethren!"**_

Just as the last of them evaporated with the night, three figures appeared. "Captain Kurosuchi. You disobeyed orders and left without the rest of us." A handsome, noble man with raven hair, strode into the light, blandly looking over at his sister/niece Rukia while in reality he was a relieved on the inside as the red-headed man was on the outside. "You are needed to help protect the Seirieti."

"Rukia!" "Renji!" The man couldn't help the look of complete and utterly obvious reprieve etched in every line on his face…and even in his tattoos. The other man next to him, Captain Ukitake, wiped his brow in his own relief and in a fever he was currently suffering from. "I'm glad to see all of you are all fine here in Karakura. No one's been hurt." Isshin nodded his way. "Yea well it looks like the worst is just beginning."

Byakuya settled his gaze on Ichigo, who was being healed by the hurried Orihime and bandaged by a worried Tatsuki. "I'm afraid to say…that it has already begun in Soul Society." He moved his gaze to Sayomi, giving her the impression that he was looking down on her like a disgusting piece of rotten garbage. "There appears to be chaos revolving around a certain individual…" She gulped, feeling everyone's eyes on her. _I-I hate the stares! I'm not on display!!_

Ukitake coughed before explaining what Byakuya neglected. "It seems that hollows have relentlessly begun attacking the Soul Society. Strange ones with incredible powers and intelligence. They have wiped out nearly every building and our casualty list is growing by the hour. I'm afraid that we have orders by Head Captain Yamamoto to…" He glanced sympathetically at the confused and startled girl barely able to stand on her own two barefooted feet, finally able to move her last limb. "…to arrest the human shinigami…and try her for violation of the Sacred Oath."

Rukia, Isshin, and all those shinigami's who knew the code word gaped, the girl in question just looked from face to face waiting for explanation. Urahara shaded his face with his hat. "I had a feeling this might happen…" Sayomi whipped her head in his direction. "What does that mean?! Does it mean you thought I never had a chance?!"

"Just what the hell is happening around here!?" Ichigo bellowed, unable to tolerate the confusion any longer.

Ukitake coughed again but continued to explain. "Sayomi…is a human…that has stolen the powers of the Nature Shinigami. Which is the most important entity on both worlds…she is what humans call…Mother Nature in a way. Somehow the power has been transferred to her. And there are two powers within her. She also has two zanpakto entities. It is…against the Oath of…the Death Gods. And if you recall Captain Hitsugayas case with his zanpakto…"

"B-But Captain!" Rukia interjected. "Didn't I do the same thing?! Didn't I transfer power to Ichigo?! Didn't we defy the laws!? How-!"

Ichigo softened his eyes in Rukia's direction when Byakuya held up a hand to stop his sister. "The law…must be upheld. She stole the powers of a shinigami. Your case was…different." For once the noble looked guilty.

"I didn't steal! I didn't steal anyone's power!" Sayomi shouted desperately as black cloth flapped in front of her, a hand on her shoulder.

"But there is nothing wrong with her! You can't just take her!" Ichigo instinctively stood in front of the girl in question. "She's still a human! She's just a girl! And she has fears and emotions just like everyone else!" As he spoke…everyone felt the strangest sensation of déjà vu. He just knew something strange was happening. _Her eyes are defiant…she's shouting but…she's shaking in pain and fear…I can feel her shaking just by putting my hand on her shoulder…she's just a girl...not a monster._

"She's being possessed. Why can't we focus on taking the possessor away from her?" Uryu wondered aloud. Orihime nodded in agreement. "Maybe there is a way to heal her?"

Ukitake shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The only way there could be would be to sever her soul from the other shinigami's soul…is…"

Rukia shook her head, looking away. "Please don't say execution…"

"Fool! That orange head destroyed the only way of separating them when he ruined your wonderful execution!" Mayuri suddenly shouted, waving a finger with a lone long nail at Ichigo. "But I can separate her!" The mad scientist cackled. "Just give her to me and I can end all this! I'll separate her body and soul, her insides and her-!"

"Enough!" Ichigo bellowed. "She's not a lab rat! I'm not letting her go anywhere!" _Where's Chad? I thought he felt it was HIS responsibility to protect Sayomi?! He's pissing me off! Doesn't he feel the need to stand up for her?! And this guy is pissing me off for talking about Rukia being executed with excitement like that!!_

Renji took a step forward, hand on his hilt. "Sorry Ichigo…I don't want to do this…but orders are orders. The hollows are caused by Sayomi's existence and the unbalance she caused with uneven number of natural and human souls. Her fate will be decided by the remainder of the Soul Society. With her alive these attacks in the human world will get as terrible as they are Soul Society. Hundreds of innocent lives will be lost…and we already have half our troops in the temporary infirmary. Do you want that Ichigo?"

The strawberry looked at a loss. "Errgg..." Yuzu and Karin had a protective arm wrapped around them from their father. Tatsuki put a hand on Orihime's shoulder. Keigo and Mizuiro wondered how they could help with no powers. Ururu looked down at the floor hiding behind Urahara's cloak, Jinta scratched the back of his head and looked away. Chad stood with his back to everyone.

"We've lost so many…and the defenseless are being victimized as well Ichigo…the hollows in the Seiritei are so much more powerful due to their feeding of reishi there…they have powers to create illusions…just like Aizen did…they even got Captain Hitsuguya…" Ukitake added.

"Toshiro too!?" Ichigo blinked. Everyone was shocked.

"He's in critical condition…witnesses said that when fighting one particular hollow, he kept calling out Captain Hinamori's name…and acting like he was trying to defend someone that was actually fighting a different hollow not too far away." The sickly taichou wasn't done yet. "We need to end this…somehow…if this goes on…both worlds could be swallowed up in a darkness that no one has ever seen before."

Byakuya stepped towards Ichigo blocking Sayomi. "We must return now. With so many of us gone there are fewer to protect the unguarded. Come with us Miss Winters."

"I won't let you." Those helplessly gathered could only stare wide eyed as one man stood emotionless, eyes hidden behind a surge of brown hair, held a sizzling left arm to the back of the man, spiritual pressure fluctuating peculiarly. "Sayomi must live." Gold eyes flashed in astonishment. "Tora…"

"You will have to kill me to kill her." Wind flipped the hair out of his eyes as the sun rose, they were different, darker, but with flecks of light in them.

"Chad!" Ichigo blinked but understood how it felt to have someone you owed to be taken without a second thought._ Now he steps in…but something's not right._

"No!" An unexpected cry of rebellion. And a gentle hand lowering his charged up arm. "Let me decide for myself."

She was young…a beautiful girl with tan skin, silky brown hair with streaks of gold and bronze and red, eyes a shock of gold light and dark like a tigers eye, a glow within her so bright and flickering it drew everyone to her side despite the shadows overwhelming her. She was wearing a now torn and bloody tank top, sweat pants, and her bare feet were scratched up. She was wild, fierce at times, shy and sweet at others. She had no family…or friends… There was no one or nothing but herself to live for. But she barely got to prove herself…now was her time. She understood what she was supposed to do now. The realization dawned in the dawn. _Dad...you were telling me something important in my dream…I know that now…_

"I don't want people to die on my behalf." She smiled confidently, though her eyes were sad. "What kind of person will let innocent lives be lost just so I can live longer?" Chad searched as deep as her eyes would allow, so much like when they met. _Her hands are shaking…_

"For once…I will decide my own fate. I will find a way to destroy the being within me. And restore the vital balance of the worlds." Sayomi scanned all the faces around her, life bustling on the streets not seeing past a force field that was placed around their small battleground. Abruptly she let go on the warm hand and strode calmly toward the Captains and Vice Captain. "I will go. If only to end the violence. But..." With one last look at her new friends she had made she thought of all the new memories she had made that weren't all bad. _They have all been kind to me…and I just stepped into their lives with the danger I could ruin them…they still accepted me…and I will repay that kindness. But I won't give up on myself either. _

She switched to Spanish, her expression fierce, passionate, and delving into the brown depths of her new friend's soul. "I will not give up on myself though. I will not die in vain. I will find a way to be rid of the darkness inside of me somehow. Whatever it takes. I will not die. You…reminded me that…it's what my parents would have wanted. That they are my strength in me besides my own. I thank you…" For the very last time…Sayomi Kurotora Winters turned her back to the man that had vowed to protect her. For the first time a woman he had known was in trouble…decided her own fate…and wanted to fight for it herself. Those gathered didn't need to understand the language to know she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"_And there are chances everywhere that there may be a roadside bomb. But we need to take that chance if we want to save innocent lives and our loved ones back home. Are ya with me!?" Yes…Arie'n what I'm supposed to do is obvious._

She switched back to Japanese. "Thank you all for your kindness. And Tora-san…I hate you." Even the Captains showed a hint of shock at her last comment. _To say you hate someone for all they have done for you?_

There were tears in Orihime's eyes, Tatsuki's, Keigo's, Mizuiro's, Karin and Yuzu's, Rukia's, Ururu's, and even some stubborn ones in Jinta's. Isshin hugged his daughters tighter. Ishida didn't look at his son. Uryu didn't know how he could comfort Orihime now. Renji looked away. Ichigo glared in anguish. Yoruichi and Urahara for once couldn't meddle. _It's all over now…now we know what has happened in the Soul Society…but now there truly is no chance for her…_Helplessness and indecision created a heavy burden on their minds. Isshin knew that protecting the town was all they could do anyways, it's what he said at the start. He glanced at his son, knowing that he was recalling their conversation. _There isn't anything you can do to help her. Just save this town. It's someone else's turn to go into danger._

As they escorted her through the now appearing doors, the wind caught a whisper in the faintest, a Spanish one meant for only one person. "…enough to save you." _It's like a dream…I can hear a song playing in my head and my heart, like background music in a very sad parting scene._

"_Alright guys l want you to head inside."Dad had said that in my dream…talking to his troops but it was as if he was addressing it to me… Is there something inside Soul Society that can save me Dad? I will believe in you…like I believe in my blade. In a week Airianah will have completely controlled me…I trust I can find a way to defeat her and whatever plan she has in store for me…_

"Adios…" Said the whisper as the doors clacked closed. "Yasutora." What could anyone do now that she had spoken her whim?

His eyes widened in electric shock. His heart beat faster, the words without title sending his memories into a spiral once again but that girl. One door that had been sealed shut slammed wide open, all the cold winter air rushing in.

* * *

_The delicious aroma of Mama's cooking wafted to his nose like ants to a picnic. His five-year old stomach growled loudly as he journeyed into the kitchen. "Yasutora mi amor."(Yasutora my love) Her voice was as gentle and swaying as a crystalline bell. She had her apron on and was stirring some dinner with her right hand, but she stopped what she was doing just to smile at him. He beamed at her happily and showed her the kitten he had found by the shed in the yard. It was all alone and cold and mewling for its mother._

_He raised it up to show her as she wiped her hands on her apron to give him her full attention. "Mama! Un gatito! Un gatito!" (A kitten a kitten!!) She smiled and ruffled his shaggy hair fondly. "Si, si Yasutora. Un gatito! He looks hungry ne? I shall fetch him some leche, si?" (Milk) And she stroked the mewling soul in his hands before grabbing some milk out of the fridge and a bowl from the cupboard. He loved it when she smiled at him. Like he was the most important thing on the earth. Like he was so special. She didn't make fun of his differences like the kids in his class. She instead loved them so much. He always felt such happiness just being near his mother. Such warmth._

_And it was then as she set the kitten down on the table to let it lap milk up with its sandpaper tongue, it was then when the kitten purred happily, unsheathing and retracting its claws so innocently into the tabletop, it was then at that moment that everything went horribly wrong._

_The knock on the front door startled him and he turned to see the urgent looking person standing in the doorway as Mama answered. His aunt. "Noa!" She called to his mother. " I-it's Takahiro hes…! He needs to go to the hospital!" His mother dropped the bottle of milk she was about to put away, and ran with my aunt out the door to her house eyes as large as the dish the kitten was drinking out of. He was confused. His mother never let anything spill. He watched the way the milk inched across the floor with interest. The kitten hopped down from the table and started to lap it up. Something was not right. He couldn't understand it because he was too young but he did understand that something was horribly wrong and it had to do with Takahiro._

"_Hermanito?" Little brother?_

_He called him brother but they were not related. Takahiro was his only friend. And he was always ill. But he never let that get to him. He raced out the front door after his mother. "Hermanito?" What was happening? They ran into the house next door. Takahiro was on his bed, he was a year younger but he loved to talk, to hear new Spanish words, to fill the world with life and laughter and keep everyone smiling. He was the one who showed a young Chad that life needed to be lived. But…he…was dying…_

"_No! My baby! Noo!! Please don't leave me Takahiro!" His mother was crying. Chad was still not understanding. Takahiro did. His eyes were fading and he looked to his hermano, remembering a word that had been proudly taught to him since Takahiro was still too young for school. "Adios…. Yasutora…" His voice was so tiny and little. Goodbye. He was so young…yet so smart…he knew that life should be lived to its fullest._

_Takahiro taught me so much…taught me what death was…even though I didn't understand it at the time…the next day I went over to see if he could go play outside with me…I didn't understand…._

_Soon…I grew…and grew wilder and mean…no one liked me because I looked different. Takahiro was the only one back then who didn't care…Then my parents died…in a car accident…I was thrown from foster family to foster family. No one wanted me…an unruly boy with strength and fierce temper…I was cursed at, yelled at, attacked by everyone that came in contact with me…I was a monster…till abuelo…_

_The people that care about me…always disappear…always stand above me. Takahiro…Mama, Papi…Abuelo…and Ichigo too…he's fading from me…he has someone he needs to protect now. But Sami-chan…she was someone that reminded me of my very first and dearest friend and partner in crime…it must be her eyes…there is that smile and jovial air to her that makes me remember of the past I struggle to lock away…to forget…I even find that I shove away the good memories…to be a numb soul. I lost the will to remember. She is just like Takahiro…she wears that smile tries to hide the fact that she is struggling, stubbornly clinging to life, finding small moments when she can to find happiness despite the obstacles like nearly running me over with her skateboard and kicking my ass in soccer. Takahiro made the most of the days he could run out in the sun and play all day. She is like my mother…a woman who cares for all living things. A gentle hand and a gentle smile. Like my father…a man that worked as hard as he could to give me a good beginning. Like Abeulo…strong belief in morals, not giving up on a hopeless case…_

Doors closing, doors opening, doors closing, doors opening, doors closing…will they open again? This time will they stay open? Chad wanted to know. He still remembered how frail she felt in his arms. _She's too fragile…she's too…_

"What the hell do we do now!?" Ichigo bellowed, frustrated that for once he hadn't the slightest. There was nothing he could do if she was going willingly and to fight on her own…No…there was an option.

"Urahara." Chad said in a low tone, the sun now casting a long shadow. "Get me in there."

The green robed man covered his face with the brim of his hat. "I need three more days to create the Seikaimon."

"Do it now." His tone had an eerie flavor to it. "Now Mr. Urahara."

Everyone balked, caught up in wavering emotions and now the frustrating anger.

"Give me three days Mr. Sado." Urahara replied in an equally dangerous tone. _It's time…someone realized how similar they are to Miss Winters power…_

"T-They…won't kill her by then will they?" Orihime sniffled.

"No." Rukia shook her head. "Even with me they waited."

"But…Sayomi-chan's case is different." Uryu wished there was something he could do to comfort the weeping princess Hime.

"She… she really is amazing…" Keigo forelornly kept his eyes glued to the spot where he had last seen her. "I didn't even know her and she was always so amazing."

"Not 'was'." Chad growled fiercely under his breath. "'Is'. She can't die."

The others watched him stare intensely at his hands, flexing and unflexing his fingers. "I still haven't repaid the whole promise." _I have saved her life as she has saved mine. But now…she has made me remember…and I can never forget. I have to help her once again…Abuelo said. "Use your big strong fists to protect people mijo.(grandson)" I know there is a reason for these fists…and I own my life to all them and to the one who saved my life and reawakened that dead part of me…_

Everyone was tuckered out. Safety precautions of the town were taken in case of more hollows but the possibility was zip now that Sayomi was gone. Just being able to sleep was enough of a fact to keep everyone up. And one particular soul refused to sleep of his own will. He was sitting on the destroyed porch of Sayomi's house, his hand fingering at the chain around his neck. _Why do I feel so…strange…?_

The scattered plants all over the yard were wilted even though they had been watered just earlier by him. _These plants aren't supposed to grow at this time of year…Sayomi must have kept them alive…_

He knew he should sleep, replenish his strength…but living nearby only invited him to come to this place. That and a pathetic white furball wouldn't stop following him around. He was trying to tell Chad something he was sure…so he gave in and followed the fluff. He disappeared into the rubble. Somehow he had remained hidden in this very rubble till the battles had ended and when he couldn't find his adoptive mother he threw a frantic mewling fit. "What do you want from me gatito?" (kitten) He could still hear ticking from the annoying clocks inside only…one of them was still working in the remaining walls standing. Then he heard it. He heard something. And the cat was mewling again. Sighing Chad gave in again and investigated the cries of the one dubbed Scamper. "What is it you want to tell me?" He followed the cries till he came to her bedroom that two walls had completely been destroyed. The cat was pinned beneath something that apparently had fallen on him. Chad sweatdropped. "Again?"

He picked up what appeared to be a music dock for an MP3 player off the innocent thing without a family. His fingers accidently pressed a button. (A/N: play music mentioned earlier now it's just appropriate) The sound system was on low but it was loud just the same to the sensitive ears of the kitten and he dove under the crushed bed. _So this is the kind of music Sami-chan listens to? _Some creepy sounding music filled the air, and Chad was about to push the off button when he heard the first words that seemed to captivate him.

_**It's true…we're all a little…insane…**_

"…!" The music grew louder, the singer's voice so angelic.

_**But it's so clear, now that I'm unchained.**_

Scamper was searching for something again.

_**Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time. Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the ttiimmmeee!**_

His eyes widened. Was this how she felt? The music grew even louder as drums, heavy guitar emphasized the futility of a human girl trapped in the paranormal.

_**You poor sweet innocent thing.**_

_**Dry your eyes and testify.**_

_**You know you live to break me. Don't deny. Sweet sacrifice.**_

Walking along a rubble-strewn road with Captains guarding her side though they weren't really sure why, Sayomi had no tears for her battle ahead. It was time to live to kill her evil.

_**One day I'm gonna forget your name, and one swweeettt day, you're gonna drown in my loooosttt paaaiiinnn…**_

_Just you wait Kalaki...Airianah…one day…I'm going to wipe you from my memory like you're taking mine. Erasing my family's faces. You will feel the pain that I felt._

_**Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time. Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the tiiimmmeee!!**_

_**You poor sweet innocent thing. Dry your eyes and testify.**_

_I can't let you win._

_**And oh you love to hate me don't you honey?**_

Chad held a hand over his mouth in shock, the MP3 and its dock still in his other hand as he kneeled on the floor of the demolished room. This song…

_**I'm your sacriffffiiiicccce.**_

_No!_

_**I dream in darkness…I sleep to die.**_

He recalled her sleeping so peacefully. She had nightmares didn't she? About how her family died? He didn't even know that she nearly died in her sleep as Airianah and Kalaki relentlessly punished her in sleep.

_**Erase the silence, erase my life. **_

Hell butterflies danced in a deserted time. Her bare feet made not a sound on the earth, her face staring straight ahead.

_**Our burning ashes, blacken the day, a world of nothingness, blow me away.**_

_No…I can't let Sayomi die…_

_**Do you wonder why you hate? Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**_

The wind in Soul Society was bleak but her hair was the lighting shine, her eyes never looked around her as she asked herself if she was strong enough for this decision. Was she ready to destroy her mistake of trusting the voice in the rubble at home? _Yes._

_**You poor sweet innocent thing. Dry you eyes and testify.**_

_**You know you liivvveee to break me. Don't deny.**_

_Yes…I'm ready for you Airianah. You have used me for the last time._

_**Sweet sacrifice.**_

Chad stood suddenly, eyes wavering in realization. "She will not sacrifice herself any longer." That was when the music faded just as quickly as it had began and Scamper rubbed against the skateboard that had be placed there somehow. On it was a tiger key chain. Just waiting to be held in someone's arms. The darkness within him was stiring up, the resolve within him was overflowing.

Her fingertips held energy from the contact of a coin worn around his neck.

**

* * *

**

OMG IM DONE!!! O,o FINALLY REJOICE!! Now it's another cliff hanger drat me! Kekeke! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. YOU BETTER HAVE IT TOOK FOREVER!! And please listen to the end with the actual song because its just so empowering for this moment.

**Sean: Well that was the entire end of all of Hollow Eyes I hope you will go cry in a corner now!**

**Sam: HEY DON'T SAY SUCH LIES!**

**Sean: Eheheh! I was just kidding my love!**

**Sam: GET LOST TYPO!!!!**

**Grumpy: Wow…it's been awhile since you've done this…**

**Sam: YEA!**


	11. Chapter 11: Prelude to Twilight

**Hollow Eyes**

**Chapter 11: Prelude to Twilight**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I own Sayomi, Arie'n, Airianah, Kalaki, Scamper etc. I do not own the songs mentioned either…just thought I'd clear that up in case you thought I could sing random Japanese, country, rock or the impossible vocals of Paramore or Evanescence.

**A/N:** Another hug and virtual cookie for all who have provided feedback, reviewed, favorite or alerted me! You don't understand how important that is for me to write a bajillion pages and get some sort of a pulse for all my efforts! This chapter is going to provide some more for those noticing inconsistencies, and lack of ICHIRUKI, ISHIHIME and tha fact that I have focused the story increasingly (and without knowing) more and more toward Sayomi and Chad's point of view. I feel that one of my original goals of including the more minor characters is being grossly neglected! Sorry all for my incompetence and rushed writing!

**Song of the Mo**: Sorry Sorry by Super Junior, Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence (the song in Chad's head from last chapter at the end there)

Music was a flow a feeling, thought, and harmony of sound. Chad would know. He used to take the time to strum a few chords on his guitar with his old bandmates. But some things got in the way of his old habits. And recently…he was having difficulty getting a certain song out of his head, it didn't matter it was in English he had understood its message and warning all too concise in his now jumbled mind. A haunting melody combined with words that brought back a surge of memories of both past and present times.

Often as was not uncommon in Karakura High, something was wrong with one certain desk being empty. _She_ had entered the school not that long ago, almost two weeks ago had arrived from the States with her beauty in persona and dazzling smile that attracted all to her side. Her face with the most captivating and mysterious gold eyes anyone had ever seen_. Her _with her tenderness of touch and kindness for all living things. Her with innocent light and feisty dark, and her lithe arms grasping the only picture of her family left, the small tiger keychain, and well-used skateboard.

Her with the strange animal-ness to her, the reflections of people lost a dancing ghost of past and present…this girl...who stayed for such a short time…could never be a monster worthy of taking away to Soul Society…to await the death that was sure to greet her there for being used by a cowardly being. And it was true…she had done no harm, only annoying everyone by killing hollows before anyone else could, and pushing people away who got too close to her. That one empty desk was a painful reminder of a betrayed justice that only saw life or death rather than the innocent soul of a girl used as an unknowing pawn about to be left for dead. A tiger sentenced to life in a cage or death forced through a ring of fire…and Chad was pretty sure her eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life if he let her be fated those ways.

"IIIICCCCHHHHIIIIGGGOOO~!!" The classroom grew deafening as the door opened and the typical morning began with Keigo getting hit in the face and dropping to the floor by a usually grumpy Ichigo. Another bleeding nose received by a lovelorn Chizuru trying to glomp a defenseless Orihime and an always ready blackbelt Tatsuki. Everyone took their seats, pretending everything was normal. But it was all too obvious when Rukia and Ichigo didn't pass around the usual crudely drawn Chappy notes, less arguments and quiet stares at the desk next to them. Keigo and Mizuiro were quieter. Tatsuki was less tolerant of things, more moody and temperamental. Orihime was in a gloomy haze that was a tear Ishida could not fix with his emergency sewing kit. But most obvious of all was the boy who sat all the way in the back of the room, glaring out the window at the twirling innocent maple leaves and carefree doves.

The teacher missed nothing as class started, her eyes soaking in the gloomy cloud hovering about the group…even seeing the lightning in Mr. Sado's eyes. "Miss Winters isn't here again?" She dared to ask, looking directly at certain fidgeting individuals. Immediately she felt clouds downpour and darken, one person's lightning strikes creating an uncomfortable tension that made all those blameless classmates near him move hurriedly to the other side of the room, fearful for their lives.

Ichigo tossed a sly note toward Rukia, the only one that day. _**You didn't replace memories of her? **_She shook her head, writing before passing it back with more explanation, and not in the mood for drawing. _**Not yet. I have not yet received orders to do so…though…Byakuya-nii did order me to remain in the real world for awhile… **_Ichigo upon reading the first half of the note, proceeded to smirk until it caused her to pout and blush whenever it came to her brother's strange way of showing his love. "Because it's safer here then there huh?" She punched him, embarrassed and he finished the note more somber. …_**and I don't have the heart to just cause her human memory to fade…**_"I don't blame ya." He whispered, knowing just how hard it was for him every time Rukia had to go back to the Soul Society and she had to erase her own memory from the minds of those around her.

As class progressed, Mrs. Okinawa realized that whenever she said the title of the book they were reading in class, those certain people flinched or caused some sort of uproar. "Shakespeare's, 'Midsummer Night's Dream'-" And all of Ichigo's group winced, Chad was motionless but he twiddled with his ever-present necklace for some reason as he continued to glance out the window. She didn't know it but both the author and the title stung in harsh memory. _She loved reading…loved the Shakespeare classics…and her name…'Sayomi' meant 'night born'. _They all thought sadly, speaking about her as if she were already dead.

Eventually, the bell rang for lunch and everyone was out with their heads hanging but for once Chad didn't move, he was too busy glaring outside, one hand twirling his necklace. "Mr. Sado?" The baffled and concerned teacher asked. "Are you alright?" _I don't usually have problems like this with him…yes he and Mr. Kurosaki have gotten into fights with school bullies but…this seems way different…_She had never seen the young man so full of emotions, so feeling when he usually remained stoic and peaceful and statue-esque. The very air around him crackled with violent energy. He made no sound, never even acknowledging her. "Where is Miss Winters?" Mrs. Okinawa dared whisper, actually feeling a chill run down her spine from the atmosphere. Her eyes widened when the normally gentle man suddenly stood, both of his usually hidden eyes were revealed, as fiery frightening orbs of mounted frustration. Muscles twitched in his handsome face, as if he was about to vent out all of his feelings at once to her, then he just clenched his jaw and fists, looked away and muttered. "Sorry." And she watched him pace restlessly to the door. There, he stopped with one hand clasping the handle with his back turned. "I'll make sure…she'll be okay…" And before Mrs. Okinawa, the hopeless romantic who had somehow formulated that Sayomi and Chad were in love just because in the beginning they were weary of each other's mysterious powers, could pry further, the door closed and her eyes softened remembering the day when she had made those two talk to each other after school. How Sayomi had lied saying she hated him and he proceeded to say the feeling was mutual. How she ran off with tears in her eyes like she had been forced to say those awful words. And finally how Chad had continued his sentence. '_…enough to help you..'_

She had heard it all, seen it all but didn't understand it one bit. _Whatever it is those kids are always up to…I know that loyalty and friendship are their bonds and I hope…nothing can ever sever those ties…never in all my years of teaching have I ever met such an unlikely group of friends. Each completely different from one another but somehow…they are always together. I hope they are all okay…kids these days are always facing such serious and mature problems…_

"Keigo!" Bellowed an all too familiar voice at the lunch spot on the roof. Those gathered tried to salvage the mood. "Grow up already! And stop saying that Rukia and I are going out!" Ichigo's veins were fit to burst , his fist itching to pummel a solid one into his so called friends face, but was holding back only because his frustration was due to someone else irking him.

"We're going out to where? The store?" Rukia cluelessly asked, sitting down next to Orihime and Tatsuki as their group swelled in noise, number, and clamor. "Don't tell me we ran out of juice again." Everyone laughed nervously at her naivety whilst Ichigo blushed slightly, biting his lip to refrain from blowing up. "Grraahh!" Too late. "NO WE AREN'T OUT OF JUICE!! DAD JUST BOUGHT ENOUGH TO SURVIVE THE APPOCOLYPSE!!" His voice grew shrill and whiny as it rose. It was all very amusing until Chad walked through the rooftop door. Everyone looked down, awkwardly munching on their lunches, what had happened yesterday to Chad was something no one dared acknowledge, everyone turned a semi-blind eye that was certainly too obvious.

"Hey Chad." Keigo nervously tried to greet his old bud. Instead the giant youth just ignored him, walking to the far side of the roof, leaning over the railing in thought.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime gingerly mumbled, not looking at anything but the honey-mustard and bologna sandwich that Sayomi had introduced to her (with the exception of peanut butter and random condiments). "It's not my place to say but-" "Talk to Chad already Ichigo." Uryu cut in brusquely. Rukia closed her eyes, sipping on her juice pack from America (another Sayomi introduced food item). "He needs someone to calm him down and tell him that Soul Society can't just kill her..." She paused recalling her own plight. "…Soul Society…no matter the chaos..will give her a trial."

The brows of Ichigo furrowed stubbornly, as he recalled an event that occurred yesterday that had left his old friend in a rage the like of which he hadn't seen in him before. The strawberry had been attacked by a man that looked like Chad but certainly didn't behave or sound like him. It was as if Chad's evil twin had replaced himself and he was tied up in the bottom of some trunk somewhere. (yeas…HP reference -_-') "What the hell can I say that I've already said to help him?! I don't even understand why-?!" A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Rukia. "I don't know the words exchanged between you two these restless days but…Chad is your close friend. Ichigo I know you to be the kind of man to stand by your friend even when they push you away." She looked at her feet, implying herself and their past.

Orihime nodded. "Sado-kun…he's always had faith in you. He's always…loyally fought beside you. And I think…this is the first time he's felt helpless to protect someone." She looked up shyly. "He probably feels all alone right now. Ichigo…who helped support you when you went to save me and Rukia?" Uryu pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose, hiding the gentleness in his gaze behind its lenses. Ichigo crossed his arms, thinking as he watched Chad feeding some cautious doves and pigeons pieces of his sandwich.

"All of you…and my family in a way…going home, I knew they worried about me and tried to keep me in good spirits despite my…frustration." Ideas formulated in his refreshed eyes.

Orihime timidly stared at her Sayomi sandwich (plus some add ons of course). "Chad has no family Ichigo. When he goes home…he doesn't have someone there to comfort him…talk to him…" She closed her eyes. "I would know…I understand his pain. Please try again…" Ichigo looked away, yesterday all too fresh in his mind.

(yesterday flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fresh morning rain had left the town a somber, dreary gray. Puddles reflected a haunting memory of one man sitting just outside an invisible shop, hands fidgeting with a necklace chained around his neck and thinking enough to create his own storm clouds. A few stray cats that had somehow followed that man from another place he had just visited, darted to hide timidly in the shadows of an alleyway. Ichigo peered at his friend like he was observing a stranger in a bleary dream. Some strange birds sat perched cautiously, almost confused on a tree above the sitting man, their cries called out for someone their little heads kept darting around looking for. Then the man known formerly as Chad looked up feeling his friends gaze, and glanced toward the door of the semi-invisible shop that hadn't opened up yet.

"I…thought I'd find ya here." Ichigo acknowledged him awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Chad didn't answer as usual. "That one day…when you were chasing after her cus you 'were angry' or whatever…" He carefully sat down near him underneath the tree. "When we found you in the park covered with scorpions…" He took a breath, the morning air sharp and icy in his throat. "…she's the one who saved you…am I right?" A curly brown head slowly turned in his direction, though still not answering, so Ichigo continued. "…she saved you somehow with her Nature Goddess powers and so-"

"I owe her more than for that." The deep voice finally cut into the conversation like the sharp air around them. Ichigo blinked, glad for a response. "You wouldn't understand Ichigo." His curt response sliced away his trickling gladness and the strawberry frowned.

"You don't know that." He closed his eyes, thinking about a certain midget who stepped into his life, changing it indefinitely to become a person of true value to him. "If you'd just let me in maybe I could-"

"No you wouldn't Ichigo." Chad's left eye emerged from its hiding place, an orb with shifting thoughts residing within them. "It's not like you and Rukia." He said interpreting the strawberry's mind aloud.

"What?"

Chad looked away again, watching as a familiar white kitten hurdled over a puddle unsuccessfully, splashing quickly through the evil water and straddling up to his new temporary guardian. He mewled unhappily and rubbed his head against the giant's ankle. Said giant distractedly scratched the little furball behind his ears. "I don't…" He continued. "Understand it much myself."

There was something strange and fluid in Chad's voice.

"What do…you mean?" A breeze rattled the tree above them, knocking reddened maple-ish leaves, and creating a rainfall of sensory. Even Ichigo picked up on it, tasting déjà vu from the sight. _What is it about those leaves…the thought of a red ribbon…the feeling of quivering shoulders beneath my hands? Why can't I understand why it feels so familiar?_

"She did save me that day…" Chad admitted. "…but…she also made me remember things in my past…important things that I put aside for too long."

A gentle hand punched him in the shoulder. "I can understand that Chad." He grinned softly. "I was reminded of my duty I swore upon my mother's grave for one thing. I had forgotten that while I hid myself away in my grief…my family too suffered. And I swore to protect them." His eyes were gentle. "You could say I wasn't doing a good enough job at the time ehehe." His eyes were youthful v's as he chuckled. "And-" Again he was interrupted.

"I saw something else that day she saved me." Chad stood then turned to look his baffled friend dead in the eye. "Have you ever witnessed…a person so much in pain they can't even control themselves? Have you ever witnessed…" Chad looked up at the birds searching for something. "…the fading of life from a person's eyes? The last cry of an animal as it lies dying?" Chad knew this last part was one Ichigo might understand. "The shifting of instincts as a person struggles to contain something inside them waiting to tear itself out of its host?"

Ichigo looked down at the cat who was doing a sort of jig to get the water off of his feet. "Well except for the last one…I can't say I have."

The slicing wind struck again, whipping a surge of curls from a giant's face. "Then like I said…you wouldn't understand."

That was when a fist connected with Chad's overly dramatic head. "WHAT THE HELL DOES ALL THAT STUFF YOU JUST SAID HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHINGGGGG!???!!!"

"Hey hey heeeyy~!" A sudden perky voice called from the shoten. "Someone sure is up and attem today!"

Ichigo had his face in major pissed mode what with the veins fit to burst on his head, a super v frown and teeth gnashing, and his fists ready to punch. Chad just stared then strode to Urahara. "WAIT A MINUTE CHAD I THOUGHT YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING THAT WILL HELP ME UNDERSTANDD YOUUUUU!!"

"Mr. Urahara. You should be ready by now to open up the gates." He went straight to business and Ichigo grumbled as Urahara's smile went darker.

"No can do Mr. Sado." Urahara brought a sleepy fan up to his face. "I'll explain momentarily. Just wait."

As a reply, Chad's spiritual pressure spiked in his anger. "…"

Immediately afterwards a piercingly shrill hiss of reitsu was heard as a swish of white cloth appeared before them. Uryu…aiming his bow in the threesomes direction. They all just stared shocked at each other for a moment until Scamper broke the tension by accidently slipping into a rather deep puddle after chasing a bird. Uryu slowly lowered his bow with a perplexed look on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING URYU!?" Ichigo asked in a high pitched demand while Ishida adjusted his glasses with a sweatdrop.

"I er…thought there was a hollow over here." He composed himself to save face. "Anyways, Mr. Urahara? You sent for me? Though my father can't leave the hospital at the moment."

"Yes I figured that might happen. There were some affected souls from neighbors during the attack the other day…some people might feel ill." The shoten-keeper replied, turning around to open the door. "Everyone is meeting inside. Come in."

"Eh…" Ichigo blinked. "Wait all of us are meeting?" The Quincy and the Soul Reaper stepped inside the place first.

"Yes." The shadow-eyed blonde man turned to Chad, cupping his hand so only he could hear him whisper. "I suggest you calm down Mr. Sado." Chad didn't reply, but fingered with his necklace again. He looked downcast in the corners of his eyes at the little creature that was determined to follow him everywhere. Scamper cocked his head to the side as if asking. "What is it?" But the giant young man had turned around to stare at the hidden crowd of other stalking creatures that looked at him with confused bleary eyes for some reason. Then he looked straight ahead and joined the others at the table, never once speaking.

A few minutes later the others (which consisted of Isshin accompanying Rukia, Yuzu, Karin, and Kon, Don Kanonji, Orihime and Tatsuki, and even Mizuiro and Keigo) joined the group complaining about how barbaric his message system was with the red ink splatter like in some cheesy murder mystery of a message written in blood.

Isshin lowered his cup of tea, looking between his two old friends Yoruichi and Urahara. "So…What's this new meeting all about?"

"Ah yes. We shall get right to it…" Urahara glanced at the glaring Chad on the other side of the table. "...opening the gate is going to take longer than planned." Everyone blinked surprised. Hadn't they all been working day and night on that? What about Sayomi? "You see…even with myself, Yoruichi, and Tessei working on the preparations…it hasn't been enough to complete the gate in such an unusually short amount of time."

Isshin eyed his son's shocked face before rubbing his forehead. "I had a feeling something like this might happen." Meanwhile Orihime watched as Chad's hands curled into fists so tight knuckles were paled.

"There is nothing I can do about this. In fact Tessei at this very moment is still working on it. We've all been taking turns and haven't slept since…" Everyone tensed. "Yeah well…" He suddenly waved his fan in his face. "…but that's not the only reason I've called you all here. You see…I've been scanning through some of my old files and something…odd caught my eye." Something in his voice made those gathered lean closer.

"There was something in that file that cannot be explained but just might have something to do with this situation. There was a date that I have no recollection of. There was a name in that file that even I cannot understand" Everyone leaned in even closer.

"Senna." And that was when all those déjà vu's, those feelings, those sensations in everyone all this time just seemed to fall into place. That one vital piece filled in the puzzle.

"Hanataro please approach her with care." The worn out Captain of Squad 4 cautioned her only available subordinate. "She's in a volatile state right now so just give her a meal and clean up a bit but don't do anything else are we clear?" Her usually kind eyes hardened to an eerie sheen, one that Hanataro could only gulp and nod in reply to.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The sweet-hearted man then proceeded to cautiously enter the temporary cell area…in one of the last undestroyed building in all of soul society. Hanataro, took a deep breath and rounded the corner where only those guards they could spare stood watch. Hanataro was nervous as the guards released spells so he could enter. _I've heard this girl is possessed by some sort of demon or something. That she has terrible glowing eyes filled with such emptiness you could be trapped in their oblivion. I just have to make sure I don't make eye contact and-_

"Just put it anywhere." A soft voice came from seemingly nowhere. Hanataro eepp-ed and jumped nearly dropping the food. _Where's the demon-girl?! Cus all I see is an innocent looking-ohhhhh…_

The voice belonged to a lithe barefoot figure wearing a white robe pacing from one end of the tiny windowless cell to the other, the shadows engulfed her but small rays of light came through to create little halos of light on her golden brown tresses. She appeared to be deep in thought, hands clasped behind her back as she paced much like a caged tiger. She didn't even glance his way but the young man could see a very innocent face with dark circles under large eyes. Hanataro stared. _There must be some mistake here. She doesn't look very dangerous to be locked up. I heard she stole the powers of the Nature Shinigami. But is this like with Rukia and Ichigo where it was nothing sinister?_

"U-Um Miss…erm Winters? I-I've brought your food." The young medic stared down at his feet. But the footsteps stopped, and with a soft sigh he could feel her eyes had turned upon him. _I can't look up or else her eyes might be as dangerous as they say._

"Thank you. Please you can just leave the tray there. I'm not that hungry." Hanataro struggled to stare at dirt at his feet, the voice sounded so kind and beautiful. "I'm sure you have better things to be doing out there than feed a prisoner." That was when he couldn't help but look up. _She doesn't sound dangerous. _Glancing cautiously up at the supposedly vicious cell captive, he was thrust into a pool of brilliant gold…but they weren't as empty and fathomless as he'd been told. His face warmed as he found her smiling slightly…such a pleasant but tired smile. _There can't be a demon…_ "I know what you're thinking." She suddenly looked away as the ground shook where neverending battles took place outside. "But trust me. There is a darkness in me that I can't control just yet."

She twirled the ends of her hair in her finger as she stared off into her thoughts. Hanataro set the tray down wondering. "I don't believe it Miss Winters." _I feel as if I could tell this young lady anything…_

"You are too kind." She breathed turning her back so she could draw on the dust on the walls. "I wish it was so." _What has she been through I wonder…._

"You know…your…situation reminds me of someone. Well not so much about the…eheh darkness." Hanataro whispered softly, making sure the guards couldn't hear him fraternizing and embarrassedly rubbing the back of his neck. Sayomi looked at him curiously. "Her name is Rukia Kuchiki. She was here once too. In this very cell. And as for your erm…other situation…you remind me of a brave man named Ichigo-"

"-Kurosaki?" Sayomi breathed. Her curiosity picked up. "Please. Tell me about them. You see…You aren't the only one to say…there are similarities. Though even when I met them I still can't pick up on it."

And the young man knew something was truly special about this girl if she knew his two old friends, he looked behind to see if the guards were listening. They were sleeping on their feet from their shifts outside. He set down his cleaning supplies. "Well Miss Winters-"

"Please just call me Sami-chan." She sat down against the wall. All her plans of escaping ditched for the moment. "Everyone calls me that."

"A-Alright." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Senna!?" Ichigo suddenly shouted, savoring the taste of the familiar name on his tongue. "Why does that name bring so many strange memories that I don't remember?!"

Urahara closed his fan with a clap. "Yes. It would seem that our memories of some sort of incident have been altered or erased. But it would also seem that I was…clever enough to document the whole thing so that I wouldn't forget it." His brag was dismissed as everyone tried to clear a path through all sorts of jumbled fragments of memories. "Maybe this will ring a bell." He pulled out an old fashioned looking spiral from out of nowhere. "Senna. A young girl with Shinigami powers, no existence in any records. No noted last name. Only seems to have responsibility of fighting a type of spirits called Blanks. Later found that she is all of the Blanks memories comprised to a being called the Memory Rosary."

"!!!" Ichigo's eyes widened. _It's her!_

"Holy shit!" Kon gasped remembering the strange sheet wearing looking embodiments that had freaked him out. Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin suddenly remembered the random girl Ichigo had brought home.

"Captured by exiled shinigami called the 'Dark Ones' and taken to world between worlds is the Valley of Screams due to her power. They hoped to use her to collapse all the worlds together to destroy them. She wasn't a real person after all. Merely a vessel for souls without her own memory. World between the worlds destroyed. Ichigo saved her. She faded away to-"

"That's enough!" Ichigo bellowed. He had stood up. "I don't…need to hear all of that. I remember what…happened." He faced the wall in renewed grief. Rukia's heart…faltered at her own memory of an energetic young girl with gold eyes…and the memory of Ichigo's eyes when that girl had to disappear forever. Oh how she hated human emotions.

"And you're wrong." Ichigo's voice went lower with the surge of wildfire feelings now returned to him. "She was a person. She was definetly a person." _That's why I feel like I've felt all this before. Red ribbons, red and gold maple leaves, a girl standing up for herself but her shoulders shake beneath my hand….But…_

"I think we all remember this event…other than maybe these three here." Ishida joined in his cool way, looking at Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro. "But…what does something that doesn't exist anymore have to do with Miss Winters?"

Urahara pulled at the brim of his hat to shade his eyes, wearing a grim smile. "Senna's story was certainly one we need to recall. And not only because of the emotions tied with it." He glanced at Ichigo again. "But because of a girl being used as a vessel. Who…if used incorrectly. ..can and will destroy another world."

Yoruichi in her cat form joined in. "There are things about Sayomi that you need to know about. We only just received word from a source you don't know about."

Orihime spoke out too, meekly fingering the rim of her tea-cup. "What does it all mean?"  
"Sayomi Kurotora Winters lived in the US as you all know as a regular child with no special ability with the spiritual. But our sources say…she was orphaned only recently. And because of a hollow. This hollow was her own father."

Everyone gathered balked. Chad blinked in shock. "He died in the war overseas…he was a soldier. But…something wasn't right. His hollowfication process was too soon. It appears that it was tampered with to hasten his transformation. He then was driven to kill his own family. Every member except…Miss Winters…"

Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Karin's jaws dropped. Isshin and Ishida gaped in quiet surprise even though they knew it was quite a common occurrence of hollows to kill their families it was quite bizarre to tamper with the speed of hollowfication…as Don Kanonji guiltily realized looking at his lap. Orihime and Yuzu gasped holding a hand up to their mouths in horror. Orihime knew what it was like to be hunted by her loved one. Chad gripped the table so hard his hands left an imprint. Rukia's eyes were melons. "No way…"

Yoruichi continued the grim tale. "He was then mysteriously cleansed before he could kill his daughter. And after that it's anyone's assumption to say there was a Shinigami involved. Just a week later Sayomi transferred herself here…and somehow she has Shinigami powers of her own."

Urahara took a sip of his tea. "…Needless to say…there is something fishy about Miss Winter's powers. The path she is taking, every event-as we remember to keep in possibility when we recall Aizen- could be predetermined. She is a tool for an unknown plan."

"Then what can we do but interfere!" Chad suddenly stood. Eyes blazing uncharacteristically. Those gathered jumped in surprise at his sudden outburst when he usually remained so calm and quiet.

Urahara frowned, his tone lower. "This is out of our hands Mr. Sado. For now she is in Soul Society. Following Soul Society's rules."

"And when has that ever stopped you?!" Chad's fists curled, anger zapping off him in waves.

Ichigo joined in the anger. "You tried to train her didn't you?! There has to be a way we can protect her from whatever it is inside her! I mean look at me!"

A hand tugged at his wrist. Rukia's eyes softened into his, he felt calmer. "It must be up to her. As we heard earlier before she was taken away…the only way to separate her would be…execution…and that's…not helping her."

"She's right." Yoruichi agreed, her yellowish eyes gleaming. "For this situation…there is really nothing we can do. We tried to help her gain some sort of control and her own powers to rely on but…there isn't anything else we could've done. I'm regretfully saying that for once we are sitting ducks here."

The blonde shopkeeper stood up too and looked out the window. "For the first time…this is all up to her. Both us and Soul Society can only hope she can-"

"I'll help her." Chad growled beneath his breath. "Even if the odds are slim."

"She might just end up killing us all." Urahara continued undisturbed. "I mentioned Senna's file also because if only there was another uninhabited world to get her to and-"

"No way!" Chad's anger resonated in his voice. "Just what are you thinking?! In the end Senna died didn't she?!" Everyone winced at his bluntness.

Urahara's face suddenly loomed closer, though not on the same eye level. "Mr. Sado. If we have to…to save our worlds…" His eyes became oh so grave. "We might have to kill her."

"And that means that Mr. Urahara and Miss Yoruichi think I'm a stubborn hothead like Ichigo! And a sacrificing, too-kind friend like Rukia! I'm going to kill him for saying that I'm as amazing and obnoxious as they are!" Sayomi exclaimed with an embarrassed frown at end of Hanataro's explanation to his previous statement of similarities. She crossed her arms and pouted in a grumpy way, reminding Hanataro all too much of a certain someone…but he didn't think he should tell her that. "But now I know why they all seem so close."

"So…" Her eyes clouded thoughtfully. "…Rukia too…she was sentenced because she lent Ichigo her powers…to save her life."

Hanataro cocked his head to the side just slightly, trying not to wince as more pounding from the battles nearby sent dirt showering down. "Miss Winters…I-I mean Sami-chan? 'Too'?"

Sayomi drew a sad face in the dust, not meeting his eyes. "Well not exactly. There were no good intentions involved in my tale." _And it wasn't up to me…_

"…" Hanataro looked down at his hands. _Did she…is she really a monster? What she said just now makes me wonder what exactly she means. 'No good intentions.'_

"But…" Sayomi brushed back her hair. "…I understand how Ichigo feels. Well must have felt since he took care of his problem." Another boom shook the cell, yet the guard outside was too tired to wake up. "To have someone inside you, that's controlling you and ruining everything. And to have your fate in a terrible plan that is beyond your original comprehension."

"Why…do they say you are a monster…Sami-chan?" The glass nearby that still held the water he brought with the tray of food for her sloshed. "What is it that is controlling you?"

Her eyes blazed, pretty face clenched with pain and anger. "A terrible soul. One with a plan for me that I wish I could figure out."

"What…What does she want?"

"I don't know…but she will soon have no use for me." The gold dulled again.

"I-!" A voice interrupted. "Hanataro Yamada! Get out of there! There has been a new development!" And with that the chaos ensued just as a blast nearby was so powerful the whole place rained dirt, like dirty rain, like filthy sizzling tears.

"!!!" Almost every pair of eyes widened in shock, jaws parted with shock. Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu had jumped up immediately in disagreement. Isshin just crossed his arms shaking his head and glancing down his daughters whom had tears in their eyes. Kon was doing a wild 'UNBELIVEABLE UNBELIEVEABLE' dance on the table. Don Kanonji sputtered and Mizuiro and Keigo balked while Orihime and Rukia brought a hand up to their mouths. Jinta and Ururu made no reaction but just turned their backs to the crowd as Tatsuki pounded the table.

Chad glowered, eyes flecks of dark brown ferocity, fists twitching. "THERE IS NO WAY-!!" Suddenly the door slammed open and Tessei entered looking worn and frantic.

Urahara blinked surprised from behind his fan. "Tessei what about the-"

"Soul Society has sent Hell Butterflies to escort us to their containment cell!" He had beads of sweat running down his cheeks. Black butterflies danced impatiently behind him. "They are calling for us immediately to discuss a new development in this deadly case!"

Before anyone could say another incredibly baffled word, Chad leapt over the table nearly grazing the ceiling with his spray of curls and held out a hand to a black creature. He disappeared with a clack of rice paper doors in the blink of an eye. Then Ichigo, Uryu, and Orihime and Rukia followed suit. The orange head looked back at his dad as more doors began to close. "Take care of the town." Yoruichi calmly stood. "Well this is a convenient development." Urahara joined her, eyes hidden in the brim of his hat, but his friend knew his thoughts were whirring away on new flight paths. "Let's just see what this is all about. They rarely ever want my opinion. Though they must have learned their lesson from these last few times." And as the rest of the audience sat there stunned and still digesting all the interruptions and all the words proclaimed.

They had her locked in, Hanataro by the scruff of his shirt on the outside casting pitied glances. He was being reprimanded for fraternizing with a questionable prisoner whom had stolen the powers of the most important being of the two worlds. Sayomi growled out betwixt the reishi-sucking bars of her cage. "Leave him alone! I was the one who tricked him into staying in the cell!" Hanataro's eyes widened. _She's helping me…._

"This twerp has had fraternization issues in the past!" The guard snarled, Hanataro winced as he was hoisted in the air by his neck.

"Cut it out!" Sayomi wished she could break the bars, her eyes narrowed.

"Put him down." A low familiar snarl didn't even have to shout to leak the venom laced behind his lips. A second voice joined the first, equally threatening and just as quiet. "Don't ya dare treat Hanataro like that." A black sword was conjured out of thin air and pointed at the guard's neck. He started and dropped the poor man to the floor, where familiar violet eyes comforted her friend. "Don't worry."

Friends that were not allowed except for this moment defended the Squad 4 man and stared right before the girl pacing furiously in her imprisonment. A sigh of white soon appeared from a hallway in the shadows. Byakuya, Head Captain General Yamamoto, Ukitake, and Kyoraku strode in to meet their guests as walls shook. "We shall take it from here." The gravely timbres of the head captains voice echoed in the chamber. His dramatic entry expecting nothing but formality was of course shattered. Chad ignored everyone and strode towards the only person in his sight, face emotionless and cold.

"Sami-chan." Everyone gaped as he broke through the barrier in the gap between the bars as easily as if there were nothing there at all. One emotionless eye bored straight into astonished gold as he reached for her hand. Hesitantly, she held out her hand for his engulfing ones. What she felt made her gasp. "Tora!" He pulled his hand away, the slightest hint of a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You have a plan to destroy the person controlling you?" She shook her head. "Not exactly. I just…have this feeling. I need to escape but I don't know how to stop those innocent lives from being killed."

"I know you will find a way." He looked back at the crowd gaping at him but he felt her grin.

"Anyhow." The head captain general cleared his throat, for once unsure how to react. "There is urgent business to attend to here in regards to the young human who has stolen the Nature Shinigami's powers."

Everyone blinked waiting. He turned a slow steely gaze packed with his endless years of witnessing death and pain upon the girl. "…we have found that she has not only stolen the powers belonging to the most important entity…she has…_murdered her._"

"What!?" Sayomi gripped at the hole in the bars, clenching her teeth. "What do you mean I murdered her?!"

"Silence." Byakuya snapped a look at her too. "Do not raise your voice to him. Know your place." Rukia stared at the ground, hands still gripping Hanataro's shuddering shoulders.

Yamamoto continued. "Intel has found the evidence. They have found the signs leading up to her murder. And by this girls hands." _I've been framed!! Sayomi growled within._

"That doesn't even make sense!" Ichigo interjected, earning him disdainful looks and a hand on his uniform from Rukia. "How could a normal girl with no knowledge of the spiritual world suddenly track down the Nature Shinigami and kill her?!" He tossed a look at Urahara and Yoruichi waiting for them to join in and provide their own proof but they remained silent. "Tell them your evidence!" He prodded.

"Oh…" Sayomi's voice caused them all to swivel to her direction. Darkness seethed from her pores. "…she's far from dead. She's so alive. She's all too alive and ready to-!" _KIIILLLL!!!! _But for some reason her lips wouldn't open anymore. They kept her from saying the last line. _Oh…Airianah. I can see what you are trying to do now. You want to shift all suspicions on me. You want to just be the deceased innocent victim. To keep the pure cloak of a Nature Death Godess to your 'name'. You coward. But WHY!? Oh…yes you want me to be weakened, with no one on my side so that I shall fall and be completely taken over. Then I haven't the slightest idea of your plans after that. Something evil I suppose. You already have the balances shifted for chaos…_

"You must all be wondering why I asked you all to come here." Yamamoto rested on his cane.

"Yeah." Ichigo sneered. "Since you don't even want our opinion on the matter."

Chad said nothing.

"As you may have guessed, there is the conclusion that seems more and more inevitable." Yamamoto swept his gaze. "It would appear…that the only way to end the rioting creatures reaping havoc in our worlds…" The building shuddered in emphasis. "…is to rid this world of the sinful." Sayomi narrowed her eyes, unable to shout the words curling in her tongue. "This is a formal declaration of her fate. She will be sentenced without trial seeing as how desperate our situation is. She will die. So the new Death Godess can be resurrected from wherever fate dictates. And our worlds will know balance once again."

Again…this talk of death, this sudden claim of extinguishing an innocent life shocked the listeners into horrified silence.

"At least give her a fair trial!" Ichigo bellowed, remember Senna and how they just lept at her to kill her like barbaric jackals.

"Fool." Byakuya, eyes shifted at the corners.

Ukitaki suddenly spoke. "As much as I hate to say it…other lives are in danger. We are all faced with this choice of one life lost versus all life lost."

"It's a real nasty situation either way. We don't have concrete evidence on this kid but…to take a chance could prove to be real fatal for everyone if it is true." Shunsui joined in gravely.

"The spells on shutting off her uncontrollable powers from her possessor are going to wear off soon." Urahara crossed his arms. Ichigo spun in his direction.

"So you're okay with her death!?"

"It…can't be solved." He hesitated, for once at a loss.

"I'd…never thought I'd ever hear you say that Mr. Urahara." Orihime whimpered sadly.

Feeling for Orihime in his heart, Ishida stared the shopkeeper straight in the eye. "You have a plan don't you. There was a reason you mentioned things before we came here. Right?"

Urahara hid his eyes. "I was merely being hopeful Mr. Ishida. But it is an inevitable conclusion. She must die." Yoruichi looked away uncharacteristically. "We've done all we can. It has come to this. Sometimes you can't save someone's life."

"B-But!" Orihime started. "She is still here! She is just right there in front of us!"

"Captain Kuchiki." Yamamoto clacked his cane down and the man nodded emotionlessly. With a snap of his fingers the rest of the barrier around the shield fell. He held out his fingertips to her forehead. "Kurotai." Black sparks engulfed, wrapped python like against skin and gold hair.

"!!!" Sayomi gasped, feeling her legs buckle beneath her. Paralyzed again.

"SAMI-CHAN!!" Everyone gasped.

"We will be transporting her to a building that will keep her from the maws wishing to devour her. Until we decide a date for her death."

"The Repentance Tower." Rukia breathed and the others nodded in agreement.

The building shook again, and everyone glanced nervously up as it felt even worse than before. It was that split second that distracted even the most quick of shinigami from the blurred figure that snatched the girl kneeling in paralysis. Chad slid on his heels with girl thrown carelessly over his shoulder, hand dragging ground to catch their momentum.

"You're helpless again."His low voice murmured. But she wasn't able to agree or even to hush him up. _I keep tellin him to butt out and I keep on getting caught off guard and without a plan._ "I know you can take care of yourself but sometimes…" Without another breath he hurdled through the wall, dirt showering them. "…you just need my help."

He sprinted full tilt, noting a gigantic black form rattling buildings to their left so he dashed around a less dangerous corner. "We'll head for a secluded place where no innocent people can be harmed and-!" Slow mo dust by eyes, hair flipping, eyes widening, flash of light then of pain, muscles shrieking, form…crumpled. Black cloth flapped with unseen wind. "Foolish boy. Did you forget my speed?" Byakuya Kuchiki. Chad face down in the dirt smothering Sayomi. Both paralyzed. _It was a good try… _Sayomi thought.

"Chad!" Ichigo and their friends caught up with them out of breath. The strawberry-head moved his friends hulk off of Sayomi's fragile seeming white-robed form. Chad's eyes danced as lethal beams of death. Orihime automatically felt to see if healing was needed.

"Your friend is fine. The paralysis will wear off on him. But the girl will need a special incantation to lift hers." Byakuya comforted in a monotone so as not to appear soft. It was so out of the ordinary even Rukia blinked. Then he disappeared with Sayomi before anyone could react. _It's too late for everyone._

"NOOO!" Ichigo got up to fly after the flash step almost master. But Yoruichi stopped him. "It has to be this way."

"I can't believe you'd just give up on someone!!" He snarled, emotions jumbling.

"It cannot be fixed by you." Was her meaningful, foreboding reply. The look in her eyes asked him to try and understand.

"Wha?"

"I must ask you all to leave." Yamamoto appeared. "I have finished informing you of our decision."

Black butterflies planted themselves on unwilling human skin (plus one shinigami). And they returned to a world void as of yet, of destruction. Silent they sat questioning, disbelieving and repeating to others that had remained behind in this realm. When Chad could finally move he snarled with firey strength, bursting from the shoten like a fireworks display.

(End of flashback. Phew oh ma gawd. Back to the school reflections.)

Ichigo met his friends smoldering gaze. "There is nothing I can do." _And I don't know why._

Sayomi was a bird locked in a cage but no longer paralyzed. A tiger captured. She was placed in a tower that ate at her strength, told that she was going to die. Definitely going to die, fade from the worlds. Without anything to do but think, she walked every single step to the very very top of the tower. _Father you told me to come inside this place. But I don't know what I am looking for. Airianah will soon have me. I might be killed before then. But somehow dying will help her. I don't know what to do._

There was a window on the top, just a slit but it was enough for birds to come to and from to visit her and a small trickle of light to caress her hands. Outside she could see the full black cloud of despair hanging over Soul Society. The Seireitei was a shambles of smoke bleeding upwards into the sky, screams of pain, wails of lustful hunger. Part of the Ryukon district lay to waste as well. _All those souls dying, feeling pain at my expense and overcrowding the world of the living. She wanted this balance to tip._

It was then she caught sight of words etched beneath her hand on the floor.

'_With those wings,_

_Birds may fly._

_Very soon so will I._

_With final freedom_

_I shall die._

_But repent on sins_

_Then my own wings will glide.' –Rukia Kuchiki._

"What was it that made you want to die? Rukia? I think I know. Innocent people. People you loved could die for your sake. It wasn't something you wanted."

The chaos below kept all those with fighting passion, busy. Much to distracted to remember someone.

"Finally!" Sayomi gasped as the familiar voice echoed down the stairs and into oblivion. "Now I can have you all to myself!" With an excited, maniac grin of terrible feature, Captain Kurotsuchi grabber her weakened wrist, and clasped her throat until the eyes fluttered and the world grew darker and darker…and…

"I will finally get to cut you apart! But you won't die yet I promise! I'll keep you alive so they can kill you~!"

With the shadows within her stirring from a slumber imposed by red binding light and tugging at their fetters with gnashing teeth, the golden eyed girl knew that the world down below her was at her mercy. The lives of innocent and unguarded people and creatures were at the mercy of her uncontrolled side...and what could she possibly do? That is what she needed to find out...and quickly. Before the sinister laughs pierced her eardrums and the ghoulish face before her cut her to pieces in twisted delight.

With shaded brown eyes, the jumbled man with a surge of curly hair flexed his fingers, feeling something zap in his touch...something not quite right had lodged itself into his heart...had created a blip of darkness to his gaze that he couldn't understand...and with foreboding twinges slowly gripping his mind.

The shadow fell long from their backs from the sun of two different worlds... And a voice echoed triumphantly throughout the darkness. _"Everything is falling into place. Tonight we shall reign."_

**Alrighty~ finally finished this sucker~ sorry if it sounds rushed! But yea it's finally here and wow Kon only had one speaking part which was a cuss! Ahahha! Sigh…poor pooooorrr Sayomi. How the heck is she gonna get out of this one?? Thanks for bearing with me~ until next time! Got some more fanfics in the wings as usual but IM SO READY FOR FRIGGAN SUMMER SO I CAN WRITE MORE OFTEN!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Nowhere to Run

**Hollow Eyes**

**Chapter 12: Nowhere To Run**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I own Sayomi, Arie'n, Airianah, Kalaki, Scamper etc. I do not own the songs mentioned either…just thought I'd clear that up in case you thought I could sing random Japanese, country, rock or the impossible vocals of Paramore or Evanescence.

**A/N:** Another hug and virtual cookie for all who have provided feedback, reviewed, favorite or alerted me! You don't understand how important that is for me to write a bajillion pages and get some sort of a pulse for all my efforts! This chapter is going to provide some more for those noticing inconsistencies, and lack of ICHIRUKI, ISHIHIME and tha fact that I have focused the story increasingly (and without knowing) more and more toward Sayomi and Chad's point of view. I feel that one of my original goals of including the more minor characters is being grossly neglected! Sorry all for my incompetence and rushed writing!

**Song of the Mo: **Going Under by Evanescence

**Notice:** This chapter is dedicated to my fweind DEE (Dream21Stalker) ~! I promised to write moar of this fanfic and she was super kind enough to feature me on DA so I had to get off my butt, stop being a lazy-pants and write because she really wanted an update already ahahah! She's a super fantastic artist and a fellow fanfic-er! I haven't read her story yet (im sorry!) but I know her to be spectacular in everything she does! Please check her out on DA! She's amazing and a real sweetie! And please support her in becoming for advocate for cancer. She has had very personal experiences with the terrible disease as have I, and it really needs a cure! :C

* * *

The chaos below kept all those with fighting passion, busy. Much too distracted to remember someone.

"Finally!" Sayomi gasped as the familiar voice echoed down the stairs and into oblivion. "Now I can have you all to myself!" With an excited, maniac grin of terrible feature, Captain Kurotsuchi grabbed her weakened wrist, and clasped her throat until her eyes fluttered and the world grew darker and darker…and…

"I will finally get to cut you apart! But you won't die yet I promise! I'll keep you alive so they can kill you~!"

_No one can save me…but…MYSELF!_

"GUIDE THE NIGHTBORN FROST!" Rings that had been slipped into her hand by Chad back in the cell slid into their respective positions on her fingers, her eyes glowed gold. "ARIEN!" With a blink of Kurotsuchi's for once surprised eyes, his prey's form became hazy. And then…

As a caged tiger, Sayomi Kurotora had been planning, scheming a way to escape her imprisonment to find a way to be rid of the shinigami that was inside her. Airianah had come like a tsunami, wiping clean every normal thing in the young girls life, forever shaping her peaceful existence to that of a violent spirit. Airianah, with her selfish and mysterious scheme, took over her life till even her dreams and soul became a torture ground for her sinister zanpakto in the black tiger's body, Kalaki. Sayomi knew that there was only one way out. And it wasn't to be the helpless damsel in distress that needed rescuing. It was to find her own way out and with every fighting fibre of her being she was going to do so. Or die trying. Because it wasn't just for her life alone. The entire world, no both worlds depended on it.

Since back in her temporary cell Sayomi had been plotting. She knew that the first thing they would do in her imprisonment would be to repress her spiritual pressure. So she concentrated on suppressing it herself, so that her confinement would put a lower amount of guard on her, thinking that she was weaker in strength. Once in the white tower, the walls started to weaken her, nearly sapping her of her entire strength. She knew that she needed to leave it as soon as possible. But she didn't think it was going to be within the minute.

"What is this!" Mayuri yelled in wonder.

But he was too late to observe because Sayomi had summoned nearly all of her spiritual energy in her possession just…to transform and hurl herself out of the only exit in the tower, the window. Nearly 400 feet above the ground.

Feathers flapped uselessly, her transforming was slow and painful without her full concentration. Gravity beckoned her to join it on the firm ground but she struggled to resist, refocusing on becoming something to fly. She wrapped her mind around the form of a small sparrow, but found it to be far more effort to shrink. So she focused on a large golden eagle, with dimensions not far from her own at least in arm/wingspan. Eyes steaming from the wind whistling by, she screamed out in frustration as her shape contorted and reverted. Oxygen rose through her throat, stomach rising, feathers rustling, mind screeching to fly. And then…

She managed to force her way into snowy owl right before she hit the ground, but the draft was too much for her scattered body struggling to remember she was a human. She ended up crashing into someone in a whirl of white feathers.

"OOOOOF!" Something hard and alive cried out, thrown to the ground. "W-WHA? AN ANGEL!"

Sayomi jumped to her feet, panting, half in and out of transformation, eyes still owl like, arms still half feathered. She shook her head and cleared it of her owls point of view, reverting completely as her glow zapped back to the ring on one hand, Arien.

The man before her cringed a bit, still thinking it odd that a white robed girl who had sorta wings like five seconds ago had just fallen from the sky and now stood before him. Then he rightened himself, trying to save face and act tough.

"Eh…I don't know who the hell you are." He growled. "But ya can't just go around fallin' on people."

Sayomi took a step back, flustered and looking around for a good place to dart to, but she first needed to catch her breath. Ganju Shiba slowly put two and two together of what a friend had been telling him in his Squad Four duties.

"Hey." He blinked, then pointed curiously. "You're that human girl that Hanataro keeps talkin' about aren't ya?"

Sayomi backed up even more, tasting the air and feeling the prickles of her good friend Kalaki bristling with transformation due to the mutant- hollow-thing not too far away in the broken buildings.

"Che." She snarled, wincing at the darkness stirring up for the umpteenth time within her.

"H-Hey!" Ganju noted the blood around her stomach area. Reopened injuries from way earlier from the fall. "Woah are you hurt? I mean you did fall from the sky huh?"

Feline instincts took over, Kalaki smirked. Sayomi snarled, clutching her eyes and tossing her head. Then she ran away.

"HEY! WAIT!" Ganju shouted, cupping his hand to yell. But her retreating, strangely pulsing form, retreated into the rubble. "…hey…I was gonna take ya to sis to help ya."

* * *

Her strength was waning, she had been running quite some time, every step a painful reminder of the resistance pacing away inside of her. "Grr…just tell me what to do Dad. I'm in this place now but what can I possibly do now that everyone is after me?"

Hunger panged in her already empty stomach. She needed to rest, even more importantly, she needed to eat. But she couldn't. All around her she had managed to avoid all the hollow-mutants somehow, people even. She figured that her spiritual pressure was too weak at this point to gain a blip in their sensories and that the people had long since fled to safer ground…wherever that was.

On the outskirts of a small district, the stench of fear grew stronger. Her hunger had somehow quadrupled though it wasn't surprising as she had been running for her life, unsure of what it was she was searching for. Black spots filled her vision as her limbs seemed way too heavy to lift. Right as she dashed into the middle of the district, a shadow consumed her own and her weak body collapsed. She now was a vulnerable target for all the creatures lurking in the darkness, wishing to devour her power in order to create more chaos.

* * *

"The little brat escaped!" Mayuri snarled in front of his captain colleagues. But he seemed more interested than completely angry. "I'm even more intrigued with her powers now! How can she still transform in sekki sekki!"

"And just why were you in the Repentance Tower Kurosutchi? Didn't you have orders not to be there?" Byakuya glanced at the man from the corners of his eyes.

"But this could be the last time I see a Nature Shinigami this closely!" Mayuri whined. "Oh no matter I'll just have to wait till she's killed to examine her body."

Everyone mentally sighed at his insanity. Ukitake stared at the empty spot in the group. "How fares Captain Hitsugaya? Is he recovering?"

Captain Unohana smiled kindly. "Yes thank you for asking Captain Ukitake. He is coming in and out of consciousness but he is healing well. It has been a terrible mental blow for him."

Shunsui bowed his head. "Those mutant bastards sure have taken out a lot of us. I don't remember the last time I was sent to Squad Four. And I can't imagine the damage in the Ryukon Districts…"

Captain Soi Fon crossed her arms. "My men and I have found the damage has covered every corner of the Soul Society. The number of lives lost has tipped the crucial balance of lives in both worlds. There are now too many lives in the human world."

"What do we do now?" Ukitake sighed. "How can we re-restore the balance?"

"First I say lets track down all the hollows reaping havoc and have a slaying spree!" Kenpachi grinned giddy at the thought.

Head Captain Yamamoto tapped his staff to the ground. "In order to restore balance. We are going to have to destroy the current Nature Shinigami so she can be reborn and the one she has within her can restore enough lives to regain the balance." He raised his hand. "I want all of you to continue defending our remaining numbers. But two of you are going to have to track down the human child. And kill her. We should have done so immediately I'm afraid."

Everyone paused in the utmost attention. "Who do you have in mind Yama?" Shunsui adjusted his hat.

"I hope it's me!" Mayuri leered. "It would be quite fun to cut her limb from limb!"

"No." Yamamoto spoke in authority. "I will send two captain-level and their adjacents to combat her. It won't be long till she loses control of her power. When that happens we don't want to take chances that she gets away or grows stronger." Everyone waited for his orders, some uncertain of the responsibility to kill an innocent-seeming young girl, others saw her as a threat to be destroyed, and of course one wished to understand her biology.

"Is she really going to be incredibly powerful?" Kenpachi asked eagerly.

"Yes."

"Then you can sure as hell count me in!"

Yamamoto closed his eyes for a moment. "I knew you would volunteer yourself. Now I need one more Captain." His gaze rested on a certain noble. "Byakuya Kuchiki. Your sense of justice has been trusted time and again. I will ask you and your Lieutenant to join this mission."

He merely nodded, secretly wondering how he could carry out the deed when his sister was friends with this human. He also wondered how he would function with little pink head's…constant annoyance. Soi Fon gave a start. "B-But sir! Why not my squads?"

"You and your Special Ops Squads are in valuable sources of information from all areas of this world and the next." He then cast a glance over all his Captains. "We haven't a moment left to lose. Go and with honor keep this world alive!" He tapped his cane.

Captains Kenpachi and Kuchiki flash stepped into the fray, Renji and Yachiru joining in. With a bribe of candy from 'Bya-Bya', they set off in a more probable direction, unable to scent her spiritual pressure due to her…well…

* * *

'_Can you taste it? Do you remember what my master has told you in the very beginning? About your responsibility and about the importance of light? 'Guide the light and the shadows carefully. For if you go astray, the world shall perish, and one light, one star shall be extinguished from the sky…and one life lost shall impact the others. You…you are the balance, the twilight between day and night, the…shinigami of all.' ? The part about being extinguished was true Sayomi. Hehehe! Just you wait!_

_When you wake up…every second that ticks by…will be the countdown before I reach my full power. And I will kill you Sayomi. I'll enjoy every second till then. And every second after.'_

_A black tiger smirked, licking her lips. 'Are you ready to die wench?'_

"Hey! Hey lady! Dude I think she's dead." Child's voices. "Nuh uh! Look she's breathing." Small patter of feet. "Is Thomas comin'?" "Yes." Large footsteps. "Hey watcha guys find-oh my. I thought you guys found another stray animal…" "Tommy can we keep it?" More kid's voices. "You dolt! Don't call a young lady an 'it'!" "Yeah dude that's pretty whack." Whispering and hard to hear comments..

Sayomi opened her eyes with a start. And four pairs of eyes stared back. "Agh!" Sayomi scooted back. Where was she? On a cot? People around her?

"Hello lady!" A cute little red-headed girl of about nine or ten smiled down at her. "Are you feeling better?"

"W-What-? Where-?" Sayomi gasped, looking about wildly at her surroundings, which was a sparse dingy lean-to. There were two other kids gawking at her and someone else. One that looked like the red-head girl only younger, a cute little black boy with glasses of the same age as the girl, and…a man with grey eyes and a kindly youthful face.

"Excuse us ma'am." _This guy doesn't look much older than me. Nineteen maybe? _"My friends here found you in the middle of the square." He scratched the back of his dirty blonde head. He looked like a real country boy, tanned and freckled, with a bit of a drawl. _Is he from where I'm from? "_Do you have a name ma'am? Mines Thomas Calehardt. This place here is Aoineko, The Blue Cat District 23. Born in Williamsburg, Texas. Joined the army last year. Served under-"

"Oh stop talking so much Tommy!" The red-headed girl commanded. "She's hungry! That's why she fainted I'm guessing." "Ah. You're right. Has Mariella returned yet?" "Nope not yet."

"That's Eliza." The boy with glasses whispered to her. "She's really bossy. But anyways name's Anthony! And don't worry we all fainted from hunger before. Tommy says it's cus we all have spiritual pressure."

"Um…" The girl was still confused. "What?"

"That kid hiding behind Eliza is her little brother Luke. He's really shy." Anthony pointed out. "Us three and Mariella died in a bus crash in Chicago. Somehow we all ended up in the same district right next to each other. All of us could remember our old life. No one else around here does from what we gather…well except for Tommy. Strangely enough we are the only English speakers in this area. There are other districts that have other languages and cultures too. So what's your story? How'd you die? Can you remember?" He was very curious. _Woah. It's strange to not notice different languages being spoken after being fluent in three. Haven't spoke in English in awhile…_

"Wait wait wait." Sayomi waved her hands in front of her face, overwhelmed. "This is all pretty over my head. I don't know how this place works. And I'm not dead."

Eliza suddenly appeared. "Oh that's what everyone insists when they first get here! Don't worry you'll come to understand. We've been here a long time so we know how things work. Tommy! Respect your elders!"

The man sighed, patting the girl on the head. "Cheeky old woman aren't ya."

Sayomi just blinked. "…" Eliza swatted Tommy in the leg, giggling liking the child she was. "Oh well you see, me, Luke, Anthony and Mariella all died in a terrible bus crash in 1994. People here don't grow much if at all after they come here. Me and Luke were on our way home from going to the library. Anthony was going to visit his older sister. And well…we don't know what Mariella was doing that day. She can understand most English but…she only speaks Spanish and we can't really understand it soo…"

Sayomi started to get up. "I'm very thankful for what you've done but I need to get out of here." _Kalaki is waiting…and I don't want this nice bunch in the crossfire._

"No please you need to rest." Thomas placed a kind hand on her shoulder. "You had a lot of wounds. And you're still weak right now. You must have been in a lot of trouble huh miss?" Seeing her embarrassed look and just now noticing she was wearing a different kimono, he smiled understandingly. "I was in the army…I also had medic training. But I had Eliza, who's had quite a bit of medicinal training take care of you. So no worries ma'am." The girl sighed, and lay back. "My name is Sayomi. I'm human…I think. And I'm not dead. Somehow."  
"She was wearing white robes." A new baby-ish voice pipped up. "Like a prisoner." It was the little one, Luke, still hiding bashfully behind his sister. Everyone stared at her. Lucky for her though, someone walked through the curtain that was the door and got everyone's attention. "Mariella! Sorry I ditched you but the kids found something…or someone actually." Thomas gestured to the unknowingly dangerous guest.

Mariella, a pretty Hispanic girl with lovely light brown eyes and seemingly the same age as Sayomi nodded shyly in greeting. She set down a bag of food on the ground and turned to Tommy with a completely turnabout personality. Sayomi sweat dropped as the girl proceeded to twack him with a leek and shout angry phrases in Spanish. The man took his beating with a calm smile. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't know what you are saying but I deserve it for not helping look for groceries again! I'm too scatterbrained I know!"

"She said that she got lost." Sayomi interpreted. They all stared in surprise. "She's mad because you not only left her…but you accidently took the map with you. And that she had to haggle with a mean old goat who wanted to cheat her out of money just for one small portion of meat plus it was hard cus they both spoke different languages. And…" Sayomi sweatdropped again. "She is really mad at you for running off with some other lady. That she will have to help feed because you suck at cooking and will probably kill her with inedible concoctions."

"WHAT!" Thomas gasped, flailing in anger and shock. "YOU SAID THAT!" Mariella sweated and nodded slowly. "MY COOKING IS GREAT RIGHT EVERYONE! RIIIGGHHHTT?" He despairingly fwipped to every member of his group, looking for someone to stand up for him…but…they all glanced away awkwardly.

"Sorry Tommy." Anthony smiled nervously. "It's true." "WHAAAHH!" Tommy ended up sitting mournfully in a corner, cultivating mushrooms because it was too gloomy and moist from his tears.

Sayomi sighed and gave Mariella a refreshing conversation in espanol to explain that 'no Tommy didn't run off with some woman. He 'helped the kids help me when I collapsed'. The girl was delighted to have someone who understood her, so much so that she forgot her anger and gave the newcomer an enormous hug. All the while the others gawked in awe.

(In translation)

"You don't understand how excited I am to have someone speak to me in my language! I've been wanting so badly to tell someone what happened to me! The others don't understand! Though…I can speak English…I'm just too shy to…You see, I was an immigrant, my father had permission to live in the US and to take his family with him; me, my sister, my mother, and my younger brother. We'd been there for only a few weeks when I was on my way to meet my father at his new work that day I died, I was going to tell him that he needed to come home right away because my mother had fallen ill. I remember every detail of the accident. Every moment and every wave of pain that pulsed through me that day. I want someone else to listen and understand that on that day…that day I met _him._ It's scared me to the core. I want someone to know that I saw _him_! Because it's been plaguing me since that day!"

Sayomi didn't really know how to react at first, some stranger desperately spouting her life because she someone wanted so direly to know it. She figured that the kind thing to do was to listen to it, because humans needed communication in order to function. But it was the end of the story that really struck a chord inside her, sending shivers down her spine and caused Kalaki to cackle with recognition. "Him? Who is 'him' Mariella?" Sayomi found herself gripping the girl by the shoulders.

"Well I wish I could say it was my guardian angel." Mariella sighed. "It would seem that this is only a purgatory. Or something. I don't understand it myself. I think this is just another dream. But right as I was dying, sliced by glass and knocked around by metal, I saw him. I saw the Devil."

Sayomi started. "What did he look like Mariella? Tell me every detail!" _I just have this gut feeling…_

Thomas walked over. "Hey is everything alright what is she saying?" But they ignored him.

"Do you really want to know Miss Sayomi?" Mariella had tears in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to hear of the Devil himself?" Sayomi nodded vigorously.

"He was terrible. It was he that caused the bus to spin off the bridge. It was him. He had horrible empty eyes, a gigantic monster body, a masklike face, a gruesome leering grin and strangest of all-"

"Did he have a hole where his heart should be Mariella?" The golden-eyed girl bored into her light brown orbs.

Mariella was taken aback. "H-How did you know?"

"That wasn't the Devil Mariella." Sayomi said gravely, touching her father's ring on her finger. "That was a Hollow. Did someone in your family die recently at that time?"

Confused, the other girl just nodded. "Yeah. My aunt, my mom's only sister. We were all very close. She had always been frail and sickly but…where are you going with this Sayomi?"

"You've never seen a Hollow before?" Sayomi was surprised what with all the havoc going on outside.

"No. I heard Tommy talking about how he sensed that things were going on around here. But this small portion of Rukongai has been rather uneventful so I do not know." Mariella's eyes darted towards the door as if expecting that nasty beast to come barreling through. "Tell me about them please!"

Sayomi's eyes saw dots again, head woozie from no food still. "Ah…well…" Mariella saw the other girl's mouth slur, snagged some strange looking fruit from her bag, handed it to Sayomi and all the while apologized profusely for her irresponsibility. Scarfing down the offering wolfishly, Sayomi thanked her between bites, finishing the food in three gulps. "Ahhh…that's better. I haven't eaten in a long while!" Mariella snagged the kids and instructed nonverbally to help her make an 'edible' dinner as Sayomi explained about Hollows. She omitted all the facts about her involvement with them, knowing full well that she needed to leave the moment all were distracted.

"So…you mean to say that my aunt…was that Hollow that day?" Spanish words grew sad. "Oh dear…and my mother showed symptoms of whatever illness claimed my aunt…I hope the rest of my family was okay…Sayomi." Mariella turned with a determined edge in her eyes. "If anyone of my family died…would I know it? Would they be sent here and I could find them? Tommy's friend often talked about it…"

Tommy had been watching the entire time with a curious expression. "Sayomi…it would seem that you know quite a lot of info what with the amount of words you are sayin'. What are you talking about anyways?"

Sayomi switched to English again. "Long story. Still don't know how this Rykongai works. But your friend here has been holding a horrible past within her for a long time. It's shameful the lot of you haven't tried to speak to each other in a common language…" She turned back to answer the girl. "I don't know. Like I said I'm not familiar with these workings. But there are some very powerful beings out there destroying the entire Soul Society right now." To Tommy she heard him stutter. "W-Well…we tried teach each other but…I guess we all were too uncomfortable and embarrassed to attempt it seriously. That and I got very distracted with Mr. Winters' plans I'm afraid to say." _Hmm so it would seem that he doesn't even know she CAN speak his language but for whatever reason she is too embarrassed to…wusses…seriously._

Suddenly, Sayomi dropped the carton of water she had in her hands. "W-Wait! W-What? What did you say?"

Everyone jumped at her sudden shouts. "I said me and Mr. Winters' plans-"

"YOU KNEW MY FATHER!" Sayomi ignored her pain and fatigue and thoughts of sneaking away. "H-HOW? WHEN!"

"Oh!" Thomas stood up with a wide excited grin. "So you must be his daughter he was always talking about! Why didn't I see the similarities before! You got his eyes, ma'am!" But he soon crinkled his brow in thought. "But I always thought he said your name was Samantha?"

"Never mind that!" Sayomi snapped. "Tell me more! He died not too long ago!"

"Y-Yeah!" Tommy came over and helped her clean up the spilled water. "Like I was tryin' to say when Eliza cut me off. I was in the ranks not too long ago myself. In fact, I served under a very kind and courageous man. He took every man and woman under his wing like his own children, looked out for every one of us. His name was Alejandro M. Winters. Damn good leader, one helluva man. I really looked up to him, your father." His eyes softened when he saw Sayomi's eyes water a bit with raw wounds. "Next thing I know we all hit a road side bomb. Ended up here. Your father came here within a week. Strange he ended up the same place I did. He was restless though."

"What..do you mean?"

"He couldn't sit still, always murmuring your name and your mother's name. Said he did something terrible in that week that was beyond his control. I've never seen a man so distraught. He came up with plans to find your mother. That's all he would talk about. He hated how the families couldn't be together like they were promised. This place…it's rare to find your family or friends after you die. But he was deadest on searching this entire world for her. He wanted to apologize to her for something."

"Where is he now? Or is he…?" Sayomi gulped. _I don't want to hear he's died again…_

Thomas placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's still alive here in the dead world. In fact you just missed him. Two weeks ago he left this area to search for your mother."

"He's…alive…" Sayomi sat dumbstruck. "Maybe Mom's alive too…"

"It's possible." Eliza smiled hopefully. "Me and Luke's family should still be alive. Say, how is it in the modern world?"

"Oh you've missed a lot." Sayomi grinned, thoughts still a whirl. "Computers are portable, small and thin , VHS died off to be replaced by disks, MP3s are the new CDs and cassettes players, and animated movies are digitally made and 3D."

"Eh…" Anthony and Eliza gapped. "Say what now? Are you from the future? AHAHA there's no way a computer can be portable AND thin AND small!"

"I promise you. Computers technology has been put in cell phones and tiny handheld devices."

While they all argued with Thomas as he agreed with Sayomi, she felt strength from the small amounts of food and water they gave her. She knew her spiritual pressure would increase and become a beacon of danger to this group as she would attract those freaky mutant-Hollows. It was a miracle that this place hadn't yet been hit by them anyways. The people wouldn't leave so she would have to sneak away when they were asleep. _Maybe that was a sign Dad sent me…but he's here…maybe I should find him…and Mom._

"So why did Miss Sayomi/Samantha have a white prisoners kimono?" Luke abruptly questioned. Sayomi winced. _Crap he returned to that when everyone got distracted. Smart kid this one._

"Yeah why was that?" Eliza put her hands on her hips. "You're not an escaped criminal are you? Wait!" Her eyes widened. "Y-You're not a murderer are you?"

"Why would a human come all this way to kill people!" Anthony threw his hands up. "That's stupid Eliza."

"No…" Sayomi cast her gaze away. "…in a way I am a murderer. Though…it's not like I asked for these things to happen…"

A little hand grasped hers. Luke had grown bolder. "Have you had a bad day?" Blinking, Sayomi smiled for a moment and just as suddenly as he had asked her, she jumped up. "Seriously. I need to leave. You all have been very kind. But there are terrible monsters out there and I need to stop them."_Not to mention that I'M a danger to them._

"Please stay and rest one night." Mariella spoke up. "Rest does you wonders. And it doesn't look like you've slept in awhile."

"I can't afford to." It was true though, she can't ever remember sleeping much these past few days. However it was the big puppy dog eyes from the children that won her over…she usually didn't fall for that.

* * *

"OOOHHH! Kenny Kenny! Have you picked up her scent huh?" Yachiru pipped from her spot on his back as he sliced straight through the Hollow.

"Um, I don't think Captain Kenpachi, can sense anyone's spiritual pressures…" Renji sweatdropped.

"Sure he can Pinapple-head!" Yachiru pouted. "Kenny can sense where a good fight is!"

"Yachiru." Kenpachi effortlessly sliced through another as they ran. "I'm not sensing anything exciting. Pah! How boring they said this would be a good fight…"

Byakuya dodged a wolfish then serpentine maw and flash-stepped right through. "There is barely a thread of her spiritual energy. She has grown dangerously weak."

Renji furrowed his brow. "I'm gonna feel bad killing a weakened girl."

"She'd better get strong soon." Kenpachi smirked. "I'm expecting a battle."

They were closing in. Though lucky for Sayomi…a certain pink-haired shinigami led them down a few wrong paths.

* * *

Mariella kept caring watch over her new friend. As the 'younger' ones drifted off to sleep, Sayomi watched in her own sleepy amusement as this kindred spirit kept her gaze fixated on one person that was keeping watch now for the Hollows Sayomi had mentioned and explained after she had conversed with Mariella. He in turn would shyly glance her way and rub the back of his head, turning back away.

"You need to learn each other's language so you can properly tell him how you feel." Sayomi whispered in Spanish, from her cot. "Well at least you can speak English. Just do it and tell him how you feel about him geez."

"W-What do you mean?" Mariella flushed.

"It's obvious." Sayomi raised an eyebrow.

"…is it?" Mariella finally admitted, growing ever redder. "…I've only known him for a short amount of time but…OH!" Suddenly she exasperatedly threw her hands up into the air. "I'm too embarrassed to speak! Because I know what I will say when I do… The others don't know I can either. I'd rather just speak in a language I'm more comfortable with anyways."

Sayomi groaned. "For godssake. Look at you!" The other girl was back to staring at Thomas. "You're making him fidget staring at him so intensely! Just friggan tell him already! What're you so worried about!"

"You make it sound like it's easy!" The girl pouted. "And besides…" She frowned. "We are from different worlds. Different times. It's not like he would like me. I'm older than him."

"Unless he just so happens to like older women?" Sayomi's mouth twitched with mischievousness. "And yes. It is quite easy to tell someone how you feel."

"Have you?" Mariella pouted suspiciously.

"Yes." She flushed a bit. That time seemed eons ago. "That guy was so oblivious I had to fill him in."

"Ohohohoooo~! Tell me about this."

"Why would you want to know! He was my childhood friend and-SAY WAIT A MINUTE! When did this conversation start revolving around me! Conversations switcher!" Sayomi snarled, and gave a shove to set her new bud in a certain direction. "Get over there or something!" Little did Mariella know that she was pushed away mostly because Sayomi could feel her transformation starting and she needed the remaining two awake to be distracted. She shouted to Thomas. "Hey she can speak English!" That got his attention too. Too easy.

"You can?" His soft grey eyes met embarrassed light brown. "Why don't you say anything huh?"

"I…" Her first English words, made his eyes widen. "I was…scared to." "I-I'm so sorry! From now on please teach me Spanish I really want to learn but you seemed so reluctant and I-"

"But-" She interrupted him by holding a hand up."Let me explain to you." Her eyes couldn't see what was happening to Sayomi nearby. "I was mad at you today. Because I found you ditched me and it had to do with a girl…a-and…I was jealous…and…" Sayomi clutched at her head, pain sharp. And slipped out into the night, running as fast as she could away. _T-This can't be Kalaki…this feels almost like something else…_

Meanwhile, Thomas' eyes softened, also oblivious to anyone else. "I'm sorry." "It was silly of me…but you see…I…oh god." She winced too nervous to say what she wanted. "Oh nevermind this is too hard…" "No." He snatched her hand before she turned away. "Tell me. I've been wondering too long what it is you've wanted to say…" Mariella, face illuminated by the moonlight outside the barely open door that Sayomi had disappeared through. The light in his eyes was so…something… "Thomas…I know we don't really know much about each other but I feel…b-but I feel…like I've known you for so long!" She blurted, red. "And I really…I really li-"

_**There you are little snack~! I've been searching for you Sayomi~ But your spiritual pressure was so faint and there was too many other faint pressures around you it was hard~**_ Perfect dream quality moments were dashed as a horrendous snake arm snatched a runaway girl, voice shrill and ravenous. _**I hope you don't mind me taking a nibble so I can gain ultimate power little human~**_

"SAYOMI!" Mariella screamed at the loudspeaker thundering voice from down the street, as three smaller heads popped up in horror because their dreams were now disturbed. "Where'd she go? What's happening!"

* * *

"Ahah!" Renji smirked halfheartedly. "I think we've finally picked up on her spiritual pressure."

"I'll flash step ahead." Byakuya placed a hand on his hilt. Yachiru followed.

"Don't take all the fun!" Kenpachi was right behind him. "This smells like a nice bloody battle!"

* * *

"Get away!" A half-weakened girl with golden brown hair slid into a weak grass snake form to escape its grip about her torso. Its devouring maw swarmed with malice and disturbing intelligence, reitsu staggering. Whereas Sayomi remained weakened and unable to stay in form. Frantically, she slid Arien together with Kalaki but no desperately needed blade appeared to help protect her. "Ahhhggg shit! Shit shit shit c'mon! I need you!" A paw sideswiped her and smashed her into a wall of a nearby building.

_**You're not very fun to eat little snack! **_The Hollow yawned catlike, as it used a crab claw to pin her down.The picture of boredom, of cat and mouse. _**How can something as insignificant as you be so deadly huh? Time to eat~!**_

Panic-struck, Sayomi managed to use up the last of her slowly regained reitsu by turning into a rat and skittering enough away from the Hollow. "How am I gonna beat this thing?" Transformed back she swung about just in time to see her life flash before her eyes. A black shadow engulfed hers as her heartbeat sped, it dove with large car-sized claws and bright red ravenous eyes. Her feet remained ensnared by fear, the Hollows momentum too fast for her to react in time. _Is this…it?_

CRUNCH! Warm, sticky blood splattered everywhere. But it was not her own. Something had shoved her away from the strike-zone. "T-Thomas?" Sayomi gasped, a thick claw was imbedded into his arm pinioning him to the ground, blood everywhere. The Hollow snarled bewilderment. Thomas gradually turned his head to stare painfully up at her. "I owe your father…Samantha…" The Hollow struggled to pull his claws out of the ground, his force too powerful, with each jerk more spurts of Thomas' blood. "As the bomb went off, your father …tried to protect me. He was …riding in the cockpit of the transport with me...there was no d-doors to keep us from falling out. As it went off he instantly …tried to shove me and another out of the transport in…h-hopes of saving us. We fell out…but it was too late and the bomb already got us." I kneeled down to his level, clutching this country boy's hands, tears pricking. "I owe him…and you…I got to talk with Mariella awhile…" His eyes started to fade. "Please t-tell her I'm awful sorry for ditching her again…" _No…NO NO NONONOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _Sayomi tossed her head as a splitting ache consumed her, the red stained into her soul and horrible guilt grew stronger than the Hollow inside for just long enough. "Maybe…someday…I-I can have her yell at me for this…" Feeling violently sick, the girl swayed to a stand, her eyes melting to cat-like feral ferocity. _Innocent people are dying! ALL BECAUSE OF ME!_ _Nothing has changed! I'm still incapable of protecting anyone! I'm still making things WORSE!_

Like a swirl of dense sick fog, spiritual pressure mysteriously conjured itself and pressed itself into her lungs. With each roaring intake of breath, she could taste a power unlike any she'd wielded before. Her mind dissolved to animal impulse, like a twisted black shadow. One simmering step led her enraged, to stand before the struggling Hollow whom was shapeshifting but still claw-stuck.

_**Aw it's okay little snack~! I'll be out of this momentarily and put you out of your misery! I'm sorry I can't eat your little friend either. He's too weak to offer any good flavor! But it seems you've got a bit more flavor now! HEHEHEH! I can't wa-!**_

SHIRK! In a blink of an eye, both of its arms hovered in red rain…unattached to its body. Shadows covered a bowed face of a swordless girl. "_You. Are. Done for." _A sinister tone whispered. "_You shall not. Be forgiven of sin. You will be obliterated. _The Hollow wailed in pain. _**Y-You little bitch! What did you do to me! You don't even have a sword!**_ SHINNGG! SHING SHING SHINGGG SHING SHINGG! Without another word the Hollow became a dozen lit up pieces, shattered glass that disappeared in a vibrant shrieking explosion. Then, almost emotionless, with Hollow's blood all over her body and under her nails, she cut away the claws and placed a gentle hand over a critical wound on a dying man. She narrowed her eyes, her terrible cat-like eyes and…plunged her hands deeper into his body as he screamed.

* * *

"What the hell was that!" Renji's pulse quickened as an explosion nearby rattled the rooftops his group was dashing upon. "Was that a Hollow?"

"No…" Byakuya blinked with private puzzlement. "That almost felt…like an Arrancar."

Kenny and Yachiru gleefully sprung further ahead. "Now that's more like it!"

Debris settled around the site of chaos, revealing a weeping young woman and three children around a fallen form in a pool of blood.

"Is that her?"Kenpachi pulled out his nameless blade. Byakuya shook his head. "Honestly. Captains should be able to tell the difference between a human and those living in the Soul Society."

"Grah! Then where did she run off to now! I hate chasing it's too boring!" The insane-looking man retorted.

"I can't feel her spiritual pressure anymore." Renji scratched the back of his head.

"What is going on!" Mariella swung her head at the new intruders. "Please! Please help us! Thomas! Oh Thomas!"

Renji looked at his captain. "What language is that? What is she saying? Is that…English?" Noting the shabby kimonos, Renji felt a pang in his heart. These people had the same upbringing he did. "Hang on I'm going to check this out." As he neared the group, he fell silent. The man they were clustered around…had weird green vines coming out of a hole in his arm and above his heart. "What the hell." The vines were alive, twisting themselves into tissue-esque knots in his wounds, slithering in his insides and blood like maggots or snakes. The groups wails grew louder. "THOMAS!"

"Ken-chan~!" Yachiru sang out from behind him. "I found a clue! Lookie look! It's her kimono~ Looks like she was here right Kenny? Bya-Bya?~"

Byakuya and Kenpachi were too hung up watching the vines writhing around. Kenny rested his sword on his shoulder. "This girl must be one helluva human." His canines revealed as he curled back his lips in delight. "I'm getting excited again."

"Renji." Byakuya beckoned his lieutenant over. "Summon the closest Squad Four member you can find to examine this man." Renji nodded, still feeling nauseated as his ears rang with the squirming sound of the vines inside the man's body.

"Damn that girl really is a monster." He sighed. "Oh Rukia what can I do…? You're going to dislike me either way? You always get too involved with humans…and you forget your duties with your heart, though you still claim to know them well."

* * *

Chad awoke with a start, causing Scamper to fall off the bed in surprise. Chad's heart was pounding like he'd ran a thousand miles and his necklace began to burn into his flesh, much like it had when _she _had touched it. Gasping in breath heavily, he shoved his sheets aside, tossed on some clothes and ran. Only when he reached the demolished house with the white picket fence down the street did he stop. "Something's wrong with me…" He gasped, touching the metal on his neck. "Something's seriously wrong with me…" _Why did I come here? _Without a though he had let his legs carry him to Sayomi's house. No one from Soul Society could come and fix the tragic state it was in. On an impulse Chad slipped behind the police caution tape, locals blamed the destruction on a small tornado. Lamest excuse ever.

He went to the one remaining wall, and touched the outlines of where a picture had been. "I'm so confused."

Suddenly a chill ran down his spine. "A Hollow…" He looked behind the wall and rubble as he could hear its shriek. It was a normal old Hollow, too close to innocent people. Right as he was about to dart out and give it a good punch to the head…something incredible happened.

"Get outta my town!" FWAMM! Chad's eyes widened in bewilderment. "Keigo, Mizuiro back me up!" FWAMM FWAM FFWAAMM! "But Tatsuki! You don't need any help!" "Yeah you weirdo monster!" _They had been hiding powers all this time?_

Somewhere on the run in the fray, Sayomi curled her lips into a dark smirk. Kalaki was back and slowly taking rein. Airianah grinned. _**That's more like it. To be a real Nature Shinigami you need to be able to take a life.**_

"It's not what I want. And you will not win." She managed to choke out in reply. Blood dripped from her hands, splattered in crimson upon her innocent visage. Things didn't match up. Things didn't settle well in her churning stomach. She needed to wash off her nauseating hands. "You think you've won here. But what I did is not what you're thinking. You've gotten too cocky Kalaki. Arianah."

* * *

_**UGH! Dang I took a major risk intro-ing a lot of new characters. But they were minor and necessary. So whatever. This chapter was too eh. I'll have to do better! Look ppl I'm trying to limit details cus ppl keep saying they grow tired of reading cus there…ARE TOO MANY WORDS. I can understand that. But seriously. If you are just gonna skim-read…it's a prideflick to me that you are gonna read meh at all! *sobs* My style is strange cus I enjoy writing to where you get a better feel of wassup rather than just dialogue. But yea I still understand where yall comin from so I'll try to sharpen my skills~! Eh oh well whatevers~ this is too fun to give up! And it's all a learning experience/experiment for my real story ahahah~ SO FUN FUN! Kenny is hard to write as! And yeasss I had to put ma name in there lawl~!**_

_**R&R~! I take your comments well, and believe me I enjoy any sort of pulse for my efforts~ Though it's way too fun to give up~ Respect word PEACE LALALLALALLALALAL~!**_

_**Me: Omg I jest ranted! I can't do thats!**_

_**Kon: WHY THE HELL AM I NOT SHOWING UP!**_

_**Me: Patience! Orale!**_

_**Chad: !**_

_**Kon: ! AW CRAP! *dashes away***_

_**Me: Follow him Chad-chan! FOLLOW YOUR HEARTT! (insert Titanic song here)**_

_**Edward Elric: WHAT IS THE SECRET TO YOUR TALLNESS! HEY COME BACK HERE TALL GUY!**_

_**Me: Jest drink your milk twerp.**_

_**Edward: Speak for yourself. *compares height. Im still taller* DAMN YOU.**_

_**YEAS. Finished FMA…LOVED IT! AND PLEASE SUPPORT DEE!**_


End file.
